Mental Lovers
by Luca and Luna J Winchester
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Beth and Hannah Washington go missing during an annual winter getaway. Exactly one year later, everyone has returned to the lodge but no one was aware of the true danger that awaited them all... (Originally Called "My Mental Lover"; Chapters Are Being Remade)
1. Prologue

**Credits: The creators of the game own basically everything else and the Until Dawn wikia that I got the character details from owns exactly what I just stated seconds ago. I own Hazel and all original conversations that are in this story.**

* * *

 _Date Revamped: January 9th-11th, 2018_

 _Additions To This Version: Added Original Dialogue, Added Descriptions, Scripted Territory, Errors Fixed (Some May Had Been Missed), Possibility of Incorrect Information_

 _Warnings: Cursing, Original Dialogue, Unoriginal Dialogue, Possibility of Out-of-Character Moments, Third Person (Might Go Back and Forth Between Past and Present Tense), Some Paragraphs May Still Be Effy (Or The Same As It Was Originally)_

 _Additional Author's Note: Welcome, everyone, to the revamped edition of this fanfiction that was created in between 2015 and 2016. Loads of time has passed by and my writing has gotten so much better (although, it probably might not show much in this revamped edition but we shall see). I'll admit that some scenes will probably be effy still but I am honestly gonna do my best in revamping this to be much better than it once was. If you wish to read the original still, you can find it on Wattpad (I'm called Luca and Luna J on there, too). This story is additionally being revamped on Quotev and the revamped edition will be posted on Ao3 (Archive of Our Own) as well. Please, do enjoy and leave a review if you like it._

* * *

Eleven friends were at the Washington Lodge on Blackwood Mountain. They were gathered there for their annual winter getaway. Beth and Hannah Washington, eighteen-year-old twin sisters and younger siblings of nineteen-year-old Josh Washington, were standing in the main room with their mutual best friend, sixteen-year-old Hazel Brown, who happened to be the girlfriend of their older brother and the sister of their mutual friend, seventeen-year old Ashley Brown. The three of them were standing near the staircase, making conversation with one another, something they always did whenever the three of them were put together in any sort of scenario.

"I'm so glad you came, Hazel," Beth told her, smiling brightly. She wore a white beanie atop her short, dark-chocolate brown hair that went below her chin and her bangs covered her entire forehead. She had a light caramel complexion and her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate brown. Additionally, she wore a half-sleeved gray sweater, a darker gray pair of yoga pants, and cream colored boots. For accessories, she wore a bracelet, a ring, and a small brown watch, the watch having her initials on its backside.

Hazel smiled back at Beth in response. She was wearing a black knitted sweater, a pair of black jeans, and some dark-brown colored boots. Her complexion was very pale in tone and her hair was strawberry-blonde, it going slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely shade of light-hazel, hence why her name was what it was. "Why the hell wouldn't I? My best friends, my somewhat friends, my older sister, and my boyfriend were planning to go on a little trip and I was undoubtedly invited. Yeah, I was totally just gonna stay home and watch some television," she replied, adding some sarcasm at the end. "Because staying at home and watching _Supernatural_ reruns is far more entertaining than hanging out with fellow human beings."

"I think I'm starting to see why our brother fell for you three years ago," Hannah stated, smiling a little bit at Hazel. She had medium-shoulder length chocolate-brown hair, lovely chocolate-brown eyes, and her complexion was a darker caramel than that of her younger twin sister. She was wearing a black buttoned blouse, some dark blue jeans, and some leather boots. As accessories, she wore onyx-black rectangular glasses and around her neck, she wore a heart-shaped locket that held a picture of herself and Beth. Very visible on her upper right arm was a tattoo of a black butterfly. "So sarcastic."

"And beautiful," Beth added, giving their younger best friend a compliment.

Hazel laughed tenderheartedly. "Thank you, but I hear that compliment quite a lot." And there was a certain someone who often happened to give her that compliment and that someone was her boyfriend, their brother. However, she never got tired of hearing it because it always made her feel good about herself. Plus, she simply enjoyed hearing her boyfriend say sweet things to her.

"From Josh, no doubt. When he is with you, he almost becomes a whole different person. Almost." Beth crossed her arms and continued to smile. "It's a great thing, though. You're a good influence on him. You know, he worries about you as much as he worries about us. Maybe even more." She wasn't oblivious to the emotions that her older male sibling would release.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of cute, in a sense," Hazel replied. "But it can be a tad annoying sometimes." Josh often worried about her when he didn't need to. Anyone would grow annoyed by that really quickly. She still loved him regardless and she definitely loved that he cared for her so much, just as she cared very much for him and his sisters.

"I completely agree with you on that," Beth told her. After all, Josh did tend to act overprotective towards Hannah and herself, just like he tended to do such with Hazel. Beth loved and hated it, just like any younger, or older, sibling would. Seconds later, Beth and Hazel quickly noticed that Hannah had gotten quiet, very quiet. The two of them both looked towards her, only to find that she was staring at something across the room. However, it wasn't just something that Hannah was staring at but it was _someone_. Across the room from where the three of them stood, their seven friends were talking to one another, socializing like any normal person or group of people would do.

Eighteen-year-old Samantha Giddings, known to all of her friends as Sam, stood wearing a red and white patterned wool sweater with dark blue jeans and dark leather boots. She had sandy-blonde hair, it being tied up in a classic bun-like hairstyle at the back of her head with a few locks framing her lovely face. Her skin had a bisque tone to it, her eyes were a grass-green color, and her lips were a dark-shaded color, thanks to lipstick. As an accessory, she wore a nice little bracelet on her right wrist. She had a large smile on her face as she spoke with eighteen-year-old Christopher Hartley, known as Chris by his friends. He was attired in a red-patterned designed plaid shirt, a pair of jeans, and some dark-brown colored shoes. As accessories, he wore a black watch and some dark-gray rectangular glasses. Fair skinned, his dirty-blonde hair was styled in a faux-hawk hairdo and his eyes were a light-blue.

Standing across from Chris and Sam was seventeen-year-old Jessica Riley. She was known by everyone as Jess and she was the best friend of Emily Davis. Her eyes were a gentle shade of green, her beige-blonde hair was styled in pigtails, and she had a medium bisque complexion. She wore an olive green top, a dark green skirt with black leggings, and black fluffy boots. Additionally, she wore a necklace as an accessory. Standing to her right was seventeen-year-old, multi-ethnic African-American Matthew Taylor, better known as Matt. He had short coal-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He was styled in a gray t-shirt, a gray hoodie, a dark pair of jeans, and dark colored boots.

Sitting on the long couch near where Chris, Jess, Matt, and Sam stood was eighteen-year-old Asian-American Emily and she was flirting with her boyfriend, Michael Monroe. She had an olive complexion, a small birthmark above her right eyebrow, her coal-black hair was above shoulder-length, and her eyes were a light amber-brown. She was wearing a low collar dark cerulean-blue racer-style jacket, it covering a plain white t-shirt in addition to her silver necklace accessory and she additionally was wearing some dark yoga pants with furred white boots. On the other hand, Michael (or Mike for short) had short dark brown hair, chestnut-brown colored eyes, a fair complexion, and a five o'clock shadow. Additionally, Mike was wearing a brown plaid shirt over a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and some dark-colored shoes.

Sitting far down the couch was Hazel's older sister by a year, Ashley. Her complexion was fair, her hair was at medium-length and it was a soft ginger-red color, her eyes were a forest-green color, she was wearing natural glossy lip-color, and she was wearing a very gentle touch of smokey eye-shadow. Her attire consisted of a dark green and white striped beanie, a dark red puffer jacket, a green long sleeved shirt, black lace-up boots, and a pair of charcoal yoga pants. She stared at Chris as he talked with Sam and she smiled to herself while she continued watching him. She had a large crush on him but she wasn't willing enough, or brave enough, to admit it, out loud, to anyone, even though most of her friends, and even her sister, were well aware of this fact already.

The culprit of Hannah's constant staring and goo-goo eyes was Mike. Beth and Hazel both sighed, Hazel shaking her head additionally. Hannah had quite a crush on him, which wasn't a good thing considering that Mike was dating Emily. "Okay then," Hazel commented. She looked over at Hannah. "Hannah, honey, you seriously need to find yourself a new crush and a _better_ one at that. And quickly, too, to avoid conflict that'll ensue in the future."

Hazel's remark caused Hannah to look away from Mike, her attention on Hazel instead. "No, I don't. You'll see. By the end of this weekend, I'll be in Mike's arms instead of Emily," she told her, sighing happily afterwards. "And I don't care about conflict. It's bound to happen anyways, those two breaking up. They aren't meant to be together." She was too blind to see the truth; Mike was never going to notice her, in the correct way. If he did ever notice her, he wouldn't just suddenly end up with her and he most definitely wouldn't just drop Emily in mere seconds. Additionally, the conflict would most definitely be terrible, considering that Emily could be a straight-up bitch when she needed or wanted to be.

"Really, Hannah?" Beth questioned as she stared at her twin. "Do you honestly believe that'll happen?" Was Hannah really that obsessed with getting Mike to be hers? Was she really that delusional that she honestly thought she could end up with him in the end? And did she really think that conflict with Emily was something to not care about? Emily was bright and all, but she'd spread a rumor in a heartbeat about anyone if that person got on her bad side.

"Definitely," Hannah replied as she looked at Beth. She wanted Mike to be hers and hers alone. She knew that she could make that happen. Somehow. She had her good looks, her lovely personality. She never really liked Emily anyways and if she had, she probably would've given up by now on trying to pursuit Mike. In her mind, Emily didn't deserve to have Mike as her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that will definitely happen, alright. In your dreams and in our nightmares," Hazel remarked. She placed her right hand atop of Hannah's head and she messed with her hair a little bit while Beth laughed at what she had said seconds beforehand. "Find another fella, alright? One without a girlfriend and with a more than decent personality. I honestly don't think Mike is all that handsome, anyways, and he can be kind of a dick sometimes, if you haven't noticed. You're better off without him."

"Are you blind? He's so dreamy and his personality is perfect." Hannah bit her lip as she looked back towards where Mike was sitting. She frowned a little when she saw that he was semi-cuddling with Emily. However, her frown faded as she began daydreaming, thinking about and imagining what it would be like if she were Mike's girlfriend instead of Emily. She completely zoned out, the presence of her sister, best friend, and other friends ignored. All she had on her mind now was Mike and only Mike. Luckily for her, only Beth and Hazel knew that she was staring at Mike or there would've been hell to pay.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Han? Haze only has her eyes set on Josh." Beth waited for Hannah to respond but she got nothing. She spoke once more. "Hannah?" she questioned. Hannah replied with a happy sigh, her eyes locked on Mike as she daydreamed further. "And we lost her to dreamland." Beth shook her head and she looked towards Hazel. She smiled a little bit. "So, when are you and Josh getting married?" she teased. "I want you to be my sister-in-law already."

Hazel blushed deeply, stuttering as she replied. "I-I'm only sixteen. I'm f-far too young to get m-married." She had been dating Josh for three years, her having been thirteen and him having been sixteen when they first began to. They had met when Chris invited Ashley to a party that Josh was throwing and Ashley had brought her along for the ride. It was basically love at first sight the moment she and Josh had locked eyes with each other.

"Pffft." Beth waved her right hand around. "Like that'll stop Josh from asking for your hand in marriage one day." She smiled as Hazel blushed more. Josh wouldn't ever shut up about his dreams of getting married to Hazel, whenever she wasn't around to hear it. Beth always enjoyed hearing those rants of his when they happened. The rants were just too adorable and too cute to ever find them annoying. She'd even join in on the rant sometimes, talking about the types of wedding dresses Hazel could wear.

"Well, maybe one day but not any day soon. It'll probably be when I'm eighteen. Or older." Hazel headed over to the staircase that was nearby. She wanted to see where the hell Josh was and what was taking him so long to join the mostly boring little party they were having. Additionally, she really just wanted to be near him; she was getting boyfriend withdrawals.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked her, her eyes following Hazel.

"To look for Josh," Hazel answered as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. She looked back towards Beth. "He's the only one who is missing out on the obvious fun we're totally having right now," she remarked sarcastically.

Beth shook her head but she continued to smile. "Good luck. Check his bedroom first." He usually spent time in his bedroom whenever they were there. He wasn't always in there but he often went in there as much as he went into every other room in the building. He sure loved to wander around and keep himself busy with something.

"Yep." Hazel looked away from Beth and she proceeded to walk up the stairs. Soon enough, she stood still at the top momentarily before she started to walk around, trying to recall which room belonged to her boyfriend. Luck was on her side as she happened to open the door to Josh's room first. "I'm a motherfucking genius," she quietly cheered to herself. She walked right into the room, leaving the door open behind her for some reason.

She strode around the room and she looked at a few objects that were lying about. The first object that she picked up was a portrait of herself, Beth, Hannah, and Josh that was sitting on the dresser. She smiled to herself as she recalled the day the picture was taken; it happened a few weeks after she met Josh and his sisters. She was hanging out with them and Chris had been around as well, all of them just relaxing and such. Chris had noticed them all grouped up on the couch and he made a comment that the position they were in would make a great photo opportunity. Hannah had squealed and she had gotten up, rushing to get a camera and when she returned with one, she tossed it to Chris and she got back in her spot. And when Chris was about to take the photo, the four of them instantly made a silly face at the same exact time, almost like they had been thinking the same thing. That day would always remain as one of Hazel's fondest memories.

She placed the portrait back down and she picked up an orange bottle of pills. Her smile became a frown as she stared at the medication. The medication was for depression, something she wouldn't have ever thought Josh would need to take if he hadn't told her about it. She suddenly recalled the day that he had informed her of the fact that he was diagnosed with a mental illness, Major Depressive Disorder. He seemed so nervous about telling her the information, like he was afraid she'd react negatively to it, but she hadn't and instead, she revealed that she herself had a mental illness, Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Because of having this in common, the fact that they both had a mental illness of some kind, the bond between them had immediately grown stronger. However, Hazel couldn't help but believe that maybe Josh was being treated for the wrong mental illness because more often than not, Josh would complain to her about how the meds weren't helping much, even though she could tell that he was not depressed. She had mentioned her thoughts about it one day, about a year before, to Josh but he dismissed it, believing that he just was getting too use to the meds. Hazel never mentioned it again after that, believing that perhaps she was wrong to assume such things.

Hazel let out a low sigh and she placed the medication bottle back onto the dresser. Arms suddenly slipped around her waist, the person's hands resting on her abdomen. A smile spread across Hazel's face again since she knew exactly whom the person was. "Hello, beautiful," Josh spoke, his voice sounding raspy. "May I ask why you're snooping through my belongings?"

"I was looking for you and I got distracted." Hazel turned her head towards the left so that she could see her boyfriend's face. His arms remained secured around her waist. From the corner of her eye, she could see that he had closed the door behind him on his way in. "So, where were you? You were missing out on… Absolutely nothing was missed out on, actually." She let out a light giggle after finishing her sentence.

Josh smiled. He was wearing a gray sweater with a big white stripe on it, some dark shoes, and a pair of black jeans. His complexion was of a caramel color, his hair was short and dark chocolate-brown, and his eyes were a somewhat dark shade of green. "You were looking for me so I could make things more interesting," he stated, quickly figuring out her reason for looking for him.

"Pretty much. That and I just wanted to have you by my side." Hazel smiled more at him. If anyone could make her happy for no damn reason, it was Josh. "You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I was in the bathroom, Miss Nosy. Sheesh." Josh's smile didn't falter. "You're just as bad as my sisters."

Hazel laughed and she turned her entire body in Josh's direction, Josh's arms remaining locked around her. "Hey, I was simply being curious. Not nosy." She stood up on her tip toes and she laid a kiss upon Josh's nose; she was a little shorter than him, by a couple of inches or so.

"You missed." Josh leaned towards her immediately after she moved her lips from his nose, placing his lips against hers. Hazel didn't hesitate to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. Their kiss lasted about a minute before they both pulled away. Josh's happy smile quickly transformed into a perverted one, something sexual evidently on his mind suddenly. He began speaking once more. "I've been thinking that maybe we should bump up our relationship status a bit. You know, take it to the next level."

Hazel blushed a little at the suggestion, knowing exactly what he meant. "I'd love to do that, believe me, but I'm pretty sure either your sisters will interrupt us or one of our wonderful friends will." Sex was just completely out of question because of them not being entirely alone. Getting caught in the middle of the act would be embarrassing, for probably just her.

"No one will interrupt us," Josh said. He was failing very hard at trying to convince her that they could have sex without anyone bothering them. That just couldn't happen. No way.

Hazel gave him a look as she moved her arms from his neck and she placed her hands on his chest. "Yeah, our good friends and your awesome sisters will definitely not wonder where we are and they definitely won't come looking for us. Then, they totally won't find us fucking on your bed for the first time."

"Well, when you put it in that sarcastic way, I kind of see your point and I would hate for anyone to see you naked when your nudity is only meant for me to lay my eyes upon." Josh winked at her, resulting in Hazel blushing more and Hazel began giggling. "But we could try later, yeah? When everyone is sleeping?" He was really trying hard to get into her pants. Horny man.

Hazel grinned a little. "Maybe." She poked him in the chest. "If you're a good boy for the rest of the night. _And_ if you promise that we'll keep it quiet when we do it. I don't want to wake anyone up and be walked in on."

Josh smiled widely. "Oh, I'll be more than just 'a good boy'." He leaned down and he captured her lips again with his own. Hazel responded by kissing back, placing her arms around his neck again as she began to lose her train of thought. As minutes went by, the two continued to kiss one another and things began to get heated as they both started getting heavily into the kiss, forgetting all about their friends downstairs. Josh moved backwards, towards his bed as he kissed Hazel more fiercely. He turned so that when they both fell onto the bed, Hazel was underneath him. Josh began to lift up Hazel's sweater as they continued to kiss each other feverishly when-

"JOSH! HAZEL! ARE YOU TWO UP THERE?!" Sam shouted from downstairs. She had noticed that the two of them were missing amongst the group and she had decided to shout for them, not wanting to walk in on anything.

Josh groaned as he pulled out of the hot kiss. Hazel pushed Josh away from her gently, making him sit up, and she sat up as well. "Told you that we'd get interrupted," she whispered to him, smirking a little as she panted slightly. She loved being correct about things. She was, however, a little disappointed that their fun had to end so soon.

"Yeah," Josh replied lowly. He, then, shouted back to Sam after moving away from Hazel a tad, trying not to cause harm to her ears. "YEAH! WE'RE IN MY ROOM!" He probably shouldn't had revealed that to basically everyone downstairs.

It took a moment for Sam to respond back, like she was processing what he had just told her. "...I DIDN'T INTERRUPT ANYTHING, DID I?!" she shouted in question, curious. She couldn't help but feel that she interrupted something, regardless of her not going upstairs because of the silence before Josh's response a moment ago.

"Uh…" Hazel blushed a little once more and she shouted to Sam instead of Josh. "NOT REALLY!" she lied loudly. All that was interrupted was a very hot make-out session that might had turned into something more if no interruptions had been made at all.

"LIAR!" Hazel and Josh heard Chris shout randomly almost immediately after Hazel had shouted to Sam. Hazel half-smiled and she shook her head, silently laughing. It made perfect sense that Chris would add in his own thoughts. It just was how Chris was.

Josh chuckled a bit and he responded back with more shouting. Obviously. "WE'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND, I SWEAR!"

"OKAY!" Chris and Sam shouted together, the shouting fest ending.

Hazel continued to half-smile and she shake her head. "We really have some awesome friends, huh?" Sam and Chris were the only two out of everyone there that she and Josh both actually truly considered friends. Everyone else, apart from Hazel's sister and Josh's sisters, were just the kind of friends you'd have for a while before they'd vanish to do their own thing.

"Yeah," Josh replied. He removed himself from the bed. "But they are also a bunch of cock-blockers." He helped Hazel off the bed as she laughed at his remark. He smiled and blushed slightly as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go before they send a search party," Hazel suggested, placing her right hand in his left one. Josh laughed in response, nodding and they both approached the door. Josh opened it and they both headed out of his bedroom, heading down to where all of their friends, and their individual siblings, were...

 **~Sometime After 1 AM~**

Beth, Chris, Hazel, and Josh were in the kitchen, doing various things. Chris and Josh had gotten out some drinks (a.k.a. beer), slowly getting drunk off their asses. Beth and Hazel stood near the kitchen counter where the drinking drunks were located, the two males sitting down while the two females remained standing on either side of them; Beth was on the side where Chris was sitting and Hazel was on the side where Josh was sitting, obviously. Hannah had gone into her bedroom at some point in the night, before the four had entered the kitchen, and the others were still located in the main room, just as before.

"Baaabe," Josh slurred a tad. "You gotta try some of this shiiit." He stared at Hazel with a huge smile on his face, holding out a beer bottle.

Hazel giggled at her drunken boyfriend and she shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll pass on that offer."

"W-Why don't you want to driiink with us?" Chris asked, slurring a tad as well and stuttering a bit.

"Let's see. I don't want to end up waking up naked beside someone on a bed or a couch," Hazel stated. Especially if it wasn't Josh she'd be waking up beside. Additionally, she didn't want to lose her virginity while in a state of being drunk. It just wouldn't mean anything if that happened. She wanted her first to be special, to actually mean something. She didn't want to regret it happening when the time finally came.

"Whaat's so bad about thaat?" Josh slurred, winking at her. "I wouldn't mind having thaaat happen." He wasn't thinking, clearly, thanks to the beer. Yay, alcohol.

Hazel smirked a little. "You would mind if the person laying next to me wasn't you."

"Hmmmm, good poiiint." Josh moved the beer bottle away from Hazel. "Nooo beer for yooou." He took another sip of the beer, a rather long sip at that. He let out a drunken laugh afterwards, before downing the bottle completely. He certainly loved his alcoholic beverages.

Hazel giggled at him, very amused by his behavior. He really was getting drunk off his ass and she had never seen him get that drunk before. Additionally, at least he wasn't an angry or violent drunk, just a silly one. She turned her head as she watched Beth move over to the nearby window. Hazel moved around the kitchen counter, walking to where Beth stood. Just because she wanted to be near her best friend all of a sudden. "Can I look out the window with you?" she asked Beth, even though she really didn't need to; window privileges were for everyone.

Beth smiled brightly as she looked over at Hazel. "Nope. This is my window. I won't share it," she joked. "I'll never share my window with you or anyone." Oh, snap. Window privileges denied.

Hazel pouted falsely, pretending like she was actually sad about that. "Awww… B-But, I wanna look out the pretty window so I can see all of the pretty snow… You can't deny me the right to look at pretty things, Beth! You just can't! I demand that I have my window privileges!"

Beth laughed a little and she continued to smile. "Alright, you've convinced me. You can look out the window with me, _but_ you can't touch it. Touching it is off limits." She was joking around, about the not touching the window part, of course. She just loved joking around with Hazel ( _A/N: if that wasn't obvious enough already to all of you_ ). It made their conversations much more lively.

"Yes!" Hazel cheered, fist pumping the air. She laughed at herself and she stared out the window, looking at the snow with Beth. It was such a lovely night, but they had no clue that something terrible would be occurring soon. Something that would change absolutely everything for everyone...

 **~Just Before 2 AM~**

Chris and Josh were passed out at the kitchen counter, all thanks to the beer they downed together. Beth and Hazel were still staring out of the window. They hadn't spoken once to each other since the little joke fest the two had and the room had gotten even more quieter when the two drunks passed out, their drunken laughs and speech silenced. Everything seemed quite peaceful. Nobody else was in sight, mainly because everyone was either still in the main room or in a bedroom somewhere, doing whatever.

"It's lovely here, to be honest with you," Hazel remarked softly, breaking the silence that she was beginning to dread. "I always loved the snow. It's so pretty and it's nice playing in it. Or even walking in it." She smiled a little to herself. "You could say that my favorite season is winter." Despite that she tended to despise the cold, she absolutely loved when winter came along.

"Wanna go outside and toss some snowballs around?" Beth asked, very clearly bored.

Hazel glanced at her best friend, one of her eyebrows raising in question. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"When the sun's up, then," Beth suggested. A little snowball fight in the morning would be a grand way to start the new day.

"Sounds like a plan but don't you start thinking that you're going to win at a snowball fight when I'm your opponent." Hazel smirked. "I'm the snowball fighting champion, bitch. I will take you down in mere seconds."

Beth let out a laugh and she looked at Hazel, smiling. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow. It could be me kicking your ass so don't get cocky, bitch." Hazel laughed this time and she lightly shoved Beth before she turned her head back towards the window, Beth doing the same. They both had something to look forward to in the morning...

Unbeknownst to the two of them (and the passed out drunks, obviously), four of their friends had entered the room and they were standing on the other side of the large kitchen counter, standing far enough away from it that they could not be heard by the two females if they (the group of four) were to whisper to one another. The four friends were Emily, Jess, Mike, and Sam, and by the looks of it, Emily and Jess were up to some mischief. Jess strode away from Emily, Mike, and Sam momentarily, moving towards the kitchen counter. She placed a piece of paper onto said counter before twirling back around and heading back towards her three friends with a large smile on her face. Mike rubbed the back of his head, a look of reluctance on his face; he didn't seem to want to be a part of what was taking place. Sam had a frown on her face, showing that she really didn't like what was occurring herself. Emily had a smile on her face, it matching with the one on Jess' face ( _A/N: Duh, where else would that smile be, self? On her ass?_ ).

Emily spoke in a hushed tone. "Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this." She was happily surprised that Jess was going to go through with the prank. In fact, Hannah deserved to have this prank pulled on her. She was trying so pathetically hard to get with her (Emily's) boyfriend, after all.

"Shh, shh, shh," Jess hushed her. She didn't want them to get caught in the middle of it before they could even get to the fun part.

Sam stared at Jess but her words were directed towards all three of them. Well, maybe just towards mostly Jess and Emily since they seemed to be the main culprits of the prank-to-be. "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" she questioned. She knew what the prank was all about; Hannah's crush on Mike. Emily and Jess had came up with it, creating the fake note from Mike but of course, they needed Mike to write it so that was part one of his two part session in the prank. All of them knew that Hannah would most likely fall for the trick because of how 'in love' she was with Mike, so perhaps this really was a little bit cruel after all.

"Oh, come on. She deserves it," Jess defended. She knew her actions were frowned upon but in her mind, as well as Emily's, Hannah deserved it for being a little slut. Mike was taken, but quite noticeably, Hannah didn't really give a damn about that and she was willing to go to great lengths in order to be with him instead of him being with Emily. Maybe this little prank would make her step down from her attempts.

"It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike," Sam defended in return. No one could choose whom their crush would be. It was an involuntary emotion that tended to develop at random for different reasons, such as because of a guy's looks or his personality.

Jess completely ignored Sam's defense towards Hannah. "Hannah's been making the moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl, Em." She turned away from them and she headed towards the double doors that lead back into the main room, opening one of said doors. She headed inside where Ashley and Matt were standing, the two of them waiting for everyone. Jess was smiling and she gave a nod towards her two waiting friends, her little signal for saying that she placed the note and the prank could start commencing further.

Emily had followed close behind Jess with Mike and Sam right behind her. She had a smile on her face still. "Just because he's class pres doesn't mean he belongs to everyone. Mike is _my_ man," Emily stated matter-of-factly as she glanced back towards Mike ( _A/N: possessive little shit, I was just like this when I had a lover)_.

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man," Mike told her. He didn't belong to anyone, even if he was dating her.

"Whatever you say, Darling," Emily giggled, not really listening to what he told her because she honestly didn't care. She followed Jess down the corridor, most of the others following close behind. Sam, however, headed up the nearby stairs to look for Hannah. She (Sam) walked through the hallway nearby and opened a door, heading through it and closing said door behind her. Once within the other section of the lodge, she stopped walking and looked back towards the door she entered from. She opened her mouth and for a second, no words came out but she soon called out for Hannah, wanting to quickly warn her about the prank...

In one of the empty bedrooms (or guest rooms) downstairs, Ashley let out a giggle as she hid behind a partition. To the left of where she was hiding, Matt was stepping into the cabinets with a selfie stick in his right hand and he closed the doors of the cabinets shortly after he had placed himself completely inside of it. Across from them, Emily and Jess were getting underneath the bed, giggling uncontrollably. Mike was the only one whom did not hide since he was the one that had to pretend he wanted to do things with Hannah (a.k.a. part two of his session within the prank) and he stood beside the bed, shifting every now and then as he waited.

During the time the friends were starting to hide, Hannah had gone into the kitchen. She went unnoticed by Beth and Hazel, and she was quick to discover the note that laid on the kitchen counter. Flipping it over, she quickly read it to herself and a large smile appeared on her face, blush filling her cheeks. Mike finally wanted to be with her instead of with Emily. She quickly went to get a candle from the next room, one that was already lit, and she headed towards the bedroom where her friends were hiding (unbeknownst to her), where Mike was waiting for her. Upon hearing Hannah approaching the room, Emily placed her giggling under control and instructed the other girls to be quiet since Ashley and Jess had also been giggling quite a bit. "Mike?" Hannah whispered as she grew closer to the bedroom Mike was standing within. She soon reached out to the door, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open gently. "Mike, it's Hannah," she stated as she stepped inside, her eyes quickly locating Mike. She closed the door gently behind her.

"Hey, Hannah," Mike greeted seductively...

 **~The Kitchen~**

As the prank was commencing, Beth and Hazel remained where they were, still looking out the window while the guys, Chris and Josh, remained passed out. The four of them had no clue as to what was occurring in one of the bedrooms and they knew nothing of what would occur in the close future. Oblivious to their surroundings, Beth and Hazel continued to look at all of the snow outside. However, the two young teenagers found themselves becoming unsettled as they both spotted a dark figure standing by a tree across the house and they watched as it strode away into the snowy forest with something sharp in its hand.

"Hey..." Beth started hesitatingly. "Did you see that?" she asked Hazel, unsure.

"I most certainly did," Hazel quickly answered. "Didn't your father say it would just be us this weekend?" Why was someone else there?

"Yeah," Beth stated. She and Hazel both looked away from the window, the two of them heading towards the kitchen counter where Chris and Josh were located. "Josh?" Beth questioned, wondering if Josh would awaken.

"I highly doubt he can hear you, Beth," Hazel said. "He drank a lot of that shit. Same with Chris. They are going to have such huge headaches when they awaken from their slumber." She shook her head. "Boys and their alcohol." ( _A/N: was gonna have her reference Supernatural by speaking of the Winchesters but decided against it)_ She was beginning to wish that the two hadn't cracked open the bottles, now that she knew a stranger was lurking within the woodland. Beth spotted a note sitting at the far left end of the kitchen counter from where she and Hazel were standing. She walked to the other end of the counter, picking up the paper and flipping it over so that she could read what was written on it. Hazel followed behind her and she looked over her shoulder, beginning to read the note out loud in a boyish tone (as boyish as she could make it sound, anyways). "' _Hannah, you look so damn hot in that shirt but I bet you're even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at two am. Smiley face, Mike, and three x's._ '" Hazel rolled her eyes and scoffed, shaking her head. "I wonder if Hannah has seen this bullshit yet. It's obviously fake. Like, seriously, what guy puts x's in his notes?" ( _A/N: Probably a gay one. No offense_ ).

"Oh my God. What'd my naive sister get herself into now?" Beth wondered out aloud, shaking her head a bit before she put the note back down on the counter. Seriously, what _did_ Hannah get herself into this time?

"She isn't that naive," Hazel defended. However, she started to rethink her words immediately after saying them. Hannah was so in love with Mike that she would believe that the note was real, that he truly wanted to be with her now instead of Emily. "...Actually, she is pretty naive. I retract my defense."

Beth cracked a smile and snickered as she walked around the large kitchen counter to where Josh was. He had his head laying in his arms and he was still unconscious, and across from him, Chris was in the same position. Beth picked up the beer bottle that laid beside Josh's head. She shook her head slightly and she pat her passed out brother on the shoulder. "Jeez, Josh. Once again, brother, you've outdone us all." Hazel leaned against the counter from the other side and she smiled, her eyes locked on Josh's unconscious form...

 **~Guest Room~**

Within the guest room, Hannah placed her candle on the dresser to her left and she looked at Mike, smiling. "I got your note," she informed him sheepishly. She was so nervous, so shy about what she thought was going to occur; she believed he wanted to have sex with her. Why else would he ask for her to get shirtless in the note? He wanted her more than Emily. He wanted to get down and dirty with her instead of with Emily. She was incredibly happy about that. She was finally, _finally_ getting her wish. This is what she had wanted to happen on this little trip to begin with, to finally get with Mike in some sort of fashion.

"Glad you could make it," Mike told her, smiling back at her. Hannah continued to smile shyly and she looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. "Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out and see where it goes from there," he said to her, seductively. Hannah hesitated for a moment, due to her being nervous, and she moved her hands up to her blouse slowly. "Ohhhhhh, hell yeah," Mike commented as Hannah began to unbutton a few buttons of her blouse. For a guy with a girlfriend, a girlfriend who was witnessing all this from under the bed, Mike seemed to be enjoying the little show more than he probably should've but it was a good thing that Emily couldn't see his face since she was, as stated, underneath the bed.

Underneath the bed, Jess had a better view of what was going on and she couldn't keep herself from whispering too loudly. "Oh my God, she's taking her shirt off!" Laying beside her under the bed, Emily didn't look too pleased with hearing this information ( _A/N: What the fuck were you expecting her to do, Emily? Goddamn, girl. Think your pranks through entirely next time)_.

Thanks to Jess whispering far too loudly, Hannah heard her. "What...?" She leaned down a tad as she took a step back and she looked underneath the bed, immediately spotting Emily and Jess. "Oh my God!" Hannah exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest that was currently slightly bare. She watched in horror, and in shock, as Ashley, Emily, Jess, and Matt removed themselves from their hiding places. She was quick to notice the selfie stick within Matt's hand, realizing that he was filming what was happening. "Matt?!" She looked around at all of her friends whom had been hiding. "What are you doing here?!" She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. She had been tricked by all of them, people she thought were her friends. Tricked by her own crush...

Behind her, Sam opened the door up and she stepped inside, the door shutting after she walked in. She frowned as she realized that she was far too late to stop anything from happening. Hannah looked at her for a moment before she looked towards Mike, who had moved closer to her. "Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah. This all got outta hand, but..." Mike began to say while Sam said, "Hannah, hey honey... Don't... It was just a-" Hannah shook her head at all of them, turning towards the door and opening it, striding out of the room. "...stupid prank," Sam finished as the bedroom door shut by itself. Sam looked at all of her friends, looking quite furious. "You guys are jerks, you know that?" She turned towards the door and opened it, quickly following behind Hannah. "Hannah!" she called out.

 **~The Kitchen~**

Beth turned her head to look at Hazel, who was still staring at the unconscious Josh, when she spotted Hannah going by the window. Not actually realizing who it was, she gasped and Hazel snapped out of her trance, quickly looking towards Beth. "What's wrong?" she asked Beth, alerted. "Did you see that stranger again?" She turned around to look at the window, looking for any trance of that person they had seen earlier ( _A/N: Beth and Hazel are on opposite sides of the counter, by the way_ ).

"There's someone outside!" Beth exclaimed, not exactly answering Hazel's second question.

"Didn't we establish that fact earlier?" Hazel questioned, surprisingly calm despite being on alert. She continued looking at the window, even re-approaching it to get a better look outside. "Was it that stranger we saw?" she repeated. She needed to get the facts straight before she started freaking out, too. It could've been one of their friends for all they knew. She looked back towards Beth, waiting for an answer and she saw a look of panic on Beth's face. "Come on, Beth. Use your words. Was it the stranger?"

"I-I don't know!" Beth exclaimed. "But it was closer this time!" She placed her hands on her unconscious brother that she hadn't moved away from. "Josh! Josh!" She was really scared and she really wanted her brother to be awake, to protect her from harm like a brother was suppose to.

"He isn't going to wake up any time soon." Hazel moved away from the window and she walked around the kitchen counter, beginning to head into the main room. She opened up one of the doors that stood in her path. "Come on," she instructed Beth. The only way they were going to find out who it was, was by asking their friends if anyone went for a walk or if they had seen anyone themselves. She headed into the main room quickly.

"Fuck," Beth cursed. She sprinted after Hazel, entering the main room seconds after Hazel did. Upon entering, the two of them spotted a few of their friends running down the corridor. "What the hell...?" Beth wondered. She grabbed her fuchsia winter coat that was laying on a sofa chair and she placed it upon her body as she headed after everyone, Hazel right beside her as she placed on her navy winter coat that had been laying of the railing of the nearby staircase. What was happening? What did they miss?

Standing outside, Sam called out to her friend in distress. "Hannah!" Standing around her was Ashley, Emily, Jess, Matt, and Mike. Beth and Hazel pushed past Matt and Mike, stepping outside as well. The two of them moved to the front of the group, confused as they looked towards the snowy woodland before they turned around to look at their friends, wanting an explanation on what was occurring.

"What happened?" Hazel asked them gently, confusion remaining clear on her face. She additionally didn't like what was going on, whatever it was. It was making her become more unsettled than she had been already. It was becoming hard for her to remain calm. First, she and Beth spotted somebody outside the lodge, then, Beth saw someone again and couldn't tell who it was because of some reason despite the person being closer to the window, and now, something has caused Hannah to run off and Hazel didn't like where her mind was going.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth questioned everyone.

"Ugh, it's fine," Jess told them, attempting to wave the situation off as something not so important. She even waved her arm towards the snowy woodland that stood before them. "She just can't take a joke." She thought it was pathetic how Hannah ran off like that. It was only a prank to teach her a lesson. It wasn't really a big deal. Well, it wasn't a big deal in her eyes. Surely, Hannah would return later on and they could all just laugh it off like it was nothing.

Emily stared towards the forest. "It was just a prank, Han!" She rolled her eyes shortly afterwards, not regretting her actions one bit. It wasn't her fault that Hannah couldn't take a joke, one that she so rightfully deserved.

"What did you do?" Beth questioned them, becoming angry. She wanted to know what kind of prank was made exactly, though she had an idea as to what it was because of the note that she had spotted earlier that night. She looked at them all with so much anger, completely disappointed in all of them. She couldn't believe that they had stooped so low. How could they put Hannah through something like that? Did they not think about how badly Hannah would react when she found out it was a prank the whole time?

Mike began to speak. "We were just messing around. It wasn't serious-"

"Cut the bullshit, Mike!" Hazel suddenly yelled. She had become extremely pissed off when she realized that Hannah had indeed seen the note. She wished she could had done something to prevent the prank from happening but she hadn't known that it had been taking place. "We saw the note! Not serious, my ass! You guys left her a note, saying that you, Mike, wanted to see her shirtless and she obviously believed it because she is in love with you!" She glared at everyone, not knowing that Sam wasn't really a part of it. She couldn't even believe that her own sister had been a part of it and that just made her even more pissed. She thought Ashley knew better than to be a part of something like that. "How could you guys do something like this?! I know that Hannah was becoming obsessed with Mike but that didn't give any of you a good reason to stoop this fucking low! And you know what?!" She growled lowly and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU!" She turned away from all of them, sprinting towards the woodland. "HANNAH!"

Beth's eyes followed Hazel and she quickly looked at her friends, glaring at them as Hazel had. "You jerks!" She was quick to head into the woodland after Hazel, wishing to find Hannah as well and not wanting Hazel to be alone in her search. "Wait for me, Hazel!" She, then, called out for her sister. "HANNAH!" She and Hazel were taking a large risk, heading into a snowstorm, but it was worth it because Hannah was out there, alone and upset.

Mike shifted uncomfortably from where he stood. "So..." he hesitated. "Should we go after them?"

Sam looked towards Mike, giving him a very angry look. "Y'know, I kinda think you're the last person any of them want to see right now, Mike." The person she was the most pissed off at was herself. She could've stopped it. She hadn't found Hannah quick enough. She could've went back and torn up the note. She could've done anything. She hadn't tried hard enough to find her and when she finally did, it was far too late and she regretted that.

The others around her stood silent, some shifting uncomfortably like Mike while others rolled their eyes, uncaring. The only one who appeared to be showing the deepest regret from being a part of the prank was Ashley, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her younger sister had just told her, and the others, that she hated them. That had to have hurt her feelings far much worse than it had the others because the two of them were related. It was taking her a lot of strength not to suddenly drop onto her knees and cry like a small lost child...

 **~The Forest~**

Beth and Hazel ran through the snowy woodland, jumping over a few fallen tree trunks as they began their little quest to find Hannah. They eventually came across a two-way path, where they could either go down the steps safely or skip the steps and risk hurting themselves by jumping down the platform. Hazel risked the jump and she landed gracefully, somehow, upon the snow covered ground below, swiftly missing a medium-sized boulder that was to her left while Beth just simply ran down the steps like a normal person would. Hazel impatiently waited for her at the end of the stairs, her having jogged over to them, and they both continued their running through the winter woodland together.

"Damn it, she went far!" Hazel yelled in complaint as she ran beside Beth, panting a little. "She's really fast on her feet!" ( _A/N: Hannah is the human, and female, Sonic, obviously)_

"Wouldn't you do the same?!" Beth yelled in question, keeping up with her as they ran through the forest.

"Probably!" Hazel yelled in response. "I never want to find out, though! Let's just hurry up and find her! Who knows what's out here at this time of night!" She was worried for Hannah's safety; she could possibly be attacked by a bear or something out there. Hopefully, the two of them would find her unharmed and they could return to the lodge quickly afterwards. She really hoped Hannah was fine and she prayed silently that everything was going to turn out alright in the end. They'd just have to get their revenge somehow on the assholes that they called friends.

The two of them eventually came across another two-way path. On their right, rustling in the bushes could be heard and on the left, footprints were formed in the snow. Beth looked both ways, hesitating to make a move. She wasn't sure which direction she should take. "Maybe we should split up," she suggested, no longer yelling as she looked over at Hazel. "Cover more ground."

Hazel turned her head towards Beth, horrified by the idea. "Fuck no! We're safer together than apart! Haven't you watched horror movies or fucking _Supernatural_?! You should never split up! Never! Things usually go wrong when you split up!" She didn't want to risk losing Beth in the forest. They needed to stay together and they needed to find Hannah together. Then, they needed to return to the lodge _together_.

"Well, which way should we go?!" Beth questioned, yelling once again.

"Uh..." Hazel looked down both of the paths before making her decision. "Follow the footprints! A bear or birds could be making those noises!" She grabbed onto Beth's wrist and they both sprinted down the left path, following the footprints and running by a few deer. They heard some twigs breaking near them and they both jumped, entirely startled. The two of them additionally almost grabbed onto each other. "Holy shit! I fucking hate the woods! Forest! Whatever!" Hazel exclaimed, letting out a grunt of anger. The sooner they found Hannah, the better.

"Jesus! Fuck, shit!" Beth cursed loudly, looking around to see if anything or anyone was watching them. She didn't want to be in there any longer but they really needed to find Hannah. She was their first priority and her safety came before their own. The two females, then, re-commenced running once again, no longer seeing any footprints. They were wandering around aimlessly at that point, trying desperately to quickly find Hannah. "Damn it, Hannah. Where are you?" Beth wondered lowly as she and Hazel came to a temporary stop, standing by the edge of a semi-medium drop.

"This way," Hazel instructed. The two of them dropped down from where they stood, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. Beth pulled out her cell-phone and Hazel grunted in disapproval. "This isn't the best time for a selfie, Beth," she remarked.

Beth glanced at her, glaring. "I was going to use the flashlight from my phone to light the way."

"Alright. I'm sorry," Hazel apologized. She gestured her arm at Beth and then at the path ahead of Beth. "Carry on. You may lead the way, Cochise," she continued. Beth turned her head towards Hazel completely, staring at her. Hazel blinked, staring back. "What? Did I say something incorrectly?"

Beth shook her head. "It's nothing. You are just, in some ways, like Josh," she explained. She looked at her phone and unlocked it. She, then, quickly turned on the flashlight to her phone. "Let there be light."

Hazel laughed slightly at Beth's last remark before speaking about the previous one. "That's why we're perfect for one another," Hazel stated, half smiling. "Anyways, the sooner we find Hannah, the better. I want out of these creepy woodlands." Beth nodded in agreement. The two of them began to speed-walk down the path ahead of them. "Hannah!" Hazel called out as she followed close behind Beth. They hadn't sped walked very long when a deer ran out in front of them, scaring the absolute shit out of Hazel. "Sheesh! Fucking deer! Gave a bitch a heart attack! God-Damn!" She placed her right hand to her chest as she continued to follow Beth, slowly calming down from that startlement fest as Beth semi-snickered at her. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading straight towards Hannah and potential danger.

As they grew closer and closer to Hannah's location, they saw a wave of flames appear and disappear through the trees. Beth jumped at the sight of it and Hazel had stared in horror at what she witnessed, both of them pausing their walking for a moment. "What the hell was that?!" Beth questioned.

"Uh... Um... I think that it could've been some sort of flamethrower... Unless, you know, fire-breathing dragons suddenly started to exist and we didn't get the memo," Hazel replied nervously. She was shaking a bit and it wasn't from the cold; she was getting very scared and she was becoming a bit anxious. "L-Let's just find Hannah already so we c-can get back to the lodge," she stuttered.

"Yeah," Beth agreed. She re-commenced walking again, Hazel following close behind her. Not even a minute later, Hannah appeared in their line of sight, crouching down in the snow with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her back was turned towards them and her arms were wrapped around her chest. She was without proper winter wear. "Hannah!" Beth exclaimed.

"Hello?" Hannah turned her head towards them as they both ran over to her. "Beth? Hazel?" She was surprised, but happy, to see that someone had came after her in her time of need. She still couldn't believe her friends had pulled that horrible prank on her. She couldn't believe that Mike had been a part of it, too. She may had been wanting to get with Mike but she didn't deserve a prank like that. At least, she didn't believe she deserved something like that to happen. She felt so humiliated, so dirty. Her friends were probably going to post it online for everyone to see when they left and her whole reputation would be ruined...

"Oh my God, you must be freezing," Beth worried. She quickly removed her winter coat and gave it to Hannah, putting it around her. "Here, take my coat." She didn't care about getting sick. Hannah needed it the most after all that shit she just went through.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked Hannah. "If it makes you feel any better, I gave them all a piece of my mind," she weakly revealed.

Hannah stood up, putting her arms into the sleeves of the coat and she zipped it up. She ignored the last part Hazel had said, still very upset. "I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." She fell for the trick so fast because she was so obsessed with being with Mike. She hadn't been thinking clearly. She felt so used by everyone.

"You're not an idiot, nor are you dum-" Hazel stopped speaking when noises started occurring behind them. She quickly turned around, backing towards Beth and Hannah slowly. That sound was nothing close to any kind of animal known to any of them. "...What...was that...?" she softly questioned. Beth, Hannah, and Hazel stared towards where the noise was coming from, all three of them backing away slowly now before they all completely turned around and started taking off running in the opposite direction together. The creature, called a Wendigo, went after them but they could not see it clearly, nor did they want to look back to see what it looked like. The only thing on their mind in that moment was getting to a safe place after getting the fuck outta there.

Hannah tripped as the three of them ran across a broken walkway, causing Beth to go back and help her up while Hazel waited for them. They quickly started running again as Beth's phone was lost, unbeknownst to them. Hazel was running ahead of Beth and Hannah, turning right. Beth and Hannah, whom were running beside each other, ended up temporarily running in different directions, Beth heading after Hazel and Hannah continuing to run straight. Beth, however, had quickly noticed that Hannah hadn't gone the correct way and went to follow her, Hazel running off alone without any knowledge that her two best friends weren't following her anymore...

Beth and Hannah ran to the edge of a cliff. They both turned around, looking towards the threat that was slowly approaching them. They didn't get a clear look at the creature but they knew that it was getting closer. "No!" Beth yelled. "No, shit, no! Get back!" Hannah kept moving backwards and she pulled Beth along with her since they were holding hands suddenly. Hannah lost her balance when she reached the edge and fell, bringing Beth down with her. Thankfully, Beth was able to grip onto a branch with her left hand while her right hand remained gripping Hannah's left hand. "Hold on!" The figure that Beth and Hazel had spotted earlier that night at the lodge suddenly appeared at the edge of the cliff, having just quickly scared the Wendigo away momentarily with his flamethrower. He reached one of his arms out, trying to help them as quickly as he could before the Wendigo came back. Beth had two options in front of her; let go of Hannah to attempt to save herself and possibly be murdered by the person trying to help her or let go of the branch and die with her sister. Her choice was quite clear and she didn't have to think twice about it after realizing these options. She released her grip on the branch and she fell off the cliff with her sister, both of them screaming. Hannah's screaming came to an end as she hit the bottom of the hill roughly and Beth's screaming came to an end before that, her back impacting against a large boulder before she rolled down the hill and landed at the bottom with her unconscious sister, the two of them never to be seen alive again ( _A/N: Well, that's true since Hannah isn't exactly alive when they see her again_ )...

With Hazel, she was still running in the direction in which she believed would lead her and her best friends back to the lodge. She had been running for some time and only chose right then to look back, noticing that Beth and Hannah weren't right behind her. "Shit!" she cursed loudly. She stopped her running momentarily to twirl in a circle, looking around frantically for the two. "Beth! Hannah! Where are you?!" She spotted the stairs that Beth had went down earlier and she quickly climbed up them, eventually moving to stand where she had jumped off earlier. "Beth! Hannah!" she called out again. She was hoping that maybe they were just a bit behind. She turned quickly, attempting to look around more in case there were other ways for them to get up to where she was and she lost her footing on the edge of the platform she was standing on. She let out a small scream as she fell backwards off the semi-broken platform, her scream cutting off as her head made contact with a boulder at the bottom and she instantly lost consciousness as she landed on her right arm, her body having turned sideways as she fell...

About ten minutes after Hazel had lost consciousness, some of her friends (including her sister) had decided to go looking for her, Beth, and Hannah. Ashley, Matt, and Sam were jogging through the woods, growing closer to where Hazel's unconscious form was located. While Emily had been the only one whom didn't seem all that worried that the three females hadn't came back yet because she believed them to be alright, everyone else had became, slightly and greatly, worried that something may had happened to them. That's when Emily suggested for Ashley, Matt, and Sam to go searching for them, seeing that everyone else was becoming so paranoid about something bad happening.

"I hope they're okay," Ashley sniffled. She had been crying since Hazel had stated she hated her (and the others). She had ended up starting to cry more because of her negative thoughts. She couldn't help but think of the possibilities that Beth, Hannah, and Hazel could never come back because of them pulling that stupid prank. She didn't want the last memory of her sister to be a horrid argument. "We have to find them!"

"If you guys hadn't done that stupid prank in the first place, none of this would've happened," Sam pointed out angrily. "They'll be fine," she told her, speaking more gently. She wanted them to be okay, too. "We'll find them soon." Hopefully.

"I wouldn't have been a part of it if I knew that Hazel would become so upset about it," Matt stated. He and Hazel had been really good friends or had been on very friendly terms with one another, but he knew that because of his actions, that friendship of theirs was probably over with or perhaps their bond was almost completely shattered. He should've thought things through first before diving right into the prank with everyone else. He had been bored, though, so he didn't want to think about any consequences of their actions. He was really regretting his decision making.

"You two and the others owe Hannah an apology after this. Same goes for you guys telling Beth and Hazel you're sorry for causing them to head after her in the first place. And you need to apologize for causing all of them to be upset because of a stupid prank," Sam told them. "This way."

The three of them approached the stairs and the gap at the top of the platform. They were in the exact location where Hazel had slipped and fallen. All they needed to do was look straight down from the edge of the platform, something none of them did. Not right away. Matt and Sam headed down the stairs carefully as Ashley sniffled again, peering over the edge of the platform after a moment. The second she saw Hazel's unconscious body, she let out a scream and she began crying again as she dropped to her knees. "NOOOO! HAZEL!" She continued to cry and scream as she stared down at Hazel. Upon hearing Ashley's screaming cries, Matt and Sam quickly ran down the stairs, heading over to where Ashley was looking down at. Hazel laid there in the cold snow, unconscious but alive, with a bruise forming on her head. She was lucky that she hadn't hit her head against the boulder harder or that she hadn't fallen from a higher platform. Otherwise, there would've been some serious damage or she may had even died. However, it was possible that some damage had been done with that hit to the head regardless of height from the fall.

Sam crouched down beside Hazel, a concerned expression upon her face. "Oh my God. Hazel." She had been hoping that they'd find them all completely unharmed, but that wasn't as likely anymore.

"Fuck!" Matt stood by Sam and the unconscious Hazel, his hands behind his head as he stared down at Hazel with horror-struck eyes. "Is she...?" Ashley's loud sobbing could be heard from above them as she remained where she was. Hazel couldn't be dead. A fall like that couldn't have killed her, right? Unfortunately, he didn't know she was just unconscious so panic filled his being as he thought of her being dead. She had to be alive, she just had to be...

Sam quickly searched for a pulse and she sighed in relief when she found one. "She's alive but she's freezing. We need to get her back to the lodge. She could die if we don't hurry." She couldn't lose any of her friends and as much as she wanted to continue the search for the Washington twins, they really needed to get Hazel back and quickly. They couldn't risk her dying from various circumstances.

Matt nodded quickly. "I'll carry her." Sam stood up and stepped to the side as Matt took a few steps forward, standing where Sam had once been. He crouched down and picked Hazel up, carrying her bridal style. They quickly and carefully headed back up the stairs. They needed to hurry.

Ashley stood up quickly, her eyes on Hazel's form. "S-She's okay?! P-Please tell me she's alive!" She couldn't lose her sister. She just couldn't. She couldn't die so soon. She couldn't die long before her time. She just couldn't. No one deserved to die because of some prank. God, she hoped that they'd find Beth and Hannah in better condition than Hazel...

"She is, but if we don't get her back to the lodge, she might not be," Sam informed her quickly, speaking as calmly as she could manage in this situation. Ashley's eyes widened and she followed the two of them as they lead the way back to the lodge. The three of them silently prayed that Hazel would wake up and that they would eventually find the remaining missing friends of theirs...

 **~The Lodge~**

"Is she alright?!"

"Hazel!"

"What the fuck happened?!"

Matt carried Hazel into the lodge quickly and placed her on the nearest couch. Ashley, Jess, Mike, Sam, and the currently awake hangover buds were right behind him. Chris and Josh had awoken just minutes ago, completely clueless as to what happened (and how they managed to wake up just a couple of hours after having passed out from being drunk, that was unknown). Fear filled Josh's being and he didn't hesitate to push Matt to the side once Hazel was placed on the couch. He crouched down beside it, quickly gripping onto one of his unconscious girlfriend's hands. He looked at her with such great worry and fear in his eyes. He turned to look at everyone, Chris moving to crouch beside him as he took a look at Hazel's injury. "What happened?!" Josh exclaimed. "Why does she have a bruise on her head?! Why is she so cold?!"

Sam responded to him, speaking slowly and gently. "Josh, don't freak out, but Hannah was involved in a prank. Beth and Hazel had went after her when she ran off, and..." She released a low sigh. "...Beth and Hannah are still out there somewhere. We were only able to find Hazel. When she wakes up, hopefully she'll be able to tell us everything that happened out there."

Josh clenched his fist with the hand that wasn't holding onto Hazel. "You guys pranked my sister?! You're the reason why my girlfriend is hurt?! The reason why my sisters are still out there?!" He had never been so pissed in his life. The three most important people in his life had been taken from him while he was passed out. He was lucky to have Hazel back but that didn't make him worry any less about his sisters. All of that mess could've been avoided.

"I swear that I wasn't involved," Sam defended herself. "I tried to stop it but it was too late. I'm sorry. We'll find your sisters. Everything will be okay." She wasn't so sure about finding his sisters, though. Seeing the shape Hazel was in, she could only imagine what harm had come to Beth and Hannah.

"It was only a prank," Emily remarked. She wasn't standing close to the couch like everyone else. She wasn't as concern about the situation as everyone else was but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned at all. She just chose to be more level-headed in this scenario and didn't show any of her concern out in the open. This made her seem like a bitch but whatever works with staying calm was fine with her.

Sam looked at her, glaring. "A prank that has Beth and Hannah out in the snow! They could freeze to death!" She started heading towards one of the several exits. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She needed to head back out there. "I need to get back out there and search for them. Who knows what could be out there."

"I'm coming with you." Josh made a move to stand up as Sam paused at the door.

Chris placed his hand on Josh's shoulder, pushing him back down in his crouching position. "No, man. You need to stay here with Hazel and get her warm. I'll go with Sam. Besides, you won't be able to do much out there with that headache you've got."

Josh groaned a bit, already feeling the pain in his head. Chris jinxed him or something. He hadn't felt the pain of a headache until Chris said something. And speaking of headaches. "You have one, too, don't you?" Josh questioned. Chris won't be much help out there either.

"Yes, but you drank more than me," Chris told him. He stood up and he strode over to where Sam stood. "Let's go." He was worried about Beth and Hannah, about just as much as Sam and Josh were, if not more. Those girls were the siblings of his best friend. Of course he was going to attempt to help find them. He wasn't just going to sit on his ass and wait.

"I'm coming, too," Mike commented, walking over to them. The more, the merrier.

Chris, Mike, and Sam headed out of the building, heading out into the cold to search for their friends. Ashley, Matt, and Josh got focused on getting Hazel warm, Ashley and Matt heading off to gather some blankets while Josh attempted to get a fire going inside the fireplace. Emily and Jess looked at one another before they started doing something productive as well, Emily helping Josh get the fire going while Jess helped Ashley and Matt cover Hazel with blankets, the three of them working together to remove Hazel's winter coat beforehand. With the blankets gathered and the fire going, the five of them pushed the couch closer to the fire so that some of its warmth could reach Hazel. After that, Josh lifted Hazel up gently and sat behind her, laying her down against him and wrapping his arms around her as he used his own warmth to attempt to warm her up. Hopefully, she'd wake up soon...

It was nearly three-thirty in the morning. Chris, Mike, and Sam had returned but they did not have Beth and Hannah with them, having been unable to locate them. Hazel had yet awakened and two cops were on the scene. The officers hadn't been informed of the prank that had occurred, only being given some false information that Hannah had been scared off before Beth and Hazel had gone after her, Hazel being the only one the friends could find. Emily and Jess were sitting in chairs that were placed on either side of the couch by the fireplace. Chris, Mike, and Sam were speaking with the two cops, telling them as much as they could without revealing the prank. Josh had Hazel remaining in his arms and Ashley sat at the end of it, her eyes on Hazel. Matt stood behind the couch, his arms crossed as he, too, watched Hazel. After a few minutes passed by, Hazel groaned softly in Josh's arms. Ashley let out a gasp, followed by a small happy cry. "She's waking up!" she exclaimed. Chris and Sam rushed over to the couch while Mike remained by the officers. The two of them stood beside Matt and near Jess as Hazel slowly began to awaken.

"...Mmm... Oww... My head... My hand..." Hazel groaned. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around, meeting the eyes of Ashley, Chris, Matt, and Sam. "...Where am I?" She moved her head slightly to the right and she realized she was laying against someone. With difficulty, she was able to confirm that it was Josh that she was laying upon. "...Hey there, sleepyhead..." she remarked.

Josh smiled gently, worry still in his eyes. "I'm not the only sleepyhead around these parts," he joked, referring to her and Chris. "You're back at the lodge," he told her, answering her question. He softly stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Ashley, Matt, and I found you about a hour ago," Sam informed her. "We're just glad that you're awake now. You had us all worried."

Hazel slowly sat up with the help of Josh, his arms remaining around her. She held her head with her left hand, feeling pain coming from it still. She knew, for sure, that she had gotten a bruise from the fall, and probably a concussion too, and she had a feeling that she landed on her right hand since it was hurting as much as her head was. "...Are Beth and Hannah here? Did they get back alright?" She needed to know if they were okay.

Sam hesitated before she answered. "...No. We haven't found them yet."

Hazel's eyes widened and she quickly turned to look at Sam. "You have to find them!" She hoped that the animal, whatever it was, hadn't gotten to them. She wished that they had followed her or that she had noticed they were gone sooner. She could've stuck by them. They could've made it back together.

"There are a few officers here who are going to help us do that," Sam explained. "We all just need to hear what happened." Hazel didn't like that no one was out there looking for them right that moment but she nodded shortly. The sooner she told them everything, the faster it would be for them to find Beth and Hannah's location.

Ashley was sobbing again, her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt, Hazel. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I wish I could undo my actions. I'm so, so sorry." She regretted being a part of the prank so much. She hated it with all her being. She wished she could turn back time...

Hazel stared at her, her gaze gentle. "And I am sorry that I said I hated you." She looked towards Matt and Sam. "Same for you two. I'm sorry. I don't hate you guys either. I was just angry." She didn't, however, apologize to Emily, Jess, and Mike. Those three were the main culprits of the prank. Well, she was assuming that they were the main culprits. She wasn't going to forgive them so easily. Although, she didn't exactly forgive the others either.

"I should be the one apologizing to you," Matt replied. "I had no idea that you'd end up getting hurt and-"

"It's fine..." Hazel mumbled, interrupting him. She didn't want to hear it. She wasn't going to _actually_ forgive anyone until she saw Beth and Hannah walking into the lodge, meaning Ashley, Matt, and Sam weren't off the hook just yet after all (even though Sam hadn't even been a part of the prank to begin with). She needed to know that they were alive and unharmed before she started forgiving people _truly_. Although, she didn't hold much of a grudge against Ashley or Matt since she didn't think that they were doing much during the prank, which was correct. They seemed like 'sit and watch' types of people to her, which is what happened.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked her. She did have a nasty bruise of her head and apparently pain in one of her hands from what he heard earlier.

"Y-You're okay, right?" Josh asked her. He wasn't about to stop being worried about her. He wasn't going to stop worrying about his sisters, too. Hazel turned her attention towards Josh and he removed his arms from around her, placing his hands on her cheeks. "You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" he asked, his eyes on her bruised forehead. How she had managed to hit her forehead against the rock (or boulder) when she had fallen backwards was questionable, if she hadn't turned towards her right side as she fell. How she hadn't split her head open upon impact with the boulder was much more questionable but overall, she was lucky that it hadn't occurred.

"My head hurts like hell and I think my wrist is either sprained or broken." She moved her right hand slightly and winced. "Ouch, bad idea..." She probably shouldn't had done that. She made it hurt worse than it already had been.

"Don't move it around," Josh instructed her a little too late. He gently grabbed her right arm and pulled it towards him, his eyes on her wrist. Bruises were forming around it. "I think it may just be sprained." But he wasn't a doctor and he couldn't just assume that by just looking at her injury. Hazel would need some medical attention to confirm if her wrist was indeed sprained or indeed broken, same going with if she had a concussion or not.

"Well, I did land on it when I lost my balance and fell..." Hazel revealed softly. Well, at least, she was assuming that since she couldn't fully remember what happened in that one moment.

"What happened while you were out there?" Ashley asked, her sobbing under control at last. She sniffled a little bit.

Hazel opened her mouth to speak but the two officers had finally made their way over to them. One of them spoke to Hazel, speaking kindly and gently. "Miss, tell us all of what you can remember. We need to know where your friends could've gone so that we may find them."

"Uh... O-Okay... Ummm..." Hazel thought back to what had occurred after she had yelled at her friends. "Beth and I had went after Hannah. We ran for a while and we went down this path to the left that lead to a small drop. Beth used her phone to light the way... We continued but instead of running, we were just walking really fast. We...saw something. I think someone else might be here, I don't know for sure though. We couldn't see very well and all we saw was some fire, but earlier, before we had left, Beth and I had saw a figure heading into the forest. Anyways, we... We had found Hannah and...something was hiding near us. Some kind of animal, I couldn't see what it was. We started running and after a while, I looked back and I didn't see them with me. I just thought that...that maybe they were just behind me a bit so I climbed up the steps of a broken platform and stood by the edge of it. I had turned, ready to go back and search for them when I lost my balance and fell. I landed on my right side, had to have for my hand to be hurting like it is. I hit my head on a rock, I'm assuming, and then, I woke up here..." Hazel started to become teary-eyed as she stared at the officers standing in front of her. "You have to find Beth and Hannah... Please..."

"We'll do our best to find your friends," the second officer responded. He looked at his partner, whom nodded, and they both headed out, walking past Mike whom had stayed by the door.

Sam reached over the couch and placed her hand on Hazel's right shoulder. "Don't worry. Beth and Hannah will be back soon."

Hazel didn't answer her. She just laid her head against Josh's chest and let her tears fly. Matt and Sam moved away from the couch, gesturing for Emily and Jess to move away as well, the two girls doing exactly that. Chris walked around the couch and pulled Ashley from it, leading her away. They were all giving Hazel and Josh some time alone. "I want them to be here..." Hazel whispered to Josh. "I want them to be here..." she repeated, continuing to do so as she sobbed. "I want them to be here..."

"I want them back here, too..." Josh whispered back, finally allowing his own tears to fall as he wrapped his arms back around his sobbing girlfriend, holding her in his arms tightly as if she would slip from his grasp at any second...

* * *

 _Word Count: 14,955_


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely

_Date Revamped: January 11th-12th, 2018_

 _Additions to This Version: Added Dialogue, Added Descriptions, Errors Fixed (Some May Had Been Missed), Third Person Instead of First Person (Originally in Sam's, then Hazel's Point of View), One Scene Was Taken Out (But It Will Be In The Remake of the Next Chapter)_

 _Warnings: Cursing, Original Dialogue, Original Idea, Possibility of Out-of-Character Moments, Kind of Short, Third Person Might Revert Back and Forth Between Past and Present Tense, Sensitive Topic Discussion (Suicide/Self-Harm)_

 _Additional Author's Note: I must say that I am more content with my remake of this than what I had originally. It is so much more decent than it once was and far less cringy, though still a bit cringy, to be honest. It's fine, though. I regret nothing. Most likely, after I finish the revamping entirely, I will add in a new chapter that shows stats from another site (that site being Quotev) and I'll leave a note on it for those that weren't aware of the revamping. Additionally, just a bit of a warning, my original chapters don't have many long paragraphs within them regardless of my revamping because there wasn't too much to add (least, I couldn't think of much to add) so errors were fixed and the wording was also, kind of, fixed too._

* * *

It has been three months since Beth and Hannah Washington disappeared. The police had done everything in their power to find the missing females, but to no avail. No bodies were found, but by this point in time, most believed them to be dead, regardless of if a body was to be found or not. The family of the two were slowly losing hope, especially Josh. Chris and Sam had been heading over to Josh's home very often after the incident; they both needed to make sure he was alright, to make sure he never did something stupid, something that he had been incapable of doing beforehand. That was one of their reasons for going over to his home so much. Apart from just checking up on him often, their second reason for being there was to get his mind off everything because he was their mutual friend. Josh had been doing okay, for the most part. Well, he was doing as okay as he could be after the incident. He wasn't himself anymore, not completely. He wasn't the same without his sisters and without his girlfriend; after Beth and Hannah had gone missing, and after everyone had left the lodge, Hazel had returned home like everyone else and she seemed okay, mostly unaffected by the event from what everyone could tell, but after three weeks, she never left her house again. Josh missed her very much and with her absence, he felt like he had lost her too… Perhaps, like him, she had lost a part of herself that night…

Chris and Sam had attempted many times to check up on Hazel, but they were never able to come in contact with her physically. It had always been Ashley who'd inform them of her condition, a condition that never seemed to change each time the two came to visit because whenever the two visited, Ashley would simply tell them three things: Hazel was in her bedroom, Hazel wanted to be alone, and Hazel did not want to see anyone. So, after a while, the two of them stopped going over and gave Hazel the space she wanted, deciding to just get information from Ashley over the phone. About a week after that occurred, Ashley informed Chris and Sam that Hazel had stopped talking to her, and that Hazel was becoming very mute-like… They just couldn't believe that she had become like that… Matt was the only other friend who attempted to contact Hazel, just to see if she was okay; she had answered his text once and she never answered the other ones after that, which caused him to worry and he, too, began getting information from Ashley about Hazel after that.

For the first few weeks of Beth and Hannah's disappearance, Hazel had been the most enthusiastic (despite having obtained a broken wrist and a concussion) and she often told everyone that the sisters would be found soon. She had still been herself but there was always sadness in both her eyes and smiles, that being the only thing that made everyone know that she was actually being affected by what happened. She had gone over to Josh's with Chris and Sam everyday for three weeks. She would make him smile, make him laugh, and they would have their usual couple moment here and there. But once that third week was gone, her mood had completely changed. She remained at home all the time, never leaving her room. From what Chris and Sam heard from Ashley, whenever Ashley went to Hazel's room, Hazel hardly smiled and would often stare blankly at any object within her room, just entirely zoning out into her own little world. Why the family hadn't tried to get her some medical help was unknown.

Sam was currently driving her vehicle down the dimly lit road, heading towards Josh's house that very night. A lot was on her mind as she drove but she didn't let it distract her too much, not wanting to become a victim of a car accident. Hannah had been her best friend and she wanted to believe that she knew exactly what Hazel, and Josh, were going through right now but she didn't know shit. Sure, she had been Hannah's best friend but Hazel and Josh were closer to Hannah, and Beth, than she herself had been. Hell, maybe she couldn't even call herself Hannah's best friend anymore. She hadn't even went after them until it was far too late… Maybe if she hadn't hesitated to follow… Maybe if she had stopped the prank from ever occurring, perhaps none of that mess would've happened… Perhaps then, Beth and Hannah wouldn't be missing right now...

It wasn't long before she drove up to Josh's home. Another vehicle was parked in the driveway that didn't belong to Josh or his family, indicating that it belonged to Chris. As Sam parked her car and turned off the ignition, she spotted Chris stepping out of his own at last. Perhaps he had just gotten there just seconds before she had? She opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She strode over to Chris in several long steps. "Did you just get here?" she asked him as she moved to stand right in front of him.

Chris shook his head slightly. "No." He held up his closed cell-phone which was within his left hand. "I was talking to Ashley. She called to see how I was doing." Ashley had been doing that quite often since he and Sam stopped visiting; it was very clear that she missed seeing them, especially Chris. As he stared at Sam, he stuffed his cell-phone into his over-sized green coat and, then, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black pants, shifting ever so lightly on his dark shoed covered feet.

Sam paid no mind to his wording, her mind still amongst other things. If she had been in a right state of mind that moment, she'd tease him about his crush on Ashley. "I see," she softly responded as she crossed her arms over her chest, her black long-sleeved covered arms brushing up against her white sleeveless hoodie. She felt compelled to ask about Hazel and so, she did just that. "Did she happen to mention how Hazel's doing? Is she getting any better?" She already knew what the answer was going to be for either question but she still had hope that it would change one day. Today wasn't that day, unfortunately.

Chris let out a loud sigh and he shook his head again, shaking it more than he had done so moments ago. Sam frowned at the motion, knowing that the answer she dreaded was about to come flying out of his mouth and she was beginning to wish she never asked. "She still hasn't been talking to Ash much. She doesn't even talk to their parents. She's just…" Chris paused his sentence, trying to find the correct words to use. "...She's just becoming so much more of a… Well… A mime or a mute, in other words… Maybe a mime wasn't a good example since she doesn't do gestures, from what I'm aware of..." Chris mumbled an apology when Sam gave him a look.

Sam shifted on her feet, her eyes moving to stare down at her white jeans and her black snow boots. She hesitated to get her words out of her mouth, taking a moment to finally respond to him. "...You don't think that she'll… You know…" She didn't want to say the actual word. Hell, she didn't want to _think_ of the possibility of it occurring to any of her friends. She hoped that Hazel wasn't that far gone with her depression or whatever it was that she was dealing with.

"No," Chris answered quickly, his eyes remaining on Sam. "Hazel wouldn't do that. She'd never try to kill herself, even with severe depression, because that's something she just wouldn't do." He seemed so sure of this but the problem was that Hazel was no longer herself and who knew what she'd do to herself… She spent some much time alone, it wouldn't be a big surprise if one day she was found dead by Ashley... That was a sight that Chris and Sam both hoped wouldn't be made true at any point in time.

Sam glanced back up towards Chris, her eyes locking with his. "I don't know, Chris. Depression usually tends to lead to suicide." She wasn't as sure as he was about the matter.

"Well, it's not the same for everyone," Chris pointed out. "She won't do it. Besides, doesn't she have medication to keep her depression levels from going overboard or something like that? She won't attempt to do anything to herself." The way he said it, it sounded defensive and it sounded like he was offended that Sam would think that of Hazel ( _A/N:_ _offended that Sam thought Hazel was maybe suicidal, in case you didn't understand_ ). He turned away from Sam, heading towards the building that was Josh's house; the bricked building was large, mansion-like but that was to be expected when you had a friend, like Josh, who came from a reasonably wealthy family. Sam followed close behind Chris, her eyes on the back of his head. The two of them keeping silent, no longer continuing their conversation, they approached the door. They both took notice of the lack of cars in the open garage, noting that Josh's parents weren't home again. Sam was quick to take a detour, manually closing the garage door herself to prevent a possible theft before she followed Chris into the house, the door having been unlocked. Upon entering the house and walking into the slightly fancy living room, the two friends found Josh sitting on the couch with the television on in front of him. However, Josh appeared to be completely uninterested in the program showing on the television, his eyes dull and unfocused as he stared at the screen boredly, attired in gray clothing that fit his emotions. "Hey, man," Chris greeted gently, heading straight to the couch. He took a seat to Josh's left and he gave him an one-armed bro hug, which Josh didn't return. "You doing okay, dude?" He already knew the real answer before he got the fake one, but he still didn't know what he should do to help him out more.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine," Josh lied, looking over at Chris. It was clear that he had become sadder since Hazel stopped coming over to see him. They had been coping together in their own way for three weeks and it had been working the best that it could. When Hazel never returned, Josh asked Chris and Sam on multiple occasions about her whereabouts but all they would tell him was that she was okay, which was an almost complete lie. Well, she was still alive but other than that, she wasn't doing too great on her own.

"That's good," Sam replied, smiling a little at him as she, too, approached the couch. She didn't seem to be aware of Josh's lying like Chris was. She took a seat to Josh's right and placed her left hand over his right one, still smiling a little. "We're here for you, Josh. Always." Friends forever.

"Thanks," Josh said, half-smiling. Some of his normal mood returned as he wrapped his left arm around Chris and his right arm around Sam. "You two really know how to treat a guy." This happened often, his mood slightly lifting each time the two came over but just as often, his mood would shift back to where it had been beforehand.

"Absolutely," Chris commented. "And to top the night off, we're going to be watching some horror flicks. We can even try to scare Sam so much that she won't be able to sleep tonight." However, if that were to happen, Sam now knew what would probably happen and could prepare herself for such.

"Hey, I'm nothing like Ashley. I don't get scared so easily over a little horror flick," Sam told Chris. But just because she didn't scare easily didn't mean she couldn't be scared and she wasn't looking forward to their schemes of trying to frighten her into not sleeping. She'd have to sleep with one eye open tonight, too.

"That's why he said we're going to _attempt_ to scare you," Josh commented. He was acting like part of his old self but it wasn't enough to keep him out of the gutter. Just because he was a little happy in that moment didn't mean that he was going to remain a little happy for a long period of time ( _A/N: yes, I am keeping this cringy shit in. No, I don't regret this. Yes, I do love all of you_ ).

"Good luck with that," Sam stated, shaking her head and smiling a little bit at them both. She loved them, they were her friends. It saddened her to know that Josh, and Hazel, were affected so badly because of Beth and Hannah's disappearance. She really hoped that they would get better with time and only time would tell; the two of them could go in either direction, good or bad. As Chris stood up to get a movie for them to watch, Josh looked over at Sam as he removed his arm from around her at last. He opened his mouth but closed it, hesitating to speak. "Yes, Josh?" she asked him, giving him a soft smile. She had a feeling that she knew what he wanted to speak of.

He opened his mouth again and he spoke slowly. "...How's Hazel? Is she still doing okay…? It's been so long since… Since I've seen her or talked to her… Does she hate me?" Tears began to form in his eyes. He really did feel like he lost Hazel along with his sisters.

"She doesn't hate you, Josh," Sam replied softly, frowning as tears began forming in her own eyes. She hated seeing him like this and she hated that they kept Hazel's true status from him. "She loves you very much. Just as much as you love her. It's just…" She hesitated before continuing. "With what happened that day… It finally got to her," she revealed slowly. She didn't want to hide the truth from him anymore.

Josh's eyes widened in fear and worry, expecting the worst news. "W-What do you mean by that?" His voice grew louder, more panicked. "Is she okay?!" He gripped Sam's shoulders tightly as he turned his body towards her on the couch, turning her so that she was facing him completely. "I need to know if she's okay, Sam! Tell me she's okay!" He feared and worried that something had happened to her again.

Sam answered him honestly, no longer hiding the truth from him. "She's not okay, not exactly." Upon seeing Josh looking like he was finally about to burst into tears, she quickly added on to her statement. "She's alive. She just… She hasn't left her house since the last time she saw you and she doesn't talk much anymore… She's been taking medication for depression so don't worry about her doing, um, something stupid… Chris is convinced that even without the meds, she won't do something like that." She wasn't sure how he'd take the news. She was expecting him to freak out or something. Expecting him to finally cry or to lash out. Anything.

Josh shook his head a little frantically. "She won't. She won't do that. She told me that when bad thoughts come, she thinks of me and she strays away from them. She won't do it. She won't." He refused to believe of the possibility that Hazel could commit suicide and leave him forever. He didn't like thinking about it.

Sam half-smiled. "Have you tried calling or texting her?" She wanted to distract him from the thoughts that she was making him have. She kind of regretted telling him the truth but she was additionally relieved to have told him at last. He was taking it a little better than she had expected, at least.

"...No," Josh answered after a few seconds. "I thought that… I thought that she'd break up with me if I ever talked to her. I thought that she couldn't stand my mood anymore… I thought she stopped coming because of me…" He had assumed it was something he did that had caused Hazel to not return.

Sam shook her head. "No. Her depression took a little while to hit and when it did, she remained home to deal with it in her own terms." She tilted her head slightly and smiled sadly. "How about you try texting her? I'm sure she misses you and I doubt she won't answer." She was hoping that maybe Hazel would finally start responding to someone again if it was Josh who spoke to her. Maybe that was all that Hazel needed all this time. Maybe Hazel had just needed Josh to be able to cope still but she had been so overwhelmed that she just didn't want to do anything anymore and she just needed the assistance of Josh that she silently hoped she would get. This was all just wishful thinking on Sam's part.

Josh nodded hesitantly after a minute. "Okay. I'll… I'll do that." He got off the couch and started heading out of the room. "My phone's in my room." With that, he was out of sight after rushing past Chris, in a hurry to speak to Hazel after so long without her. Hopefully, she'd respond back.

"Where's he going? I've never seen him run that fast since I've met him," Chris commented, having gotten the movie ready and everything. He had even left the room to make popcorn, a bowl full of it currently in his hands. Sam and Josh must had been talking for a while for that to have happened.

"He's going to text Hazel," Sam quickly revealed, a small smile on her face. "I think that maybe, just maybe he can get her to talk again. Love conquers all, right?" She wasn't entirely certain that Hazel would reply back to Josh but she sure as hell was hoping and silently praying that she would.

Chris had an unsure look on his face, not entirely liking what Sam had just told him. "Ummm... You sure he should do that? What if she doesn't text him back? Do you realize how much that would hurt him if she just completely ignores him? He'll go nuts. It was one thing with her no longer coming around but for her not to reply to his text when he finally sends her one? That would definitely crush him."

Sam disagreed with him, putting her hope in front of her doubts. "This is Hazel we're talking about. Yeah, she doesn't want anyone around and yes, she doesn't talk much anymore but once Josh texts her, she'll text him back immediately. She loves him and no amount of depression is going to get rid of that love they share. Love is strong, Chris. It, quite frankly, conquers all, so everyone says." She changed the topic, not wanting to get into the whole Hazel-maybe-ignoring-Josh thing. "You should worry about your feelings with Ashley."

Chris began to blush, seemingly forgetting about the conversation topic they just had. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about that."

Sam smiled at him as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay. Well, if you don't get with Ashley soon, I'm going to tease you for the rest of our lives, til death do us part."

Chris ignored her, handing her the bowl of popcorn. "Josh will be back soon. I'm going to get some beer...or something." He turned away from her and he headed back towards the kitchen, wanting to avoid talking to Sam further about Ashley. Sam shook her head as she let out a small laugh...

* * *

 _Word Count: 3,724_


	3. Chapter 2: Together

_Date Revamped: January 12th-13th, 2018_

 _Additions to This Version: Added Dialogue, Added Descriptions, Errors Fixed (Some Might Remain), Third Person Instead of First Person (Originally Being In Hazel's, then Ashley's Point of View)_

 _Warnings: Cursing, Original Dialogue, Original Idea, Possibility of Out-of-Character Moments, Third Person Going Back and Forth Between Past and Present Tense, Sensitive Topic Again (Suicide/Half-Harm), Depression (Prob Should've Put That In Last Warning Also But Oh Well)_

 _Additional A/N: After the fixing up of these original chapters, it may be a while before the scripted chapters get revamped. As I've stated, I have other fanfics to worry about and I additionally have my book to edit up so it is publish-able. That'll be on Amazon, eventually. Just a little more time, hopefully, and I'll be considered a published author of sorts. Fingers crossed that I succeed in getting that done sometime these next few months._

* * *

Hazel was laying on her bed, frowning as she stared up at her ceiling. She was thinking about herself, wondering if she was a horrible human being. She should had continued seeing her boyfriend, who was going through the same shit as her, but nope, she felt like a complete moron for just spending over two months, or so, in her bedroom, away from everyone just because she had let her anger and depression win. She felt like she could, or would, go insane from all that lack of communication but she just couldn't help how she felt. It didn't change the fact that she regretted her actions, though. Well, she didn't regret _all_ of her actions. Just a few of them.

She didn't talk to Ashley anymore. She had good reason to do so, in her opinion. It wasn't because of her depression but it was because of her anger; Ashley had been a part of the prank that made Hazel (and Josh) lose Beth and Hannah. Ashley had explained to Hazel that she had only been watching the prank take place, but the fact that Ashley didn't go after Hannah like a real friend would, like Beth and Hazel had, that pissed Hazel off big time. Although, Hazel didn't exactly blame Ashley for whatever else that happened to Beth and Hannah because the two, plus Hazel herself, had been within the woods away from the others. Hazel didn't blame Ashley at all for the fact that she herself (Hazel) had gotten hurt. Oh, how Hazel hoped that her best-friends would be found alive and unharmed...

She had been rather depressed for the past few months. She had to take some medication for it because the doctors, and her family, had feared that she'd kill herself. Hazel didn't believe herself to be that depressed, though. Although she was extremely depressed because of what had occurred, she wasn't going to just kill herself and leave behind her sister, her boyfriend, and her one male friend that she still had (that she still considered a friend)... She especially couldn't just leave Josh to mourn her despite that she hadn't seen him in a long time. She had been letting her depression win whenever she wasn't taking her medication, always avoiding texting anyone or avoiding leaving the house (though, she did that even while on the medication and she was surprised that she wasn't in therapy or something by this point, though she didn't want that to happen so not being involved in that was great). She didn't want to do that anymore, avoiding everyone, but she still didn't wish to speak with anyone, with the exception of Josh; she really wanted to speak with Josh again.

She was very unsure of what to do. Should she go to Josh's home and surprise him? Should she call him or someone? Should she text him or someone? She didn't know what the hell to do anymore, didn't know what exactly was going on in her head anymore. She was extremely confused. Thankfully, she had taken her medication for her anxiety and depression this time around so she was able to think a little more clearly than usual; it was probably the only reason why she wanted to socialize again. However, despite taking antidepressants, she was still very depressed but she considered that to be normal (or the pills weren't doing shit). She sniffled as a few tears fell from her eyes. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to talk to Josh again. He knew exactly what she was going through and he was most likely going through it worse. She immediately felt bad as she thought about how much time she spent away from him. She felt like a horrible girlfriend. She felt stupid for keeping herself away from him when they both needed each other.

Her phone began to vibrate on her dresser, causing Hazel to jump out of startlement. She got off of her bed and approached her dresser, picking her phone up. Unlocking it, she saw that she had gotten a text from Josh and she clicked on it to see the full message. " _ **Hey. Uh, you okay? I've been worrying about you non-stop and the lack of communication between us is killing me. I bet it's killing you, too. Please answer. There's no point in avoiding me anymore when we need each other.**_ "

Hazel smiled a little bit, wiping the fear tears she had shed. She was happy to hear that he had been worrying about her, just as much as she had been worrying about him. She realized even more that her lack of contact with him was completely pointless and stupid. She had forgotten that Josh had his own mental issues, different ones than what she had. He could had done something crazy and it would had been her fault. 'Least, she felt like it would had been her fault. She quickly texted him back. " _ **I've been ugh. I've been worrying about you as well. I am so fucking sorry! DX I was only thinking about my own depression and wanted to be away from everyone. I should've kept seeing you, at least, because we're going through the same thing, just in different ways. We both have a bit of a problem with our heads, no? And yeah, it has been killing me, too. I just didn't want to admit it until now.**_ "

Hazel held her phone tightly in her hand. The last part she texted was kind of true, to an extent. The lack of social interaction was killing her or, at least, it was driving her a little insane. She had an idea on who she'd talk to again. She'd definitely talk to Josh more and mostly likely just Chris as well but if she didn't have a choice, she'd talk to whomever. She would definitely talk to Chris again, though, because he had been out cold from being drunk off his ass like Josh so she didn't have a reason to ignore him at all but she couldn't help that her anger had been taken out on everyone because she couldn't control that emotion very well. She waited patiently for Josh to text back and when he did, she frowned at what it said. " _ **Least you are admitting it now. Why aren't you talking to your sister? Sam only just told me this like five minutes ago.**_ "

She texted him back honestly. " _ **She was a part of the prank, even if she was just watching. She didn't go after Hannah like Beth and I did. None of them did so they weren't true friends of your sisters. At least that is what I think. I don't know what you think.**_ " She sighed after sending the text. She was angry at all of them. Well, at everyone involved in the prank. But she suppose it was just a prank that went horribly wrong. They hadn't thought that Hannah would run away or that she and Beth would go missing while Hazel herself had gotten hurt. Additionally, and on a side note, she didn't like the idea of Sam being at Josh's home.

She stared at the new text message she received from Josh. " _ **Do you hate them?**_ "

Hazel shook her head, for some reason, as she texted him back. " _ **Not exactly. I just am angry at all of them for doing the prank in the first place. I really wish they never did it...**_ "

" _ **Yeah. I am still a little angry at them, too,**_ " Josh replied. Hazel was about to reply when he sent another text message. " _ **Can you come over? Chris and Sam are here. Even if you are angry with Sam still, you should still say hi to her or something.**_ " He didn't mention Chris 'cause he was aware that he wasn't involved as well, the two of them having gotten drunk of their asses together. And while he was aware that Sam hadn't been involved too, she didn't go after Hannah like Beth and Hazel did.

Hazel let out a sigh but refused to say no to Josh. " _ **Okay.**_ " She turned off her phone and placed it in her blue jean back-pocket. She went over to the mirror and looked at her attire. The jeans were good but she was also without shoes and wearing a black tank-top. She quickly threw on some dark colored shoes and grabbed a denim blue jacket from her closet before she headed out of her bedroom. She went straight down the hall and towards the front door. She was hoping to avoid Ashley.

However, she couldn't avoid her older sister at all. "Hazel?" she heard Ashley call her name as she heard her sister exiting out of the nearby kitchen. Hazel must had been moving too loudly. "You okay?" Ashley asked as she noticed that Hazel had left her bedroom. Hazel slowly looked towards her and nodded hesitantly. "Are you going outside?" Ashley asked. Hazel lifted her hand and lightly shook it side to side, meaning sort of. "Uh, are you going to see someone?" Ashley asked. Hazel grinned and nodded immediately. Ashley blinked in surprise. "Who?" This was a surprise to her.

Hazel hesitated to speak up. She really didn't want to talk to her. She was still angry with her. She was a stubborn bitch at times. But she spoke softly after a moment. She was barely talking to her anyways so a word at a time wouldn't be too bad, she thought. "...Josh." And perhaps, as time went on, she'd talk out loud around people more.

Ashley half-smiled at her. "I see... Do you want me to drive you?" Hazel nodded quickly, not wanting to drive there herself (even though she had been planning on doing such). She didn't mind pretending that she was becoming better; she just wanted to see Josh. Ashley smiled a little bit more and she nodded to Hazel in return. "Okay. Great. We'll go there together, then. I'll just get my coat and keys." Ashley walked away, heading into the living room. She was wearing black jeans, a nerdy colorful t-shirt, and brown boots. She picked up her beige small jacket from the couch and put it on before she returned to Hazel with some keys in her hand.

While Ashley was getting her coat, Hazel jumped up and down where she stood. She was so very extremely excited to be seeing Josh again after so long. Chris, too, and Sam somewhat. Actually, forget Sam; she didn't give a shit about Sam anymore, only Chris and Josh. Sam could had went to find Hannah but she didn't and that was worse than if she had been a part of the prank, which she hadn't been but it still pissed Hazel off that Sam didn't try to find Hannah with her and Beth. But Hazel felt that her anger would go away over time and that she wouldn't hold a grudge for long but while she did, Sam could go fuck herself.

As soon as Ashley had returned to where Hazel was standing, Hazel dragged her out of the house and towards the car. Ashley started laughing a little. "Someone's eager to see her boyfriend," she remarked. Hazel nodded eagerly and smiled widely. She was having all kind of mood swings. She had been depressed for, like, two-to-three months in total and that day, she had been angry, annoyed, happy, sad, and upset for most the day but currently, she was just plain excited, happy, and pissed all at the same time, the first two more so than the last one. Holy shit, she felt like she was such a complex being of strangeness. "I'm glad that you're finally leaving the house," Ashley stated. "Josh will be so happy to see you." Hazel nodded in agreement. She knew he was going to be happy and she was happy herself, beyond happy right that moment. The two of them got into the vehicle and were soon on their way to Josh's place. Hazel just couldn't wait to see Josh again...

The ride to Josh's was very silent, mainly awkwardly silent. No music played and neither Ashley nor Hazel talked, obviously. But eventually, the long ride was over with and they were at their location. The two of them exited the car and they headed to the front door. Hazel was the one to knock on the front door and as soon as Josh opened it, she jumped on him, giving him the biggest hug she had ever given him. "Whoa!" Josh exclaimed. He chuckled a tad and there was no hint of sadness anywhere visible on his being; Hazel was distracting him from what happened three months ago. "I missed you, too, babe." Josh wrapped his arms around her and she smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. Ashley walked past them and they both could only assume that she was walking over to Chris and Sam.

"Hazel," Sam said. Hazel and Josh pulled out of their hug almost completely, Josh holding Hazel's right hand with his left. The two looked towards where their friends stood, their eyes connecting with Sam's. She came over to the two of them and she wrapped her arms around Hazel, Hazel returning the hug with just her left arm. "So, uh," Sam continued as she removed her arms from Hazel. She stared at her hopefully. "Have you been okay lately?" she asked. Hazel nodded, not wishing to speak with her. Earlier, when she had spoken to Ashley, that was just because she had felt like it; she didn't feel like speaking to anyone but Josh right now, though. Sam frowned as she quickly noticed that Hazel didn't respond verbally. "Still not talking, huh...?"

"She said only one word earlier to me before we came here," Ashley informed everyone. Everyone but Hazel looked in her direction and she began to clarify her words. "I had asked her if she was leaving, she nodded, I asked where, and then, she said 'Josh' after hesitating slightly. It surprised me a little since I didn't expect her to answer me. Well, with words."

Josh smiled as he learned that his name was the only thing she had spoken. He was a bit sad that she hadn't spoken much but he was still very happy that it had been his name that she had said. "She's very unpredictable," he remarked in response to what Ashley had said, kissing Hazel's forehead. He didn't plan on letting go of her. He didn't want her to leave and risk the chance of her not coming back.

Chris grinned as he watched Josh being all lovey dovey with Hazel again. He sure had missed that, despite that he had hated seeing them all couple-y before Hazel had changed for the worse. "So, Hazel, you up for watching a horror flick with us? We were just about to start it when you showed up." Hazel nodded frantically, smiling widely. She absolutely loved horror films. Additionally, she was happy that her silence was being respected since she was only being asked yes or no questions. She was glad they weren't going to attempt to make her talk because she most likely would but out of being pissed off than being persuaded.

Josh chuckled. "That's my girl." She seemed to be slowly getting back to how she always acted. She just needed to start talking again, more often than not.

Sam looked towards Ashley. "What about you, Ashley?" she asked. "Wanna stay behind and watch the movie with us? Pretty please?"

Ashley looked around at everyone, looking anxious. "You guys know that I hate horror films." She was scared to death of them, no matter the film. She didn't care if it wasn't actually scary or not, it would still most likely scare the shit out of her pants.

"You'll have Chris," Sam stated, trying to persuade her into remaining there with them. "He'll hold you close whenever you get scared," she teased. Both Ashley and Chris blushed. Although, neither of them noticed that the other was blushing, keeping their mutual feelings for each other oblivious to them both.

Ashley hesitated to answer. "...Only one movie and that's it." She was only doing it because of Hazel. Because of Hazel acting slightly like she use to. That was the only reason why. She wasn't staying for Chris or anything...

"Great," Chris commented, smiling a little as he continued blushing for a bit. How they could not notice their mutual feelings was beyond everyone. Just how could they not notice? How could they not tell? Eventually, hopefully, the two of them will finally realize that they are meant to be and they'll start dating. But it could be months before that occurred, years even. As Sam, Hazel, and Josh walked towards the large couch, moving towards where Ashley and Chris stood, Chris gave Hazel a quick hug. He was just a big o' teddy bear sometimes in the mind of Hazel and that was why she had became good friends with him in the first place.

The five of them watched their little horror film, Ashley being the only one to hide her face throughout most of it. She was ready to get up and run away, screaming her head off as she went and she planned to blame all of them for it because it was their fault for making her watch something she didn't want to watch. Well, they hadn't actually made her do anything but still, she was going to blame them! She didn't even know the name of the film, not caring about it at all. All she cared about was the right arm and shoulder of Chris, her holding onto his arm and hiding her face in his shoulder. She just couldn't look at the screen for a second without something bad happening in the movie. What the hell were they even watching that was nearly one-hundred percent terrifying? "How much longer is this movie?" Ashley asked, wishing for it to be over with so she could leave. She was terrified out of her mind, even though she wasn't actually watching it but just listening to the horrifying sounds of people dying and people screaming. She was going to have many, many nightmares tonight.

"It's almost over," Chris informed her, smiling to himself.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" she asked him, feeling tempted to look towards the screen. She didn't hear anymore sounds of people dying and screaming but it could be a trick. You never know what a movie is going to throw at you until it throws it at you.

"I would never lie to you, Ash," he stated. Ashley smiled into his shoulder. She was happy and she took a sneak peek, daring herself to look at the screen and she realized that he was correct because she saw police, sunlight, and survivors from the attack that she missed. At least, she was assuming it was the end. Before long, the credits began to appear on the screen and Ashley let out a sigh of relief, releasing her hold on Chris.

"The movie wasn't even that scary," Sam remarked, rolling her eyes as she smiled to herself.

"To you, sure. But to me, it was the scariest thing I've ever seen and I am never agreeing to something like this ever again," Ashley stated. She was not going to sacrifice her sanity, again, for the sake of making her friends happy. Never again. Nope. So not worth it. Not even if Chris were to say that they could make out afterwards, she would still not watch another scary movie with them.

"It makes sense for you to think that. You hate these kinds of films," Sam pointed out. "I'm surprised you didn't take off running the second it started." Hazel giggled in response to this comment but she didn't say a word. Sam crackled a smile as she looked towards Hazel and Josh.

Ashley looked towards Hazel as she yawned. "I suppose I should be heading back home now. Hazel, are you ready to leave?" Hazel shook her head in response and she kept her arms around Josh, tightening her grasp. Ashley smiled and shook her head, her gaze turning towards Josh. "Josh, I don't think she wants to leave."

Josh smiled as he laid his head on Hazel's, wrapping both of his arms around her in return. "That's great news because I wasn't going to allow her to leave. I was going to make her my prisoner but it seems she consents with wishing to remain here."

Ashley nodded. "She can stay if she wants to. I can't stop her from being with her lover." She laughed a bit when Hazel and Josh blushed. She stood up from the couch and stretched a bit. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys whenever." She was about to make a move to leave when Chris stood up next.

"What? No hug goodbye for the man that protected you from the oh-so-scary movie?" Chris questioned. Ashley smiled a little, a hint of blush in her cheeks and she gave him a hug as he requested. "Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Chris," Ashley said back to him as she pulled from the hug. She walked past him and towards where the front door was located. "Bye, Sam. Bye, Josh. Bye, lovely little sister." She stopped her walking and looked towards the two lovebirds. "No funny business when Chris and Sam leave. I mean it. You both better behave." She looked away and continued her walking, reaching the front door.

"We'll do what we wish!" Josh yelled to her as she headed out of the house. Ashley just shook her head and smiled to herself as she headed towards her car.

About thirty minutes later of everyone but Hazel talking, Chris and Sam decided to call it a night. As soon as the two of them were out of the house and Hazel was aware that they weren't hanging outside the front door to hear what would occur upon their departure, she began to speak nonchalantly like she had been speaking the entire time. "It's about time those two left." She let out a giggle and she smiled brightly when Josh blinked in surprise from her suddenly speaking. "So, what shall we do while we have all of this alone time, hmm?"

Josh shrugged as he quickly recovered from his surprise. "I don't know. Why weren't you talking?" He was staring at her curiously now. "I was expecting you to say, at least, something to one of us while everyone was here."

"Well, I don't really know," Hazel admitted. "There's a whole mixture of reasons. I didn't feel like talking, I am so use to not talking that I didn't talk, and I was still kind of mad at Ashley but mostly mad at Sam for what had happened and I just ended up letting that anger out on everyone by not talking to any of you because that is apparently the worst thing I can do and think of." She knew that she had become a bit screwed up in the head. She didn't know what the hell she wanted anymore. She wanted to speak with her friends but additionally, she had just wanted to talk to those that hadn't been involved in the accident that occurred. And then there were the urges she had where she just wanted to socialize with Josh and only Josh. She just really didn't know what the hell she wanted anymore. Her mind was all fucked up now, in her opinion. "I say I'm not use to talking but I just did a bit of talking just now."

Josh chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that was a mouthful. I barely understood it." He smiled a little. "You're a very strange woman. Sometimes."

Hazel smirked at him. "Excuse you but I'm not all woman yet. By age and something else. So, false flattery will get you nowhere, Sir." She slightly shoved him.

Josh chuckled again and flirted in response. "Well, we could take care of one of those things right now." Hazel blushed a lot as she shoved him again, pouting. "I'm joking, babe. I wouldn't do something like that to you, force you into giving up _that._ I want that moment to be... Well, special. Hopefully."

Hazel smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "I know, you pervert." She laid her head on his shoulder and slowly, she began to frown as Beth and Hannah began to cross her mind so suddenly. She just couldn't seem to keep them out of her mind for long.

Josh immediately knew who Hazel was thinking about and he let out a sigh. "...Do you think that they'll be found?"

Hazel shrugged slightly after a moment and she answered him. "I don't know anymore. I just hope that they are alive. But... It's been three months, Josh, and my hope is running thin... I don't think that they'll be found alive at this point, if they are even found at all." She was becoming less hopeful of her best-friends being found breathing. She was beginning to dread them being found dead and without organs or something.

"...Yeah..." Josh answered slowly. He removed his hands from around her and he leaned back onto the couch. He was frowning and he had closed his eyes. Hazel looked towards him, her head no longer against his shoulder, and she frowned when she saw that he was crying silently a little bit. She had accidentally caused him to become upset again. She should had kept her mouth shut. She felt horrible.

She hesitated to speak for a moment. "...Hey, we're in this together, okay? You cry, I cry. You smile, I smile. You jump off a bridge, I'll get a boat and save your dumb ass from drowning." Josh cracked a smile at the last part, shaking his head slightly. Hazel half-smiled. "Point is that we both lost two people that are... That were dear to us. We're both in pain and we're upset and we're just super pissed at the entire planet. But we'll get through all that. Together."

Josh reopened his eyes and looked at her, still kind of smiling as tears went down his cheeks. "Yeah," he agreed.

Hazel clapped her hands together, letting out a little cheer. "Yay! I have a boyfriend who is on my side for everything!"

Josh laughed, shaking his head at her. "You can be really random sometimes, you know that?"

Hazel stuck her tongue out at him for a moment before she answered him. "Actually, yes. Very much so. I do know this. I've already embraced my random awesomeness and my everything-else-I-am-ness. You should do that, too."

Josh smiled at her before his smile faltered. "So, uh, did anyone text you these past three months? Other than myself?"

Hazel frowned and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry about not texting you all those other times. I was kind of off my meds and I had just wanted to be alone in my thoughts and depression." She thought about her answer before continuing. "But yeah, others did text me. Chris and Sam texted me a lot, but not as much after they stopped visiting my house. Matt texted me a lot, too. Mike texted once and it was short as shit, saying he was sorry and that's it. And lastly, Emily and Jessica can go fuck themselves. They didn't text me at all and they were the main culprits of that damn prank. I doubt they even feel bad for what happened but they could've apologized regardless." Josh nodded, crossed his arms, and avoided looking her in the eye. "What is it?" Hazel asked.

"Matt likes you," he responded immediately. "He likes you a lot. I'm not surprised since you've very damn beautiful and sexy, but I still don't like it."

Hazel laughed at him and kissed his cheek again. "I haven't seen or talked to Matt in three months, Josh. By the time I ever feel like talking to him, he'll probably have a girlfriend and he'll be long over that little crush of his. Besides, he was only my good male friend. Considering that I haven't spoken to him in so long, I think that friendship status has gone down. So, you had and have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Josh pulled her into his arms again and they remained silent for the rest of the night, just staying within each other's arms. As they both began to fall asleep, it became certain to them both that they would never, ever let something tear them apart again. Nothing would ever separate them...

* * *

 **Word Count: 5,135**


	4. Chapter 3: Needs

_Date Revamped: January 13th, 2018 (Merry Quite-After Christmas, Everyone! I Got A Lot of Supernatural Related Things and I Am Speaking of the TV Series)_

 _Additions to This Version: Added Dialogue, Added Descriptions, Errors Fixed (Some Might Remain), Third Person Instead of First Person (Originally In Hazel's Point of View, Then Chris' Point of View, then Hazel's Point of View, and lastly, Josh's Point of View), Scene Between Ashley and Chris Has Been Removed Because It's Not Really Necessary For The Fanfiction or It's Plot_

 _Warnings: Cursing, Original Dialogue, Original Idea, Possibility of Out-of-Character Moments, Sexual Content (That Probably Isn't Well Created, But I Used All My Awesome Sex Writing For A Scene In Chapter One of My Supernatural Fanfiction), Past and Present Tense in Used (Unfortunately), Third Person_

 _Additional A/N: This is the third time I've written a sexual intercourse scene where a character was played by Rami Malek, the first being the first time I wrote this chapter and the second being a chapter in my Supernatural fanfic (the female he had intercourse with was one of my original characters, who is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere xD). Third time would be this remake of the first one I mentioned. Hope you enjoy it. You can always find the original, unedited version on Wattpad, unless it gets deleted._

* * *

Six months had gone by since Beth and Hannah Washington had disappeared; half of a year had flew by and the two females had yet been found, alive or dead. It was becoming more likely that they were both deceased after so much time having passed by and the only person Hazel could really blame for that were the police being faulty with their job. Although, Hazel was putting much of the blame on those whom had caused the two to become missing in the first place, even if it was unintentional. Hazel found it entirely unfair how she had been the only one to be found, sometimes dreading that she hadn't stayed by the two of them. However, she was a bit thankful that she hadn't ended up sticking by their side because then, she would likely be dead as well and Josh would've became more worse off with his problems than he currently was; Josh had his moments for the past three months since he saw his lover again and he had attempted to stop his meds, but he was often convinced by Hazel to continue taking them, even though he often went back to getting angry and wanting to stop taking his medication. And for those past three months, Hazel had basically been living with him, with the permission of her family and his family, but half of the reason was because they (the family) felt that the two would revert back to their old ways if given time to cope with one another.

Hazel had been confused with her emotions those first few months, but with the three months that had gone by, she had become a bit less confused with what she was feeling. Well, she was less confused enough to be convinced to talk to a few friends of hers again. However, she only did that through texting but with the exception of speaking to Chris whenever she saw him when he came over to Josh's. Sam would be with him most of the time, so Hazel would wait until Sam was elsewhere before she would talk to Chris because she didn't want to speak to Sam verbally. Another friend of hers that she started speaking to, only via texting however, was Matt and he had been very happy, and extremely surprised, when Hazel had texted him and the two of them had avoided bringing up what had happened, talking about normal things over the phone when they called each other (yeah, she called him, too, and not just sent texts; he was also an exception). Josh would often check to see who Hazel was texting since she'd get so into her conversations over the phone and whenever he'd see she was talking to Matt, he'd take her phone from her and start kissing her until she forgot that she had been texting someone to begin with; jealousy is a wonderful thing sometimes.

Other than her confusion going down just a tad bit, Hazel had gotten a bit more mental. She had started to talk to herself a whole lot, more out loud instead of just thinking to herself, though that wasn't exactly abnormal because a lot of people talked to themselves anyways. She still believed herself to have become more mental, though. She felt like she was mentally unstable and that she could explode from angry or insanity at any given moment, and she was probably right about that. Oddly enough, she was looking forward to that but it was likely because she wasn't in the right state of mind anymore. On another note, she had stopped taking her anxiety medication on multiple accounts and even she knew that it was stupid to do but she had done it anyways. So she'd be very anxious but that wasn't as big of a deal as her losing her mind. She might need to take medication for her sanity, if there even was something of the sort.

Hazel and Josh hadn't been doing very great those past three months, but they could had ended up way worse if they hadn't started helping each other cope as a team, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Although, they both had a couple moments that weren't pleasant, such as lots of arguing over stupid crap but Hazel blamed herself for that because she had stopped taking her meds, which made her not only super anxious all the time but additionally made her more paranoid, somehow, about things. Josh was worried about her, thinking she'd go insane, and he had gotten mad when she told him about her wanting to permanently stop her medication taking but he'd convince her not to, only for the conversation to be repeated on multiple occasions whenever Hazel brought up stopping her meds; it was a reverse situation from when she kept telling Josh to continue his meds.

Hazel is waiting inside of Josh's vehicle, waiting for Josh's session with his therapist to be over with. He had been seeing Dr. Hill since before the events that had occurred months ago but his visits to him had become more frequent than usual. Hazel, on the other hand, refused to see a therapist about her problems because she didn't believe they'd do much to help her and she had her own way of coping, liking how she was doing on her own without professional help (even though she was pretty sure that she'd go insane eventually regardless). Hazel knew that she wasn't one-hundred percent the same but she also knew that she was not one-hundred percent different and she was perfectly fine with that, at least. Only thing she wasn't okay with was the fact that she was talking to herself in her head like she'd get an answer back, occasionally doing that out loud as well. Suddenly, the driver's door opened up and Hazel jumped, the living shit getting scared out of her since she was so deep in thought. She looked over to see Josh getting into the driver's seat, listening to him slam the door shut as he leaned back in his seat, looking very frustrated. "You okay?" she asked him. Josh didn't answer her right away and it didn't seem like he was going to after a moment passed, so Hazel spoke up more. "I'm totally fine, by the way. You didn't scare me that badly when you came out of absolutely fucking nowhere."

Josh looked over at her. "I scared you? Sorry," he apologized. "And, uh, I'm fine. It's just..." He looked away from her, shaking his head slightly. "Too many questions to answer. Ones that I really didn't want to answer." He was starting to dread having to come see Dr. Hill. The therapy didn't seem to be helping him one bit. Spending time with Hazel, sometimes with friends, that is what seemed to be helping him stay in touch with reality. On a side note, the questions he didn't want to answer were only part of his frustration. Perhaps just a very small portion of his frustration was because of those questions, actually.

Hazel hummed as she stared at Josh. "You are a very bad liar." She smiled at him as he looked at her. "What's the _real_ , real reason for your frustration? I mean, I'm sure those questions are part of it, but I think that maybe something else is the main problem."

Josh half-smiled as he stared at her. "Dr. Hill wants to meet the woman of my dreams, a.k.a. you, in our next session together. Also, I'm not a bad liar, I'm just a bad liar around _you_." Hazel was his weakness and his strength. He loved her very much and could never not tell her everything on his mind.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Hazel asked him, curious.

Josh blushed a bit as he looked away from her slightly. "I may or may not had finally told him about you and that you had almost... That you nearly ended up like my sisters. He was surprised to hear it but it didn't take him too long to start asking me to bring you inside next time."

Hazel smiled again. She kind of liked the idea but she mostly hated it because she didn't want to be a part of anything dealing with therapy. "That's nice. So, what else did you tell him about me, other than that?" she asked, biting her lip as she stared at him. She was hoping he spoke good things about her.

Josh blushed more. "Well," he started before clearing his throat when his voice slightly cracked. He stared at her again. "I told him the truth. You're beautiful and you're helping me get through everything while I'm returning the favor for you. He thinks you should consider therapy but I, uh, I quickly lied for you, told him that you were seeing a therapist like me."

Hazel nodded, happy to hear that. "Anything else?"

A mischievous smile grew on his face and Hazel stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah," Josh stated. "I told him that you have a really hot bod and that we bang every damn day, until dawn." Hazel started laughing and he smiled at her. "I'm serious. I told him exactly that."

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully. "Sure. You totally did that." She shook her head at him and leaned forward, placing her lips against his in a small sweet kiss. "I love you," she muttered after pulling away from him.

Josh continued to smile at her, happily this time instead of mischievously as his eyes lit up. "Hey, I'm suppose to say it first," he falsely complained. "I love you, too." He returned her sweet kiss before he started placing his seat-belt on. Hazel leaned back in her seat and awaited for him to start driving back to his home, a smile on her face as she stared out of the window...

Later that day, Hazel and Josh were hanging out within the living room. The two of them hadn't done much, except watch a movie and they additionally had a few short chats about random things. Hazel could easily tell that the two of them were beginning to enter one of their moods again, their mood in which they'd be depressed about what had happened to Beth and Hannah. Sometimes, the mood would last a few minutes and other times, it would last about a hour or two, sometimes longer. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't pleasant either; it wasn't like they were going to start getting suicidal thoughts and try to harm themselves, they weren't that kind of sad. Normally, whenever that occurred, the two of them would just cuddle and wait for the mood to pass without speaking a word or they'd talk about it to make it go away quicker. However, this time around, Hazel had a better idea for making the mood pass and she hoped that Josh would be up for it.

"Josh," Hazel began. "That sad feeling is coming back to you, too, isn't it?" she asked. Josh sighed and nodded, rubbing his head as he remained sitting beside Hazel on the couch. "Let's... Let's do something different this time," she added on softly, staring at him nervously.

He looked at her, curious as to what she had in mind. "Like...?"

Hazel stood up and she grabbed his hand, pulling him off of the couch. He stared at her questionably, additionally confused by her actions. "Come on," she whispered to him. She headed to Josh's bedroom at a slow pace, her sad mood beginning to take effect and she pulled Josh along with her gently. When they finally reached the door to Josh's bedroom, Hazel opened it and they headed inside. She closed the door behind them and she turned to face Josh slowly, still holding onto his hand.

"Hazel..." Josh said slowly, hesitating. He was biting his lip, looking uncertain of what was going to happen. Well, he knew what Hazel had in mind but he didn't know what the result of the action would be. He didn't know if things would get awkward and worse or if the bond between them would get stronger. Hazel was all he had left and he certainly didn't want bad sex to be the cause of him losing her. That definitely would be pathetic.

"We both need this, Josh," Hazel assured him, blush appearing in her cheeks just a tad bit. "I-It'll make the sadness go away for a little while and..." She bit her lip as she hesitated for a moment, more blush appearing in her cheeks. "A-And I've always, you know, wanted to take our relationship to the next step... I-If you want to, that is... We don't have to." She was mumbling, or rambling maybe, at this point. She was nervous and she was at the beginning of getting into one of her little depression moods so she wanted this while she was still herself and willing. She didn't think there would be another opportunity for them to do something like this without awkwardness setting in. This right now, she didn't consider it awkward but she considered it to be a shy, anxious moment definitely.

Josh hesitated to speak for a moment as he stared at her. As time slowly passed, Hazel was beginning to think that he wasn't going to say anything and she was close to regretting her reveal when he finally responded. "O-Of course I want to. I just..." He hesitated again, staring at her still. "Are you sure?" he asked after a moment. "I don't want you regretting anything..." Hazel was the virgin here, after all. He wanted to know if she really wanted this to happen.

"I won't regret this, Josh," Hazel stated honestly. She half-smiled at him as she moved to be closer to him. She looked down at her feet, looking away from his face. "I guess we should just go slow...and then, we can just let our emotions takeover or whatever... See where it goes from there..." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she continued looking at her feet. She was really, really nervous about this. This would be her first time having sex with someone. She was aware that Josh had been with other girls before her but he wasn't that experienced since he only went all the way with one of the several other girls he ever had been with. Hazel wasn't entirely happy about that but she was happy enough to know that he only did the deed with one chick and not many chicks like so many guys have done. It truly was a rarity for there to be any male virgins, or female virgins, nowadays.

Josh nodded slightly and he placed his free hand underneath Hazel's chin, making her look up at him as he lifted her chin upwards. He slowly, and hesitatingly, removed his other hand from Hazel's grasp and he placed both of his hands against Hazel's cheeks. He leaned towards her as he closed his eyes and Hazel closed her eyes in response, leaning towards Josh. Lips connecting with one another, the two began to kiss each other at a slow pace, being both patient and hesitate with each other. It took several minutes but things began to heat up between them. They began to allow their emotions to consume them, their emotions of love, lust, and need as they both simultaneously forgot about their sadness and worries. The two of them began to kiss one another more fiercely and things really, really began to pick up. Josh's hands roamed Hazel's body before he picked her up and carried her to his bed, their kissing never ceasing.

Josh pulled out of their kiss to quickly remove Hazel's black blouse. Instead of being surprised by Hazel's lack of wearing a bra, he smirked at her as he tossed the blouse onto the floor. Hazel began to blush again as Josh stared at her breasts. She tried to say something about his staring but all that came out of her parted lips was a loud moan because Josh had leaned down and had started licking, and sucking, one of her nipples (the left one, to be exact). She wasn't entirely sure what to think of it but she knew that it felt weird, a really _good_ kind of weird. He massaged and flicked her right nipple before he began to just massage and squeeze her right breast. Hazel blushed more and she bit her bottom lip, letting another loud moan slip out of her mouth every other second that passed. Josh didn't spend too much time on her breasts, just spending about two minutes with each of them before he decided to move onward (or downward).

Before he moved further down her body, Josh pulled away from her to remove his own shirt. He, then, began to remove Hazel's pants and panties almost hurriedly. He was very eager to continue this; he was very excited to continue this. So was Hazel. Once she was completely naked and blushing deeply, Josh wasted no time in spreading her legs apart and soon, his mouth was on her dripping wet pussy. Hazel blushed further, if that was possible, and she covered her mouth as he licked and sucked on her nether region. It felt so wonderful to her and she was struggling to keep herself from moaning too loudly. She could feel her juices flowing and she could feel Josh lapping those juices up as she felt his tongue lick around and against her wet entrance. She was surprised that he was so skilled at this but she reminded herself that he, sadly, had done this with someone else before. Even though she started thinking about that again, she wasn't turned off. That one girl had just been practice for what was now going to be real between herself (Hazel) and Josh. No amount of slight or major jealousy would ruin this for Hazel because she was here with Josh right now and no one else was. Josh was hers and she was his.

Hazel removed her hand from her mouth at last, allowing herself to release sinful loud moans as she allowed herself to fully enjoy the pleasure he was giving her right now. She gasped loudly as he suddenly shoved his tongue within her and her moans became even louder as she felt him start licking the inside of her pussy. "Josh!" she moaned out, gripping the bed-sheets tightly. It just felt so good to her, too good. She could barely handle the pleasure she was receiving and she felt herself slowly coming to the edge of orgasm. Josh's tongue eventually found its way to her clit after he removed his tongue from her entrance and he lapped, and sucked, her clit gently, sometimes harshly. As that continued, Hazel felt herself get much closer to the edge of orgasm but before she reached it, Josh stopped and he moved away from her nether regions, once again laying over her body as he stared down at her with a smirk. She pouted at him as she panted. "Josh, that so wasn't cool," she whined as she released her grip on the sheets.

Josh chuckled. "I want us to release together."

"Mmm," Hazel hummed as she began to smile at him. "That's sweet of you. But, we're not getting to the main event until you allow me to get even with you." She expected him to disagree with her and get on with the main event anyway but there he was, standing up to get rid of his pants and boxers before he sat down on the bed and gestured for her to come over, to have at it. Hazel blushed at the fact that the both of them were now naked. She blushed more when she sat up, moved closer to Josh, and leaned over to start sucking, and licking, his dick without a second thought. He was extremely hard, hard to the fullest, and he tasted wonderful to her. She spent quite some time sucking and licking him, listening to him groan and moan quiet-ishly. It sounded so sexy to her. She continued with that, up until he was close to releasing. She was planning on pulling away like she said she'd do but Josh beat her to that, him having pushed her away gently instead. He made her lay back down on the bed, getting back on top of her as he kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Seconds later, he broke the kiss and he stared down at her lovingly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just really want to get this started." He was getting impatient because of his excitement and eagerness. He wanted to become one with her already.

Hazel giggled at him and she nodded. "I understand."

Josh kissed her neck as he wrapped her legs around his hips and he positioned himself at her pussy's entrance with little difficulty. His dick probed at her entrance a bit, sending waves of pleasure through Hazel. "Ready, baby?" he asked her, wanting to be entirely sure that she wanted this. They could still turn back before it was too late, if she really didn't want this with him. She hummed and nodded in answer, waiting for him to proceed. She knew it was going to hurt but she wasn't scared. She winced, however, when he slowly pushed into her. It actually hurt quite a bit for her but she didn't care, she wanted him inside her fully. Josh stared at her and she locked eyes with him, nodding again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. In a single thrust, he was completely inside of her and he was laying against her, not fully though. Hazel's grip around him tightened as tears began to threaten to spill down her cheeks because of the pain she was feeling. Josh rubbed her right cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked, leaning his head down to kiss her forehead.

"...Just give me a moment," she told him with a pain-filled tone. He nodded and buried his head on her right shoulder. The two lovebirds laid there for a few minutes, holding each other tightly as Hazel slowly got use to the pain. Once she did, she squirmed a bit in Josh's arms and she thrusted her hips upwards to signal that she wanted him to begin, using actions instead of words. Immediately, Josh began to thrust in and out of her at a slow, even speed. Slowly but surely, Hazel began to moan softly from the movements as she began to feel amazing because of this. In no time, Josh's thrusting increased and soon enough, both of them were moaning loudly, clinging to each other tightly as they slowly grew close to their release, giving each other butterfly kisses as their sexual intercourse continued.

Josh groaned as he began to pull out of Hazel almost completely. "You're really tight, you know," he commented before he slammed back into her, grunting loudly as he did so. It made sense that he'd make conversation during sex.

Hazel blushed deeply as she moaned loudly. "D-Don't talk like that." She felt a bit embarrassed but that went away as Josh repeatedly slammed into her.

Josh smiled as he continued to pleasure himself and Hazel. "Only just this once," he told her before he leaned down again, closing his eyes as he kissed her roughly. She kissed him back with equal roughness. More time passed by. Minutes felt like hours to them as they became sweaty in each others arms, both panting as their pelvic areas made noise each time they connected. The even pacing became faster and Hazel soon found herself in Josh's lap after he placed his arms around her entirely and lifted her up as he moved into a sitting position on the bed. As he thrusted up into her, she thrusted downwards to meet him. As they let out their sexual needs in this new position, they stared into each other's eyes, both of them blushing this time as they did. They remained like this, keeping pace with each other for several minutes before Josh broke eye contact, laying his head on her right shoulder as he started thrusting up into her harder and more rapidly. He was reaching his limit at last and so was Hazel. After many hard and rapid thrusts, Josh groaned Hazel's name and released inside of her as she screamed his name and released her juices all over him. As their orgasms died down slowly, they remained in the same position as they both sweated and panted.

"I love you, Josh," Hazel panted as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Josh smiled tiredly at her as he panted. "I love you, too, Hazel." He kissed her upon the lips but sweetly this time around. This had been the most amazing experience that Hazel had ever had and she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she felt this way about anything. A few minutes passing by, Hazel removed herself from Josh's lap and she winced slightly as his dick exited her pussy. Afterwards, she laid down and Josh laid beside her, wrapping his arm over her abdomen as he laid on his stomach (Hazel was laying on her back, obviously). Josh had enjoyed the experience as much as Hazel had and he was happy to know that she had given her virginity to him, little blood stains on his bed as proof of that fact. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful girlfriend laying beside him. However, that happiness was too good to be true because in mere minutes, Josh began to think back to six months ago...

Hazel could've gone missing like his sisters but she had been lucky enough to be found before she froze to death. Josh was extremely happy about that but he was additionally pissed off that he could've lost her that day because of some damn prank that was pulled on Hannah. She had injured herself and she had a large bruise on her head. Josh could've lost everything that day, everyone that was important to him were almost entirely lost. Josh glared at the ceiling. He wanted revenge for what had happened. He wanted to get back at those who had been a part of that prank that lead to Beth and Hannah's disappearance, and Hazel's almost disappearance (and almost death). He wanted all of them to go through the same horrors that his sisters and Hazel had went through that night. Maybe even worse that that because they deserve it. He needed to get his revenge and he didn't want to do it alone. Perhaps Hazel would team up with him...

"Josh?" Hazel questioned. She shifted around on the bed, placing on her side instead of her back as she turned to face him. She looked worried about him. "Are you okay? What are you thinking about? Was it me?" She believed his glaring and newest negative mood had been because of her. She believed that she hadn't been good enough for him.

Josh smiled as his glare vanished, his eyes on her. He liked the fact that she was getting worried. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I was just thinking about what happened to Beth and Hannah, and...what could've happened to you." His smile had faded when he spoke of his thoughts and he did not yet voice his wish for revenge with Hazel yet. He didn't want to ruin this moment, even though he had gone into a negative mood temporarily because of his thoughts.

Hazel frowned upon hearing this information, not liking that Josh was thinking back to that night. "Oh, I see... Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing bad," Josh told her as he sat up on the bed. He kept his eyes locked with hers and she stared at him curiously this time. "I was just... I was thinking about revenge. I think we need to get some payback for what our dear friends did that day." He just went right out and stated it. What was the point in him keeping it back? Hazel probably felt the same way or she probably was going to agree with his idea. The two of them seemed to be the only ones who actually really, really cared about Beth and Hannah, and they both seemed to be the only ones that had some hope left about the sisters being found someday...

A surprised look formed on Hazel's face for a moment before she appeared to become deep within her thoughts afterwards. After a few more moments, Hazel finally spoke again and she wasn't voicing any sort of disagreement with what Josh had said. "...And how exactly should we do that?"

"We prank them back," Josh stated matter of factly. What other ways were there to get payback for a prank gone wrong?

Hazel became hesitate as she thought about it more, sitting up on the bed. "I don't know about this, Josh..." she replied. "Someone could go missing again like your sisters did and Chris wasn't even a part of it. He was as drunk as you were when it all happened. I don't think we should involve him." She may had been ignoring him for no apparent reason for a long time, apart from depression being the actual reason (mostly), but she didn't blame him at all for what had happened. She knew that she had taken some anger out on him (that being the secondary reason for her ignoring him, basically) but she hadn't been able to control her anger at the time. Right now, her anger was under control and maybe even diminished. Nah, that would be a lie. Her anger was merely just dormant right now.

"We can use the prank to get him and Ashley together. He isn't going to get with her anytime soon and with how much he chickens out from telling her about his feelings, he'll never ask her out," Josh stated. "Sam wasn't a part of it either," he pointed out seconds later and that seemed to hit a nerve for Hazel.

"Yeah, well, I know that, but she didn't go after Hannah despite that they were best friends," Hazel stated blankly. She didn't like that Josh had, in a tiny way, defended Sam like Hazel had defended Chris. She already felt like Sam had some sort of crush of Josh but hearing Josh defend Sam like that just pissed her off. "She might as well had been Hannah's fake best friend." She had blankness in her eyes, showing absolutely no emotion visibly and Josh didn't like it at all. She wasn't showing that she was angry with Josh's defense but she didn't realize that her lack of sharing emotions was making Josh worry about her again.

"This is why I want to get back at them. None of them went after my sisters or you when you three were out there. Not until it was too late." Josh shook his head. "We can't just let that go. We can't pretend like nothing happened."

Hazel stared at Josh blankly for a few moments before her blank stare became full of life once more. She smiled brightly as her hesitation, anger, and emotionlessness disappeared for the time being. "Okay. Let's prank them. We need our revenge, just like you said." She was on the same page as him now. She had another thoughtful look on her face after a few seconds. "We'll need to make a plan, we'll need to find a place for the prank to take place, we'll need to figure out the date of when the prank will take place, and we'll need to figure out lots of shit for the prank that will probably be very expensive but worth getti-what?" She stopped her rambling when she noticed that Josh was staring at her still with a large smile on his face.

Josh didn't realize he was staring at her still, smiling like a mad man at how adorable she was as she schemed. "You seem more into this revenge idea than I am and I'm the one who thought of it first."

Hazel blushed as she tried to come up with an excuse for why she was being like this. "Well, I, you see, shut up!"

Josh chuckled and he shook his head slightly. "Sorry." He paused to think for a moment, finally looking away from her but only temporarily. "The date should be around when... when my sisters vanished." He wasn't sure how Hazel would react to that since she was becoming very unpredictable at a slow rate, something else that was bothering Josh.

"That's actually a really good idea," Hazel stated with a smile. "We can send a video before the anniversary of their... Of their disappearance and say that we should all get together to hang out like old times. We can pretend that we almost completely recovered, although we're both nowhere near such a thing, and that also means I'll be talking to everyone again as I act like my old self and a bit like my new self. Now, we just gotta think of what the prank should be and then, we need to make a list of things to buy for it," she continued excitedly. "The prank should be something that is, like, completely fucked up, you know? Something you'd see in a horror film or horror game."

"I am loving your ideas, baby. We should probably write this down," Josh suggested. "And whatever else that pops into that wild head of yours." Hazel smiled at him more and she nodded. She stood up from the bed, walking around the room as she searched for something to write with and something to write on while she remained nude. Josh maneuvered around on his bed until he was leaning against the headboard and he smiled as he crossed his arms, his eyes on Hazel as he silently checked her out while she looked around. This prank was going to be great. They were going to make their friends wish they did something for his sisters...

* * *

 _Word Count: 6,352_

 **A/N: I'm dying from laughter! I sucked so much at writing back then! You might still think I suck but that's because I'm barely trying to make this better at this point. My soul isn't into it. You want better descriptions, check out my Supernatural fanfic because that's way better, I think, with original chapters. Probably goes back and forth with past and present tense in that too but I've always had trouble with that. I'll get better eventually with that too, like I did with descriptions. You'll love that, though, if you love horror and supernatural elements...and really hot men XD. Go read it! This story will get better over time, once I get to the scripted parts of it because then, I will have much more to work with.**

 **What I Was Laughing At: 'She sprained her head and she got a bruise on her head'. What the fuck, self? XD Was I not paying attention? Did anyone else ever catch that mistake, ever?! XD No one mentioned it so probably not.**

 **It took several years but I finally have the game! Beaten it several times, in various ways. Just have one more achievement to unlock and I'm good with that. Loving my brother's ps4.**


	5. Chapter 4: Video

_Date Revamped: January 13th, 2018_

 _Additions To This Version: Added Dialogue, Errors Fixed (Some Might Remain), Third Person Instead of First Person (Originally in Hazel's Point of View)_

 _Warnings:_ _Video Game Plot Is Finally Back In Action, Cursing, Sexual Content Implied, Original Dialogue, Unoriginal Dialogue, Possibility of Out-of-Character Moments_

* * *

So much time had gone by since Hazel and Josh came up with their plan for vengeance. Nearly a year has gone by since the disappearance of Beth and Hannah Washington. The anniversary of their disappearance was just around the corner, close to occurring. If she was honest with herself, Hazel was very anxious about it and super excited for it as well. Josh and Hazel have finally gotten the prank all set up at the lodge; the lodge was the best place for the prank to take place and on the day of the anniversary, too. It was going to be awesome for them, them seeing their dear friends all scared and terrified like Beth, Hannah, and Hazel had been when that horrid day occurred. They deserved it; at least, Josh and Hazel believed they all deserved to be pranked back. Hazel's older sister would likely be scared into a relationship with Chris; it was probably the best way for those two to finally get together since they still weren't, well, together. Chris didn't really deserve to be pranked but Josh and Hazel both agreed that Chris would only admit his feelings in a very dire situation. Additionally, Josh and Hazel were finally going to get their fucking revenge. They couldn't wait. The prank had taken a long damn time for them to plan; after they had figured out where they were going to do it and what day it was going to go down (what day the prank would actually happen), they had to figure out what to do in the prank and what to get for it. It certainly cost quite a lot of money. Quite a lot. Loads, actually. It also took a long time to set up everything when they went to the lodge to set it all up; it was difficult to set up the prank, to make sure it would work out the way they wanted it to, but they were certain that they could pull it off, most definitely. Hazel believed that they could pull that shit off. It was going to be beyond amazing. Woohoo for them.

Josh and Hazel were currently in the main room of the lodge. Josh had a camera set up for the video they were going to be doing together. At first, only he was going to be on the screen and then, Hazel was gonna come out and be her normal self. Well, some extent of her former self with a hint of her newer self that just so happened to have an anxiety disorder now and a few other mental problems. The video was basically like an invitation to their friends to come to the lodge but also, like, just to make everyone believe that Josh and Hazel were almost one-hundred percent better. "Is it all ready?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. Just hit the record button," Josh stated, moving to stand in front of the camera.

Hazel moved to stand behind it. "Pushing the record button... Now!" Hazel pressed the button to record the shit that they didn't really rehearse. They were just gonna, like, wing it. Mentally, she was praying that they wouldn't fuck this up. Well, at least they weren't live.

"Well, hello, friends and fans," Josh started. The footage on the camera got rather blurry all of a sudden.

"Dude, you're going out of focus and I don't know how to make it where you are, you know, in focus," Hazel commented, remaining off camera.

Josh chuckled a bit, moving towards her and the camera. "Alright, let's do that again." He fixed it so that he was in focus this time by zooming in a bit on his face and it remained that way. He stepped back into position. He smiled brightly, his smile real and not fake because it was Hazel that the smile was directed towards. "Alright. Better?" he asked her.

"Totally. Now, move it along, babe," Hazel said, smiling back at him and rolling her eyes a little bit.

"Alright. Well, hello friends and fans!" Josh repeated but with more excitement in his tone. "It's beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. Um, first off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!" He threw his arms up and let out a little shout of excitement. Hazel did the same in response, letting out a cheer of her own. "Even Hazel's excited. Get your sexy ass out from behind the camera," Josh continued. Hazel laughed and she skipped around the camera, turning to look towards the camera while wrapping her arms around Josh. He wrapped one of his arms around her in response. "Now, say hi," he instructed as he kissed her cheek.

She laughed a little more. She waved at the camera with both of her hands, after releasing her hold on Josh, and she was kind of being silly like. "Hi there, friends and fans. And camera that's recording this shit." She actually was still kind of her old self but the new her kind of pushed aside the old her feelings and personality traits sometimes. So, it wasn't acting entirely. She was being herself sort of, in a way. Probably. Who knows. She was still confused about everything so she was kind of sure that she was both herself and not herself.

Josh chuckled. "Seriously?"

"What? Cameras have feelings too, Josh," Hazel stated, smiling brightly. "You made it sad earlier, so it made you out of focus."

Josh chuckled a bit more and he shook his head. "Right. So, um..." He started getting into a serious tone as he looked back at the camera, his attention having been on Hazel. "Let me just let you know... Let's take a moment to address the 'elephant in the room' for a second..." Or in other words, 'let's talk about the obvious truth that everyone has been either ignoring or just didn't want to talk about'. Josh continued to speak. "I know you're all probably worried about me and Hazel...and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year..."

"Yeah... But we can get through this together, right? Josh and I... We're better now. We're okay," Hazel commented, half-smiling and speaking in a bit of a sad tone. She kind of felt bad as well for using Hannah and Beth's disappearance anniversary to their advantage to get back at their friends but she was sure that she'd get over that once everything was commencing. "Stop worrying about us; you'll get worry lines. Uh, but, yeah, we can get through this thing... Together... Hopefully." Josh and Hazel were truly not much better and their friends have the perfect right to worry about them both a lot. Josh had become a bit more mental because of his psychosis problem, whatever it was that he told Hazel about, while Hazel was also mental, but it was more on the lines of mentally unstable where something could set her off (a.k.a. trigger her). If she did go into crazy or pissed mode during the day of the prank, she was hoping that she wouldn't do anything to cause the prank to be discovered too early.

Josh spoke once again. "...We just want you all to know... It means... It means so much to me that we're doing this and I... I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're all still here together, you know, thinking of them." Hazel nodded in agreement, frowning a little. Damn, she missed those two a lot. Josh continued speaking when he saw that Hazel wasn't going to speak further just yet. "We really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you, and share some moments that we'll never forget... For the sake of my sisters, you know?"

"That sounded so perverted for some reason," Hazel commented, ruining the mood. Probably. Josh cracked a smile as he shook his head, looking at Hazel. Hazel shook her head slightly, half-smiling. "Sorry about that. I ruined the mood, didn't I? Whoops. Anyways, sadness and seriousness aside!" She clapped. "We're going to have a great time!" She got pumped up, trying to pretend as if she was entirely or almost entirely okay again.

Josh got a bit pumped up, too, because of her. "Yeah! So, let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay?" Hazel burst out laughing and she moved away from him, laughing her ass off as she got off camera. "And make this one a trip we will never forget, alright?" he continued, laughing a bit because of how Hazel reacted. "Yes!" Hazel looked at him to see that he had threw his arms up again and then, she watched while still laughing as he moved to stop the recording.

"'Let's party like we're fucking porn stars'? Seriously?" Hazel laughed some more, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. "When the hell did we become porn stars? What kind of parties do porn stars even have? Actually, don't even answer that because you'll probably give me the biggest perverted answer in the universe."

Josh chuckled. "Porn stars do some crazy things."

"No fucking duh," Hazel said, smiling. "Porn stars always do crazy sexual shit. Always. Are you saying that's what we're all going to be trying to do while the prank happens? Trying to get laid in crazy ass ways?"

Josh laughed. "No. I was just... I was lightening the mood, okay? Don't judge me."

"But I am sure somebody is going to try and get laid during all the shit that'll be happening," Hazel stated. "But I think the only people fucking will be us, considering we will be ruining their chances of having a good time."

"Hey, it's not just fucking when it comes to sex for us," Josh said.

"Well, it isn't exactly love making because it's both loving and lustful," Hazel pointed. "So, we are usually always...fucking making love. That didn't sound as cool as it did in my head. I was trying to combine the words together but that didn't really work out very well." She giggled a little bit at herself.

Josh laughed at her while she laughed at herself. "Well, I am in the mood for fucking making love with you." They laughed a bit more with each other. "How about you?" he asked her.

"Oh, I am always in the mood, baby," she flirted, winking at him as he pulled her into his arms. "But don't you have a video to upload?"

"No because I have to upload it when we get back to my house. So-" Josh released his hold on her temporarily to put the camera somewhere safe and then, he walked back over to her quickly, pulling her into a hard kiss. She kissed him back immediately, kissing him as hard as he was kissing her. His hands roamed around a bit like they usually did when they did this together. He pulled away a bit after a moment. "Let's get started, beautiful." Hazel laughed again and she rolled her eyes as they started to run to his bedroom at the lodge. They had loads of fun. Loads and loads of fun. Lovely.

* * *

 _Word Count: 1,999_


	6. Chapter 5: Memento Mori

_Date Revamped: January 13th-March 16th, 2018 (Sorry! DX)_

 _Additions To This Version: Added/Changed Dialogue, Inner Thoughts of Characters Taken Out (To An Extent), Point of View Switch No Longer Around_

 _Warnings: Scripted Territory (Unoriginal Dialogue and Actions), Original Dialogue and Actions, Cursing, Errors in Grammar or Spelling (And Anything Else), Out-of-Character Moments, Long Chapter, Third Person (Originally Was In Almost Everyone's Point of View), No Totem Encounters (Because No One Has Visions In The Game 'Cause If They Did, They Would've Freaked Out From Seeing What We Saw And Would've Immediately Left The Area, Ending The Game Probably), Past and Present Tense, Kind of Better Than It Was Originally_

 _Extra A/N: The thing where it stops and tells us all three traits about the characters? That is still within this chapter. I want it to stay as a remainder of the main traits within the characters for the remainder of this fanfiction rewrite. It still seems like a good idea to me. Additionally, here are the ages: Josh is twenty (like I currently am), Sam, Chris, Emily, and Mike are nineteen, Ashley, Jessica, and Matt are eighteen, and Hazel is seventeen because apparently, I had thought it was a good idea to make her the youngest. Whatever. I didn't want to change that at all so here we are again. Enjoy!_ _Sorry for the long wait but, you know, I have other fanfics to worry about more than a rewrite. Also, if this doesn't seem all that great to you, I made it as descriptive as I could possibly make it and there are times were it isn't so descriptive but it's still better than the original, promise._

* * *

 **Samantha "Sam" Giddings  
** **Hannah's Best Friend; Former Best Friend of Hazel  
** **Adventurous, Considerate, and Diligent**

A short white bus with blue stripes underneath the side windows stopped in front of a large sign that read 'Blackwood Pines'. Sam, one of the multiple teens from the previous year, stepped off of the bus and as soon as she took one step away from said bus, the bus immediately left. Whilst she had been on the bus, she had been re-watching the video that Hazel and Josh made together. From what she could tell from the video of them, both of them seemed to have gotten better since the last time she had saw them. Sam was happy about that; it sure as hell had taken nearly a year but the two were finally getting back on track again. After Sam had watched the video the first time around, she sent a text to Ashley and Chris, quickly learning that the both of them had seen the video before her and additionally, she learnt that Hazel started speaking to Ashley again once she had gotten back home. Sam certainly couldn't wait to see Hazel again and she couldn't wait to rekindle the friendship they once had.

Sam stood where she was, taking in the snowy scenery for a few moments. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket wrapped with a lipstick-red thick scarf around her neck, grey boots with white trimmings, a fur hat, and a red plaid skirt along with black tights; she wasn't exactly wearing the perfect outfit for a weekend out on a snowy mountain but it wasn't like she'd be outside the entire time. Additionally, her nails were painted light blue as the base color with small white snowflakes on them. She walked towards the fence that laid ahead of her and she opened its gate, stepping through it and she closed the gate behind her before she took a few steps forward on the snowy path. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from somewhere around her and she looked at her surroundings, trying to spot whatever or whoever that had caused the noise. "Hello?" she asked as she continued blindly looking for the culprit. "Is someone there?" She half expected for someone to randomly jump out and scare her but nothing happened and she shook her head a bit, dismissing whatever it was that she heard. Most likely, it had probably been a deer or possibly had even been a squirrel ( _A/N: It was Dean Winchester! He be hunting them Wendigo bastards in his squirrel form! XD Sorry, not sorry!)_.

Sam began heading down the path that would eventually lead her to the cable car. It wasn't too far of a walk and she soon arrived at the gate. However, there was a note from Chris attached to the front of it that read ' _the gate's busted, climb over_ '. Sam cursed under her breath as she took the note into her hands before she tossed it aside, letting out a huff of breath. She moved to the left of the gate, stepping in front of the stone wall. She began climbing it quickly and she even risked jumping to grab onto the ledge of the top but thankfully, the climbing and risk taking went smoothly. She pulled herself up onto the wall and she dropped down to the ground on the other side of the gate, landing gracefully.

She began walking forward again, heading towards the steps up ahead of her. As she approached them, a cute little squirrel ( _A/N: I fucking knew Dean was here!_ ) scurried out from a nearby bush. She stopped moving and she crouched down. "Awww," she commented as she watched it. "Hey, little fella," she greeted it afterwards, continuing to watch it. Dean-Squirrel ( _A/N: All squirrels are named Dean from now on because fuck it_ ) stopped moving and looked at Sam as she remained crouched. Sam smiled at the little guy, he was so cute. She pulled out some nuts for Dean-Squirrel to feast on; she clearly had brought some with her, just in case she were to come across the rare Dean-Squirrel. "You hungry?" she asked the little fellow as she held out her hand, her hand being low on the ground so Dean-Squirrel could reach. Sam smiled more as the squirrel slowly grew closer to her and she nearly released a giggle when Dean-Squirrel grabbed the nuts, semi-ate them, and took off with what remained. "Cutie," she commented as she became no longer crouched.

Sam walked up the staircase and she eventually came across a plaque that was screwed into a pile of stones. She stared at the plaque, reading it silently as she noticed it talked about Native American Totems. She supposed that the information was pretty damn cool to know. She walked past it, heading up the remaining steps. She strolled past another fence and she finally reached the cable car station. Instead of actually approaching the cable car station, she walked over to a map of Blackwood Mountain that was located far across from where she was standing; however, the map was blocked by bold all-caps words that read ' **THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL** ' in thick red substance and Sam found herself being a little bit surprised that someone left graffiti all the way up there but she dismissed it quickly.

She shivered a bit as she headed over to the cable car station at last. She tried the door but found it to be locked. So, she headed over to the two benches that were placed towards her right-ish, a bright ceiling light hanging over them. Immediately, she spotted Chris' backpack on one of the benches and she approached it. "Chris, are you here?" she asked loudly as she glanced around for a moment before she looked back towards Chris' backpack. "Your bag's here. Where are you?" she mumbled quietly to herself. "You're not _in_ the bag, are you?" she asked loudly, hoping to get a response but no such thing occurred. She noticed, after all that talking of hers, that the left side of Chris' backpack was unzipped and his buzzing phone was peeking out of it. "Hello, what do we have here..." Sam drew her hand closer and closer to the phone, opting to either snoop and see who was texting Chris or to just close the bag. She quickly decided to close the bag, not wanting to be a snoop. "Maybe I shouldn't poke around in Chris' stuff..." she muttered to herself as she zipped up the bag after pushing the phone further into it. "Chris!" she yelled, looking towards the snowy forest. Where the hell was he?

"Sam!" someone exclaimed from behind her. Sam was startled by the sudden appearance of another's voice that she spun around quickly to face the person. Chris grinned a goofy grin at her. "Hey, you made it." Still fashioned in grey rectangular glasses and the same old haircut style per usual, he was actually wearing something very suitable for snowy weather. He was wearing a layered light-blue jacket over a green commando-style sweater, a blue collared shirt, a white undershirt with the text 'COACH' and 'loop' on it, and finally, he was wearing normal snow boots along with some watch accessories. Same old, same old really.

 **Christopher "Chris" Hartley  
** **Has A Crush on Ashley; Best Friend of Hazel and Josh  
** **Humorous, Methodical, and Protective**

"So!" Chris exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone as he walked slightly past Sam, approaching the bench where his backpack was resting. "I found something _kinda_ amazing." Well, it _was_ kind of amazing, yes, but probably just to him since most dudes loved seeing a weapon of some sort and girls tended to not like any sort of weapon like 'those dudes' did. Chris picked up his backpack, throwing one strap over his right shoulder. When questioned, he shook his head as he began to step off the porch of the cable car station. "I'm not gonna tell you. You have to see it for yourself. Come on, it's this way." He began to circle around the corner, heading towards the side of the station. When questioned again, he answered once more. "Right around here. Gonna blow your mind," he stated, making a gesture with his hands to emphasis his words. He headed past a wanted poster that was pinned to the side of the station, which Sam glanced at for a mere second as she followed behind him, and he stepped forward to the shooting range that was located at the back. He turned to face Sam again. "Ta-Dah! Pretty rad, right?" Chris asked Sam as he gestured towards the shooting range, striking a pose.

"Yeaaaah," Sam replied sarcastically, sounding out the syllables of the word for a longer period of time than she should had. She wasn't really all that impressed with seeing a shooting range. In fact, she felt more creeped out by the fact than anything. She never noticed the shooting range before in her previous visits there. It must've been created sometime while they were gone, but that didn't make sense because Josh had told everyone that no one had been there, apart from himself and Hazel because of the video, since last year. Really creepy...

"Come on!" Chris gestured towards the hanging sandbags and the positioned soda cans. Whoever had set this up, they had did a fine job with doing it. This was the perfect setup in Chris' eyes. He loved this a lot, even though he wasn't a big, _big_ fan of guns. "Look at these beauties," he continued, wanting Sam to appreciate the awesomeness of all this. This was something new, something fun that they could do together before they headed up the mountain on the cable car.

Sam looked away from the shooting range, putting her eyes on Chris. "Uh, _''beauties'_ is not the word that comes to mind." She didn't really care about the damn thing. It was just creepy that it was there now, when it hadn't been there before. Hell, it didn't even look like it had been used, even though it had been set up to be used. That made it weirder. "Why is this even here?" she questioned, like Chris would be able to answer that.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked her as he turned away from her. He looked down at the weapon that was laying on the post. A rifle. Who leaves a loaded weapon out in the open, out where someone could come and just take it? Someone could've easily came over, grabbed the weapon, and they could've used it to kill someone. Whoever left it there, they hadn't been thinking very clearly. Chris dismissed that, though, as he picked up the gun.

"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?" Sam wondered aloud to Chris. Why would someone make a shooting range here, not within the lodge or somewhere else entirely? Why have a shooting range on a mountain? Couldn't the person just practice shooting somewhere else or on something else, preferably not on living animals?

"Uh, dude, have you ever met Josh's dad?" Chris questioned her, turning to face her again with the rifle in his left hand. He kept it lowered, just in case it were to suddenly go off. Sam gave Chris a look, showing that not only did she want him to go on with what he was saying but she made it clear by her expression that she had no clue what he was getting at. "He thinks he's like Grizzly Adams or something." He began to look back towards the shooting range but before he turned towards it completely, he stopped and he gestured towards the range with his free hand. "Wanna try?" he asked. Ladies first was indeed the saying.

Sam declined without hesitation. "You go 'head, Grizzly." She wanted no part in shooting the rifle. She just wanted to hurry up and get up the mountain.

"Alright," Chris responded as he moved into position. He readied the rifle, prepared to use it on the various objects that laid spread out across from him. "Here goes." With a much better view of what laid ahead of him, he noted that there were additionally some empty soda bottles placed atop barrels. This truly was a grand setup. To start off, he shot the sandbag that was furthest to his left, it hanging from a tree branch via some rope. Following that, he shot a can off of a snow covered barrel that was closest to him, towards his right. Next, he aimed towards his left and down towards the ground, shooting the can that was lying there. Finally, he aimed towards his right again, aiming higher up as he shot another sandbag, it hanging from the opposite tree branch than the previous one.

Sam approached where Chris stood and she placed a hand on the post. She complimented him in a playful tone. "Wow. Nice shootin', Tex." She had to admit, she was a bit impressed by Chris' skills. She hadn't thought he'd be able to handle the weapon well, but he did pretty good. He hadn't missed a shot. If she had tried it, she probably would've missed most of them.

"Alright, I'm bad." Chris began to do a short, goofy little dance. "I'm a badass." He was probably being a little bit cocky about being able to hit each of those things, but he didn't care because he was awesome. If only Ashley had been there to see him rock like that. She would've been so impressed with him. Probably. If she thought him having a gun was cool.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck," Sam commented, her compliment no longer entirely valid anymore. Chris had only gotten lucky. That had to be why he managed to hit all of those targets. It was probably his first time shooting a weapon, so yeah, he definitely just got lucky and that was it. He'd probably miss the next one or the one after it.

Chris disagreed with her, shaking his head while waving his right index finger side-to-side. "Nah, I don't think so, girl." To prove his point that it wasn't some beginner's luck, he shot the bottle that was sitting on a snow-covered barrel, it being the furthest from him and towards his left, it located just slightly in front of the first sandbag he shot.

Sam nodded slightly, genuinely surprised that he managed to shoot another target. She downplayed her surprise by being unimpressed with Chris' work. Well, _seemingly_ unimpressed with it. Chris didn't need to know that she had realized that she had been proven wrong. "Well, anybody and their brother could shoot a bottle that big, that close," she remarked. Suddenly, coming from within the woods, Dean-Squirrel made a reappearance as he wandered onto a nearby tree stump that had a few acorns on it. If Chris had been a cruel human being, he would've just shot Dean-Squirrel with no hesitation ( _A/N: Don't you shoot Dean, Chris! He dies enough in Supernatural. He dies too much, actually, in Supernatural. Lord._ ). Instead, Chris was a nice human being and he shot the sandbag towards his left, it being close to the first sandbag he had shot. "Nice shot," Sam complimented, happy that Chris didn't harm the squirrel instead.

Chris pointed towards Sam before he pointed at the shooting range. "Your ass just got saaacked," he remarked, sounding out the syllables a bit. He truly was impressed with his skills. Sam, however, still didn't appear to be too impressed with what he did and she just groaned in response to the remark he had made. It was whatever by this point. Chris knew that he was a badass and he'd always be a badass. Sam would see it that way, too, eventually. Although, he still wished that it had been Ashley who was witnessing his awesomeness and not Sam, but that was whatever as well.

As Chris prepared to use the rifle again, Sam looked towards the cable car station. Seconds later, she looked back at Chris. "Hey, sharp-shooter, our ride's coming." It was finally time for them to head further up the mountain, to the lodge. Chris protested, gesturing towards the shooting range as he did such but Sam wasn't having it. Chris had enough fun and now, it was time for them to move onward with their lives. "Come on, Chris. The cable car," she demanded. She could've easily left her there and he could've gone up the mountain later but she'd rather have someone with her. Having company was better than silence.

Over them, a black crow flew by without disturbing either of them. The two began to head back the way they had came, Sam heading the way. Chris glanced towards the wanted poster this time around but he didn't say a word about it as he continued following Sam. While they walked, the two of them began to make conversation with one another, Chris starting the conversation once the two of them were standing in front of the cable car station again. "Man, it is... It's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year." He hadn't been feeling it until now, thanks to distractions. It really was weird to be back where Beth and Hannah vanished. It kind of gave him goosebumps.

Sam crossed her arms as she looked towards Chris, him temporarily standing in front of her as they both temporarily continued to pause their movement. "Yeah. I swear, the moment I got here, it just all came flooding back." She released a sigh as she frowned. "Must be _really_ hard on Josh and Hazel..." she mumbled after a moment. Coming back here after what happened, that took courage. At least, the two of them were better now; they both wanted to put the past behind them.

"I-I don't know how they keep it together..." Chris responded, looking down at his feet for a moment. "I'd... I mean, I'd be a wreck..." But then again, the lovebirds had a whole year to attempt coping the loss of the twin sisters. The two of them had been a wreck, even after they had reunited but that had been from what everyone actually saw. Then, suddenly, the two make a video and they are both just peachy keen, nothing wrong with them. Perhaps they had finally accepted what happened after all. Perhaps they really were willing to forget the past or, at least, put the past behind them.

Sam sighed again as she began moving once more, approaching the cable car door. She tried to open it, considering that Chris had came from within it earlier (probably), but it was locked, just as it was earlier and that confused her greatly for a couple of seconds. "Hey, that's weird. The door's locked." She didn't even assume or realize that it had been Chris who had locked it back, instead assuming that either someone _else_ locked the door or that it just magically locked itself.

"Yeaah," Chris commented. "Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out." He revealed the obvious fact of him locking the door to Sam. Reasons for why the door needed to be locked was exactly what he just told her, to basically keep out strangers. So said Josh to Chris.

Sam stepped back from the door, turning towards Chris. "He said that? What people?" she questioned. She needed to know. Well, she didn't really need to know but she wanted to know. She was curious. She wasn't entirely sure if Chris was fucking with her or not since he was a jokester.

"I don't know," Chris informed her. "He said they found people sleeping in the station one time." At least, that's what Josh had said and he (Chris) believed it was true because it was likely to happen. He pulled out a key that was located within his jacket pocket. Luckily, he hadn't lost it or they'd be stuck out there. Or they'd just have to find another way up, which was unlikely cause of obvious reasons.

"Creepy," Sam stated as Chris stepped forward. She watched as he unlocked, and opened, the door. He stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter. Sam smiled a bit as she walked inside. "A real gentleman," she remarked. Chris followed her in and he closed the door behind him, most likely locking it again afterwards. He followed Sam for a few seconds and he headed towards the open door of the cable car station that had all the controls within it. Sam, she just went to lean forward against a railing. Both of them had to wait for the cable car because it was nowhere close to arriving. "Ugh, I thought the car was closer," Sam mumbled. She didn't get a response back and she didn't mind. Inside the control section of the cable car station, Chris was looking at a flyer that was on the wall and then, he looked at the security camera footage and could've sworn that he had seen someone before they had vanished off the screen when it became static-like for a moment. As he stepped outside to be beside Sam, Sam spoke up again. "I'm starting to get the appeal of killing time at the shooting range." A few seconds later, the cable car finally arrived and remained still. "Finally," Sam said as she moved away from the railing. She looked towards Chris. "You coming?" she asked as she stepped onto the cable car.

"Well, I was just gonna stay here and catch some zzzz's buuut okay," Chris replied in a joking tone. He stepped onto the cable car and he placed himself to Sam's right, her having already sat down inside it. "Just like going to the prom," he joked further, though his tone sounded bland. Seconds after he had sat down, the door closed and the cable car began to move back the way it had came.

"Here we go," Sam commented, smiling as she gripped the seat gently. She was half excited about going back to the lodge and she was half, well, not so excited about going back. She was glad that she'd be seeing all her friends again and she was happy that they would be back as a group again for another little winter getaway that hopefully wouldn't end as badly as the last. She really hoped that this wouldn't end badly like the last one and she really hoped that she could get last year out of her head while she was there. Perhaps it wasn't a bright idea to come back to this location after what happened. It was going to be difficult to keep last year off her mind.

"Right," Chris agreed. "Adventure begins!" He was probably more excited about this than Sam was and it was for different reasons. Or just different reason. Sure, he was happy to see everyone and all that but Ashley was all he cared about. 'Least, he cared about seeing her the most. He continued on with having a crush on her and he still hadn't done shit about that. Maybe this time, he could change that. Although, he'd need to get some confidence first. A lot of confidence, actually.

Sam let out a soft sigh. "I hope this was the right thing to do."

Chris looked over at her. "What?" His slight movement caused his backpack, which laid at his feet, to fall over from its sitting position.

Sam shrugged slightly as she looked over at him. "You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary," she explained slightly. "I mean, Josh and Hazel both seemed pretty pumped about us all doing something, didn't they?" She wasn't certain if they had been entirely genuine with their happiness about coming back. She felt that they were hiding their sorrow because surely, they didn't fully accept what had happened. She'd have to talk to them both at some point during the stay. Maybe they'd admit it to her. At one point, the three of them had been close. Their bond wasn't as strong as the one the lovebirds had with the twins but the bond was decent when it had been there. Maybe that bond was still there, somewhat. Maybe it wasn't fully broken.

"Yeah, no, they definitely did," Chris agreed with her. "I haven't seen them so excited about something in...forever," he added on seconds later. Last time he had seen them so excited was when they first met each other and the second time was a year ago, just two days before the winter getaway that lead to tragedy. "I'm glad that Hazel is talking more," he continued after a few seconds had gone by. He was indeed happy that she was beginning to speak to others again. He hoped that things would continue to look up for both Hazel and Josh. They deserved better than the shit that they were going through.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Ashley was so happy to hear her voice again. I'm glad that she's saying more than just a word to anyone." She frowned a bit a second later, a thought crossing her mind. "But, uh, I don't think Hazel likes me all that much anymore..." That was putting it mildly, at best. From what she had witnessed, Hazel currently greatly disliked her. She knew this because she caught Hazel glaring at her a couple times while she was over at Josh's place. That and Sam is the only one that Hazel doesn't really talk to still. Because of these things, Sam was almost certain that Hazel disliked her a lot.

Chris stared at her, confused by her words. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Sam began. "I go over to Josh's a lot, with or without you. You know that much, right?" Chris nods, waiting for her to continue. "Well, whenever I'm over there, she doesn't say anything to me. She talks to me whenever you're with me but when I go there by myself, she doesn't say a word. So, I mainly just talk to Josh and I ended up catching her glaring at me a few times. I really think that she doesn't like me very much anymore."

"Sam, I think you're reading too much into this," Chris commented. "She was probably being like that because you were talking to her boyfriend. Girls get jealous when another girl talks to their man. You should know this from being a witness of...what happened last year." For example, Hannah wanted to be with Mike and Mike was with Emily. Emily was aware of Hannah trying to get with Mike so Emily and Jess made the horrible prank occur, which caused last year to be the worst year ever for everyone, especially Hazel and Josh.

"Damn it. No wonder she probably hates me," Sam muttered. She hadn't thought about Hazel possibly being jealous; she didn't know or think that Hazel would ever get jealous of just Sam speaking with Josh. That never had happened before, not to her knowledge anyways.

"I doubt she hates you," Chris told her. "You're her best friend and-"

"I _was_ her best friend," Sam corrected him. "Now, I'm not so sure about that." Times (things) were different now.

Chris shifted slightly in the seat, looking out of the cable car to see that they were halfway up the mountain. He looked back over at Sam. "Well, maybe this trip will help you two become close again." Perhaps friendships would be rekindled during their stay. Perhaps everything from last year could be temporarily forgotten. Maybe things would turn out okay this time around. It was going okay so far, so maybe things really would be fine this year.

Sam sighed. "I hope so. Do you think it was a good idea for all of us to gather at the lodge?" This had been the place where Beth and Hannah went missing. Was it really wise to return? What if old memories resurfaced? What if the others reacted badly to being back? What if this wasn't gonna turn out as great as they all had thought it would be? Maybe they should've just stayed home this year. Or maybe they should've suggested for the getaway to be somewhere else. When Chris nodded, answering Sam's question positively, Sam nodded shortly. "I hope everyone else feels the same way," she stated. It was possible that someone, or multiple someones, wouldn't enjoy being back like any of the others.

"You know what? Let's just..." Chris made a gesture with his left arm. "Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip." They were here to have some fun, not to worry about the past. Sam sighed and quietly agreed with Chris' words. "You know how Josh and I met?" he asked her. Sam looked at him and she shook her head slightly. Chris grew physically excited. "Okay. Third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room. I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed, but the kid sitting next to Josh started snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, so the teacher made him move to the front where I was sitting." He looked over at Sam during his little story telling and he could tell that she didn't get what he was saying. "So, I got moved to the back," he pointed out. Sam still didn't seem to get it. "And next to Josh. That's how we met. And became friends to this day. If it weren't for the fact that Jeanie Simmonds hit puberty like three years early and on that day had decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra, I mean, who knows? You could be riding in this cable car alone right now or talking to some other person entirely. Boom. Butterfly effect." Sam nodded slightly as the cable car grew closer to its destination...

 **Jessica "Jess" Riley  
Mike's New and Current Girlfriend; Emily's Former Best Friend  
Confident, Irreverent, and Trusting**

Jessica was sitting upon one of the benches outside the upper cable car station, looking at a letter from Mike that she had gotten at some point in time. She was looking quite fabulous in her outfit; she was wearing a stone-blue casual parka jacket with a purple top over a plain ivory-white undershirt underneath it, jeans and snow boots, dark pink nail polish, and as an accessory, she was wearing a simple band on her finger. Her hair was styled in two Dutch braids, both with magenta hair ties. She looked great and she looked excited about the trip. Or, perhaps she was excited about something else. She heard the arrival of the cable car. "Boy, oh boy, oh boy. New people, time to meet and greet." She stood up from the bench with her letter in hand and she approached the door of the cable car station. She jumped out of startlement when something hit the door. "Ahh!" She huffed when she saw Chris and Sam through the glass window of the door. "What the hell?!" She wasn't pleased with her glow of excitement being shattered like that.

"Jess! Hey!" Chris greeted her loudly as Sam greeted her loudly at the same time, but with "Jessica! Over here!"

Jess stood in front of the door and she stared at them through the glass window. "Uh, are you guys having a _really_ weird stroke?"

"We're stuck in this stupid thing," Chris informed her. For whatever reason, the door was locked and the only person who could unlock it was Jess. After hearing Sam beg for her to let them out, Jess let out a breath as she hit the green button to the left of the door, a noise occurring afterwards so that Chris and Sam knew that Jess had followed through with letting them out. Jess walked away from the door, stepping into the snow as Chris and Sam opened said door, the two of them following behind her. She turned to face them as Chris spoke more. "Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would've chewed off my own leg." Although Jess could tell that Chris was just trying to be funny, she didn't find his words to be very amusing. Honestly, she didn't really find him all that funny, anyways. What she found humorous was far different than what Chris found humorous and sarcasm just wasn't all that funny to her, unless she was the one being sarcastic.

"Aw, sick, Chris," Sam commented, shaking her head as she stared at him, coming to a stop beside him.

"Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones," Chris stated, looking at Sam in return. He gestured to his lower body parts. "This is all muscle down here." Sam agreed with him, sarcastically. Jess just watched the two of them, still not amused. She really didn't want to stand around and listen to them have a conversation that didn't really include her. Hell, she didn't even want to talk to them right now. She had hoped that it had been Mike who had came up but nope, it was these two. She'd much rather talk with Mike. The next thing she knew, Chris was snatching the letter from her hand. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Chris wondered as he looked at the letter.

"Chris!" Jess exclaimed as she moved to attempt getting her letter back. Chris held it just barely out of her reach. She stomped her foot as she glared him. "Give it back, you tool!" she yelled. That was so rude for him to do, snatching something from her hand that didn't belong to him. He needed to stay out of her business.

Chris held up one finger, signalling for Jess to hold on a moment. Jess practically growled in anger at the gesture. Chris took a closer look at the letter that he had taken from Jess. "My goodness. Seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe. And what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining, I wonder."

He was beginning to get on Jessica's nerves. However, instead of snatching the letter back from Chris when he moved it to where she could grab it, she decided to just explain everything. There wasn't really much to explain, actually. "Mike and Em split. We're together." She placed her right hand against her hip as she stared at Chris, feeling slightly weird about telling him and Sam this. Well, they would've found out eventually, anyways.

"Whoa, drama," Chris remarked, staring at Jess again as he appeared to be slightly taken aback by the sudden news. Beside him, Sam was staring at Jess as well, but she didn't seem to be all that surprised by the information they just received; she had kind of figured that it would happen.

"Not really," Jess stated. "Pretty clear cut, actually. Em's out, I'm in." She didn't bother explaining exactly how it had happened but that didn't seem to matter. Sam hummed, nodding slightly as she had nothing to say to that. Chris waved the letter in his hand and Jess finally snatched it back from him, walking away from his person to avoid anything else from happening. Additionally, she gave him a dirty look (a glare, basically).

"Alright, alright," Chris said as he began to move away from Jess, turning his back towards her. "Let's just get up to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk." Sam moved to follow him.

"Uh, you guys go ahead," Jess told them, making a move towards the bench she had originally been sitting on. "I'm just gonna wait here for a bit, see who else is coming." So, pretty much she was just gonna wait until Mike showed up.

Chris knew exactly why Jess was waiting. "You mean Mike?" he teased.

"What?" Jess questioned before she tried to downplay things. "Uh, I mean, you know. Whoever." She didn't want to seem too eager to see Mike. She wasn't too eager, was she...?

 _ **Emily "Em" Davis  
Mike's Ex Girlfriend and Matt's Current Girlfriend  
Intelligent, Persuasive, and Resourceful**_

 _ **Matthew "Matt" Taylor  
Emily's New and Current Boyfriend, Former Best Friend of Hazel, and Crushing on Hazel  
Active, Ambitious, and Motivated**_

Emily and Matt walked through a gate together, one after the other. A little ways ahead of them, down the snowy path in between trees and wooden gates, was a wooden bridge. There wasn't any silence between the couple, Emily complaining about something which wasn't unusual since she often complained about something. "Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge, like, right where the cable car ends?" she complained, shaking her head in frustration about having to walk more than she had wanted to. She was wearing a white blouse underneath a ribbed dark gray turtleneck and a black leather jacket with fur trim, along with some black jeans and snow boots with fur trim. As accessories, she was wearing a few rings and her nails were painted black.

After closing the gate, Matt was back to carrying Emily's luggage in his hands. He didn't seem to be frustrated with Emily, but that was probably because he was growing use to her constant complaining. Although, her complaining did tend to get on his fucking nerves sometimes. "I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, you know?" he said. He was sporting some gray track pants, a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a light jean jacket, a grey turtleneck, and some shoes of sorts.

"And where's the bell boy when you need one," Emily complained some more before she began to head down the path of snow. Bell boy? She was carrying absolutely nothing, anyways, so she had no real right to complain about needing a bell boy. Right that moment, Matt was basically a bell boy since he was carrying everything. He still loved her, though, despite her very obvious flaws. Shaking his head slightly, Matt followed behind Emily as she lead the way to the nearby bridge. "Brr... Gettin' chills..." Emily mumbled as a shiver went down her spine.

"We're almost there-" Matt started to tell her but she interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"No, I mean gettin' kinda creeped out," Emily informed him. It made sense for her to feel that way. Someone did go missing there. Two someones, actually. Matt agreed with her after hearing this, feeling the same way. "Gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again," she continued. It was gonna be awkward as hell, too, for some people. Additionally, drama was likely to start between her and Jess since they were former best friends. In the code of girls, a best friend does not go out with her best friend's ex and that's what Jess did in her eyes (and that is pretty much what happened but no one can control who they fall in love with).

That was something else that Matt could agree with. "Definitely not gonna feel like a regular party." He and Emily walked alongside each other as they crossed the bridge, getting closer to the end of it. "I mean, what do you think-" Matt couldn't even finish his sentence because at that very moment, Mike jumped out of nowhere when they reached the end of the bridge. Matt was startled into dropping Emily's bags and he held up his fists, going into defensive mode while Emily jumped a bit as she screamed a bit and she soon placed a hand to her chest when she saw who it was. Mike had scared the fucking shit outta them both. "Whoa, dude!" Matt exclaimed as he placed his hands down.

"Jesus!" Emily exclaimed, shaking her head as she looked at Mike. Mike just continued on laughing, a large smile on his face.

 _ **Michael "Mike" Munroe  
Emily's Ex Boyfriend, Jess's New and Current Boyfriend  
Driven, Intelligent, and Persuasive**_

Mike continued on laughing as he spoke, leaning over slightly. "You guys. You really, really should've seen your faces right there." Emily glared at him still, very furious with him right that moment because of the little jumpscare that happened. It was just another prank, a harmless one this time, but she still didn't like it. Although, that wasn't gonna stop her from any of her own future pranking. Mike placed his hands behind his head as he continued smiling, his laughter calming. He was wearing a flannel jacket underneath a dark blue padded vest, a white tank top undershirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of shoes.

Matt relaxed a tad bit, finally lowering his fists as he stared at Mike. Although he was annoyed about being scared, he thought that was pretty good of a little prank. "Dude, I almost clocked you just now," he stated, shaking his head slightly as he made a gesture for emphasis on his words. Mike complimented his words and gestures ( _"Nice one."_ ).

"Michael, you're a jerk," Emily stated flatly. Pfft, ha ha, that's funny, considering the prank that she and Jess did on Hannah was _much_ worse and more uncalled for. She was getting worked up over a prank for nothing, especially one as stupidly dumb and harmless as the one Mike just pulled, if it could even be considered a prank to begin with. At least her tits didn't go flying off from fear.

"Come on, guys," Mike said. He spread his arms out, looking between Emily and Matt. "We're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun. We're up in the woods. It's spooky. Come on, let's get into the spirit of things."

"The spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" Emily asked him, rolling her eyes at him. Matt glanced at her momentarily before he looked back towards Mike, remaining silent for the time being.

Mike scoffed, but he managed to keep his smile on his face. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Em. Don't be like that." She was always like this, always unamused by the pranks or antics of other persons but was always amused by her _own_ pranks or antics that were usually much worse than what other persons would do, hence the previous year. When Emily questioned him about what he meant, Mike told her but he said it in a very not-rude way. "The way you're being. You always get like this."

The conversation got quiet for a second and only for a second. Matt glanced between Emily and Mike before he spoke up. He could've easily threatened Mike and he could've been the alpha male boyfriend that Emily wanted him to be, but he chose to be nice, to be friendly about this situation. Sure, Mike and Emily had dated in the past but that was over now and Emily was his. "Michael, I'm just gonna lay it out, otherwise this whole weekend's gonna suck ass for everyone. Um, this is super awkward and we all know it. Let's just acknowledge it now and move on. Okay?" Best not to dwell on the past.

Emily opened her mouth to start speaking, probably to argue about what Matt said or to, at least, disagree with how Matt brought this obvious fact up, but before she could release a word from her lips, Mike started speaking in response to Matt. "I hear you, man," he said. "I get it. I don't wanna make this weird."

"Cool," Matt replied. "So, we're good?" Mike nodded in agreement while additionally verbally agreeing with him.

Mike and Matt looked towards Emily at the same time. She placed a hand on her right side as she glanced between the two of them. "So, what, you guys gonna make out now?" Emily questioned, her tone dull. That seriously had to have been the gayest moment she ever witnessed. These two were like females that were trying to rekindle a friendship or something. Goddamn.

Matt looked towards Mike, whom proceeded to act as if he were a very gay male. He was waving his arms around everywhere as he shook his hips side to side for a bit. "Oh my god. Totally. We're so gonna make out." Second later, Mike returned back to his original posture and he began heading past them. "Uh, no, seriously, I'm gonna go check on the cable car back down the trail." He hoped to find his lover waiting for him there. The three of them exchanged rather quick goodbyes as Mike continued walking the way that Matt and Emily had came from.

As Matt leaned over to pick up the bags that he had dropped, he completely missed the fact that Emily was watching Mike walk off. He additionally missed the temptation that crossed Emily's face as she watched Mike vanish from her line of sight. Emily waved her arm as she looked back towards Matt, her mind set on talking to Mike privately. "Ah, crap," she complained, needing some way to get to Mike without Matt being suspicious. Matt leaned back up, only one bag in hand as he looked at her while questioning her about what was wrong. "Hey, could you take these the rest of the way?" she asked him. "Uh, all the bags," she added on. He was already carrying the bags to begin with, yet she was acting as if she had helped him carry them up there that far.

"Uh... Why?" Matt asked her, curious as to why she was asking him this when he was already going to do such anyways. Like, why was she asking him to do something that he was already doing? That was a bit odd, but he was sure that she had her reasons for doing it.

"I need to go find Sam," Emily lied immediately. Matt looked at her, confused as to why she wanted to speak with Sam. Emily hadn't mentioned Sam for a long time and she most certainly hadn't spoken to Sam once since what had happened the year before (which was true, though Matt was just mentally assuming this correctly since he saw no reason for Emily to speak to Sam). "Sorry. I just... I really need to go find her. I totally forgot I needed to talk to her before we get all the way up there," Emily lied more. God, the lie was rushed and not well thought out. But she believed that Matt bought her lie anyways.

Matt stared at her, suspicions and doubt filling his being. He could recognize a lie when he heard one. He told plenty of lies himself. He wanted so badly to believe her but he couldn't, not fully. Even so, he didn't voice his doubts of what she was saying. "This really can't wait? We're almost there," he told her. After hearing some slight begging from Emily, he decided to give in to her demands. Actually, he really wanted to go with her but he felt that she'd just get mad at him for that, so giving in was his only option to avoid conflict with her. "Alright, fine," he sighed. "If it's so important, I guess I can pack horse it the rest of the way." He leaned over to pick up the other bag before he looked back towards Emily again. "But, you owe me one," he added on. He needed something as a reward for dealing with her shit. Emily looked at him as if she were offended by that add on statement. "Well then, we're even, at least," Matt stated.

"I'll think about it," Emily replied. She smiled when Matt told her to be careful, loving how sweet he was. "See you up there, sweetie. Thank you." She blew him a kiss before she began to head across the bridge again, heading back the way they came.

Matt stood there for a moment, watching her before he turned around and he began heading up to the lodge by himself. He felt like he really shouldn't had let her go off on her own after what had happened last year, but he knew how Emily was; she would've started bitching about how he must've thought she couldn't handle things on her own, even when that was completely false. He had chosen to avoid another argument with his girlfriend by _agreeing_ with his girlfriend's demands. As he headed up to the lodge, he thought about how weird it was being back there again, but he additionally thought it would be nice to see Hazel again after so long. He missed talking to her. He hoped that they could talk things out and be friends again, if not best friends. Although, he did kind of wish they could become more than just friends but Hazel had Josh while he had Emily, so he shouldn't be thinking with his dick about this. He hoped that this trip was something that they wouldn't regret...

 _ **Ashley "Ash" Brown  
Crushing on Chris and Older Sister of Hazel  
Academic, Forthright, and Inquisitive**_

 _ **Hazel "Haze" Brown  
Younger Sister of Ashley and Long Term Girlfriend of Josh  
Anxious, Mentally Unstable, and Sarcastic**_

Ashley and Hazel were already up near the lodge, waiting for everyone to join them. Buying their time as they waited for the others, the sisters were standing by a telescope. Ashley was looking through it while Hazel just stood behind her, shifting on her feet slightly as she watched Ashley. Ashley was wearing some light makeup and she was attired in a striped pink and red beanie, a light bluish-grey hoodie worn over a long-sleeved red shirt, blue jean shorts, dark leggings, red-striped fingerless gloves, some type of footwear, and some accessories (a silver locket and a rectangular emerald ring). Hazel was attired in less colorful clothing, wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath it and she had on some black jeans with grey shoes.

"See anything interesting?" Hazel asked Ashley, bored out of her mind. "Anything at all?" She wasn't entirely enthusiastic about speaking to others again, but she had to admit that she was kind of happy with speaking to Ashley again. She still was allowing this prank to happen, though, regardless. Everyone deserved it after what had happened to Hannah and Beth. Revenge needed to be had.

"Just a bunch of snow and trees," Ashley informed her, looking away from the telescope temporarily to smile at Hazel. She missed this so much. She had missed having some time with Hazel. She missed this part of Hazel. She missed everything that had to do with Hazel, actually. She was happy that things were returning to normal at last.

Hazel gave her a look, an eyebrow raised. "Well, what the hell did ya expect to see? Flowers? Flying cows? Dean Winchester?" she quizzed Ashley, shaking her head ever so slightly. Ashley rolled her eyes at the 'Dean Winchester' comment and Hazel stuck her tongue out at Ashley. "What? It's a good show," Hazel defended. Ashley just shook her head at her. "Mmm, I think maybe it was Chris that you were looking for."

Ashley blushed but she didn't deny it. "Shh."

Hazel laughed at her. "Girl, you need to hurry the hell up and get with him before some other bitch does." Actually, come to think of it, this little prank of hers and Josh's would likely get Chris and Ashley to finally get together. "Hey, when I eventually marry Josh and he becomes your brother-in-law, and when you marry Chris, making him my brother-in-law, wouldn't Josh and Chris end up being brother-in-laws, too? Is that how that works or am I wrong?" Hazel asked, curious.

Ashley smiled a bit, laughing a little as she thought about it for a second. "I don't know, maybe." She looked away from Hazel and she looked back into the telescope. She turned it towards the right and she spotted Jessica through the trees, seeing her sitting on the bench at the cable car station. "I see Jess and she's just sitting around, doing nothing," Ashley informed Hazel, just because. Hazel just hummed. Ashley turned the telescope towards the right, seeing only snow and trees until she caught sight of Emily and Mike talking. "Whoa, hello. Somebody's getting a little _friendly_ and not in the _friend-zone_ kind of way," she commented. She, then, said that in words that Hazel could understand. "I see Mike and Emily talking, and they are being a little bit handy dandy with their...hands."

"I thought you said they broke up," Hazel commented, confused. "You said that Mike was with Jess and that Emily was with Matt now."

"They are, but I think Emily and Mike might need to check the expiration date on their big breakup," Ashley stated.

Hazel hummed and she smirked without hesitation, considering that Ashley was too busy looking through the telescope to notice Hazel's true emotions about this knowledge. "Should we tell Matt?" she asked, sounding like a concerned friend but in reality, she wanted some tension to be created amongst everyone. It would make things so much more fun for her. "I mean, I know that it could just be nothing and that they're probably only just talking about friendship shit or whatever, but we should still let him know what his girlfriend is up to."

"I don't know," Ashley responded, indifferent about the suggestion. She didn't want to get into someone else's business, even if telling Matt would be the right thing to do in this situation. She made the telescope zoom out, trying to get it back to how it originally was and she jumped away from the telescope when Matt suddenly appeared right in front of her line of sight through said telescope. She even let out a little yelp. "Oh, God!" she exclaimed. Hazel, having seen what just happened, genuinely laughed her ass off. "Oh, God!" Ashley exclaimed again, stomping her foot grumpily as she pouted. That had scared the shit outta her.

Matt ran up the steps, laughing and smiling. He had no bags in his hand, having placed them down before heading up those steps. "Hey, whoa, sorry there. Sorry about that, Ash, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. Pfft, he had meant to scare her because he had let out a yelp of his own when he did it. Ashley mumbled things, trying to calm down from the sudden fright. Behind her, Hazel was still laughing. "Well, I did mean to scare you, _sort of_ scare you, but not like for real scare you," he continued. Ashley hit his arm, still not over what just happened. "Hey, wow, man. I'm really sorry, Ash, damn," he apologized again, still smiling about it. Ashley sighed and forgave him, shaking and waving it off. Literally, she shook and waved it off.

"Hello," Hazel cooed after her laughter had stopped. "Don't I get a greeting, too? Preferably one that doesn't scare my panties up my ass crack, please." If she was completely honest with herself, she had kind of missed Matt. She still hated him for what happened, but she had missed him.

Matt looked away from Ashley, looking towards Hazel instead now. He continued to smile and he took a step closer to Hazel. Hazel did not make a move to step towards him too, nor did she make a move to step away from him. "Hazel. Hey." He took another step closer and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. She didn't return it, but he expected such. She did, however, pat his back a bit. "Sorry for ignoring you just now," he apologized to her as he moved away, giving her some space again.

Hazel waved it off, literally doing such as she waved her right arm towards her side. "Oh, it's fine. It's..." She trailed off for a moment, turning her gaze off of Matt for a moment. She hated this feeling that she was getting. She was happy to see him again after so long. She was happy to be talking with him again. She truly had kind of missed him. "It's nice to see ya again, Matt," she finally stated, speaking truthfully as she looked back up at Matt. She smiled a bit, too, and it was real instead of fake. She was still mad about everything, though.

"You look great," Matt complimented her. Hazel nodded shortly as she returned the compliment, now half-smiling. Matt looked back towards Ashley, whom had been smiling during the entire engagement between Matt and Hazel. "So, Ash, what were you looking at? Did you see anything juicy with that thing?" he wondered, still smiling because he was still in a rather good mood. Ashley's smile vanished as she hesitated to say something; she wasn't sure if she should tell him what she had seen or not. "Lemme check it out," Matt insisted, wanting something to do while they waited and chatted.

Ashley hesitated once more, still unsure as to what she should do. She chose not to mislead him because she would've felt more guilt about that than about telling him what she saw. Actually, she wasn't even gonna tell him what she had seen; she was just gonna let him see for himself. "Ummm... Sure... Go ahead. Knock yourself out, I guess." Ashley stepped to the side, moving away from the telescope to stand closer to Hazel.

"Alright." Matt moved to be in front of the telescope and he looked through it. Immediately, he spotted Mike and Emily hugging, the two of them still located at the same place. "Aw, son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath before his voice got louder. "Seriously, Emily? What the hell, man." His good mood deteriorated just like that. Ashley attempted to downplay it as if it were nothing (which was incorrect because it was something, definitely) while Hazel was silently half enjoying this (apparently, she felt a bit bad about this occurrence but she mostly found it pleasing). "Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Em? Ever?" Matt questioned Ashley with an angry and hurt tone, looking at her for a moment before he looked back into the telescope.

Ashley didn't know how to answer that, she really didn't. Hazel did, though. Sort of. "Nope," Hazel began. "We all should know how Emily is. I may not have talked to her for a whole year, but I know that bitches don't tend to change, like, ever," she commented, speaking a bit rudely. Matt looked over at her, looking away from the telescope again. Although he could agree that he should've expected something like this to happen, he didn't like hearing Hazel refer to Emily as a bitch. Hazel rubbed the back of her head as an almost completely false expression of nervousness appeared on her face; she was a bit nervous about possibly getting on Matt's bad side and she quite hated that she was feeling like that. "S-Sorry. I know she's your girlfriend and all, and I didn't mean that your girlfriend is a bitch since I just like saying that when I refer to how us girls act, but uh, yeah. That's just... That's just my opinion. I'm sure she isn't really a bitch or anything..." Hazel looked anywhere but towards Matt, keeping her eyes on the trees and everything else that wasn't Matt. She tried to keep herself from laughing because she knew, for damn certain, that Emily was a bitch most of the damn time.

"Goddamn it," Matt commented as he looked through the telescope one last time before he walked back down the steps that he had walked up. Ashley, with a frown on her face as she felt some regret for allowing him to see that, followed behind him a moment later with Hazel following close behind her. Maybe Ashley shouldn't had let him see that. Some shit would probably happen now.

Before long, the three of them were standing outside of the lodge, unable to enter because the door was locked up tight. Forced to wait longer for the others to arrive, Hazel started thinking about things as she and the other two waited. She kind of liked talking to other persons again; it was fun and it made her almost forget about how unstable she had become with her emotions and whatnot. She had lied quite a bit during the conversation with Matt and Ashley; Emily was a bitch, in her eyes, and she had meant it in that way instead of that lie she made about speaking for all girls who did stupid shit. She had pretended to be the old her, the her that wouldn't want to talk much shit about someone around someone else because that was how shit got started, but the new her sure as hell wanted some shit to get started, so that part of her was happy that Ashley let Matt see what Emily and Mike were doing. She was hoping for either a fight between Matt and Mike or a catfight between Jess and Emily because either way, some shit would get started. She still, kind of, felt bad for what happened, though, but only just a tad bit.

Hazel couldn't wait until Josh and herself started the prank. It was gonna be a bit of a long lasting one and it was gonna scare everyone to death. Well, maybe not to death but it was gonna scare them a lot. She hoped that someone would piss themselves over it. Additionally, she loved the idea of filming everything because that meant posting it for everyone to see. She couldn't wait until everyone was humiliated on camera for others to enjoy.

Anyways, the three of them were stuck outside in the cold, freezing their asses off as they awaited the arrival of everyone else. For the longest time, they were silent and it was mainly due to the fact that they had nothing worth speaking of. Also, Matt was angry because of what he saw so he was unlikely to speak again unless someone spoke to him first, Ashley normally wasn't the one to start a conversation because she normally didn't really know what to say, and Hazel just didn't want to talk to anyone because she just didn't want to right that moment. Hazel was shaking her leg rather rapidly, not from impatience but from anxiety; she hadn't taken her anxiety medication so she was getting rather anxious with having to wait for the prank to start.

Ashley looked over at Hazel when it became apparent that Hazel was never gonna stop shaking her leg. "Hazel, did you take your pills for your anxiety?" she asked, out of slight curiosity and mostly concern. Hazel shook her head whilst saying 'nope'. "Why?" Ashley wondered. Why would she chose not to take them when she really needed them to avoid having episodes of anxiety? Hazel just shrugged.

Matt looked over at Hazel, a frown on his face. He still wasn't in the best of moods, but he chose to speak since the sisters were chatting. "...How's your relationship with Josh?" he asked her. She was surprised that he had asked her that, but she supposed that he was just trying to keep his mind off of some things. Especially recent things.

Hazel didn't even hesitate to answer that question. "It's going pretty great, actually. We're a lot closer than we used to be. Nothing can separate us. Again." Though she was speaking truth, she was saying to make him feel bad about his own relationship that wasn't going so smoothly. Hey, just because she had felt a bit guilty earlier, it didn't mean that she was gonna be nice to him and say shit he'd like to hear. Fuck that.

Matt just nodded and he grew silent again. Ashley attempted to insist that maybe it had been nothing and that they had looked at the wrong time, but Matt dismissed her immediately, wishing to wait quietly for the others. Once more, the three of them were silent as they waited. Hazel's leg shook faster than it had been previously. She needed some entertainment, she needed something to calm her anxiety levels that were rising. She really should've taken her pills. But then again, it probably wasn't safe for her to take them anymore in her current condition...

 ***Due to the Fact That I Don't Care Much for the Moment Between Jess and Mike, and Due to the Fact That I've Got Nothing Really To Add To What Had Previously Been That Scene, I Decided to Just Describe Everything That Happens Between Them Instead of Playing Out All of the Dialogue Between Them Because Just Nope, Not Doin' That Again***

As Jess waited for Mike to arrive, she remained sitting on the bench. To her right was a book and to her left was her cell-phone that was playing some music. She picked up her phone, looking at it for a second before a snowball hit the wall to her left, barely missing her face. She jumped upon hearing the snowball hit the wall of the cable car station and she smiled when she looked to see that it was Mike whom had thrown it. Immediately, Mike started goofing off as he returned the smile, picking up more snow to make another snowball. Jessica began to play along as she stood up and placed her hands in the air. Quickly, while Mike was temporarily distracted with fixing his snowball, she grabbed one of her own and she hid it behind her back as she walked off the platform of the station.

When Mike started speaking, Jess took off running towards cover. Mike ran for her but he got hit in the face by Jess, whom had thrown her snowball at him. Jess laughed as she hid behind a wooden table. She made another snowball and she peeked out of her hiding spot to see Mike stepping out from behind a tree that he had quickly hid behind after he had gotten hit by that first snowball. Jess stepped out of her hiding place and she threw her second snowball, hitting Mike again and she caused him to stop his attempt of tossing one of his own. However, he recovered quickly and he threw the snowball, but Jess ducked and it flew over her as she hid behind a stump.

Mike ran to be behind the table that Jess had moved from but when Jess stood up with a snowball in hand, Mike started running towards the tree that he had been hiding behind earlier. Jess threw the snowball at him and it hit Mike dead in the back. As Mike shared some frustration about getting hit yet again, Jess moved to another location, which was behind a snow covered object. Jess continued laughing, having fun with winning this little snowball fight. A bird flew onto the second wooden table in the area and Jess stared a it, smiling a little because it was so pretty. She waited for a moment, watching the bird and Mike finally came out of his hiding place when the bird flew away. Jess hit him dead in the face with another snowball.

Mike hid back behind the tree as Jess ran out of her hiding place, looking around for Mike since she hadn't seen where he went. She wanted to end this, considering she kicked his ass and then suddenly, he tackled her to the ground so that she was lying underneath him in the snow. After some flirting and a very deep kiss, the two vaguely spoke about getting each other naked during the trip before they headed up the mountain to get to the lodge at last. Along their way up there, Jess thought about how she looked forward to seeing Hazel again because she wanted to apologize and make things right between them. Sure, she hadn't communicated with Hazel the past year to apologize but that's because she knew it had kind of been her fault for inadvertently causing the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. She hoped that the two of them could become friends. Additionally, unbeknownst to them as they headed up to the lodge, they didn't notice a stranger arriving via the cable car. Things were certainly gonna get interesting this time...

* * *

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed reading the remake of this chapter. I did my very best with it. This was supposed to be fixed up completely yesterday, but sadly nope because it got super late and I was really, really tired. I hope my Supernatural references aren't getting annoying. I just really love that show and I love my current fanfiction for it. I'm almost on my second book of that series, yay! I'm so happy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading of this chapter!_

 _I'm super sorry if anything got confusing at some points since I'm not the best at third person (still much better than what I did when it was in first person, though). In the far future, I plan to make more fanfics for video games, like_ _Telltale Games TWD (all seasons), Life is Strange, Legend of Zelda, etc. I'm mainly just going to make stories following shows and movies, and stuff, so... Yeah. xD I haven't changed much since I last worked on this fanfiction. How lovely. For the newbies, I'm sorry you read the original (if you read the original) and I hope this is much more interesting and stuff. I guess. I'm not good with author's notes._

 _Well, guess that's it. Bye, everyone!_

 **Word Count: 12,294**


	7. Chapter 6: Jealousy

_Warnings: Cussing, Errors, Multiple P.O.V.'s, Sexual Talk, and OOC. Also, a long chapter._

 _I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This story will more than likely have about 14-15 chapters all together. Maybe a lil' more, I do not know yet. This is going to be an interesting chapter! xD Hehe!_

 _By the way, this chapter is only following half of Chapter 2 of Until Dawn because this chapter was getting far too long so I had to half it. The remainder of Chapter 2 will be finished in the next chapter, which shall be titled: More Jealousy_

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

Sam and I met up with Josh just before we got to the lodge. Sam was the first to give him a hug and then Josh & I had a small bro hug.

"Man, I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it," I told Josh.

Josh crossed his arms and he was smiling a bit. "Oh yeah? It feels the same to me."

 _ **Josh**_

 _ **Hannah and Beth's Brother, Long-term Boyfriend of Hazel, and Best-Friend of Chris**_

 _ **Complex, Thoughtful, Loving**_

"Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking," I stated.

Josh nodded slightly. "I guess that's true."

I looked at my phone for a moment before looking at Josh again. "When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I'm getting withdrawals already."

Josh shook his head at me a bit and uncrossed his arms. "You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up."

"Funny you should say that... Ah, I think I left it in my other jacket," I replied.

"Oops," Josh commented.

Josh, Sam, and I started heading up to the lodge. Matt was standing with his arms crossed and he looked like he was pissed about something. Ashley was sitting down on the steps with Hazel, her arms wrapped around her legs in a curled up sitting position. Hazel was shaking her leg really fast.

"Hazel is looking really anxious," Sam commented.

"Yeah," I replied. We were soon in front of the three of them.

"Hey guys..." Josh waved at them. "Get up here okay?"

Ashley smiled. "Yeah, well, more or less, but it's so good to see you!" Hazel gave us a thumbs up and a smile, her leg not shaking as much.

Josh nodded towards Matt who wasn't looking towards us. "'Sup with him?"

Hazel opened her mouth to speak, hesitating for a moment before she spoke. "He's just...in a really bad mood right now..." I glanced at Ashley and noticed the guilty look of her face. "It's about time you guys got here, by the way. We've been freezing our asses off."

Josh walked closer to her, took her hands in his, and pulled her to her feet. "Remind me to warm you up in my room when we're inside." Hazel laughed and the two shared a kiss.

"We didn't need to know of your plans to get laid," I commented.

Hazel smiled and looked at me as Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and stood to her right. "You're just jealous."

"Am not," I stated. I kind of was. They have the relationship I wish I had with Ashley.

"Surrrre," Hazel said in a sarcastic tone. She then started speaking in a serious tone. "Anyways, can we work on getting inside before I freeze to death, please?"

"Right away, my lady," Josh commented. He pulled her up the stairs with him while she giggled a bit. I followed them and Matt & Sam walked off a bit to stand elsewhere while they waited.

Before Josh could even start getting us inside, I said something. "Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?"

"Yeah man," Josh stated.

"Once you give Josh a chance to get us inside," Hazel commented. "But no. You wanna talk right out here in the cold instead of inside where we can get warm by a fire because this is definitely better than being warm. Definitely." Josh chuckled a bit before kissing her cheek and I rolled my eyes at Hazel.

"There's nothing wrong with a little conversation with my bro and his lover," I told Hazel, grinning a bit.

"There is when the conversation is taking place out here in the cold," she replied.

"That...may be a little true," I stated. "So...you guys doin' alright? I mean I know it must be really tough without-"

"Stop," Josh commented, staring at me a bit blankly. Hazel was frowning and avoiding eye contact with me.

"I just meant that-" I tried to explain.

"I know what you meant," Josh stated a little loudly. He dialed his tone back to its normal volume. "You know, seriously, I'm over it and I just want us to have a good time, you know? Like we always...use to."

I nodded and looked at Hazel. "Hazel..."

Josh looked at her too and once he saw how she was acting, concern was written all over his face. "Hazel, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Hazel hesitated to look at him but she did and she nodded a tad. "Yeah." She nodded a little frantically afterwards. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She looked at me. "Don't bring that up again, please."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"It's... It's fine. Just... if you do it again, I'll push you down the stairs," she stated.

"What if I get injured when you do that?" I asked her.

"Then Ashley can nurse you back to health, no?" Hazel smirked a bit. "That would be one way for you two to finally get together."

"Speaking of together, so Matt and Emily are a thing now, right?" I asked.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, so it seems."

"I mean, what's Mike think of that?" I asked.

"I have a feeling Mike's already got his hands full, you know what I mean?" Josh half-smiled.

"You guys and your gossiping of relationships," Hazel commented, rolling her eyes. "But since we're gossiping about all three of them, I might as well tell ya what happened that made Matt so grumpy."

"Ooh, bring on the juicy dets," I said, looking at her. Josh looked at her as well.

"Ashley let him look through the telescope and he spotted Mike & Emily together. Ash didn't quite tell me what she had seen before Matt came along but she did say that they seemed to be getting...too friendly," Hazel stated. "So, prepare for some drama once we're all inside and gathered."

"That's not going to be fun," I stated.

"It all depends, I guess," Josh commented. He turned to the door, crouched down, and messed with the handle. "Dammit... This freaking thing..."

"It's iced?" I questioned. Hazel looked at me with an expression on her face that pretty much read 'Duh'.

"What else," Josh replied.

"Maybe there's another way in," I stated.

"There are a million ways in. They're just all locked," Josh told me.

"Then we're fucked," Hazel commented.

I looked around. "There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, 'get open' or something," I suggested.

"Wait a second." Josh straightened up and looked at me. "Are you saying we should break in?"

"Oooh, I like this plan~" Hazel cooed, smirking.

"I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the place, right?" I asked Josh.

"Hey, not if I don't report you," Josh stated.

"Um..." I was trying to think of something to say.

Hazel giggled a bit and her smirk became a smile while Josh smiled at me and gestured behind me. "Lead the way, Cochise," they said together. I stared at them for a moment. "What?" they asked together.

"You two definitely are meant for each other," I told them. They smiled more and looked at each other. I started heading down the stairs as they leaned in to kiss each other. As I got off the steps and stood in front of Ashley, Josh and Hazel started walking down the stairs while holding hands. "Hey Ash," I said.

Ashley smiled and waved slightly. "Hi Chris!"

"So...how're you doing?" I asked her as Hazel and Josh walked past me.

"Mm...good, but a little cold," she told me. "I think I could use some time curled up by the fire..."

"Yeah... that does sound pretty nice," I stated, smiling at her a little.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Josh and I stood nearby as Chris spoke to Ashley. Josh is wearing sleeveless puffer jacket with a grey and white plaid shirt under it, a knit wool beanie, some other kind of shirt, and a pair of jeans. I must say he looked good in...absolutely everything he wears.

"Think he's finally going to admit his feelings to her?" I asked Josh.

"Not until we get everything started," Josh stated. He moved behind me and hugged me...from behind. "I am very tempted to just pull you into the woods and melt some snow with you."

I laughed. "That's a funny way of talking about having sex."

Josh chuckled. "I know. That's why I said it."

"You are sex crazy," I stated.

"And you're not?" he questioned.

"I didn't say that I wasn't. I was just stating that you are," I said, turning my head to look at him.

Josh smiled. "Well, how could I not be when I've been dating a beautiful lady like you for four years?"

"But we've only been sexual active with one another for six months," I stated.

"I have needs and having you underneath me has always been one of them," Josh said. I laughed a little. "I love you, Hazel."

"I love you too, Josh." I gave him a sweet kiss. He kissed me back just as sweetly. We may talk about sex a lot since six months ago but this relationship has never been about sexual intercourse and won't be just about such a thing; we care about each other, would do anything for one another, and we just simply love each other. We're like any normal couple.

[Chris's P.O.V.]

I finished talking to Ashley and walked over to Josh & Hazel who were sucking each other's face. I cleared my throat and they pulled apart, blushing slightly.

"Yeah?" Josh asked me.

"Nothing. I was just getting tired of watching you two trying to swallow each others face," I told him.

"For your information, we had only just started kissing," Hazel said, half-smiling. "Thanks for ruining our loving kiss."

"Sorry." This was awkward. I feel like talking to everyone so instead of heading around the lodge to look for a window, I went over to Matt. I looked back towards Hazel and Josh; they looked confused but they stayed where they were and watched me.

[Josh's P.O.V.]

What the hell was Chris doing? He's delaying Hazel and I's prank. I looked at Hazel. She crossed her arms.

"It's freezing. I should've worn a better jacket," she commented.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Does this help a little?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Josh," she said. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked her.

"Not taking my anxiety pills. That was really dumb of me," she said. I could see that she was beginning to frown.

"Hey, I'm not mad about that this time. It'll actually help us. You could fake an anxiety attack when 'shit hits the fan' and it'll seem real since you're off those meds tonight," I stated. "But that's only if you want to."

"I might end up having an actual one though," she replied.

I frowned. "Let's not...think about that actually happening." I've seen her have one; she was hyperventilating, she was having chest pains, and she was shaking pretty badly. I didn't like seeing her like that. It worried me to no end. That was two months ago when it happened.

"Sorry for making you worry about me so much," Hazel told me.

I smiled a little. "I actually kind of like worrying about you. It shows that I really do care about your well being."

"Mmm..." Hazel laid her head against my shoulder. I would protect her with my life; I would die for her. That is how much I love her.

[Chris's P.O.V.]

I looked at Matt. "Matt! Been a while. Rough season, huh?"

"Yeah. Something like that..." Matt said. Seeing Emily with Mike must really be bothering him still.

"Hey, you okay man?" I asked.

"Some people, you know?" Matt crossed his arms. "You think you know 'em."

I nodded. Yeah, it was still bothering. "Oooooh-kaay." I walked away from him and went over to Sam. She was leaning against a fence.

She looked at me as I walked up to her. She straightened up and turned towards me completely. "So, you seen Ash yet?"

"Ummm... Yeah?" I stared at her.

"Cool. Cool," Sam said as she nodded. "How's, uh, how's she doing?"

"She's...fine. Why?" I asked her.

"No reason." Sam looked away from me and leaned against the fence again. I started to head back over to Hazel and Josh. Josh had his arms around her and Hazel was smiling.

"Move your ass!" Hazel yelled at me. "We've all been out here long enough!" I rolled my eyes. I reached them and they started walking ahead of me for a bit, going down the path that leads to the side of the lodge. We walked in silence for a bit.

"Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Josh asked me out of the blue. It really surprised me. He said that right in front of Hazel too. All three of us stopped walking and stood around, forming a small triangle from how close we were standing to each other. Hazel and I stared at Josh. Josh smiled at me. "She's like a 'sleeper hit' kinda gal, you know? I just want to rip that parka right off her and make some snow angels, right?"

Seriously? He was saying all of this in front of Hazel. I agree with him though. "Yeah. Absolutely, but you shouldn't talk like that about Ashley in front of your girlfriend." I gestured to Hazel.

"Yeah, Josh. 'You shouldn't talk like that in front of your girlfriend'," Hazel commented, imitating me. Josh laughed. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "Dude, I know he only said that to see how you'd react, considering you love Ashley."

Love her? Well, I might. I don't know. "I don't love her."

"Whatever you say, Cochise," Hazel stated, smiling still.

"So, when are you gonna take her to the bone zone?" Josh asked me, smirking a bit.

"Like that could ever happen," I said, frowning a little.

"Seriously, Chris?" Hazel questioned me. "Do you honestly think that you two won't get that far?"

"Come on, man. She practically spends her entire life with you as it is," Josh stated.

"Exactly!" Hazel exclaimed, agreeing with Josh.

"Well, yeah, but we're, like, friends-" I said.

"Wow," Hazel commented, shaking her head.

"Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents? I mean, can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dipping with erotic possibilities? You and Ashley, alone at last," Josh said. "You've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentleman. Now, you come in for the kill!"

"Maybe you're right," I stated, nodding.

"Finally! You're finally taking some advice about what to do with your 'Ashley situation'!" Hazel cheered. She threw her arms up. "Praise the Heavens! A miracle has happened!"

Josh laughed at Hazel and continued speaking to me. "You're a hunter, bro. No fear. No mercy. I mean, she won't even know what hit her." He walked past me as he was saying this, doing a odd hand movement.

I chuckled. "Alright, alright. I got it. Jeez."

"Hey, how dare you walk off, Sir!" Hazel complained while smiling. She ran after Josh and jumped on his back.

"Whoa! Calm down before we both end up colder than we are now," Josh said as he laughed some more. I smiled, watching as Hazel wrapped hers legs around Josh and he grabbed onto them, giving her a piggyback ride.

"You're stronger than you look, man," I commented. Josh smiled and nodded at me. I walked past them and Josh followed me as I walked, carrying Hazel. "So..." I decided to be nosy. "Have you two gone to the bone zone?"

"Ain't you nosy," Hazel stated. "But I wouldn't say we've gone to the bone zone."

"Hm?" I questioned.

"It's more like we are in the bone zone permanently, my friend," Josh stated, finishing off what Hazel was saying.

"So you two have actually...you know, went all the way?" I asked. We were beside the lodge now and I looked around a bit.

"That's kind of what being in the bone zone means," Josh stated.

"We're in the sexual intercourse zone and we don't plan on ever leaving it," Hazel said, giggling.

"I am beginning to regret asking you two about that," I said, shaking my head in regret. This is what I get for being nosy.

Josh chuckled. "So, how are we planning on breaking in to my parents' lodge, bud?"

"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-" I didn't, right?

"You sounded like you had a plan," Josh stated.

"Mhm," Hazel agreed.

"So you better deliver, Cochise, or else you got four lovely ladies and one sexy lady who are gonna be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked, that's not a good way to get laid," Josh said.

"Well shoot. Nobody likes cool buns," I commented. I looked at the windows. We could push something so I can climb over and get in through one of them but there could be another way in. I noticed that the axe holder didn't have an axe in it. "Hmm..." I headed over to the power box. I doubt we'd find another way in.

"Well well well. We got ourselves a thinker. Nice one," Josh stated. I looked at him as Hazel got off his back. He walked over to me and we both began to push the power box.

"Woohoo! You go, guys!" Hazel cheered.

"Jee, thanks for the help," I stated sarcastically as I pushed the power box with my back while Josh pulled it. Hazel just laughed in response to my sarcasm. Josh and I stopped moving it once it was under one of the windows. I climbed onto the power box and nearly lose my balance. I opened up the window and kind of...flipped over and onto the floor.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I heard a thump and I jogged over to the power box as Josh started to climb up it. He turned to help me up onto it and he kept one of his arms around me so I wouldn't fall off. We both looked inside to see that Chris was laying on the ground.

"Ugh," Chris groaned.

"You okay?" I asked him, slightly concerned.

"I'm okay! I should have paid more attention in climbing class..." Chris mumbled.

"Climbing class?" I questioned, confused.

"You mean 'gym'?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope," Chris said as he got off the floor.

I laughed. "I was confused for a moment there. Climbing class...that's just...that was stupid. Think before you speak next time, Chris, or else more nonsense will come out."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Chris looked at me once he was standing and glared playfully. The light bulb suddenly...exploded, causing there to be no light in the room Chris was standing in.

"Whoa," Josh commented.

"Did I do that?" Chris asked.

I face-palmed and shook with laughter as Josh told Chris, "I don't...I don't think so."

"What's so funny, Hazel?" Chris asked me.

I moved my hand from my face to see Chris staring at me and I noticed Josh was also staring at me. I smiled and gestured towards the broken light bulb. "Yes, Chris. You made the light bulb explode with your mystical mind powers. Why would you...how could you think that you made it explode? You didn't touch it and the light was already on so you had, like, no interaction with it."

"She has a point, Cochise," Josh commented.

"Whatever..." Chris mumbled.

"Here, use this!" Josh tossed Chris a lighter. Chris caught it with ease and then there was light! Yay! Isn't it amazing how I am, like, not thinking about the revenge stuff right this second? ...Other than just then, anyways. "Whoa, Chris, I just got an awesome idea," Josh commented.

"Damn. Three seconds and you got an idea," I commented. "Let's hear it."

"Okay, so, I am pretty sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bathrooms. You can use that with the lighter," Josh stated.

"I don't-I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" Chris asked.

"Don't just go assuming that is what kind of deodorant he was talking about," I said.

"Yeah, it's spray on. It's a can," Josh stated.

Chris understood now. "Ohhh. Yeah, now I gotcha."

"Flamethrower," Josh said.

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes," Chris stated, nodding.

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and fwoosh," Josh said, using his hands for emphases. I nearly lost my balance and he immediately wrapped one of his arms back around me, though I only had realized seconds ago that he had moved his arm. "S-Sorry, sweetie."

"It's fine," I commented, kissing his cheek.

Josh smiled at me before looking at Chris. "Alright. So, you got this, Chris. I'm gonna go sort something out with Hazel. You up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?"

Chris shrugged. "Nope, but I'll do it. Also, you two are just going to bang against a tree, aren't you?"

"Nope," Josh told him, shaking his head.

"He's lying. We totally are," I said, joking around. "So, if you hear really loud moaning and hear me screaming in pleasure and not from horror, you'll know exactly what's going on, okay? Okay." I laughed at the blush appearing on both Chris's and Josh's face and I moved Josh's arm from around me, jumping off of the power box and landing on my feet in the snow.

Josh recovered from his blushing. "Godspeed, pilgrim," he told Chris, imitating John Wayne. He jumped off the power box and stared at me, pouting a bit.

"What?" I asked, smiling innocently.

"That was very naughty of you. You know how badly I want to have another heated moment with you," Josh stated.

I laughed some. "Exactly why I did it."

"Thanks to you, I have the image of me banging you against a tree stuck in my head." Josh pouted more. "I'd make that image real if it weren't for the fact that it's freezing."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Aww~ You're so cute when you pout and can't get your way~"

Josh smiled. I love it when he smiles. "So, are you excited about the prank beginning?" he asked me, changing the subject.

"Fuck yeah, I am. It's gonna be awesome. Though, I'm going to hate a few of the things," I said, frowning a little. Josh fake dying and the fake communication with one of his dead sisters using a spirit board. Those two things are what I am going to hate being a part of. I'm not even going to be acting when it gets to where Josh 'dies' because I'll be crying for real; just imagining Josh actually dying will make me cry and seeing him fake die is gonna make me cry. I don't want to him die for real. I love him very much and I don't really know what I'll do without him around.

"Hey..." Josh placed his hands on my shoulders. He was frowning too. "None of it will be real, okay? Everything will be fine. I don't want you having an anxiety attack on me. I hated seeing you like that and I don't want to see that shit again. You can handle it, I know you can. You're strong and amazing."

I half-smiled. "Thanks..."

He pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome, beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "Let's go. I'm sure Chris will be opening to door soon."

I nodded and held his hand as we walked back to the front.

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

Alone in the dark. Not as fun as you'd think it is. I walked around. There were loads of boxes and junk in here with me. I really wanted to look around at things but I have to get the door open for everyone. I walked around the room until I spotted an open door. I went through it and walked down the long-ish halfway, past a family portrait that was dusty. I continued on throughout the lodge, looking around as I walk, and the sound of a door closing filled my ears.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud to...myself. I opened up a door, probably the one that closed while I wasn't looking, and I headed into the next room. Why did it have to be a lodge? Why couldn't it had been a smaller house or something? Sheesh. I feel like I've been walking around forever.

I eventually made it to the main room of the lodge. I headed up the stairs, so many stairs, and headed to where I believe the bathroom was; it's been too long since I've came here. I'm glad my memory is clear though because I was right. I walked right into the bathroom. I headed straight from the cabinet.

I crouched down, opened the cabinet, and reached for the can of deodorant, gripping just when a fucking...dog or whatever jumped out at me, scaring my pants off. "AHH!" I jumped away, landing on my back, as the...animal ran off. "Son of a-! What the fuck!" I looked around to make sure there weren't anymore hiding around and I headed out of the damn bathroom.

I went back down the stairs to the main room and headed towards front door or whatever you want to call it.

"We're freezing our butts off out here!" I heard Ashley yell from outside. How the hell did she know I was approaching the door? I guess she looked through the window on the door. I moved to stand in front of the door. I worked my magic, combining the power of the lighter and the spray on deodorant, to get the door open. Though, I should've figured the handle would be hot when I touched it and opened the door. "Ah, shit!" I waved my hand around. Sam and Ashley were the only ones in front of the door. I bowed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week-" The damn dog...animal thing scared me again as it ran past me and out of the lodge. "Jeez!"

Ashley and Sam laughed at me.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Ashley asked me while laughing.

"It was like a bear or a tiger or something," I said, exaggerating.

"Aww, it was just a cute little baby wolverine," Sam said as Josh and Hazel jogged up the stairs together.

"Baby?" I questioned. That was not a baby.

"Don't worry buddy. You're gonna be a big boy soon," Josh commented.

Hazel laughed. "Possibly."

The four of them walked in and Matt soon followed suit. Josh spun around a bit.

"Home sweet home," Josh said.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use," Matt commented, placing the bags he was carrying down. They were more than likely Emily's.

"That's kind of rude," Hazel commented, looking at Matt. Josh stopped looking around and stared in Hazel & Matt's direction.

"I-I wasn't trying to be rude," Matt said.

Hazel smiled at me. "I'm sure you weren't. You're usually too damn nice to say anything rude, Matt." She punched his arm. "Doofus." Matt smiled a little at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just...nothing," Matt said, looking away from her. I looked towards Josh to see him clenching his fist. Jealousy has its mysterious ways, doesn't it?

"Um...okay then." Hazel turned away from Matt and skipped over to the couch. "I can finally rest my feet again!" She immediately sat on the couch. "Now all we need is a fire to get warm and I'll be in Heaven."

"I'll get the fire going," Josh said, heading over to the fire place.

We all walked around the room a bit while Josh crouched at the fireplace and Hazel sat on the couch.

"This place barely looks any different," Matt commented.

"Nobody's been up here," Josh stated.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley asked.

"Not a lot of action up here lately," I said.

"Nope," Josh commented.

"Josh, hurry up with the fire please before I drag you to your bedroom," Hazel said, smirking a bit.

Josh looked at her, smirking as well. "I'm going to work on this much slower now just so you'll actually do that." Hazel laughed. I noticed Matt watching Hazel with a small smile; he must be happy that she's being herself again. It's...great actually hearing her laugh and talk so much.

Jessica and Mike walked in suddenly.

Mike threw his hands up in the air. "What's up party people!"

"Heeey!" Jessica waved at us.

[Matt's P.O.V.]

I watched as Mike and Jess walked in.

"Make yourself at home, bro," Josh told Mike.

"Will do," Mike responded. He was standing near Josh at the fireplace while Jess went towards where Hazel was sitting.

I walked towards Mike. "Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?"

Mike held his hands up defensive-like. "Whoa, easy there, cowboy."

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend," I warned him.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Mike asked me.

"Stay away from Emily," I warned him again, only I said it more...angrily.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike questioned me. Was he seriously trying to pretend he didn't talk to her? ...Then again, I could've just...assumed something was going on. I mean, I only saw them hugging. Friends hug all the time and they were just probably talking about...something to get a conversation going. Shit, I overreacted, didn't I...?

"Right..." I said, regretting what I said just a tad. It was probably nothing. "Right."

"Something going on with you, man?" Mike asked me.

"Forget it. I lost my head. Been a long day," I told him, backing away from him.

Mike nodded a bit. "Yeah. Well, try not to lose it again." I sat down in a chair.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Damn it! What the hell! I wanted to see a fight! Not cool...

"Hazel," Jessica said. She was sitting right beside me...to my left.

I really don't want to speak to her but I gonna pretend I'm normal-ish again. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

I blinked in surprise and looked at her. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry about...what happened a year ago. I hope that...you can forgive me for what I caused and maybe...we can try to be friends, you know?" She half-smiled and she was speaking sincerely and nervously. I always thought she was a bitch so...this surprised me completely.

"...I...um...it's fine. The past should...remain in the past. Thanks for apologizing. I...wasn't expecting you to after the...lack of communication," I said, trying to speak honestly. "I...I guess we can try being friends." Though, I really don't want to be friends. At all.

Jessica smiled at me. "Awesome. Maybe later we can talk about the goofy things our boyfriends do." I laughed a little and nodded. That actually sounded nice.

Mike came over to the couch and smiled a little. "Nice to see you again, Hazel."

"Hi, Mike," I greeted him.

Mike sat down beside Jessica and they started to cuddle. Why did they have to do their couple thing beside me while my boyfriend is busy with starting a fire? That's so uncool...

Not long after Mike and Jessica's cuddling started, Emily strutted in with her bitchiness written all over her. She took one look at the happy couple beside me and she stopped walking once she was in the room with us completely. "Oh my God. That is so gross." She crossed her arms and stared at Jessica & Mike. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?" What? They aren't even kissing. This bitch is either jealous...or she just wants to be a bitch.

"Em..." Matt said, standing up and moving towards her.

"Seriously. Can she be any more obvious?" Emily shook her head. "No one wants in on your territory, honey."

Jessica stood up. "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Oh, did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" Emily asked her.

Wow. Okay. Looks like I might be a part of this bitch off. I can't believe I am about to defend Jessica in a way. I hope everyone just thinks I'm like this because of everything being different and not because of the new me...and the fact that I'm kind of crazy now. I stood up. "Emily, why the hell are you starting this bullshit?"

"Excuse me?" Emily looked at me. "Is her royal muteness finally speaking?"

I tried my very hardest not to punch her onto the floor. I stood where I was, keeping my distance from her. I saw Josh get up from his crouching position in front of the fireplace and look towards me. "Jess and Mike were only cuddling. I repeat: cuddling. You said she was trying to swallow his face whole. They weren't fucking kissing! I can't help but think that you are either extremely jealous or you just wanted to start a bitch off. Which one is it, Emily?" I crossed my arms. "Right now, I'm actually starting to think it was both."

"Bitch, you stay out of this," Emily told me.

"Don't talk like that to my friend," Jessica defended me. "This is all you and me. Sounds like someone's so bitter she didn't make the cut that she has to take her anger out on everyone."

Emily looked at Jessica, completely ignoring me now and training her eyes on Jess. "Yeah. It's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow," Jess stated. I watched Matt rub the back of his head awkwardly. I felt arms around me and I turned to see that Josh had moved to stand by me. I looked back towards the argument.

Matt tried to stop the problem. "Em, come on-"

"Shut up, Matt," Emily told him.

"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf," Jess told Matt.

"Hey, watch it-!" Emily practically growled.

"Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" Jess questioned her.

"You're such a bitch!" Emily exclaimed.

"Says the biggest bitch in this room," I commented.

Emily looked at me, glaring. "I don't want to hear another word out of your fucking mouth, Mute Queen. Do us all a favor and go back to being silent."

"You aren't the boss of me and you don't own me. I can do and say what I please. Deal with it, bitch," I said, sticking my ground and not letting her put me down. "No one really gives a shit about what you think, Emily."

"Exactly. No one gives a crap what she thinks," Jess commented.

Emily looked at Jess. "At least I can think. 4.0 bitch, honor roll. Suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle," Jessica said.

"Oh please." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't buy a moldy load of bread with your skanky ass," Jess stated.

Emily laughed at her. "Are you serious? You think that's insulting?"

"She's basically calling you ugly, Miss 4.0. I thought you were so smart," I commented, smirking. "Guess not."

Emily started heading towards me. Josh pulled me behind him quickly while Matt held Emily back.

"Emily, stop it. This is getting out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this," Matt said.

"Yeah, Em! Why you pickin' fights over your ex boyfriend, huh?" Jessica asked. I laughed.

"STOP IT!" Josh shouted. He looked at everyone but me since I was behind him. "This is not why we came up here. This is not...helping. It's not what I wanted...and Hazel hadn't wanted this either until that shit happened." Actually, I did want this the whole entire time, but I like that he is trying to defend me, sort of. "If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" Josh looked towards Mike. "Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

"Yeah... Yeah, alright." Mike stood up. He looked at Jess. "Want to go do that?"

"Any place without that whore," Jess responded, taking Mike's hand and walking off with him.

"It's right off the trail," Josh told them as they walked away.

Emily glared at me before walking over to her bags. Josh turned to face me. He leaned towards my right and whispered, "It was kind of hot with you being a part of that little argument, even if it was a little bit." I giggled and he kissed my cheek before grinning. He pulled me with him to the fireplace. "You're going to help me with the fireplace."

"Boo... Work..." I pouted.

"It's not that hard," Josh stated.

"Then why haven't you got a fire started yet?" I asked him.

"Touché," he said. I smiled.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked Matt suddenly. Great, she is about to start something else, isn't she?

"Huh?" Matt looked towards her.

"My bag! The... the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt, are you listening? Oh my God, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl at the counter?" Emily just wouldn't shut up, would she?

"Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" Matt started. Josh and I watched in silence. I nearly forgot Chris, Ash, and Sam were also in the room with us, standing by the stairs and watching everything that was happening.

"Right because she gave a shit about your 'designer' letter jacket," Emily said.

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Matt asked her.

"Matt, I need my bag!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Em, maybe you just forgot it-" Matt started.

"Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?" Emily asked.

"Well, I-" Matt started to speak again but the bitch wasn't gonna let him speak.

"Do you?" Emily questioned him.

"Guess not," Matt said.

"You must have left it down by the cable car station," Emily said.

"Ugh!" Matt groaned in aggravation...and whatever else he was feeling right now.

"C'mon, hun. We'll be back soon," Emily stated.

"And then we can get warm?" Matt asked.

"We can get very warm," Emily stated. Of course. Bribe him with sex. Can she, like, just fucking die or something? I seriously hate her. I can't wait for this prank to begin. My emotions are going all over the place tonight. I want the prank to start then I'm not even thinking about the prank and want things normal, then I want the prank to start. I can't make up my mind.

"Okay. Okay, let's go," Matt said. Matt and Emily walked out of the room.

"Okay, I am gonna go take a bath," Sam commented. She headed up the stairs.

"That was something, Hazel," Ashley commented.

"What? The comments I made earlier?" I asked her, looking in her direction. She nodded. "Yeah, I am not exactly the same as I was before a year ago so...I probably should've warned ya that you'd be hearing some bitchy remakes from me time to time."

"I think it's sexy," Josh commented.

I smiled. "You think a lot of things I do is sexy."

"That is true," Josh stated. "You're suppose to be helping me with the fireplace, you know."

"I was? Oops." I crouched down beside him. "Whatcha need me to do?"

"Just stay where you are and look pretty until I figure that part out," Josh stated. I laughed.

"That's an easy job!" I cheered. Josh smiled and started working on getting a fire going...but I am sure that it'll take like...a hour or something before he gets the damn fire going. Fireplace, why are you being so tricky today?

* * *

 _That is all for this chapter. It's over 7,000 words long and I decided to cut this chapter in half so it wouldn't be too fucking long, though it is still quite fucking long. O_O_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and ask meh any kind of questions. I shall answer them to the best of my...knowledge, I guess? :P_

 _Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7: More Jealousy

_Here is the continuation of chapter 6! Enjoy!_

 _Warnings: Errors, Sexual Talk somewhat, pretty sure there is some OOC in characters (pretty damn sure), and Several P.O.V.s! Woohoo! Also, long chapter!_

 _Next chapter has a somewhat surprise! xD Hehe!_ _Sorry if it gets confusing! O_O I did my best!_

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

I sighed as Jess and I walked out of the lodge. "Exiled."

"Sex-iled," Jess stated, smiling at me before looking out towards the snowy woods.

I chuckled and walked up behind her. "Works for me."

"Brr." Jess leaned against the veranda railing. "How far is this 'cabin' anyways?"

"This cabin is the coziest, most romantic love den you will ever lay your eyes upon," I told her.

Jess giggled a little as she turned to face me. "Psh, if we ever make it."

"Oh, I have a feeling luck's on our side," I stated, staring at her.

Jess grabbed my hand. "Play your cards right and maybe you will get lucky."

I heard the door opened behind us. "Hey! Porn stars!" I looked towards the door to see Josh poking his head out the door smiling with Hazel right behind him. "You're gonna need these." He tossed some keys and Jess caught them.

"Porn stars?" Jess questioned him.

"I'd pay to see it," Josh stated, stepping onto the veranda with Hazel behind him.

"Uh, gross?" Jess looked at me and back towards Josh and Hazel.

"It isn't that gross. I'd pay to see it, too," Hazel commented, moving closer to Jess and I. Josh was right behind her. They stood right in front of us.

Jess laughed a bit. "Oooh, Hazel, I didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing."

Hazel half-smiled. "Yeah, well, there's a lot that I have been keeping hidden deep down. With what happened in there, I decided to let some of it out, you know?"

"I'll say." Jess smiled at her. "I'm really glad that you...want to try and be friends."

"The best way to start a friendship is by taking down the top bitch...which is sort of what we did a little earlier so I'd say we're the best of friends now after that shit," Hazel said. Jess laughed, Josh smiled a little, and I cracked a smile.

"You know, I have never heard you talk this damn much since I've known you," I told Hazel.

"That might be because we hardly talked to each other since we've known each other." Hazel stuck her tongue out at me. That was definitely true.

"Sorry to kick you out like that," Josh apologized to Jess and I, finally speaking again.

"No worries man," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourselves," Josh said.

"In many fabulous ways," Hazel stated.

"Mmm-hmmm. You two have fun with the peanut gallery," Jess told them.

Josh made a finger gun and acted as if he shot himself in the head and then made a gesture of his brains flying out of his head. Hazel shook her head in disapproval.

"Thanks, Josh. Now I have an disturbing image in my head," Hazel commented.

Josh turned towards her. "Hey, don't worry. I'm going to live a long and happy life with you. I promise." He gave her a short kiss on the lips. "So, don't let your imaginative mind make you worry about bad things that won't happen."

"Mhm..." Hazel mumbled.

Josh kissed her forehead before looking at Jess and I. "Before I forget, you gotta fire up the generator so you can see where you're going. It's dark out there."

'Alright. Roger that," I commented. Josh grabbed Hazel's hand and they headed back inside. Jess bit her lip and looked at me. "What?"

"Those two are so cute together," she stated. "They're like perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I guess so. You want to invite them up with us?" I asked her, joking around.

"Wait... really?" Jess wondered.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. I don't plan on sharing Jess with anyone, just like I'm sure Josh wouldn't share Hazel with anyone.

I followed Jess off of the veranda, heading down the stairs and into the snow. Jess turned to me with her phone out. "Hey. Hot lips. Photobooth?"

I nodded. "Alright. Read my mind." Anything to please my girl. I moved to stand beside her. She handed me her phone for me to take a picture of us. "Okay..." I tried very hard to get us both in the picture and took it.

Jess took her phone back, smiling. "Oh my God. This is perfect. We're like the cutest couple!"

I looked at the picture. I took a nice photo of us. "Damn." I looked at Jess in the photo. Just as sexy as she is here in real life. "You should be model."

"You keep that camera handy and maybe I'll let you start my portfolio...at the cabin," Jess said, touching my arm affectionately.

"Wink! Noted," I commented, smiling.

Jess and I started walking ahead. We headed down the path and I shined my flashlight around after pulling it out.

"Brr, it's freezing out here," Jess commented as we walked.

"Now that's something I can help you with," I stated.

"And how're you gonna do that?" Jess asked me.

I smirked. "I got a few things in mind."

We walked down the path a little bit in silence before Jess stopped and turned towards me. "Emily's as dumb as she looks if she thinks she can cut in on what we got going on. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll try and follow us out here and get eaten by a bear."

I agree with that. "I think you bring out the worst in her."

"Is that so?" Jess asked me, smiling once again.

"Epic jealousy," I stated.

"Suck it," Jess said, biting her lip again.

I headed over to the gate ahead of us. I was going to open it but then I remembered that Josh said to turn the generator on. I headed to the shed nearby. Jess followed me slowly. I walked into the small shed and crouched down in front of the generator. "Alright. Let's see." I opened up a compartment of it and flipped a switch down, making something light up. "Boom! Nice one, Mikey." I cranked up the generator and the lights started turning on.

"Woo! You are a wizard!" Jess cheered.

I walked out of the shed. Jess and I headed over to the gate. I hit a button, making the switch turn green and I lifted up latch on the gate. "Kazam, the gates shall open." I opened up the gate as I said that.

Jess went on through and I closed the gate. She was shaking her head to her music. "Pretty good right?"

I shrugged. "Yeah." Jess turned and danced down the little bridge ahead. "This is..." I stared at her ass for a bit as she moved. "Awesome."

"Awwww yeah. I bring the hits," Jess stated. She giggled and messed with her phone. I walked across the bridge and followed her up the steps. "You psyched yet? You don't look psyched yet!"

"I m so psyched right now!" No, I wasn't exactly psyched. Would you be if you were walking through the creepy woods trying to get to a cabin?

"It's like a little adventure," Jess said. "A sexcapade." I grunted out an answer. We continued to walk along the new path a bit when Jess stopped again. She was staring at something. "Police tape..."

I looked towards where she was staring. There was police tape wrapped around a tree. "For Hannah and Beth."

"You'd think they'd clean it up," Jess stated.

"Well, they never closed the investigation," I told her.

Jess looked uncomfortable. "Okay, I'm gettin' the creeps now."

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they're happy we're all thinking about them," I stated respectfully.

"That's a nice way of thinking about it." Jess turned and started walking again. I followed her. We went up a few more steps and as we went down the path a bit, we both heard a shriek of some kind. We stopped moving and looked around.

"Ummmm... Did you hear that?" Jess asked me.

"I heard...something," I told her, unsure what the hell that was. "Yeah." The sooner we get to the cabin the better.

Jess and I headed up some more steps and found that our way was blocked. "Ah, damn. I don't think we can get up to the cabin with the path blocked like this." I followed Jess into what appeared to be the beginning of a mine shaft.

"Oh, no way am I going back to the lodge a.k.a wax museum to drink hot chocolate with Emily," Jess said. As she walked, she leaned against some boards and it broke, causing her to fall. "Ah!"

I ran to where she had stood before she fell. "JESS! Fuck! Hey, Jessica!"

I looked down as she stood up. Thank God she didn't fall too far down. "Hey! I'm okay!" She turned around so her back wasn't facing me and she looked up towards me.

I sighed in relief. "Holy crap, you scared the heck outta me."

"How do you think I felt!?" Jessica yelled at me, gesturing towards herself.

"Er, you didn't hit your head or anything?" I asked her. I really hope she didn't hurt herself.

"As far as I can tell, I still have all seven of my limbs!" Jess yelled to me.

I chuckled slightly. "Uh, yeah. Can you get out?"

Jess looked around. "Uh, I don't know. I can hardly see anything down here."

I nodded. I wasn't about to let her stay down there by herself. "Alright, I'm comin' after ya, just stay put!" She moved over to a mine cart ahead and I jumped down. I headed over to Jess.

"Hey handsome, wanna help me move this cart thing?" she asked me.

We both pushed that heavy ass cart out of the way, grunting as we did so. I couldn't help but comment on that once we completely moved it. "When I imaged us grunting together...this is not what I pictured..." I panted out. Jess laughed and patted my arm.

We headed down the dark mine shaft with only my flashlight lighting up the darkness. It was kind of spooky, even I have to admit that. As we got down the mine shaft a little ways, a mine cart was rolling right towards us. Jess got out of the way and I stopped the cart, though it was pretty tough to do so. I moved out of the way and it rolled slowly. I stretched and placed a hand on my back.

Jess looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Ah... Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Just threw out my back a little bit, but I'm fine. We both looked at the mine cart before moving forward. We got to the end of the straight path and we could either go left or right. I went right first, Jess following close behind me.

"Woah nellie, this place is givin' me the willies and not the good kind of willies," Jess commented.

"Can I offer you a little comfort and reassurance?" I asked her. The path to the right was blocked so we walked back.

"Save it for the cabin, buster," she replied.

We went to the path that had been to the left this time and headed up the steps. There was like some kind of shrine that I'm guessing a Native American made or something. Before we headed down the path more, a board suddenly fell and nearly landed on us. It, uh, it startled us pretty good, so much that we yelled in surprise. Once we calmed down and asked one another if we were okay, we kept moving. This place was a death trap.

We headed down the small path which lead to a small cave...which leads to an opening where snow was coming in.

"Finally! A little ray of hope!" Jessica exclaimed.

We headed out of the opening, finally out of the mine shaft of death. We walked down a snowy path, silent. We headed up some more steps after seeing a sign pointing the way to the cabin. We walked for silence a little bit until we were almost at the top of the steps.

"Well, well. When Josh said 'cabin', I thought, like, Abe Lincoln," Jess commented randomly.

"Wait'll you see the Lincoln Bedroom," I flirted.

"Oh, are you planning on getting presidential on me?" she asked.

"Wanna take a ride on Air Force One?" I asked her as we got to the top of the stairs. There was a telescope dead ahead.

Jess laughed. "Alright, alright. Save it for the stump speech, buddy." She ran over to the telescope. "Oooh, a telescope!" She looked through it and turned in different directions. "Gonna look at the trees. Gonna look at the clouds. Gonna look at the cabi-" She paused for a second. "Uh." She moved from the telescope for a moment. "Whoa." She looked back through it.

"Y'alright?" I asked.

"I just saw someone at the cabin," she told me, moving away from the telescope.

I raised an eyebrow. Someone at the cabin? She must have some an animal or something. I went over to the telescope. "Okayyy? Let me see." I looked through it and looked at the cabin. I looked around and I didn't really see anything so I looked away.

I walked away from the telescope and looked at the animal information board nearby. I kind of got...worried. "Hey Jess?"

"Mmm-huh?" she hummed in question.

"Stay close by, okay?" I stared at the info board some more.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"Ah..." I answered honestly. "This posting says there's some brown bears up here sometimes." I walked away from the board and headed towards a path we haven't took yet.

"Oh Michael! I have the BEST idea!" Jess exclaimed. "Let's go hug a bear. Come on. Please."

I opened up a gate. "Uh, let's not hug a bear!" Jess went through and I went after her, closing the gate behind me. We headed down some steps and were approaching a small bridge. "AH!" I yelled as a bird just suddenly fucking flew out of nowhere and right at my face.

"Watch out, bird-brain!" Jess laughed a bit.

I placed a hand to my chest. Sheesh, it scared the hell out of me. "I was just...just answering its mating call," I told Jess.

"Wow, you're easy," Jess responded.

"Yeah. Got a lotta love to give," I stated. She laughed and walked ahead of me. "I was scared," I mumbled. I followed her across the bridge. We went down the path some more...and there was a fucking tree blocking the way. Couldn't it had fallen the other way?

I groaned. "God-d*****, Josh, couldn't you have at least cleared out the path before sending us up here?"

Jess looked at me. "Really?"

"What?" I asked her.

"I didn't figure you for the glass half empty type," she stated.

I gave her a look. "You got a better idea?"

"Stand back, Debbie Downer." Jess climbed onto the fallen tree.

"Oh, boooo! Show off!" I half-smiled.

"Hey Mike. You got something on your face," she told me, smiling. I looked at her confused and touched my face. She threw a snowball at me, nailing me in the face. I...should've seen that coming. "Boom!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." I turned around to get a snowball in my hand. "If that's how it's gonna be." I turned, ready to throw the snowball only to find that she wasn't standing there anymore. "Jess? Jess?!"

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Chris, Ashley, and I were waiting for Josh to move his butt with getting the fire going. I'm just chilling on the couch, waiting as patiently as I can. I don't care much for the prank at this second. I just wanna be warm. I am probably the only one who hasn't taken off ma coat, jacket, hoodie thing. Josh, Chris, and Ashley had theirs off. Not cool how I'm the one who is super cold while they are probably just...cold-ish. Wait, actually Ashley is wearing her hoodie that she had under her large coat still so I guess she is a bit more than cold-ish, I guess? I don't know. I am confusing myself again. I'm crazy.

This was...nice, though, you know? ...I don't hate any of my friends, or my sister, completely...expect for Emily; I will always fucking hate Emily, that bitch. Once Josh and I's revenge is over, we can all be buddies again...hopefully...again, minus Emily because she's a bitch.

Josh and I will make this the best prank in the world and then everything can be...somewhat back to what it use to be. Gosh, I love Josh; he makes things...better for me. He makes life worth living. I'm probably repeating previous thoughts I've had before but I don't care. Love is love.

"Sammy!" Josh suddenly yelled to Sam whom is currently upstairs. I don't... I don't particularly like Sam much currently... She always came over to see Josh and I...and she mainly just talked to Josh since I didn't talk to her... I can't help but feel that she likes him; she probably does.

"What?!" Sam yelled back.

"Wanna help me get this fire going?! Hazel quit on me!" Josh yelled.

I laughed, distracted a bit. "I didn't quit. You told me to look pretty."

"Shh," he hushed me, looking at me for a moment and smiling a bit before he looked back up the stairs.

"Ummmm-well..." Sam started. She was trying to get in the bath right? "I was just getting into the bath." I was right.

"Oh!" Josh exclaimed. "Well, do you need any help with that?!" he asked her, joking around. I clenched my fist a bit.

"Hardy har!" Sam yelled back. Josh chuckled a bit.

...Okay. Let me be honest. My heart stopped. I stared at Josh for a second before looking away. I crossed my arms. I know he was just joking with her but...I know for sure now that she likes him so him joking around with her isn't...it isn't good. She'll probably think he's attracted to her or something... I don't like this at all...

"Josh, um..." Ashley mumbled.

"What?" he asked her. I glanced at him to see that he was looking towards her. She didn't say anything but I assume she pointed towards me because Josh looked in my direction just as I glanced away to stare at the floor, my arms still crossed. "Hazel, I swear I was only joking with Sam." I blinked when my face was turned and he was crouching down in front of me, his face right up in mine. He was frowning. "Okay? I was just joking. I'm a jokester. I only have feelings for you, okay? I promise. You're the only person I love and want to be with."

I half-smiled. "I know you were joking, Josh. Doesn't mean I can't get a tad jealous. Those kinds of jokes should only be used on me."

Josh nodded quickly. "Absolutely. I'll only joke like that with you. I swear that I was just messing around. I promise." He said all that a little frantically. There was great worry in his tone too. Maybe he was worried he'd lose me? It's hard to tell sometimes what he is worried about entirely.

"I know, Josh. It's...uh...it's totally fine. Just don't do it again." I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Okay?" Josh nodded frantically-ish.

[Josh's P.O.V.]

I shouldn't have joked with Sam. I wasn't thinking at all. I was afraid that Hazel would hate me for doing that and leave me but...she-she understood that I was joking. I'll happily just joke like that with her if it means I won't lose her. I should've only been joking like that with just her to begin with. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"Josh," I heard Hazel say. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and saw her staring at me, concerned. "Seriously. It's fine. I understand that you were just joking." She was leaning off the couch. I was still crouching.

"Y-You sure?" I asked her. I wanted to be completely sure that she didn't hate me for joking with Sam.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah." She grinned a little. "Love you."

I cracked a smile despite still feeling a bit worried that I screwed up our relationship a bit. I love hearing her say that. "Love you too."

"Now, get back to the fire please. I wanna get warm," Hazel told me, pouting. "You're taking far too long."

I chuckled. I flirted with her. "You don't need a fire to warm up because I can gladly warm you up. Remember what I said earlier? We can warm up in my bedroom."

She blushed and shoved me playfully and softly. "Nah, I think we should save that for later."

I pouted. "Why not now?" I needed her now.

"Consider it punishment for pervertedly joking with Sam," she said, smirking a bit. Damn it...

"Can't you punish me with something else?" I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I really want you right now and we can just let Chris & Ashley deal with the fire. Come on, please?"

Hazel giggled a bit but shook her head. "Nope. Go fix up that fire, ya sexy pervert." I sighed in defeat but I was quickly pulled into a heated kiss...not that I'm complaining. Once we broke apart, she winked at me. "That was a preview of what we will be doing later~"

I bite my lip and stared at her. "Can't wait~"

"This is awkward for Ash and I, you know," Chris commented.

I smiled a bit and stood up. I looked towards him. "Sorry bro. I'll just go back to workin' on the fire." I went back over to the fireplace. A thought occurred to me. Damn it. I forgot to ask Hazel something when we were alone earlier. Her beauty distracts me too much. I'll just...try to remember to ask her later when we're alone again. It's something that I need to know.

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

I was feeling the water coming out of the faucet. It was cold. Great. Not looking forward to a cold bath. I turned off the water. "Alright, Josh. Let's see if you know how to hook up the hot water in your big fancy lodge." I headed out of the bathroom and as I did so, I heard some kind of shriek. "Whoa... What was that?" I looked around a bit but...decided to ignore it.

I headed towards the large doors ahead and opened one of them. I started heading towards the staircase that leads down to the main portion of this lodge. I could hear Chris, Ashley, Josh, and Hazel talking.

"Come on," Josh said. He must be working with the fire still.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked Hazel and Ashley.

"He's been taking years already so...probably a few more years," Hazel commented.

"Yeah. My money's on blankets for everyone," Ashley stated.

Hazel laughed a little. "Mhm."

"Alright, you know what? I got an idea for you. Well, it's an idea that doesn't involve Hazel," Josh stated.

"Why am I not involved in it?" Hazel wondered. She sounded confused. I was at the top of the stairs now.

"Because it's a job that involves only two and I believe they can handle it," Josh said.

"Ahh, I gotcha," Hazel replied, laughing. "I gotcha."

"Are we missing something? I feel like we're missing something here," Chris commented. "What is it that you aren't telling us?"

"Maybe they have girlfriend and boyfriend telepathy," Ashley commented.

"If that were an actual thing, that would be amazing," Chris stated.

I heard Hazel suddenly cheer as I got closer. "Yay! Let there be fire!" I laughed a little to myself. She's really happy about the fire.

"So, what's the idea that you had in mind?" Chris asked Josh.

"Oh, right. Okay, well, I am pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have a spirit board," Josh told him...and Ashley.

"A what?" Ashley asked him.

"Wow, you have a spirit board?" Chris asked. "Those things are a joke, man. They don't do shit."

"That's just your opinion, Chris. I am so glad that I am not being sent on the quest to find it," Hazel commented. "I hate spirit boards..."

The four of them came into my line of sight as I finally got to where they were. Josh had his arms crossed and he was standing in front of Ashley & Chris. Hazel was crouching in front of the fire, trying to get warm.

"They don't work," Chris stated.

"No way, bro. We used to do it all the time. Me and..." Josh paused for a second. "...Well..."

I approached them. "Hey Josh. No hot water's kinda major oversight, doncha think?"

Josh looked at me. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." He looked at Ashley and Chris again. Chris had went to sit down and Ashley was still standing around. "You guys see if you can find the spirit board."

Ashley started walking off. She waved for Chris to follow her. "Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!"

Chris got up slowly. "Ummm...okay... guess so." He followed behind her after she had already left the room.

"Rad. You're not gonna regret it," Josh commented. He looked at me again. "You up for a ride-along?" I nodded and looked towards Hazel. She was looking at me blankly before turning her head back to the fire. Josh looked at her seconds after. "Babe, want to help Sam and I out?"

Hazel looked back over to us, the blankness in her eyes was gone. She half-smiled. "Gee, let me think. I can either stay here by the warm, cozy fire I've been waiting forever for or I can remain cold and go with you two to the creepy basement."

Josh chuckled. "So, you're coming, then?"

Hazel stood up. "Definitely. I rather be cold than be in here alone, warm, and bored." She walked up to us and gave Josh a small kiss. "Let's get moving, shall we? Adventure awaits us in the creepy basement." She walked ahead of us, heading towards the staircase and heading down the stairs. Josh and I walked behind her slowly...and for good reason. I needed to talk to him.

"Josh, I need to tell you something that's been bugging me for a while. I told Chris earlier about it...but it didn't help all that much," I said.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Sammy," he said, looking at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just... I am pretty sure Hazel hates me," I stated. "She keeps staring at me blankly and...she practically gives me the stink eye. She's been doing that for a while now and I'm worried. We use to be best friends." I know that she is jealous since I'm a girl talking to her boyfriend like Chris said but I wouldn't try to take him from her or anything. Josh and I are only friends, good friends.

"She does? I haven't noticed," he told me.

"She mainly just does it whenever I am talking to you," I said. "Chris said that she's jealous since us girls do tend to get a little jealous when someone talks to a guy we are with or with a guy we like and I agree with him on that but she's kind of going a little overboard with the death stares and stuff."

Josh stopped walking and looked at me. "Really?" I nodded, pausing my own walking. He started smiling. He didn't say anything and continued walking down the stairs.

I followed him. "Why are you smiling?" Realization hit me. "You like that she gets jealous," I stated.

Josh nodded. "It's cute when she gets jealous," he stated. "In fact, it's very rare of me to see her get jealous over something, but there isn't anything to be jealous of. You and I are just good friends. Hazel's the only person I want to be with."

I smiled a little. "I'm glad you two are still together."

We got the the bottom of the stairs. Hazel was leaning against a table, her arms crossed. She seemed deep in thought.

"Haze, you alright there?" I asked her, shaking her a bit.

She jumped out of her thoughts. "Jesus, don't do that. You scared the shit out of me. I was thinking."

"Yeah, I saw." I half-smiled. "Hey, um, you don't have worry about me talking to Josh. We're just friends. I would never do something to ruin your relationship with him."

Hazel stared at me for a bit before nodding. "...Okay."

Josh butted in, wrapping his arms around Hazel. "I'm glad you two solved that little problem. So." He looked at me. "You notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together? Yeah, I was thinkin' they could use some 'alone time'."

"It was a great idea," Hazel stated. Josh kissed her head.

"Man, I just wish Chris would go for it. He's so paralyzed thinking she's gonna shoot him down," I told them.

"It's not going to happen," Josh stated.

"Which thing?" I asked him.

"Well, neither if he doesn't go for it which, knowing Chris, he won't unless someone's holding a gun to his head," he stated.

"Only Chris would want to reveal his feelings in such a horrible scenario," Hazel commented.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, you're not wrong there."

Josh pulled a flashlight out of the drawer and we headed to the door on the far side of the room we were in. He stepped inside first. Hazel walked in before me and she walked a little way in. Before I could step through the door, he started to talk. "You know, Sam..."

"Yes, Josh?" I asked.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I listened in on Josh and Sam's conversation as I waited for them by the door to the basement. Sam told me that I shouldn't be jealous over her talking to him and that she wouldn't ruin what Josh and I have. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth at first but... now I just... Maybe...I was just being paranoid. She wouldn't try to steal him from me, right? I mean, unless she was lying... I don't know what to believe: her or my mind. I just... I don't know...

"I just wanted to say..." Josh started. He paused.

"What?" Sam asked him. They both started slowly walking towards me. I acted like I wasn't listening in.

"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and, you know, that you came, Sam," Josh told her. "I'm sure, deep down, that Hazel's glad you came along too."

"Josh. We're here for you and for Hazel. Really. Whatever you two need, whenever, we're all gonna make it though this together," Sam stated.

"Um... I want us to have a good time, you know..." Josh mumbled.

Hmm... I guess that...I was paranoid. Damn it, now I kind of feel back for glaring at her and stuff... Stupid jealousy... Hmph...

Josh and Sam finally got to me.

"You girls ready?" Josh asked us.

"Nope," I stated. "But I have to be." The basement really is super creepy. I seriously do hate basements.

Josh frowned. "Hey, you can just wait here. I know you hate the basement. I don't want you freaking out and...having an anxiety attack." I really wish I took my meds now. Damn it...

"Do you think you can handle going down there?" Sam asked me, concerned. "I heard that last anxiety attack you had was...pretty rough."

"...I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm...totally not going down there. The basement is just...a big old nope for me." I shook my head.

"You think you'll be fine being alone for a few minutes?" Josh asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm a big girl. A big girl that'll go insane from boredom if you two take too long so please be fast."

Josh nodded. "Alright. See you in a few." He kissed my cheek. Sam and Josh headed into the basement.

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

Josh and I headed down the stairs.

"Watch your step," he warned me.

"I think I can handle a little old set of stairs," I told him.

"Uh huh," he responded. I followed him down all the stairs and past a few objects that were in there. He opened up a compartment of some...sort. I don't particularly know the name for it. I guess he was messing with the...engine or something for the boiler. "Sorry to drag you down into the bowels," Josh said.

"Just get me some hot water and I'll be super-fine," I told him.

"I mean, I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know, though I rather wish I had stayed with Hazel," Josh said.

"Well, it's definitely creepy down here, just like she said. Maybe I should've stayed with her while you did all the work down here," I said. Josh moved from the...engine and moved over to a switch compartment. I noticed a bat nearby and went over to it. I picked it up and looked at it. "What's this doing here?" I turned towards Josh. "Is this yours?"

He looked at me as I approached him. "You bet it's mine." He took the bat out of my hands. "I used to play ball with my Dad all the time. Of course that was before he got too busy to hang out with me..." He placed the bat down and he looked back at the switches. "Okay, lemme see what I can do with this old hot mater machine." He looked at it for a second. He pressed a button but nothing happened. He went over to the engine. He held the flashlight towards me. "Can you...can you hold this?"

I took the flashlight from him. "Sure." I heard someone walking. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Josh asked me. He didn't hear it. "Just shine it here so I can see what I'm doing." I did like he wanted me to while he messed around with things. It took a few moments but he finished up. "Nice one. Okay, first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up." He moved to the switches.

"Sounds kinda complicated," I commented, heading over to the switches too.

"No, it's actually pretty simple," he told me. He headed back over to the engine while I stayed by the switches. I looked at it. Simple huh? Let's see... I turned a knob and a noise started up. I put my hand over the button Josh messed with earlier. A light came on and I just felt like I needed to hit the button so I did. The boiler was on.

"Whoa," I commented.

"That's more like it," Josh stated. He walked over to me and held up his hand. "Alright! Five, girl." I smiled and gave him a high five. "Yeah!" He moved back to the compartment for the engine and closed it. He walked back over to me.

I heard a noise again. "What was that?"

"Could be a lot of things and none of them nice," he teased me.

I looked at him. "Quit it."

"I'm just... I'm just Joshing ya," he stated, smiling.

"Har har," I said.

"You were really freaked out," he said.

I looked behind him. I didn't see anything but he didn't know that. "Oh my God. Don't move. There's something behind you."

"Yeah right," Josh said, shaking his head.

"Josh... Seriously, there's something back there," I told him. He turned around and I started laughing. "Gotcha."

He looked at me again and smiled. "Alright. Alright. Your point."

"Thirty love," I stated.

"What? No. Where'd you get the first point?" he asked me.

"It doesn't start at thirty?" I asked.

"No. Fifteen." He shook his head at me, smiling.

I felt stupid. "Oh, well, I'm more of a ping-pong gal."

We both heard a noise coming from somewhere behind me. Josh walked past me as the noise continued.

"Josh, the rhythm's like...weirdly regular," I said.

"Not... No... Nothing regular about it," he stated.

"Maybe we should check it out," I suggested.

"Why?" he asked lowly as we both started heading towards where the noise was coming from.

"I dunno. What if it's a pipe that's about to burst or some problem with the furnace?" I asked.

"Unlikely," he stated.

I was a bit terrified. I held onto his arm. "If it were me, I wouldn't want this place to burn down on my watch."

"Yeah... right." Josh continued walking a bit. I followed him.

A figure wearing dark clothing jumped out with a mask on. Josh and I started running from whatever it was. "What the hell?!" I yelled. I knocked over some things as we ran. We ran up all of the stairs and went to the door. I tried opening it but it wouldn't open.

"Oh, come on. Now why are these doors locked?!" I exclaimed.

"To keep out strangers!" Josh exclaimed, looking behind us.

"Hazel! Open the door, Hazel! Hazel, are you there!?" I yelled. I didn't get an answer. "Damn it!"

The figure caught up to us and we both looked at it, horrified.

"Hey..." it said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Heyyyyyy..." a very familiar voice said.

"What the hell?!" I panted out.

The figure pulled down it's hood, revealing it to be Chris. "Boom! You just got monked!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

Josh laughed. "Nice. Nice one. That was good."

"Why w... Why would you do that?" I asked Chris, angry.

"There's all this cool old movie crap down here. What, was I... was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" Chris smiled.

"Are you serious?" I looked at Josh and shoved him. "Where you in on this you putz?"

Josh laughed again. "Nope but I wish I was. That was too good." Chris and Josh high fived.

"Hazel! You can unlock the door now!" Chris yelled.

"Wait, you got my girlfriend in on your prank?" Josh asked.

"Mhm. She loved the idea." Chris walked by us and hit the door. "Hazel! I know you're there!"

The three of us heard giggling from Hazel.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

This was great. I always wanted to do this.

"What's the password?" I asked them.

"What?" I heard Sam question me.

"You heard me loud and clear. What's the password?" I giggled.

"Seriously, Hazel? Are you seriously doing this?" Chris questioned me.

"Hell yeah. I always wanted to. Now's the perfect time to do it. Now, ya gonna give me the damn password or not?" I asked them. I could hear Josh chuckling.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" he asked Chris and Sam.

"Yeah. Super," Sam commented.

"I am waiting on that password~" I sang. They all answered at once.

"Please!"

"Open Sesame!"

"Pineapples!"

I started laughing as I unlocked the door and opened it. I stared at them. "I'm going to assume Chris was the one who said pineapples, yes?"

"That's correct!" Chris exclaimed, smiling.

I laughed. "Yeah, only you'd consider that a password." I moved aside so they could get through. Sam and Chris came through first and then Josh did and he kissed me while doing so.

"You are so adorable," he told me after the kiss ended.

"I know." I blushed and smiled at him. He held my hand and the four of us headed back to the main portion of the lodge.

"I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it," Sam told Chris. I laughed and shook my head.

"Jokemaster!" Chris exclaimed as we headed through rooms and towards the staircase.

"I said nothing about jokes. I said your prank, which was dumb-" Sam went on.

"Holy crap. You were scared, just admit it." Josh put the flashlight he had in his hand away after turning it off. We followed behind Chris and Sam slowly.

"I was not!" Sam exclaimed.

"She was," Josh told me.

I laughed. "I'm sure. So glad I stayed behind or Chris's prank would've freaked me out terribly."

Josh stopped me from going up the stairs. "Hey, can I talk to you about something real quick? I need to ask you something."

"What i-?" I tried to ask.

"You guys coming?!" Sam yelled to us.

Josh sighed. "Yeah!"

"We'll talk later for sure, okay? We'll eventually get some time...alone," I stated.

"Yeah but I'm impatient. I really need to know something and only you can answer my question," Josh told me. I was confused for a moment before I remembered. Shit, can't believe I forgot about that. Yeah, we are definitely going to talk about it later. Hopefully soon.

We headed up the stairs and to the main room. Ashley was waiting. She looked at Chris and walked over to him. "What in gods name are you wearing?"

Chris started doing some odd hand movements. "I have found my true calling."

"Please tell me you're going to take a vow of silence," Ashley said. Chris started to move his mouth but no words came out. Ashley laughed. "Okay, okay. Did you at least find the thingy."

Josh and I headed over to the fireplace as those two talked.

"Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm!" Chris exclaimed. So he did get the spirit board. Great... That part of the prank's happening sooner than I hoped then...

"You know what? You know what? No. I've just been through enough spooking for one night. I see a hot bath in my crystal ball," Sam said. "Alright, so have fun?" I completely ignored whatever she said after that. I was more focused on getting warm. I was still very cold. I stared at the fire. I wonder what Josh and Sam talked about down in the basement...

"Hazel." I looked towards Josh. "You don't have to watch us with the spirit board or anything. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I smiled a little. He knows I didn't like that part of this prank very much. I told him when we came up with that idea. I told him I would be fine with doing it, though that was a lie. I don't want Hannah and Beth to be brought into this... I know this prank is to avenge them but...bringing them into it was...I don't know. I just don't like it very much, but since it meant getting our revenge, I told Josh to keep that part in this prank. I feel like I am having second thoughts about this prank all together but, nah, it's just that one part...plus the one with Josh's fake death that will probably be coming up pretty damn soon... Great... I don't want to think about him fake dying...or actually dying... Great...

"I'll be fine. If I start to freak out, promise you'll hold my hand?" I asked him.

"Hazel, I'll be holding your hand the entire time." Josh was still holding my hand from earlier too. "Look, I'm still holding your hand now."

I laughed. "I pretty much just thought that. You sure you can't read my mind? Maybe we do have telepathy."

Josh smiled really big. "I wish. It'd be nice to know what you're thinking about all the time."

I half-smiled at him. "Trust me. You don't want to know what I think about. It's... There's a lot that goes on." Didn't I tell him this? I feel like I've had this conversation with him before.

"You two ready?" Chris asked us.

"Almost," I stated.

Josh kissed my hand and stood up, letting go of my head and heading somewhere behind me. "Give her a few minutes. She needs to warm up some."

"Okay," Chris replied.

"I hope she doesn't catch a cold," Ashley commented. I hope I don't as well...

* * *

 _Note that in the game when Mike looked through the telescope and looked out as the Wendigo appeared, he didn't seem startled so I'll assume he did not see it; it's a jumpscare for the gamers, I guess. That is why it was left out. This is what I think of that matter. If I am wrong, pardon my lack of...knowledge._

 _The scene between Matt and Emily will be in the next chapter. O-O_

 _So, Hazel and Josh need to talk about something O_O I wonder what it could be~ :P I know but you don't know. Unless you guess it right, then you do know and my ideas are predictable for you DX Grrr..._

 _Leave a review if you liked this chapter! Peace!_


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets

_Author's Note: I really hope you like this chapter and I hope that I nailed it...plus I hope that I will make my idea work throughout the story. You'll find out the idea in this chapter. :)_

 _Warnings: Cuteness (maybe), 3 different P.O.V.s only, spirit board usage, and also maybe some OOC moments. Also errors._

 _Btw, I just write what I see happening in the gameplay videos that I am watching. I try to describe the surroundings to the best of my abilities but it is difficult for me to place good describing words, though if I describe things slightly better when I am writing Brad and I's original story (there honestly isn't too much of a difference; I got to work on it because practice makes perfect. I like to consider the fanfictions I make practice for my future book writing. I already have 2 books in the making and once they are finished, I'll more than likely go through them and edit them before making 'em books :D One book I am making alone while the other I have my bestie Brad helping me; he is also helping me out with the Yugioh fanfiction I got going on)._

 _I've said this once in the prologue, I shall say it once more just as a reminder: I owe only Hazel and any original conversations or scenes involving her. Everything else belongs to the creators of the game._

 _You may proceed with reading the chapter. There are some cookies and milk set out for anyone who wants to snack while reading *table full of cookies and glasses of milk, waiting to be eaten and drank*. Eat and drink while it's still good O_O_

* * *

[Matt's P.O.V.]

Emily and I were outside the lodge. I don't really want to help Emily get her bag but whatever my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets...even if I don't like it.

"Hello, Earth to Matt? You gonna come with me to get my bag?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." I walked down the stairs of one of the lodge's entrances. I followed Emily down the snowy path to the gate. I held the gate open for Emily. "Here you are, madam."

"Why thank you, sir," she responded. She smiled a bit as she went through the fence. I followed behind her and closed the gate behind me. She paused and I decided to talk to her for a moment. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"I think we should start the weekend over," I stated. "Right now. Clean slate."

"Oh?" she questioned me, crossing her arms.

"No arguing, no Mike, no Jess, no...Hazel." Hazel was a part of the argument between Emily and Jess so I had to mention her; she actually surprised me a great deal. I hadn't expected Hazel to go into bitch mode and help out Jess, even if it was a little bit. "Just you and me enjoying ourselves in all this nature," I said, gesturing around.

Emily gestured too, mimicking my movements. "Oh, you mean 'Au naturel?'"

"Damn straight." I smiled at her.

She smiled. "I can get with that." Emily started walking again. I followed her down the path and a light that was off just suddenly popped on. It startled me but Emily didn't seem fazed by it. She continued on without a word and I followed her without speaking. I guess someone turned on a generator or...something? That would explain the sudden light turning on.

There was a gate straight ahead of us but instead of approaching it, Emily turned right and started heading down a different clear path. I stood still for a moment; I was trying to figure out what exactly she was up to. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Hey, doofus! Come this way," she told me.

I looked at her and smirked a little bit. "You, uh, tryin' to get me somewhere private?"

"Why don't you come find out," she flirted back, walking down the different path. I chuckled a little bit to myself before following her. We walked down the path quite a bit before Emily spoke again. "Matt...?" She stood walking and turned around to face me again.

I stopped walking once I was right in front of her since I had been a lil' ways behind her when we were walking. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me find my bag. I know I can be a little high maintenance," Emily told me.

I grinned. "It's no prob, babe." Anything to make her happy. Though, I would like to not carrying her things all of the time. "But you gotta remember there's more to this guy than just bein' a lean, mean, luggage lifting machine."

"You gonna back that up?" Emily asked me, smiling.

"All day," I stated.

"What?" Emily laughed.

"All day," I stated again but maybe a bit goofier. I was trying to be sexy. Doesn't seem like it is working well.

Emily started to walk again. "Wait, what does that mean?"

I followed her. "Like, 'all day...long.' I was bein' like...sexy." We continued to walk down the path for a bit and we came to a little snowy clearing with a snow picnic table sitting around. The scenery was lovely nice. It's good to take in the...uh, beauty nature offers. "Huh. Cool." I spun a bit, taking in the scenery a bit more.

Emily looked around as well. "Oh, it's so pretty out here tonight!"

"Wow... Yeah." I looked away from the snow-covered trees and looked at her.

"And it's so nice to be here with you, muscle man." Emily walked towards me as she said that and placed her hands on my arm all affectionately.

I blushed a bit. "I'm not all muscle..." I chuckled slightly. "There are some brains in here too."

"Well, you got enough brains to like me. So, let's see that brawn." Emily held my hand a bit and bite her lip a little.

"You ever done it outside before?" I asked her. I am really like that she is...all up on me.

Emily stared at me a bit, acting all sexy before walking away from me and leaving space between us. "Outside of what?" she asked me.

"My car." We've had sex in my car plenty of times.

"I like your car. Roomy," she stated. She was avoiding the question. I don't expect an answer.

I gestured to the open area around us. "This ain't roomy enough for you?" She didn't answer; she just walked around. I walked over to the picnic table and started to wipe some of the snow off.

Emily noticed and she seemed to start having second thoughts. "Ah... you know what? Maybe there's a better spot."

"Does this 'spot' start with a 'G'?" I asked her, flirting and smirking a little bit again.

"There are lotsa places out here," she told me.

"I already started clearing this off for us," I said. "Like a gentleman." Something didn't seem right here. She was all into it until I started wiping the snow off of the table.

"Come on. Let's look around." Emily beckoned me to follow her.

I was tempted to wipe the snow off of the table some more but I ignored the urge and just followed her onto the small bridge. We stopped walking at the end of it.

"What's so important in the bag, anyways?" I asked her. Seriously. Why were we going searching for a stupid bag?

"It's just my undies. The lacy ones," she told me.

Oh...okay. I somewhat retract that last thought I had about the bag being stupid. "Well, why didn't you say we were scooping up such precious cargo? Andale, andale!" I...may be getting a little impatient. Just a little.

Emily laughed. "Woah, nellie. Didn't realize it was so important to you." She walked off the bridge.

"Didn't real- Uhhh Hellooo?" I smiled a bit and shook my head, following her. "Why do you think I'm even on this silly trip?"

"Ohhh-kay. Well, now I know the secret to getting you to do what I want, when I want," she replied. "Dully noted."

"Not a secret. True fact," I stated.

We continued to walk and we noticed the totem pole towards our right. We moved to go look at it for a bit.

"Look at the sexy kisser on this thing. Dare you to put your hand in it," Emily said. She approached the totem pole and looked through the opening of it.

"Hey, I wouldn't-" I was a bit anxious.

"Just slide it up in there-" Emily moved her hand arm into the opening and she suddenly jerked against it, screaming.

I ran up to her. "EMILY!" I pulled her away from it and she started to laugh.

"Gotcha." She laughed a little more.

"Jesus. You're ridiculous." That wasn't funny at all. I seriously thought something had got her.

"Oh come on..." Emily was about to say something else when we heard a very loud noise. "What was that?" We both looked around.

"Uh, not sure... Probably just an animal or..." I hesitated. I have no idea what that was.

"I don't like," Emily commented.

We moved away from the totem pole and went to down a little path. I dropped down from the small ledge and pulled Emily down with me, gently like the gentleman I am. We headed down another path and went down a few steps. We continued on until we came across a very disturbing sight: a pig's head on a stick and covered with wires. There was a note nailed to the wooden stick.

"Hey... What the hell?" Emily questioned, looking at it.

"Somebody made a snowman?" I didn't know what to make of this.

"Uh... that was not there before," Emily informed me. I looked at the note. It was written in blood and in capital letters: WELCOME BACK. "Um..."

"It's gotta be Chris or Josh," I said, trying to convince her and myself that this was just a prank...or some weird thing Chris and Josh usually do. "They're just trying to mess with us."

"Kind of uncool, guys," Emily stated, looking around. "I don't like this." She was uncomfortable and so was I.

"Me neither." I shook my head.

The lights suddenly went out.

Emily screamed and we placed our backs against each other. "MATT!"

"The hell is going on?" This was crazy. "What the hell is this?"

"You know, I'm kinda not giving a shit about my panties anymore. Kinda just wanna split," Emily stated.

"Agreed." We both started heading back the way we came.

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I sat in a chair by a small table with Chris sitting in a chair to my right-ish and Ashley sitting in a chair in front of me. Josh's chair was to my left-ish and he was lighting candles. The candles and the light from the moon coming from the open shutters were the only things lighting up the room we were in. I honestly feel...uncomfortable. I don't want to do this but... I'm... I'm sure I'll be fine. Josh will be holding my hand the whole time anyways; he keeps me calm but I don't know if he'll be able to keep me calm this time... I am still very much regretting not taking my pills. Kinda wish I had brought them with me too but nope, my pills are back at home; they didn't want to come with us.

"So, it says here, 'to communicate with the spirit world, you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-Master', which is me-" Chris was about to continue but Ashley spoke up.

"It doesn't say that," she commented. Josh sat down in his chair.

"...and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion," Chris continued. I shook my head. Just wow.

"Chris, come on, this is serious," Josh commented.

Chris laughed creepily. "Oh, I'm deadly serious."

I shifted in my seat. "That's not funny at all, Chris..."

Josh looked at me. "You okay?" he mouthed to me. I nodded and gave him a half-smile. I was shaking a little bit. Josh moved his chair closer to me and held my hand firmly. We all had our hands on the table, well, we had most of our hands on the table. Josh and I had our entwined hands on the table...sort of, they were more near the edge of the table and not near the spirit board...

"Let's get on with this," Ashley said.

"Yes. Please," Josh commented, looking towards Chris now. We all placed a finger on the...thing; it looks like a upside down heart. I'll just call it a pointer. Josh continued to hold my hand firmly in his.

"Okay then. Let's see what happens." Chris looked at Ashley. "Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?" Actually, wasn't I the recent convert? You know what, I am not going to question this because I am glad I don't have to be the one talking.

Ashley thought for a moment before speaking in a very serious tone. "Okay. Um... Anyone there...? Will you reveal yourself to us...if you're there...?" Josh started to make the pointer move. Chris and Ashley didn't know but I did. It was all a part of the...fuck it, I need to stop talking to myself in my head... Actually, I can't stop thinking so...shit.

Chris spoke first. "Wait a minute-"

"Did you do that...?" Josh asked Ashley and Chris, pretending that he wasn't the one moving it.

"I didn't do anything!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Guys..." I whimpered out. It wasn't a fake one too. I will say this shit one more time: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Do. This. Shit.

Josh made the pointer move again. Chris commented, "It's moving again." The pointer went over H.

"'H'," Ashley commented.

"What is it spelling?" Josh asked, sounding impatient and anxious. Don't freak out, Hazel. Josh is moving the pointer. It's not an actual ghost of...them. Stay calm.

"Hold on," Ashley told him. The pointer was moving fast... It's just Josh, Hazel. It's just Josh...

"How's this happening?" Josh questioned.

"Are you moving it...?" Chris asked.

"I swear it's just moving," Ashley said.

"I don't like this..." I mumbled. Josh squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Holy shit," Josh mumbled.

"'Help'?" Ashley questioned. So that's what the pointer, I mean Josh, spelled? I don't really remember what Josh said he was going to spell out on this board... I hope this is over soon.

"How are we suppose to help?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. What does it mean?" Ashley wondered, a bit frightened.

"A-Ask it," I stuttered, true fear in my tone. My mind was trying to make me think this was real. It isn't. It's not real. It's not.

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them," Chris stated.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"Uh..." Josh mumbled. The pointer started to move again. This is real...isn't it?

"Oh, here it goes," Ashley said, still frightened a bit. What was I saying earlier about Josh...? Oh, right, he is doing this. It isn't real. Not real.

My mind started to drift off. I wasn't exactly with them anymore. I could hear them spelling out 'sister', meaning that Hannah and Beth were being brought into this... I could hear the panic in Ashley's voice but I could not hear her words clearly. I felt like...I was losing myself... Am I losing the sanity that I have left because of all of this insanity? ...Insanity... In...Insane. I am insane. I'm going insane... I'm...feeling a strange urge to laugh... Hmm... How odd... Hmm... Hehe, this is actually kind of fun! ...Wait, no it isn't! What's happening to me...?

"...Who are we speaking to...?" I heard Ashley asked. Oh, I can hear things clearly again. Yay. What the hell was going on with me a few seconds ago? I felt like I was going full on mental. I felt like laughing in an insane way. I was saying I liked this shit. ...Nah, it's just in my head. Literally. I was probably daydreaming that I was going craz-I am making absolutely no sense right now. How the hell would that be considered daydreaming?

"Beth...?" Ashley asked. Hmm, I didn't miss much it seems. We're just getting to the good part of this prank. Hehe. This is so fun. I really want to laugh but that'll blow the whole thing. "Is that you?"

I stared at the pointer as Josh moved it to 'yes'. Wait a damn minute. Did I just think that we're getting to the good part of the prank? Did I just want to laugh...again? No. No. Nope. It isn't a good part at all. What the hell is wrong with me? This isn't fun at all, either. No. Pushing those thoughts away. They don't exist. They don't exist. They don't...

"Oh God," Ashley said, freaking out a bit.

"This is messed up," Chris stated.

Ashley looked at Josh. "Josh... Are you..."

"I'm fine," Josh stated.

All eyes were on me suddenly. Ashley opened her mouth to speak but I spoke first. "I'm fine." No, I'm not. "Don't stop." Please, stop. This is making me go crazy.

"Are you sure cause we can stop." Ashley was worried and scared. She should be. She doesn't know that I am practically insane and so is my boyfriend. She doesn't know that Josh and I are mental lovers.

"No," Josh and I stated. "I want to hear what it says." I resisted the urge to giggle at the fact we said that together. This was a good distraction. I can feel myself becoming slightly calm. I remembered that Josh and I are holding hands. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back.

"I don't know where to start," Ashley stated.

"If this is actually Beth, I mean, we can find out what happened that night," Chris said.

"O...kay. Let me think," Ashley said. I stared at her as she thought. She believes this is real. Chris does not. Chris isn't fooled by this. I know that this is fake and my mind isn't trying to trick me anymore...for now, at least. I just got to remain calm...in my head, I should still freak out a bit so they don't expect something, and not have an anxiety attack. I'll be okay. I have Josh with me. "Beth, we want to know what happened to you that night," Ashley continued. "Can you tell us?"

The pointer, a.k.a. Josh was making the pointer, move. The words that were spelled were 'Hannah' and 'Killed'.

"'Killed?' Guys, guys, what's she talking about?" Josh asked them. He's a good actor. He has like a scared and sad look on his face...and I can't tell if it's real or not; the sad look, I mean, because the scared look is totally fake, I am sure.

"I-Is she talking about...what happened last year...?" I wondered, tears forming in my eyes. Not fake, by the way. You know I don't like remembering what happened...self. I keep forgetting I'm talking to myself in my head. I swear, I feel like I am actually speaking to someone sometimes...

"I don't think I can keep doing this," Ashley said. She was shaking a tad.

"We have to," Josh told her.

"Stay calm," I whispered. It wasn't for Ashley, it was for myself.

"Hazel's right. Just-Just stay calm. I think it's saying that someone killed Hannah," Chris said to Ashley.

Ashley was close to tears. "I don't know!"

"I just..." Chris shook his head. "Ask it something else."

"Alright. Okay." Ashley took a deep breath and then asked 'Beth' another question. "Who killed Hannah? Who was it?"

The new word that was spelled out was 'Library' and 'Proof' but before anything else could be spelled out, the pointer went flying off the board and onto the floor. Ashley and I both let out a shriek. I don't remember that being a part of the plan. Sheesh, I'm gonna kill Josh.

"Whoa," Chris commented before chuckling a tad.

Ashley was standing and had her hands to her head, completely stressed and still startled. "Holy shit." She looked at Chris. "Chris..."

I let go of Josh's hand and stood up. "Okay. I am so gone. I am going to a different room to keep myself from freaking out...again." I walked past Chris and headed down some stairs. I want to be away from the damn board. Whatever happened to me earlier has to be the fault of that board... It has to be... Or maybe...it just triggered something in me... This isn't good... I don't want to go crazy.

[Josh's P.O.V.]

Shit. I need to go after her. I shook my head as I got up. "You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real..."

"Josh, I don't know what's going on," Ashley told me in a very panicked voice.

"Listen, I don't know, I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever but this is not cool," I told them. It all had been me but they don't know that.

"Josh, no! You wanted to use the spirit board-" Ashley started to say. I started heading out of the room, going to direction Hazel went.

"Hey, calm down, it's not Ash's fault," Chris told me.

"I don't need this right now, okay?! You guys are full of it!" I went down a few stairs and started to search for Hazel. She didn't go too far. I spotted her leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. "Hazel!" I jogged over to her as she opened her eyes and looked at me. Earlier, during the whole spirit board episode, I noticed the look in her eyes had gone blank and then they were just a little bit blank with a touch of life, and then they were full of life again...and fear and anxiety. "Hey." I got in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? I told you that you didn't have to do that."

"I thought I could handle it..." Hazel had tears in her eyes still. "I was wrong... Josh, I felt really weird, weirder than normal. Something...happened and my mind just...went elsewhere and I couldn't hear what you guys were saying clearly but I could hear your voices just fine... I...wanted to laugh at what was going on a few times...and my head was telling me I liked it and I had actually agreed with my head. Josh, that wasn't fun at all! I don't know what's going on with me... I may finally be going insane..."

"Well...we all go a little mad sometimes," I told her.

She laughed halfheartedly. "Nice quote..."

I half-smiled. "Yeah but I'm serious, Hazel. We all do. Some more than others...like me and you for example. I am...willing to admit that...I am a little crazy and that I found all of that amusing and it was hard not to laugh out loud. It was very fun and you shouldn't be afraid of having fun."

"I'm not afraid of having fun, Josh. I'm just afraid of losing myself," she told me in a whisper.

"You won't," I said, stroking her cheek. "I know you won't lose yourself."

"Can we...change the subject please?" she asked me.

"Definitely. Let's head to my room," I said, gripping her hand and pulling her along with me. "I want to ask you about that...thing before someone interrupts again."

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Josh pulled me into his room. He seemed a little nervous. He closed the door and locked it encase someone came looking for us. "So about the thing I've been meaning to ask you about..." Ah, right. I nearly forgot about that. "Did, uh, did you ever...take that pregnancy test before we came here?" he asked me.

I took a test for...that but I completely forgot to tell him what the results were. About two weeks or so ago when we made the video, we had unprotected sex for...the second time ever; all the other times, we used protection like smart people. We had only recalled that we didn't use protection two days ago and I ended up heading to the doctor yesterday since I don't trust the home pregnancy tests; they can give you false hope and false relief. Also, I had almost forgotten to even take a pregnancy test... I'm forgetful sometimes, obviously. Oops. Anyways, the reason why we wanted to get a test was because Josh was anxious and I was anxious; we both really needed to know if I was or not... We didn't want to wait and find out later...

"Yeah. I did. I completely forgot to tell you what the results were..." I bite my lip, not sure if he was going to like the answer. I want to have this baby...but I am worried he...well...won't and also I'm worried that we'll both end up becoming...too crazy to...to be able to keep the baby...

"You're... You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked me hesitatingly.

I hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, I am." I can't believe that I could forget to tell Josh I'm pregnant. Hell, I can't believe that I forgot I am pregnant until he mentioned this earlier. "We're gonna have a little mini us in about 9 months, Josh." He didn't say anything. He turned from me and walked to the other side of the room with his hands on his head. I slowly walked over to him. "...Josh...?"

When he finally spoke, he sounded like he was close to crying. "I-I'm going to be a dad..." He turned towards me, smiling and with tears in his eyes. "This is great! We're going to be parents; the best parents ever!"

I half-smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad you're happy about this. I was...worried you wouldn't like the news..."

"Wouldn't like the news?! Of course I like it! I love it! This is beyond awesome!" Josh exclaimed. He pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much. I love our baby so much."

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek. "We should tell the others."

"We will. After the prank. It could be a way to smooth things over," Josh told me. He kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back before pulling away.

"Hmm...I agree," I told him. "We shall tell them once the prank is over."

"I am so happy right now," Josh mumbled as he started to kiss my neck and my cheek...and basically every part of my face.

I giggled. "Yeah. I can tell you are. I'm happy too."

He pulled away from me reluctantly. "I really wish we had some time to...celebrate the good news but we need to get to the next part of this prank. Chris and Ashley will be looking through the library soon and, well, you and I need to be in the kitchen, ready to act like we're being attacked," he told me.

I sighed. "Don't remind me... Also, you should start getting changed into your creepy jumper suit gear and get that...creepy mask on too. Eh." I made a weird face.

Josh laughed. "You don't like my mask, huh?"

"It's a combination of a skull and a clown. It's very fucking creepy. If it creeps me out, it better creep out everyone else," I told him. "I really...don't look forward into seeing you...'die'."

"I know. Just remember that it's-" he started. "Not real," we said together.

"Yeah, I'll try. It didn't work all too well during the spirit board bullshit so..." Who knows if I'll freak out or just go crazy again; maybe full-blown crazy next time around. I'm not looking forward to it...at all. I don't want to change...but a small part of me wishes to go crazy... Let's see what happens, I guess...

"You'll...You'll be fine. You'll do fine," Josh told me, trying to reassure me. It...wasn't working very well. I think he was mainly trying to convince himself that I would be fine. We can only hope... Josh gave me a kiss and headed to his closet. I placed a hand over my stomach. Mini version of Josh and I, I hope that we aren't crazy when we eventually meet you...

* * *

 _"We all go a little mad sometimes" is a quote from the movie Psycho. That quote is also said in the movie Scream. I love the Scream movies._

 _Looks like Hazel is beginning to show signs of her...mentally unstable-ness even more now. If you didn't understand what I did, I shall explain the best I can:_ _The spirit board thing was worrying her to no end. Her mind plays tricks on her, you've seen that with when she believe Sam wanted Josh. This time, her mind was trying to make her think it was all real (the spirit board stuff) when it wasn't. She was beginning to freak out a bit and she zoned out; she was getting super anxious (not anxious enough for an anxiety attack) and as she was kind of freaking out in her head, her craziness was trying to come out (the feeling to want to laugh and the thoughts of her actually liking the spirit board thing were a part of that). That urge, however, wasn't too strong at all so she was able to pull herself back to being her normal-ish, super anxious self. She is also somewhat aware that something crazy is going on with her and she doesn't like it._

 _You guys will see a full-blown crazy Hazel in a future chapter, okay? I promise. She will mostly likely be Josh-Crazy (meaning, she'll probably be babbling like an idiot when her sanity is temporally gone. That's basically what I am trying to go for but who knows how crazy I will end up making her O_O)._

 _Quick note about the mental stuff. It probably won't be 100% accurate with how mental illnesses are in real life._ _Same with the pregnancy of Hazel; it probably won't be 100% accurate. This is a fanfiction after all._

 _This chapter is called secrets because of two reasons: Emily is hiding something for Matt and Josh & Hazel are going to be hiding the fact that Hazel is pregnant._

 _Btw, yay, Hazel's pregnant! O_O A mentally unstable 17-year-old, who is slowly going full-blown crazy, is pregnant. Let's see how that is gonna end up turning out._ _By the way, the gender of the baby won't be revealed until...way later on in the future so for now, the baby is being called Mini Josh and Hazel (meaning the gender is unknown and the baby is a mixture of them both XP)_

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review and party!_ _I might edit in some stuff but that all depends._


	10. Chapter 9: Taken

_Another amazing chapter (hopefully) has arrived again. I hope you guys end up enjoying this._

 _Warnings: 4 P.O.V's, 2 scenes, ooc, errors, and decent-ish, I hope._

 _I worked very hard on this shit._ _I did my very best!_ _Enjoy. This may be edited later, not sure (the chapter I mean)._

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

I started to climb over the fallen tree to look for Jessica. I didn't climb over it as nicely as Jessica had. I jumped down on the other side of it and started to walk down the path. "Jess?" I called out. "Hun? Light of my life? Jess? Buddy?" I was hoping to get an answer from her but I didn't receive one. I was getting really worried. Something could've happened to her.

I continued down the path, heading towards an old tractor as I shined the flashlight around. "Jess, where did you go? This is not funny." I shook the handle to the tractor and it wouldn't open as I pulled. "Seriously. This is not funny." I looked inside to see if she was hiding in it only to jump back, yelling "Ah!" at the top of my lungs because some creepy fucking mask popped out of fucking nowhere from inside the damn thing. "Whoa!" I let out a breath. "Christ! That scared the blue outta my jeans." I stared at the thing. "The hell is that doing in there anyway?" Why the hell am I talking out loud to myself? So many unanswered questions.

I headed to the path at the right of the tractor, shining my flashlight around some more. "I totally promise I won't murder you when I find you." Jessica popped up in front of me out of nowhere with some deer head or whatever in her hands and I yelled from fright again within a few minutes from my last yell. "Ah! Oh my...no." I shook my head and placed my hands on my knees for a moment.

Jessica laughed at me and she sat the deer mask head thing down. "Haha! That was so good!"

"Not...no!" I managed to get out. I was still recovering from the sudden fright attack I got.

Jessica moved to get her phone from the ground. "Wait, wait, wait. You have to see this. You have-"

"I'm not seeing anythi-no! No!" I was a tad angry with her.

Jessica came up to me, holding her phone so that I could see it. "Look, Mike." I could see myself as I got scared and yelled on her phone.

"You recorded that?!" I exclaimed. That's just fucking...fuck.

"Look at your face!" Jessica laughed some more. She pointed towards the video on her phone.

"I was scared, Jess! You can't just jump out at somebody! I'm in the middle of the woods, it's scary!" I yelled sort of. I kind of did the same thing to Matt and Emily earlier.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Jess teased me, laughing still.

"I-If you send that to anybody..." I started.

"You'll what?" Jess asked me, smiling.

"I'm...gonna...kill ya," I hesitated.

Jessica smiled at me even more, her laughing finally dying down. "I didn't know you had such a cute little lady-like scream, Michael. Guess you never really know someone until you've scared the pants off 'em!"

I smiled. "As far as I can tell, my pants are still on."

"Oh, is that so?" Jessica's smile didn't leave her face.

"Yeah!" I nodded. "Looks like you're gonna have to try harder!"

"A challenge, ey?" Jessica started walking down the path and I followed her. "Well, I hope you're strapped in cause you're about to feel the full force of my mind melting thrill skills." I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to respond to that.

We headed across the bridge. "Waaaaaaooow... it's kind of like a real winter wonderland out here now..." Jessica commented.

"Hey girl, you know I hook you up!" I responded.

"Mhm," Jessica replied.

After we crossed the bridge, we headed up a few steps. As we did so, we heard a very odd sound.

"The hell is that?" I wondered out loud.

"Was it someone screaming?" Jessica questioned.

"Naw, no, probably just a squirrel or something," I said.

"Brr. Creep-town," Jessica stated.

We headed along the path even further but I heard a noise in the woods. I motioned for Jessica to stop walking. "Shh," I told her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her.

"No," she replied.

I called out to whatever it was in the woods. "Hello? Someone there?" I didn't get an answer and I picked up a rock, tossing it at a tree in the woods. Seconds later, a deer ran out, running in between Jessica and I as we both dodged out of the way. "WHOA! God-D***!" Jessica and I stood up.

Jessica moved towards me. "That thing almost killed us!" Yeah, I don't want to be out here for much longer.

We continued down the long path and came across an old shed. "Charming," I commented.

"It's everything you described, Michael," Jessica commented.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"The cabin. I love it," she said.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. I headed into the shed and looked around a bit. An old mask was laying on the desk and I picked it up. I headed back out and towards Jessica. She was crouching by the stream. "Hey, check out this mask."

Jessica got back up and took a look at it. "Ew. Why?"

"It's so weird, right?" I asked her, waving it around a tad bit.

"It creeps me out," she told me.

"I think I like it." I placed the mask to my face. "Wanna make out?" I was joking around with her, of course.

"Ugh! Mike! Stop!" Jessica was not impressed with the mask.

"Alright. Your loss." I moved the mask from my face. "This mask is cool." I tossed it back inside the old shed as Jessica headed down the path some more. I followed her. We went by old fences and another deer scared the shit out of us as e walked. We head something that sounded like...an animal hunting another animal. We soon came across a very injured deer, laying on a fallen tree. It was torn up and still alive, but I could tell that it was dying. "Damn," I commented.

"It's horrible..." Jessica frowned and stared at the dying deer.

"I don't think it's gonna make it," I told her. I moved closer to it. "Hey bud..."

"Ohh... My God, the poor thing," Jessica said.

"Hey buddy..." I rubbed the deer's head. "It's okay... It's okay... It's okay..." I didn't know what else to say to it.

"It's in so much pain, Mike," Jessica told me, sounding very upset.

"It's be over soon... Okay buddy? It'll be over soon," I told the deer.

Suddenly, something snatched the deer and dragged it away quickly. I didn't see what it was but I didn't want to find out. Jessica and I both started yelling and screaming. "RUN! RUN!" We both ran away from there, heading to where the cabin was.

"What the hell was that?!" Jessica exclaimed as she ran with me.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"There's a bridge! Over here!" Jessica jumped over a gap. "Mike!" I jumped over it less gracefully than she managed to do and we continued running.

"It's a bear! It's gotta be a bear!" I yelled as we ran, getting closer to the cabin but not close enough. "Stay on the path, we're almost there!" We both followed the path up to the cabin. I opened up a gate and we ran through it, heading straight for the cabin. I went straight to the door and Jessica tripped. I went back to help her, dropping the key as I did so. "Come on, we gotta go!"

She hit me. "I am! Get the key! Get it open!" As she got up, I ran back to the door, picking up the key quickly and getting the door unlocked and open as fast as I could. We ran in and I slammed the door shut.

Jessica panted. "Oh my God! That was close!"

"Nah..." I panted out.

"What?!" she exclaimed, panting still.

"Had it under control. Whole time," I panted.

"Bull shit," Jessica said as she caught her breath.

"No, hundred percent. Hundred percent. Hundred and ten," Mike stated.

"Holy crap, I feel like I just ran a marathon!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I think we did," I stated.

"Was it a bear?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Gotta be. Things are crazy fast." I was still panting a bit but Jessica had gotten her breath back already. She head over to the window to look outside.

"I mean, I didn't see it," Jessica said.

"Hey. Thing's not gonna come barging in. I promise," I told her.

She looked at me. "How can you be sure?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure bears don't know how to open cabin doors," I told her.

"I've seen them open car doors," Jessica replied, walking up to me.

"What? Where?" I asked her.

"On the internet," she stated.

"Really? Okay, well, this isn't the internet, Jess. Alright? This is real life," I told her. "And I promise you that no bear or anything else is gonna open that cabin door." I walked around a bit.

"I guess you're right. Okay. I'm almost feeling relaxed again." Jessica sighed. I looked at her as she went to the light switch. She tried to turn the lights on but they wouldn't work. "Hmph. Typical." She headed over to the couch. "Brr. This is not the cozy chalet I was promised, Mike." She sat on the couch, crossing one leg over her other and crossing her arms as well.

"Yeah, it's a bit drafty in here, isn't it?" I looked around some more.

"Well there is a fireplace," Jessica pointed out.

"We don't need a fire to heat things up," I flirted.

"Michael, I am a lady and a lady needs a proper romantic setting," Jessica stated.

"Oh...kay?" I waited for her to continue.

"A lady would like to cuddle up with her man by a nice cozy fire bathed in atmospheric mood lighting," she said.

"Right. It'll get plenty toasty once we're rubbing up against each other," I flirted some more, leaning onto the couch.

"Mike. Fire and mood lighting," she stated. Guess I have no choice but to do on a search for shit.

"Yes, m'lady," I said. I started to look around. I headed to a small shelf that had a book on it. I opened it up to take a look-see for a moment.

"Unless you want to make out with an ice sculpture, I suggest you get a fire going. Pronto," Jessica commented.

I turned a page in the book and scanned through it. "Looks like we weren't the only ones to meet the friendly neighborhood terror bears."

"That does not make me feel any better," Jessica stated. Yeah, I should've figured it wouldn't. I put the book down and looked around some more. I walked past a gun handing on the wall and walked past the couch. I looked at Jessica to see her searching for something.

"Shit, Mike." She stood up and started to look around. "Ahhhh, oh crap! Where is it?!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her, watching her.

Jessica looked through the couch cushions. "Gone. It is gone, okay?"

"Jess, slow down. What is gone?" I asked her.

She looked under the couch. "My freakin' phone, Sherlock."

"You can't find it?" I questioned. That was stupid for me to ask. Of course she couldn't find it. If she had found it, she'd be happy and not anxious and...frustrated.

"Crap, no. I must have dropped it outside," she stated, looking towards the door. Ah, shit. "I can't lose my phone. My parents will kill me."

"You can always get a new one," I suggested as I looked for her phone, encase it happened to be in here and she hadn't spotted it yet.

"That's like my fourth one this year," Jessica stated.

I nodded. "Okay, okay. Well, I'll help you look for it."

"It's gotta be outside," she stated, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, I don't think we wanna go out there right now with the bear...or whatever it is." I stopped looking for her phone and started looking for other stuff like matches.

Jessica groaned. "Ugh, fine."

I went to the fireplace and turned on the plastic lantern sitting around. "That takes care of the mood lighting." I started placing wood in the fire place. "Alright. Logs are ready to go. Just need a match."

I walked away from the fireplace and headed over to the table behind the couch. I picked up the box of matches. "Lookie-lookie, who's gonna fire up some nookie." I headed back over to the fireplace.

"You've been dying to use that line since we got here, haven't you?" Jessica asked me. I didn't answer. I took a match out of the match box and lit it, tossing it onto the wood and then there was fire. "Man one, fire zero." I turned towards Jessica after closing the safety gate of the fireplace. I placed my flashlight down after turning it off.

Jessica clapped. "Alright. Bravo."

"Alright, my lady. What comes next?" I moved closer to her.

Jessica stood up and we circled around. "Bup... bup... bah... bup... bup... bah." She pushed me towards the couch and I sat down.

"Oh, hell yeah," I commented, staring at her. I reached towards her but she shook her head and waved her finger.

"Uh-Uh-Ah," she said.

I stood back up and removed my jacket and padded vest, leaving me with just my jeans and white tanktop undershirt. Jessica removed most of her clothing but her bra and matching panties. We both moved back to the couch. I moved to kiss her but the sound of glass breaking startled us both. I moved away from her.

"Mike, what is that?" Jessica whispered, afraid.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

"Okay, well, go find out! Now! Please!" she whispered.

I grabbed my flashlight and turned it back on. I wondered around the cabin and headed into the room where I think the noise came from. I could hear music and I saw that the window in the next room was broken, snow blowing into the room. I walked into the room and got Jess's phone off the floor. How the hell did it...? Actually, who in the hell threw it in here? "It's your phone!" I yelled. I turned to see that she had entered the room.

"What? How is it my phone?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know. It just came through the window," I answered truthfully.

She stood right in front of me and took her phone from me. "Oh for fuck's sake. God-D***it!"

"What?" I asked her.

"Those god-d***ed assholes probably followed us out here to fuck with us and just when we were getting down to business!" Jessica exclaimed, angry and even more frustrated. She strutted out of the room and I followed her. She opened the front door of the cabin and stepped outside. She started to shout. "HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? YOU WANT TO RUIN OUR FUN THAT BAD!? WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T RUIN OUR GOOD TIME! BECAUSE MICHAEL AND I ARE GONNA FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SEX AND IT'S GONNA BE HOT! SO ENJOY IT BECAUSE I KNOW WE'RE GOING TO!" Jessica grunted and walked back inside, shutting the door behind her. "Oh, give me a break!"

I started to move towards her when something broke through the window. Jessica started screaming as the thing dragged her out. "JESSICA!" I dropped the flashlight and grabbed the lantern and the gun, heading out of the door.

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

I got up from the table Chris and I were been sitting at...and where Josh and Hazel had been sitting at. I picked up a candle.

"Do you really think the girls were communicating with us?" Chris asked me.

I answered honestly. "I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or I wish they weren't."

"I guess we should find out," Chris stated. He got up and headed down the stairs. I followed him. We found a latch on the floor that opened up, revealing light coming from downstairs, but the power was out...so why was there a light on downstairs?

We walked in silence to the library and we walked by a bookshelf. The books started to fly off it. "Jesus! Look out!"

I jumped away from the bookcase. "Holy crap." Chris had moved away from it as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I think so..." What the heck just happened, though? I looked at the bookshelf and saw a button that must have been hidden behind the books that had flew off. "Chris, look!"

"What?" he questioned me, moving closer.

"There was something behind the books," I revealed. I pointed to the revealed button.

"Is it a button?" Chris asked me, leaning forward to look at closely.

"Why would there be a button?" I questioned.

"That's a good question," Chris said.

"Should I push it?" I asked him, unsure.

"That's what buttons are for, I guess," Chris stated. I pressed the button and part of the bookshelf opened up, revealing a secret passage. "Whoa, panel opens. Head explodes," Chris commented.

"Are we, like, in a movie right now?" I wondered out loud.

"If we are, I hope it's a rom-com," Chris said.

I stared at the opening. "Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in their house."

"Maybe they didn't even know," Chris suggested. "This place is super old."

"So, should we take a look?" I asked.

"After you." Chris gestured towards the darkness. I know I had a candle in my hand but I did not want to lead the way.

"No no no-no-no... you go," I insisted, handing him the candle.

"Jee, thanks," Chris stated sarcastically. He headed into the secret passage.

[Chris's P.O.V.]

I looked around the small room and spotted a picture of Hannah & Beth on a table. I picked it up and looked at it. I flipped it over and there was...some fucked up shit on the back of it.

"Whoa, uh," I commented.

"What did you find?" Ashley asked me from outside the room. I didn't answer her, I just read what the shit said again:

 _I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS AND RIP THEIR SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF! FUCKING 16 YEARS. 16 YEARS I WAITED FOR PRETTY LITTLE HANNAH AND BETH._

"...Holy cow..." I stared at it. This reminded me of that wanted poster I saw when I was with Sam...

"What is it?" Ashley asked me. I turned to see her standing at the entrance to this secret room.

"Now Ash... I-I-I don't want to freak you out but... but look at this..." I moved over to her.

"What? Chris, what is that?!" Ashley was a bit frightened.

"I... I think this might be what the spirit board wanted us to find-" I was cut off.

"The clue?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah. It's a letter," I told her.

"Let me see it," she said.

I handed it to her. "It's a threat."

Ashley looked at it before looking at me. "Chris, this is serious. We need to find Josh and Hazel right now." She moved out of my way so I could walk out of the small room.

We headed back the way we walked in and I heard a door open to my left as we exited the library. I looked and saw that the door was indeed open and I headed through it. I went down the long hallway with Ashley behind me. I turned left at the end of the hall and spotted a letter.

"Do you think someone was actually after Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asked me.

"If so, that would be really messed up," I commented. I put the letter down after reading it. "Looks like this letter was written by Josh's mom."

"Yeah, she's really making an effort to set things right with some native tribe or something," Ashley stated.

"Yeah. The bad karma goes back a long way," I said. I opened the door that was at the end of the hallway and went through it. We went right into the main room. "So, um, I've been thinking about something I saw earlier with Sam..." I stopped walking and turned towards her.

"What?" Ashley stopped walking and looked at me.

I hesitated before telling her. "There was, like, this wanted poster like full on western-style, you know?"

"So?" Ashley asked me.

"And Sam really thought there was someone following her around..." I told her slowly.

"So... so what? You're saying there's some criminal up on the mountains with us?" she questioned me, panic in her voice.

"There was a message...on this answering machine I found and it...it was from this Sergeant saying that there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do-" I got cut off again.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked me.

"He was saying it like...like a warning," I told her. "I mean, maybe that is who was down in the basement before."

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed. I am glad I'm not explaining this to Hazel or she would be having a worse panic attack than the one Ashley seemed to be about to have. "What?!"

"Well, there's that guy I told you about-" I started.

"What guy!?" Ashley exclaimed.

"The one who threatened the Washington's. He said he wanted to take revenge by burning the whole place down and then I found that crazy psycho letter..." This probably wasn't making her any less scared...

"Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're fired," she stated. Yeah... I figured...

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I stared at Josh as we stood inside the kitchen. I was staring at his new getup: a jumper suit with some overalls, some black gloves, and he had that fucking mask on. It had a voice filter with it, making his voice sound very fucking creepy, even though it was basically just making his voice deeper, fitting his appearance greatly. I really hate the look. I really do. It freaks me out.

"How do I look?" Josh asked me.

"You honestly look like a psycho; just like you wanted," I stated. I sighed. "Also, you look creepy as hell." Josh laughed; it sounded even creepier. "Now you sound like a fucking demon."

Josh laughed some more and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you know what the plan is?"

"I know what the plan is, yes. I don't remember exactly how it goes though," I told him.

"First, I need you to let out a scream so pretend someone is trying to kill you. I can tell you the rest in a few minutes," Josh told me. That fucking voice though. Yikes. It's like some fucking Saw shit or something. Eh.

"Oh, I can scream in horror. I don't have to pretend." The sight of his outfit made me want to scream in horror so I am going to nail this shit. I moved out of his arms. I cleared my throat and let out a very loud scream that sounded as if I were being murdered violently or something. Point is that I sounded horrified.

"Nice screaming," Josh commented.

"Thank you." I moved to lay on the floor as Josh moved to the door. He made the door ramble and I pulled out a tape recorder that had Josh's false screams on it...and played it.

"It's coming from the kitchen!" I heard Chris yell from the other side of the door.

I let out another scream, followed by "HELP!" I closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious since they'd be coming in soon, turning off the tape recorder.

"JOSH?! HAZEL?!" I heard Ashley shout.

"JOSH! HAZEL! WE'RE COMING! HOLD ON!" I heard Chris shout.

I heard the door open and I heard Ashley let out a squeal; I was tempted to open my eyes but I'll assume that Josh pulled her in. It was followed by the door slamming shut and I could hear Chris banging on the door while Ashley sounded like she was struggling to get away from Josh; well, duh, of course she was struggling because Josh is dressed like a crazy person.

"Ashley?! Ash! What's going on, lemme in!" Chris yelled from behind the door. I heard something hit the floor with a thud, most likely it was Ashley. I heard the door burst open and I heard what I believe was Chris hitting the floor and then I heard what sounded like someone getting punched in the face, followed by another thud. I opened my eyes and saw that both Ashley and Chris were unconscious.

"Well, that was exciting," I commented. I smiled. I felt this sudden rush through me. I guess it was adrenaline. I don't know why I was feeling so pumped when all I did was play unconscious. Maybe it's my...craziness kicking in, maybe. I got up.

"You looked sexy pretending to be out cold," Josh said, speaking through his voice modification thing still.

"You didn't hurt my sister, did you?" I asked him, a little worried that he punched her or something.

"I used the sleeping gas. I promise. I didn't hurt her," Josh assured me.

I nodded. "So, what's the next part of the plan, Joshie?" I asked him.

"I will tell you after I get your sister out of here," he told me. He started to drag her out of the room.

"I can help you, ya know. It's my sister that you are dragging after all," I stated, moving to help him.

"I don't want you to do too much. You're pregnant with my child and I don't want anything happening to either of you," Josh stated.

I blushed quite a lot and stopped moving to help him. "Nothing's gonna happen to us. I'll just be helping you carry Ashley."

"I'm not taking any chances, Hazel." He was soon out of sight with Ashley. I guess helping was out of the question then.

I leaned against the counter and looked at the unconscious Chris. So, Josh punched his best friend? That's...not cool at all but hey, shit happens. I am not acting normal right now, I can tell, but I like this new...personality I am getting. I was right, my craziness was coming out a bit. Hmm...You know what? Who knew going crazy was fun! I am liking this feeling I am getting! I still care for Ashley's safety and Josh's safety so I was worried for nothing! I'm not going full blown crazy at all! I'm just...semi crazy!

I giggled a little to myself. The next part is going to be so fucking amazing! I remember what it is, though I don't remember how it goes! Fuck! Oh well! I don't know why I was not looking forward to it; well, I do know why: I didn't want to see Josh fake die and I still don't...but I don't know why I wasn't looking forward to having fun with my acting and not acting! It's going to be so awesome! I think I might, like, fake an anxiety attack during it. I don't know yet. Depends on how I feel when Chris is up and we go searching for Ashley. I remembered that part too. Josh was going to be 'captured' with Ashley while I follow Chris and pretend, and not pretend, to react to things Hehe. What's taking Josh so looooonnnng?! I miss him! Talking to myself in my head is getting boring! He needs to move his sexy ass!

Josh came back into the kitchen. He had his mask in his hand. He walked right to me and gave me a long kiss. "Miss me?" he asked me after pulling away.

"Mhm." I smiled at him. "I was also thinking about how fun this next part is gonna be!"

"I thought you weren't looking forward to it," he stated, looking a bit confused.

"I am and I'm not. I am because it's gonna be fun to act and not act while I am not because I have to watch you fake die! It's still going to be super fun though, yeah?" I giggled a little.

Josh chuckled."Absolutely! This wouldn't be the best prank in the world if we didn't have a lot of fun doing it." He smiled. His smile soon became a smirk. "Speaking of doing it..."

I laughed. "You aren't gonna record us fucking, are you?"

Josh's smirk faltered a bit. "Hell no. Only I can see you naked, Hazel." Josh's smirk was back completely. "Once Chris and Ashley run off after I 'die', we can have a little fun."

"Sounds like a plan but won't having sex hurt the baby?" I asked him.

"Not this earlier in your pregnancy," he told me. I was about to ask him how he knew but he answered my unspoken question before I could ask it. "I may have researched things on pregnancy sometime before we came here."

I laughed again and crossed my arms. "You were preparing, huh?"

"Mhm." Josh pulled me into a hug. I love it when he goes from love to lust and then back to love. It's so adorable! "I can't stick around too long. Chris will be waking up eventually."

"Eventually? Yes. Sometime soon? Probably not. How hard did you punch him?" I asked him.

"Hard enough to knock him out for...15 more minutes at the least." Josh looked at Chris.

"Do you regret hitting him?" I asked. I was very curious.

Josh thought about it before shaking his head and looking at me again. "No. It felt great. It was like...I was letting some more of my emotions out."

"I wouldn't mind punching Emily to let out some anger," I said, smirking a little.

"I know." Josh kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joshie," I giggled. I kissed him and he headed off, putting his mask back on. He was going to do a few more things for the prank. Now, all I have to do is be patient and wait for Chris to wake up. This is...going to be a very boring...10 more minutes, I think...maybe more. Ugh. I hate waiting. I want the fun to begin again!

* * *

 _This chapter is called Taken because Jessica is taken by the Wendigo and Ashley is taken by the Psycho/Josh. Shit is going down already O_O._

 _Some things said in this chapter were not mentioned in other chapters. They were unseen._

 _Hazel is in semi-crazy mode now! We saw the Hazel we've known for quite a few chapters now and we saw her quickly go into semi-crazy mode. Hazel's Semi Crazy Mode Meaning: she giggles every now and then; loves the prank but dislikes anything involving potential harm of Josh (the fake death) or Ashley, and she will be liking the fact that everyone is freaking out a lot over the prank._

 _Full blown Hazel Personality Shall Be: she will be giggling almost nonstop, she won't give a shit about how gets hurt as long as it isn't Josh getting hurt, and she'll be talking some nonsense (childish nonsense)._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. Luv ya!_


	11. Chapter 10: Loyalty

_Hi everyone. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I hope you stick around and don't get bored of it. I hope to start receiving more reviews because I want to hear peoples opinions. DX The lack of opinions coming at me sucks!_

 _Warnings: 2 scenes, multiple p.o.v.s, ooc, errors, sexual content that isn't long, and decent-ish._

 _Enjoy my lovez. Also, you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep the characters in character. I do my very best to keep them in character in their p.o.v.'s and I am sorry if I don't._

 _Keep in mind that the anxiety disorder Hazel has will probably not be 100% accurate. Just keep it in mind. Also, I might had fucked up on this chapter a bit but no one is perfect._

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, what the fuck?!" I yelled as soon as I ran out of the cabin with the lantern and rifle gun in my hand. What the fuck took her?! "JESSICA!" I ran down the stairs and stepped in the glass from the window. I saw blood in the snow as well. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" That thing hurt Jessica! I took off running down a path, hoping that I had went in the right direction. I ran down the path as fast as I could and I came across a path and a risky shortcut. I ran down the path. As I ran, I ran onto a broken bridge and I jumped over the gap in the middle of it, dropping my gun on the bridge. I quickly picked it up and continued running. Jess, I'm coming! Just hold on!

I following the path, zigzagging all over the place while doing so. I reached a cliff and looked around. I put my lantern down and lifted up my rifle. I looked through it and looked around for any sign of the...thing and Jessica. I spotted Jessica at the right bottom of the cliff. She was crawling and I could see wounds on her body; they look like scratch marks. The thing grabbed onto her again and I watched it drag her.

"ARGH! NO! MICHAAEELLLL HELP ME! HELP ME!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged.

"NO!" I picked my lantern back up quickly and jumped down to try to land on one of the small ledges leading down to where Jessica had been but I slipped and started sliding down it. "Oh SHIT! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I grabbed onto a tree branch as my lantern and rifle landed on the ground. I let go of the branch and landed on the ground. I got my things up and looked around quickly before heading in the direction the thing had dragged Jessica off to.

I ran for a while, ducking under fallen trees and jumping over them too. I came to a ledge. Fuck shimming across. I backed up and gave myself a running start. I jumped from ledge to ledge. I am making very risky moves but I don't care. I have to save Jessica!

I ran more. It didn't take my long to reach an overpass overlooking the mines. I risked sliding down. I tried to go down it carefully but I slid. "NO, NO, DAMN IT, NO!" I grabbed onto a branch mostly buried in the snow but lost my grip and I continued to slide down. I grabbed the ledge at the end and dropped down onto the broken wooden staircase.

I dropped down from the wooden staircase with my gear in hand. I ran towards the mines. I could hear Jessica's screams again.

"OH NO, MICHAEL!" Jessica screamed.

"JESSICA!" I shouted.

"HELP ME!" Jessica screamed back at me.

I ran towards the door ahead of me but it slammed shut. I quickly opened it and headed inside.

"ARGH! MICHAEL! HELP ME! HELP ME!" I heard Jessica scream from below.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted. I quickly headed down the stairs that lead to an elevator shaft. I went through a mine shaft, following Jessica's screams of fear and pain. "JESSICA! JESS!" I soon arrived at the elevator shaft and I saw Jessica laying there with wounds all over her body. She wasn't moving. "NO!" I crouched down beside her. "Oh God! No, Jessica!" She can't be dead! I dropped my items down. She twitched and leaned up a bit. I was relieved that she was alive. I had to get her out of here. "Jess! Jess! Are you okay?!" Please don't die on me, Jess. I can't lose you!

Jess couldn't get up. "...Help..." she groaned out.

I reached towards her and the elevator shaft suddenly fell, taking Jessica with it. "JESSICAAA!" I shouted, looking down to where it had fell. This can't be happening! I clenched my fists and picked up the rifle. Where's the son of a bitch that did this?! I looked through the rifle and spotted something at the top. I took a shot but I'm not sure if I hit it because the rifle had a kick to it.

I left the lantern and started climbing up to where I had seen the bastard. I ran up the steps and jumped over a gap. Once there was nowhere else to go and all I could do was climb, I began to climb. I climbed up the damned thing as quickly as I could and jumped to a ledge. As soon as I was standing again, I spotted someone walking down the mine shaft.

"Shit, there he is," I said to myself. I followed the man quickly and quietly so he wouldn't know I was behind him. I went around a corner and spotted him nearly at the end of another shaft. I lifted the rifle up and tried to get a good aim on him. I couldn't get a good aim though and it didn't matter. I looked at the rifle and realized that the damn thing was jammed anyways and after just one fucking shot. I threw the gun to the ground.

The guy dropped down the platform and the door he had went through was beginning to close. "Chris! Gotta make it!" I ran and slid under the door, it closing as soon as I was on the other side. I spotted a lantern. I pulled out my lighter and lite it up.

I dropped down the platform and went in the only direction I could go. I ended up outside in a snow storm. I could see a building across from where I was. "Jesus. What the fuck is that place?" I could see the man all the way over there, heading to the building. How the fuck he get there so fast?

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

"Chris! Wake up!" I heard Hazel yell in a panicked tone as I started to wake up. The last thing I remember was trying to get in the kitchen to help Josh and Hazel with Ashley before Ashley was dragged in and I went after her, only for someone to punch me in the fucking face.

"Ugh... What the fu..." I noticed the flashlight at my hand and grabbed it as I sat up. I held my head for a second and looked at Hazel. "Are you okay?" I didn't see any bruises on her so it doesn't look like the guy hurt her. I looked around and saw that Ashley wasn't there. I looked back at Hazel.

"A-Are you? You're the one with the bruised head." Hazel stared at me with wide eyes that were full of fear. "M-Me? I-I don't know, Chris. I'm... I'm freaking out here. W-Who the hell was that guy? Why did he attack us? Is he going to kill us? Did he take Ashley and kill her?! D-Did he take Josh too?! Both of them are dead, aren't they?! We're going to die too, right?!" She was shaking like a leaf and she was beginning to hyperventilate. I don't think I've ever seen her have an anxiety attack so...I have no idea if she is having one or this is just freaking out like any normal person. I, on the other hand, am trying to stay calm in this situation. Can't do anything if your mind isn't clear.

I placed the flashlight on the counter and placed my hands on Hazel's shoulders. "Hazel, I need you to stay calm. Just...uh...breathe with me. Slowly. In and Out." I don't know how to handle someone who's having an anxiety attack. All I can do is hope that she'll calm down and that the anxiety attack will end quickly.

"I'm not giving birth here, Chris, so don't tell me how to breathe!" Hazel yelled at me. "How the hell can I be calm when there's a fucking psycho walking around freely?!" She had a point there. She moved away from me and placed her hands on the counter by us. She started to control her breathing.

I looked around while I waited for her to calm down and after a good two minutes, I asked her, "Are you okay now?"

"No. I am still very much not okay, Chris. Ashley and Josh were taken by that crazy person who used fucking gas on me," Hazel told me, looking at me. Her eyes were still full of fear. "He's going to kill us, isn't he? The crazy guy?" She continued to shake but it wasn't as much now. Her hyperventilation session was over and she wasn't shaking as much now. I wish I knew how to deal with this better.

"We'll be fine and we'll get Josh & Ashley back. Just stay calm. Freaking out again isn't going to help any of us," I told her.

Hazel nodded a few times. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, you're right. I just need to...distract myself...or something."

I picked the flashlight up from the counter and walking around the room. I could hear Hazel's footsteps close behind me. "ASH!" I shouted.

"A-Ashley! Josh!" Hazel yelled. I heard her let out a sigh. "Chris... I'm really worried..."

"Think happy thoughts and try to relax," I instructed her.

"Sure because I can totally forget that there is a psycho roaming about!" Hazel exclaimed sarcastically. I sighed and opened a door. Hazel let out a small scream when a crow flew away. "Why...why the fuck was there a fucking crow...? That nearly scared my pants off..." I heard her start mumbling things to herself but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She's probably just trying to remain calm.

I looked at the wall ahead and there was blood on it. "Ah, shit! No!"

"W-What?" Hazel asked me. She moved closer to me and looked over my shoulder. She let out a gasp when she saw the blood on the wall. "Please tell me that isn't their blood..."

"...We don't have time for this. We need to find them," I told her, walking through the door and heading right.

"Right. Right." I heard her following me. "This...This is why you are the leader, Cochise."

We walked around and ended up outside. We walked down the stairs and went down a snowy path. "ASHLEY!" I shouted.

"...You think he brought them out here?" Hazel asked me. "It's fucking freezing... I hope they're okay..."

I stopped walking and looked at her. "They will be fine, Hazel. They are fine. I promise, we'll all get out of this mess together." I noticed that she was shaking quite a bit again, only this time it was just for her anxiety and fear. "You need to buy better coats. Ones where the cold can't get in." Her sleeveless jacket she was wearing now wasn't doing shit for her. Her long-sleeved shirt wasn't doing shit for her either.

Hazel half-smiled. "Y-Yeah..."

We both started walking again. We headed to where the shed was. If they weren't in there, they had to be in the lodge somewhere. I called for Ashley while Hazel called for Josh...and Ashley. Ashley is my main priority right now. I love her and I am not losing her. I know Josh is my best friend but...he has Hazel so it's fine.

We went into the shed once we finally got there. Hazel whimpered. "I don't like this... I feel...like something bad will happen." Her breathing started kicking up a bit.

I gave her an one armed hug. "Everything will be fine," I assured her. "I said this one, I'll say it a million more times if I have to: we're all get out of this mess together." I shined the light around.

"...O-Okay... Okay." Hazel took a deep breath and her breathing was even once again.

"Ash!" I called out. I heard faint sobbing coming from the back of the shed. "Ashley!" I moved forward and something fell, nearly hitting me. "God-D*****!"

"H-Holy shit, are you okay, Chris?!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I'm-I'm fine," I told her.

"...Chris...? ...Hazel?" I heard Ashley ask.

"We're coming, Ash!" I yelled out.

"S-Slowly but surely..." Hazel commented, gulping. I looked at her. She was looking at the objects hanging from the ceiling. She was afraid another would fall. "..."

I grabbed her hand. "Just look at me." She didn't say anything but nodded. I turned away from her and started walking around. "Ash, just keep talking to me! What happened?" I moved towards a window that had a little bit of light but not much.

Before she could answer, Hazel and I both jumped at lights flashing on completely in the room on the other side of the glass we were standing in front of. Ashley and Josh were hanging from a all. Josh was unconscious from what I could tell and Ashley was crying more. Across from them was a saw-blade and there were two tracks: one leading to Josh and the other leading to Ashley.

"Josh! Ashley!" Hazel exclaimed. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't. "It's locked!"

"Chris? Hazel? Are you there?" Ashley asked. I guess we can see them but they can't see us.

Suddenly, a menacing voice filled the room but no one was around. It was coming from a recording, no doubt. "Hello and thank you all for joining me."

"...This is bringing back horrible Saw memories... We got to get them out of there!" Hazel tried getting the door open again and I helped her.

"JOSH! Oh my GOD, JOSH WAKE UP!" Ashley yelled and screamed.

"Huh...?" Josh mumbled, coming to. Hazel and I moved away from the door, frustrated. Josh looked around. "What?"

"Tonight, we're going to conduct a little experiment," the...psycho said. Shit. "A sort of test."

"Oh no," Ashley cried.

Hazel put her hands to her head. "This can't be happening..."

"What is this?" Josh asked. "Ashley, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know," Ashley said. Everyone was just talking all at once, it was hard to keep up.

"Now for this experiment, we're need the cooperation of our two test subjects... Joshua and Ashley..." the psycho said.

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Josh exclaimed.

"Chris, what do we do?!" Hazel asked me frantically.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. This was fucked up!

"But we're going to need two more brave participants to help decide...which subject will live and which will die," the psycho said.

"OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD! CHRIS, HAZEL, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ashley shouted, crying more.

"No! You can't do this! Let me down from here, you maniac!" Josh yelled.

"No... No, no, no, no. Chris, I can't choose to save only one of them. I can't..." Hazel started to cry. "We can't let either of them die. We need to figure out another way to get through this. You promised me we'd all get through this together!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This isn't good. We have to choose between Josh and Ashley? This is...this isn't good.

"Please. Please, please, everyone calm down," the psycho said. "It's all very simple. Christopher, Hazel, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you." Hazel and I both looked at the level. Ashley's picture was to the left and Josh's picture was to the right. "All you have to do... is choose who you will save."

The saw blade turned on. Hazel looked at me. "I...I can't choose. I can't... I can't do this!" She moved away from me and the lever, backing away from the scene. She shook her head frantically. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't another way!" I yelled. "We have to choose or both of them are going to die!"

"We can't just kill one of them! We love them both! Whoever dies, their blood will be on our hands, Chris!" Hazel yelled.

"The blood will be on my hands alone," I stated.

"W-What?" Hazel questioned.

I placed my hand on the level. I had to choose. I watched Ashley and Josh.

"Oh no...please! This can't be happening! Oh god, oh god, oh god! This isn't right!" Ashley cried out.

"Shit, shit, no!" Josh struggled a bit in his restraints. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay. This is gonna be okay. Dude...buddy... Let's just think about this for a minute."

"Oh my god! Chris! Hazel! You can't let me die!" Ashley cried.

I looked towards Hazel. She was still crying and she was staring at me with wide eyes. She was wondering who'd I pick. I already knew the answer before this situation came up. I looked back towards Josh and Ashley. Hazel is going to have very mixed emotions about this. "Ashley, I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!"

"Oh God... Thank you!" Ashley sniffled.

"What?!" Hazel exclaimed. She moved to me. "You can't just kill Josh like he's nothing! Are you seriously going to take my boyfriend away from me?!"

"But Ashley's your sister! We can at least keep her alive!" I told her.

"I don't want either one of them to die, Chris!" Hazel yelled at me. "Don't choose and we can try to find way in there and get them out!"

"There's no time!" I yelled as the saw blade began to move towards Ashley and Josh slowly.

"Fuck!" Hazel yelled. "No!"

"No, please no!" Josh exclaimed.

"This is insane! This is nuts! This isn't happening! Chris, please tell me this isn't happening!" Ashley yelled.

I pulled the level towards Josh's picture.

"Ah, I see. You have chosen to save Ashley," the psycho said. The track shifted and the saw blade headed towards Josh.

"NO, CHRIS!" Josh shouted.

"NO! CHRIS, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Hazel shouted. She was sobbing a lot now.

"D-Don't watch, Hazel! I am so sorry!" I was close to tears. I was letting my best friend die. I am causing his death.

"Oh God, Josh!" Ashley screamed.

"I thought we were friends, man! I thought we were friends! Why would you do this?!" Josh yelled at me. The saw blade got closer and closer to him.

"Chris, please tell me we can stop it! Please!" Hazel sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Make this stop, please! This is madness!" I yelled to Josh, Hazel, and the psycho.

The saw blade was right at Josh now. "NO! OH GOD! WHAT DID I DO?!" Josh started to scream in pain as the saw blade cut through him. I looked away and turned towards Hazel; she had her mouth covered as she cried more, watching.

"NO!" Hazel screamed, dropping to her knees. "No, no, no! Josh! NO!" I looked back towards Ashley and Josh and saw that Josh's lower half had fallen to the floor, along with some...inner parts, and that his screams were now silent, Josh was dead. The door opened up. I moved to get Hazel up. "Haze-" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She pushed me away roughly. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! WE COULD'VE FOUND ANOTHER WAY! YOU KILLED JOSH! YOU KILLED MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND! YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND!" Tears went down her face fiercely. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I moved away from her slowly and hesitatingly before heading to get Ashley. I helped her get out of her restraints and pulled her away from the saw blade. She had Josh's blood on her. She sobbed and when she looked towards Josh, she screamed. "NO!"

I covered her eyes and lead her out of there. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." We walked past Hazel. She wasn't going to leave anytime soon. She hates me now... "I'm sorry, Hazel..." I told her. Hazel stood up and ran out of the shed, crying.

"Hazel, wait!" Ashley yelled, sniffling. She moved from me and ran out of the shed. I followed her. We both looked around, going down the path a little. Hazel was gone.

"Chris! Ashley!" I heard Matt yell. Ashley and I stopped walking as Emily and Matt ran up to us.

"Blood! Who's blood is that, Ash?" Emily asked. "Chris, what happened?"

"J-Josh," I stuttered, finally beginning to cry.

"Josh what, dude?" Matt asked.

"He's dead- Right in front of us, man. Hazel ran away," I cried. I shook my head a bit as I cried. "It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"T-There's a maniac," I explained.

"Maniac?" Matt questioned.

"Oh my god. We got to get out of here," Emily stated.

"I don't understand what happened-" Matt started. I cut him off.

"There's a maniac! And he was...there was a saw..." I cried more. I killed my best friend in front of his girlfriend and made her run away. I killed him... I killed him. "It was either him or Ash and I didn't know what to do! Cut right through him and spilling out fucking everywhere...!"

"WHAT?! Oh my God, Chris, what?!" Emily exclaimed.

"I-I killed him! ...I-I killed him! R-Right in front of Hazel...S-She's in the woods somewhere..." I sobbed and stuttered. I wiped some of my tears. Ashley was sobbing beside me. "I didn't know what to do..." I was losing it. I should've went along with Hazel's plan. I was scared. I was an idiot. Now, Josh is dead...and Hazel might be dead soon, too...

I heard Emily mention Sam and I spoke up, sniffling. "I think she's in the lodge." I pointed towards where the lodge was.

"Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together, but if there's a maniac running around, I think we need to get some help, too, right? Not jut wait around?" Emily questioned, looking at Matt while she said it.

Ashley and I were getting our sobbing under control. I hugged Ashley. "We'll...We'll find Hazel. We will."

Ashley looked at me, her crying not ceasing much. "This is the second time, Chris. I might lose her this time..."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"...It's not your fault. I would've picked you if you had been in my place and I had been in yours..." Ashley sniffled. She wiped some of her tears and she kissed my cheek.

I noticed that Matt and Emily had headed off. "Let's look for Hazel as we head to the lodge," I suggested, wiping my tears.

"Yeah," Ashley replied.

We ran down the path.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I started to giggle as soon as Chris, Matt, Emily, and Ashley were long gone. I faked an anxiety attack when Chris had woken up and I faked being scared throughout the whole thing. Only true thing was my crying which I was still doing because I really hated seeing that shit. I probably over did my acting at a few points but Chris didn't notice anything at all so we're good! The prank is still a secret! I'm a badass!

I went got out of the bushes I was hiding in, how the fuck did they not hear me hide in them; I have no idea, and went right back into the shed and went into the room where the saw blade was and I smiled. Josh was still pretending to be dead. He's actually a bit of a good actor himself.

"They are gone now," I informed him.

Josh smiled and started laughing, pulling his head out of the hole in the wooden wall. He walked around and pulled me into a hug. "You are really good at acting, you know that?"

"Oh, I know. I faked an anxiety attack earlier and Chris totally believed it. You were good too, though." I giggled a bit. "This is so fun! What's next?!"

Josh laughed. "We're going to mess with Sam next."

"Yay! Whatcha gonna do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to chase her and, hopefully, catch her," he told me. "Then the plan will continue from there."

I nodded, smiling. "Cool. I can just watch all that from the control room we got then when that happens."

"Mhm." Josh bite his lip and stared at me.

I laughed. I knew exactly what he was thinking. "You want to celebrate, don't you?"

"Mhm." Josh pulled me into a hard kiss, impatient to hear me say yes or no. I giggled and kissed him back just as hard. I am so excited about all of this. The prank, being pregnant, working together with Josh to cause our friends and my sister misery sort of; it was all just so, so exciting. I can't wait to see the look on their faces once this prank is done. It's gonna be awesome! Hehe~!

I giggled as Josh kissed my neck while hurrying to remove my clothing. "Someone's in a rush~"

"Can you blame me?" he asked me, laying my clothes on the floor before moving me to lay on them.

"Nope, I can't." I smiled and watched him remove his jumper suit as quickly as he could. I laughed when he struggled a bit. "I think you're going too fast."

Josh laughed with me. "Yeah, I think so too." He was soon naked just as I was. He spread my legs and I moaned when he placed two fingers inside of me. "Wet for me already?" He smirked.

I blushed. "When the hell am I not?" Josh laughed and removed his fingers. We didn't really have time for foreplay this time. He positioned himself and entered me, hard and fast. "Ah!" I moaned out loudly.

He moved inside me at a fast and rough speed. I loved it. I couldn't contain my moans. I love the feeling of him pounding me, of him being inside of me. I love that we created a child by doing things like this and we'll be able to meet our child in nine months or so. I love Josh so much. I love our child so much. I don't want anything to happen to either of them and I'll do everything I can to keep them safe.

I don't recall how long Josh fucked me but I was getting close to releasing and so was he. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I released my fierce juices and he cummed not long afterwards. Josh laid his head against my neck for a moment, panting.

"I love you," he panted out in a whisper.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Josh moved his head to my stomach and he kissed it. "I love you too. I hope your a girl."

I laughed. "As much as I don't want to ruin this moment, we better get dressed and get moving. You gotta prank Sammy and I wanna watch~"

Josh groaned. "Can't we stay like this for a little longer?"

"I wish we could but we can't risk screwing up this prank," I told him. I really wanted to just stay in here with him.

Josh sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He got off me and stood, pulling me up with him. We gathered our clothes and put them back on quickly before heading off. The sex kept me warm in that shed but...damn, as soon as we were outside, I was freezing my ass off. We headed to the lodge, ready to get the next step of our prank going. Our friends are so going to hate us in the end, for a little while, but it is so, so worth it!

* * *

 _Hazel is a great actress, isn't she? If she had actually been a character in the game, who do you guys think would've played as her? No one comes to my mind. No one. DX But there has to be someone, damn it! (Newly added: Holland Roden was suggested by_ PorcelainPuppetLady _)_

 _So, shit is hitting the fan even more. Yep. This was very entertaining chapter to make. I might have broke Chris's character a bit, but I did my best not to. DX_

 _Leave a review if you loved this or whatever you wish. Love ya!_


	12. Chapter 11: Prey

_It has been brought to my attention that I had made Hazel get more attention than Josh. I swear that I was trying to make them have almost the same amount of attention, with Josh getting the most, but as I typed, shit (ideas) came into my head and when that happens, shit tends to hit the fan with my writing sometimes for when I make fanfictions._

 _Sorry it took a few days longer for me to update this. It took some time to make this chapter. The main schedule for this story is every other day. It'll be rare for it to be updated every few days (like it was this time around)._ _This chapter has been cut in half so the other half will be seen in the next chapter._

 _Warnings: Errors, OOC, Decent,_ _Half Assed With Description,_ _and Several P.O.V.s_

 _LET ME KNOW IF I MIXED UP ANY NAMES!_

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

I was outside of the large building Jess's attacker headed to. I believe it's called a Sanatorium. I watched the guy head into the Sanatorium with two wolves. I headed closer once they had went in; I didn't want to lose them. I walked up the stairs and ignored the doors the man had entered with the wolves. He might be waiting for me or something. I need to be stealthy.

I headed to the left and walked down a few steps. I spotted a opening big enough for me to crawl through and I went right inside, dropping down to the floor. I walked around. There were a lot of explosive barrels around. I need to be careful. I saw a ledge that I needed to get to. I moved a barrel, not like I wanted to but I had no choice, and climbed on top of it, climbing up the ledge. I headed straight forward, heading right for where there was a gaping hole in the...ceiling. Conventionally, there was something I could climb on to get through that hole.

"Whoa." I looked around as I stood up in the new room I was in. This place is fucking huge. I could get lost in here. Now, I need to find that guy. I'm sure he fucking killed Jess. He was the only one there when the elevator fell. I shot at him...I think. I might have shot at an animal.

I headed towards a door. I looked through the little window of it and saw the guy toss a bone to the wolves that were with him. As soon as they headed off, I tried to open the door. The fucking thing was locked. I looked at it. Shit, I need a key-card.

I looked around. I remember seeing something earlier. I walked back towards where I got in here and I noticed a opening to my left with the label 'Admin' over it. I headed straight for it, still carrying that damn lantern with me. I don't really need it right now but I might later so I am keeping it for now.

I walked through the doorway and looked around as I walked. Key-card. Key-card. No fucking key-card. There's a broken camera though. I headed through another doorway and went straight instead of going left first. I went into a room down the straight hallway that was mainly blocked; it was just a small room with an useless newspaper. I went back and went down to where I should've walked in the first place. Maybe I should stick with my second choices and not my first.

There's a staircase leading downward that I should probably check out but I entered a door to my right first and found nothing but old papers on an old desk. I quickly left that room and went down the staircase. Yeah, I should stick with my second choice. I pushed open a door to my right once I was at the end of the staircase since shit was blocking the hallway and a crow flew off a table that had a machete stuck in it. I took it out and placed it on my belt. I needed a weapon and now I have one...again.

I walked around the room. I think I'm in a morgue. It's creepy as shit in here, that's for sure. I walked through the room. I heard some growling nearby; one of the wolves that were with that guy, I'm assuming. I continued to walk around. I heard something moving side to side. I eventually came to another part of the morgue where there was a arm moving around on something. I'm not touching it. For all I know, it could be a bear trap hidden and I'll lose my fingers. So not touching it. I noticed jars of heads on a few shelves. Man, this is just so fucked up. Is this some kind of...sick hobby this guy has?

I went over to the door and just what I needed: another door that can only be unlocked with a key-card. I went over to where the body drawers were and began opening them. There was a paper in one of them, a small tag in another, and then I found one with a body that had a key-card in its pocket. Hopefully it'll work. A rat came out of the corpse's mouth as I reached for the key-card. "That's fucking sick." I picked up the key-card and headed to the door. I could still hear that machine moving that arm in the other room. I unlocked the door and headed out. I went to another staircase.

As I went up the stairs, a fucking wolf jumped out and scared the shit out of me. I ran from it and it started to chase me. I ran through a shit load of rooms and eventually slammed a door in the wolf's face. I looked through the broken window near me and spotted the guy I was following going into a room. I headed down some more stairs that were near me and dropped down the rest of it that was broken. As soon as I dropped down, I recognized the room. "Right. Back in here." In the room I started in. I went to the locked door and unlocked it with the fucking key-card. I entered the...chapel and a fucking wolf scared me again, growling and barking at me. I stopped myself from hitting it. It could bite my fucking face off.

"Okay... Okay..." I backed away from it. It moved away from me. "Easy boy. Easy. That's a good boy." It, uh, he sat down. I looked and walked around the chapel. I spotted old newspaper articles, clippings, a cigar, a box... Hmm. I went over to the box and opened it up. There were just bones in it so I took one out and went over to the wolf. Maybe...if I give him this, he won't hurt me. I tossed the bone to him and he seemed to like that. I moved closer to him, slowly but surely, and I pet his head. "Good boy."

I moved away from him and went over to a fenced up area of the room. I spotted a jacket and I put it on. I tried to reach through the hole in the fence to grab a gun but it was too far. I pulled a brick from under the board that the gun was on and the board fell, causing the gun to slide down to me. I picked it up. "Nice."

I went to the door the guy went through. There was a lock on it. I shot it off. The sign beside the door said exit so...obviously this should lead to the exit. I headed into the new room and walked around...a lot. There wasn't much. A shit load of space but not much in the way. I headed down some more fucking stairs. This is suppose to be a way to the exit right? Why the hell am I going towards a dungeon? The exit is the dungeon I suppose? I found another fenced up door and I moved a explosive barrel aside, shooting the lock off of this door as well.

I opened the door, only to notice fire spreading in the liquid on the ground. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I ran back and took cover as the barrels explode at once. "URGH!"

* * *

[Josh's P.O.V.]

Hazel and I are in, what I like to call, my little workshop. We were watching the screens in the room, spying on what was going on. Matt and Emily went through a gate. As soon as Matt closed it, I clicked the mouse and caused the gate to lock.

"Locking them out? How scary," Hazel stated sarcastically. "Also, do you really need to wear that mask right now?" I was indeed wearing the mask still with the voice filter still going. I took it off.

"I don't need it right this second but I like wearing it. It keeps me in character," I told her.

"Ah. Well, your 'character' still scares the shit out of me." Hazel crossed her arms. "So, when are you gonna go fuck with Sam?"

"Soon. I need to go make sure everything is in order in a moment. You're gonna be watching everything right?" I asked her.

"Totally. It's rare for me to see a scared Sammy." Hazel smiled at me. "Make her shit herself."

I laughed. "I'll try."

"I just hope her towel doesn't fall off when you are chasing her, considering you'll be taking her clothes," Hazel said.

"That would be such a sight for the fans," I said, referring to the people who'll be watching our prank video once this is all over.

Hazel looked deep in thought for a moment. "After this, we should really find her a boyfriend. Once Chris and Ashley get together, she'll be the only single one."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Also sounds like you're thinking of her as a friend again," I stated, staring at Hazel.

She looked at me and there was that blank look in her eyes again. I hate that blank look. "I think of her as a bitch who didn't help her best-friends when they needed it. I was only suggesting getting her a boyfriend so things won't get awkward whenever we're around her after this is all over." The blankness in her eyes vanished, becoming full of life and excitement again. "So, you should get going now. I can't wait much longer for you to scare Sam!" She giggled.

I smiled. "I'll be back later." I kissed her head and left the room. This was turning out great. Everything is going exactly as planned.

* * *

[Matt's P.O.V.]

I followed Emily down the snowy path.

"I can't believe Josh is dead," Emily commented as we walked.

"I can't believe how he died..." I said. Cut in half...right in front of Ashley, Chris, and Hazel. Damn it, I hope Hazel is found soon.

"No, I mean, what if they were wrong?" Emily asked me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Maybe we should've checked the shed to see if it was really true," Emily stated.

We headed straight for the cable car station. "I don't know," I told her. "There are some things that once you seem them, you can never un-see them."

"Yeah. I guess but some things you have to see for yourself," Emily said.

"I'll take their word for it," I told her. We need to get help and soon. We got to the door of the cable car station. An axe was in the door. "Look, an axe. I feel better with an axe." I grabbed the handle of the axe and pulled it out of the door.

Emily tried to open the door. She couldn't so I'm assuming it's locked. "Oh, what now? This is locked, Matt! Well, break the door down, will ya?" She looked at me and gestured to the door.

"Whoa, wait a second, Em," I told her. "We start smashing shit down, he's gonna hear us."

"You got any better suggestions?" she asked me.

"I dunno. What about..." I looked around and saw an open window. "Look! A window."

Emily sighed. "That's great, Matt. I can just about fit my lip balm through that little slot." Little? It's big enough for her to fit through!

"No, come on," I said.

"You will never fit through there, big guy," Emily told me.

I looked back and forth between the window and the door. Fine. Whatever. I moved to the door. "Okay, fine. Here goes. I'm gonna huff and I'm gonna..."

"Shh! Just do it!" Emily exclaimed.

I smashed through the door with the axe, breaking off part of the door along with the door handle. We went inside. Emily turned on the light. The place was trashed.

"God-D***," I commented.

"What happened?" Emily wondered.

"This is crazy." I looked around to make sure no one was there with us.

"We were just here like a few hours ago. This must have just happened!" Emily exclaimed.

"What the fuck is going on?" I questioned, looking through a window. I saw some writing on the wall.

"It's gotta be the guy... the one who got to Chris, Hazel, and Ash...and Josh..." Emily sounded like she was losing her cool. I was trying not to lose mine.

"He's gotta know this is the only way back," I stated. I looked at her.

"Don't say that." She crossed her arms.

I noticed that the cable car was too far for us to reach. "Look. The cable car's all the way out there." I gestured to it.

"Well that's... I mean, that's not far, right? You... You can jump it?" Emily asked me.

"Ha. I'm good, Em, but not that good. Flattered, though." I looked around.

"Well, Matt, if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!" Emily yelled.

"I...I don't know." I walked inside to where the cable car controls were.

Emily followed me. "God, everything is, like, so busted up."

"I think they knew exactly what they were doing." I looked at the writing on the wall.

 _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE..._

"Very friendly," I commented sarcastically.

Emily grunted. "Ugh. Un-follow."

I moved away from the wall and went over to the controls. I looked at them and saw that the key for the cable car was missing. I looked Emily. "Great. No keys, no cable car. So, back to square one."

"Matt, we need another plan. We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Emily exclaimed, pointing out the obvious fact. Of course we couldn't just sit around and do nothing. That was stupid.

I started to look around. I spotted a frame of a map and picked it up. I examined it for a moment. "Look, fire tower." I nodded towards where it was on the map.

"Huh..." Emily responded. "Maybe that old fire tower will have, like, a radio or a phone or something."

I turned away from the map and nodded. "It might."

"It's not like we have any other options," Emily stated. "We got to get to that radio."

I agree 100 percent. "We can use the radio to call for help. Somebody's gotta pick up the signal."

"Oh. Well. Someone's learning to play by the rules," Emily said.

"What? What rules?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Rule number one: Emily is always right," she said. "Rule number two: nothing else matters because Emily is always right."

"Uh huh." I...don't think she is always right. I only just agree with her to avoid as many arguments as I can. It's not cool to argue with your girlfriend.

We left the little control room and headed towards a ladder. Emily tried to reach for it but I had to pick her up for her to actually reach it. She pulled it down and climbed down it. She found flashlight and picked it up. I followed her down the ladder. I noticed the ledge was slippery and I quickly caught Emily before she could fall off.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Uh..." She moved to be behind me. "Thanks. Maybe, um, you should go first. To protect me."

We walked along the edge to the other side of cable car station and we walked up the stairs. We headed up a path that lead to the tower.

"What if it doesn't work? The radio," Emily said, making conversation as we walked.

"It'll work," I told her.

"But... okay, if it doesn't... we need a plan," she stated.

Hmm... "Maybe... we could just climb down," I suggested.

"Climb down what?" she asked me.

"The mountain," I stated.

"Are you serious?" she questioned me.

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's floating in the sky," I stated. It really wasn't.

"It might as well be, it's pitch black out!" Emily exclaimed.

I sighed. "Hey, hopefully we won't have to."

"You think the psychopath is just going to give up and run away?" Emily asked me.

"No but we should find a safe spot, hole up, wait it out," I suggested. "It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning."

"As long we don't hide in the lodge. That's where he expects us to go," Emily said. That ended the conversation. We continued to head up the path to the fire tower. It was going to take a lil' while to get there. Emily and I headed towards a cliff and looked down.

"Be careful around here, Em," I told her.

"Yes Matt, given the choice, I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top," Emily remarked bitchily.

We both turned around and heard a loud, strange screeching sound.

"What was that?!" Emily yelled.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed.

A herd of deer came towards us from out of the woods, making Emily and I back towards the edge of the cliff.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _The next chapter will be the continuation of this one where we see Sam run away from Josh the Psycho and there will be another Hazel & Josh moment in that chapter also! Woohoo! __Also, some talk about the baby Hazel's carrying will be in the next chapter because I can't just not have them talk about the baby every once in a while._

 _Leave a review! LOVE YA!_


	13. Chapter 12: Fear and Annoyance

_This is Prey Continued but with another chapter name and not just Prey Continued as the name because I kind of did that already, didn't I? At least, something similar to it. :) Enjoy!_

 _Warnings: Errors, Decent, OOC, and Two P.O.V.s_

 _The reason why this has been updated a little late this time will be explained in the end author's note. I did my very best with this chapter! Hope you like it! If anything is missing, tell me!_

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

I relaxed in the tub, listening to my music with my eyes closed. This was nice. I really needed this; a little me time after that prank Chris pulled on Josh and I. Ugh...

I heard a noise and I pulled my headphones out of my ear. I turned and looked towards the door. Did someone just leave? The candle went out so someone must have... "Hello? Guys? What are you doing out there? Being creepy?" I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. "Oh...kay."

I went over to where my clothes are, well, were. My clothes were gone and all that was there were my shoes and a sock. Great. So funny. Ha. Ha. Ha. I opened the door and headed out of the bathroom. "Chris?! Josh?!" If they did this, I'm going to kill them.

I went towards the door to my right and opened it. I headed through a room, heading towards the staircase and the clock scared the shit out of me when it went off. "Ugh. Stupid clock."

I noticed a lot of candles were lit as I walked around the railing to go down the stairs. I guess Chris or Josh did that. "Chris?" I called out. "Mike? Emily?" Everyone should be back here by now, shouldn't they? Are the pranking me? Ugh, seriously? Two times in one day? "This is really getting out of hand, okay?" I was walking down the stairs. "It was all very funny, ha ha, look at Sam walking around in a towel, but now I just really want this to be over, alright?"

I went around the railing and down the stairs some more. "You had enough?" I still didn't get an answer. "Okay, if you were trying to freak me out, guess what, you succeeded." I went over to the counter and picked up the flashlight that Josh used earlier. I turned it on. "Where the hell are you guys?" Are they really trying to keep this prank of theirs going? The doors beside the counter were wide open and they hadn't been earlier. I guess...everyone is in there?

"Whoa, this is weird," I said as I walked into the room. No one was in there. It looks like I was in the cinema room in the lodge. I remember watching movies in here sometimes. "Hey! Guys, come on! I am done with this! I really don't appreciate the silent treatment here!" I was getting very angry and irritated. The door shut behind me and I screamed as I turned around. W-Who the hell just did that?

"Hello Samantha," I heard some guy with a creepy voice say. I looked around, not sure where the hell the guy was. "Looking for me?" he continued. "I don't think you'll have much luck by looking, Samantha."

"What the... What the hell...!" I don't like this.

"You're only going to see what I want you to see," the guy told me. "And I have quite a lot to show you."

I walked around the room, scared. "What is going on?!"

"Open your eyes," the guy said.

I looked at the screen before me as footage of me bathing appeared on it. "Oh my God."

"She's quite beautiful, isn't she. A beautiful bathing bird," the guy stated.

"How... Why... Why did you...?" I was confused and frightened. Who is this guy?!

"Do you think she has any idea what lies ahead?" the guy asked me. "Do you think these were the last happy moments of this creature's life?"

"Why are you showing this to me...?" I asked.

"Why are you watching?" he countered.

I looked away from the screen for a moment to see if I could see the guy by the movie projector but he wasn't there and I looked back. "Josh!" On the screen was Josh being cut in half.

"How does it feel?" the guy asked me.

"Josh!" I screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I was more scared than I was before. This guy is a murderer. He killed Josh. He's going to kill me next. Shit! What the hell am I gonna do?! I looked around as I backed towards a wall.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds," the guy said. Ten seconds?! "Nine. Eight. Seven."

"Nonononono! Please no!" I yelled. I screamed as a masked guy came through the doors that had shut behind me. He had a syringe in his hand. This was the psycho that killed Josh!

"Sam," the guy said, staring at me. He cracked his neck.

I didn't know what to do. Shit. Uh... I grabbed a vase and tossed that shit at him. "Shut up!" I ran the opposite way from where he was and headed to the other door in the room. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" I opened the door and ran across the small hallway, opening and shutting the door. I looked around. This was the room where Hannah was pranked at. I jumped over the bed. There's no way I could hide underneath that bed; it was too obvious. As soon as I off the bed on the other side, the psycho walked right into the room. I ran out of the room and down a hallway. I held my towel up. I don't know how it hasn't fallen off when I wasn't holding it.

I ended up right at the open door leading to the basement. I ran down the steps and remembered the watch my step so I wouldn't trip. I ran down to where Josh and I had been earlier. I didn't plan on hiding any time soon. I ran through the basement and ended up at a door with no handle. "Shit! Are you kidding me?! No handle?!"

I started to pull the cabinet near me down. I really hope there is a handle on it. The psycho was getting closer to me and the cabinet finally fell over as I moved away. A handle, luckily, fell to the floor and rolled towards the door. I went after it and picked it up, placing it into the slot of the door quickly. I opened the door, went in, and slammed the door shut on the psycho's face. I locked the door and closed the sliding window thing shut so he couldn't unlock the door. "GET OUT!"

I moved away from the door as he banged on it. I panted and turned away from it, moving straight towards a different door. I need to get out of here before he gets me and kills me too! The door wouldn't open and I went to smash into it but it flew open and I fell down the small drop. I quickly got up and headed down the long corridor. I was like...in the old hotel or something.

I spotted an air gate as I walked. The psycho probably knows his way around here better than me. Who knows how long he has been here or how long he has planned this. "Oh, crap. Crap!" I ran towards the air gate. "Oh, fuck. Fuck!" I dropped down through the air gate and turned off my flashlight. I could hear the psycho approaching where I was. Shit, did he see me? Was I too late? Did he hear me?! Fuck! Please, don't find me! I sat still and tried to be as quiet as I could.

"Here little kitty," the psycho said from near where I was. He was right there. He was very close to me, I know it. "Here pussy pussy." After a moment, I heard him stomp his foot and I could hear him shifting around. "Fuck!" I soon heard him walking away and I let out a sigh of relief. I got away. I need to go warn the others...or who ever doesn't know about this guy.

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Boo... Sammy got away. Josh is probably pissed about that. Ugh. So am I! Actually, I am more annoyed than pissed. She is ruining our prank. Hopefully, Josh has a plan B for this; I really hope he thought ahead. It was really fun watching Josh chase her throughout the lodge though. So glad we have a lot of hidden cameras around this place. This prank will be a hit on the internet! Oh yeah!

I spun around in the spinning chair, somewhat chilling in Josh's workshop we made. It was super fun! This whole prank is fun too but, ugh, Sammy...why you gotta screw up shitz. Geez. I saw where she hid. I wish Josh and I had walkie talkies or something so I could've told him where she was. Oh well. I want to see how this turns out. We don't need to worry about what she does. She can play hero for a little while. I'm just worried about if there is a plan B or not for what happened.

Josh stormed into the room, pulling off his mask in aggravation. "Damn it! She got away!"

"She was right under your nose, you know," I commented. "Literally. You had been standing over where she was hiding."

"What?!" Josh yelled.

"She hid in the air gate...thing in the Old Hotel place..." I sighed. "It's very annoying that she got away."

"Yeah! It is!" Josh exclaimed before groaning in frustration.

"Do you have a plan B or...?" I trailed off, watching him.

"Yeah. It's not as good as plan A but it'll have to do." Josh crossed his arms and sighed. I frowned a little. He finally looked at me and headed over to where I was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...really hate that she got away. It just super annoying and just...ugh!" I held his hands in my own. He squeezed them.

"Let's get our minds off of that for a while. Are you doing okay? Do you need anything at all?" Josh asked me.

I half-smiled. "I'm fine. I just want us to pull off this prank completely."

"We will. I promise." He pulled his hands away from mine and placed them on my stomach. "So nine months. I don't think I can handle the long wait."

I laughed a little. "So impatient."

"I just can't wait for the baby to be born. Nine months is a very long time," Josh stated.

"It is but while we wait these nine months, we can get the baby's room ready and we can think of names for her or him," I told him, smiling a little.

"You really know how to look at the bright side of most things," Josh said, smiling a little.

"I know." I blushed a little. He leaned down and kissed me. I love him so much. I will keep saying this to him and in my head forever. I love him so damn fucking much!

* * *

 _This chapter is a day or so late but I was taking a small break and then the chapter took a while to make. I apologize for the delay. I am trying to update this every other day._

 _Only time we will see full-blown crazy Hazel: the chapter were the prank is revealed and perhaps the chapter after that a little bit before she snaps back into semi normal Hazel again (might have someone slap her; I don't know yet)._

 _Hazel will more than likely be going back and forth with the semi crazy and semi normal personalities. Just so you know._

 _This chapter is called Fear and Annoyance because Sam was expressing fear as she ran from the psycho and Hazel & Josh were annoyed by Sam getting away._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and stuff!_


	14. Chapter 13: Help

_Warnings: Errors, 2 P.O.V.s, Oocness, and Decent Enough._

 _Only people in this chapter are Matt and Emily. This is all about them._

* * *

[Matt's P.O.V.]

Emily and I are at a cliff side with a herd of deer in front of us. Emily was kind of freaking out. Kind of. "What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do...?!"

"Stay calm..." I told her softly, trying to remain as calm as possible. There was no need for us to freak out. "Relax. They're just deer... They just want to check us out is all..." They weren't going to hurt us.

"No, no, no, Matt, they're gonna hurt us," Emily protested, her arms crossed. She was still freaking out. A better word would probably be that she was panicking. She has me to protect her if any of them want to attack.

"Shh..." I slowly headed towards the herd. The deer backed away as I approached them. They weren't going to harm us at all. They cleared a path and I could hear Emily slowly walking behind me. "Just walk slow. It's okay." We both walked through the clear path and walked in between a few that didn't move before we were out of the middle of the herd. We both quickly headed over to some of the large rocks ahead and climbed over them.

[Emily's P.O.V.]

That was scary. I thought those things were going to kill us. I swear, I thought they were! Glad that's over!

Matt and I headed down the path. I was leading the way, of course, since I have the flashlight and I'm basically the leader. We headed up the hill and I decided to start making conversation. "If we do manage to get someone on the radio-"

"We will," Matt stated, interrupting me.

I continued what I was going to say. "Then we tell them we need help. What do we do while we wait?"

"We go back to the lodge and get everyone else," Matt stated. Hell no.

"Oh God, not the lodge." I shook my head as we continued up the hill. "We should stay here encase whoever it is needs to get back in touch with us."

"Let's get that radio working first," Matt said. Yeah, we can't really get help if the radio doesn't work.

We continued going up the hill and finally onto some flat land. We headed towards the stairs ahead of us, down the path a little ways and a light turned on as we got closer. I covered my eyes a bit. "Ahh! That's freakin' bright!"

"No kidding!" Matt exclaimed. I looked at him to see that he was also shielding his eyes.

"I can't see! What is that?" What the hell was that light?

"It's just a security light. Motion sensor probably," Matt told me. Motion sensor. Right...

I headed up the stairs, Matt following close behind me. Neither of us spoke. We just climbed up the stairs and climbed up the ladders to the top of the tower as the light turned back off. We closed the hatch once we were all the way at the top. I walked out of the door since I figured the power wouldn't be on. I went to the fuse box and opened it, flipping the switch up. The power turned on. I knew it wasn't on. I'm brilliant.

"Nice work," Matt commented.

"Score one for Matt and Emily," I stated. I walked around the top of the tower, looking for anything useful. I eventually spotted a case with a flare inside. I handed it to Matt; he was following me like a little lost puppy. How cute. Matt fired the flare into the air. "That oughta get someone's attention," I said. "Hopefully someone who's not a psychopath." I closed the box.

"Yeah." Matt nodded.

We headed back in and I went over to the radio. I turned it on and tried to get to a clear channel. Once I got one, I spoke into the microphone, hoping the man would hear me. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? Please say something if you're out there, please we need help! Over! Over!" I messed with the radio a bit, trying to get the signal better. "Shit."

"...Hello?" the man asked. The park ranger I think is who it was. I don't fucking know.

"Oh my God! Thank God! We need help, please!" I practically yelled into the microphone.

"...Hello. Is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County," the man said. Shit, he didn't hear me! "I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over."

"Please! Please, please, please help! Oh my God, we're stuck up on Blackwood Mountain and there's a maniac-" I was interrupted.

"If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over," the ranger said. Damn it! Really?!

"We need help, please!" I yelled, messing with the radio some more. There's got to be a way for him to hear me! This is frustrating!

"Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over," the ranger said.

"Oh my God, okay, this is..." I took a breath. "My name is Emily." There was no answer. "Hello?" I was speaking as calmly as I can!

"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over," the ranger said. I am tired of hearing that! I want to be rescued!

"We're on Blackwood Mountain by the ski lodge. There's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh God, please help us, you've got to help us!" My voice was cracking and everything. I am terrified. I hope he can hear me this time...

"I read you, ma'am," the ranger stated. Yes! "Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over."

"What? When? How long?" I asked the ranger. I hate speaking into this microphone thing.

"Dawn, at the earliest," the ranger said. "Not until dawn, over."

Something started banging on the hatch. Matt and I both looked towards it.

"Jesus!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh my God, he's here! He's coming for me!" I was freaking out! I don't want to die! Fuck that! The banging soon stopped but not long afterwards, the tower started swaying. "OH MY GOD, MATT, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"The tower!" he yelled. The tower started falling over. "Shit! Don't move!" Don't move?! Don't move?! It's tipping over! How can I not move?! "What the fuck?!"

The tower was soon mainly sideways and I landed on the glass, my nose beginning to bleed from the impact. I slowly sat up and turned to see something falling. I moved out of the way and it broke the glass beside me. I ended up rolling and fell through the broken window. I gripped onto the railing before I could fall to my death. "Fuck me..." I stared up as something else fell down towards me, except this time it was on fire, and it went past me. "Shit!" I screamed as the tower started to collapse more and the railing was getting closer to giving out. "Ahh! No, don't! No!" I saw Matt hanging on to something.

"OH SHIT!" Matt screamed out as the tower hit went over...

[Matt's P.O.V.]

The tower was in some mines now. It was close to falling down a long ways. I had to get Emily. I maneuvered over to where Emily was. She was standing and handing onto the ledge. Shit... How the hell am I going to get her up before this thing collapses further into the mines?

"OH GOD, MATT, HELP ME PLEASE!" Emily shouted tearfully.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I careful moved closer to where she was and crouched down slowly. "Em, this is pretty unsteady over here..."

"Matt, you've got to do something right now! What are you waiting for?!" Emily yelled. She reached up towards me.

"I'm thinking! Let me think!" I exclaimed. I don't have much time and I need to do this carefully!

"Don't think, you idiot! Just get me outta here!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, you're upset. You need to calm down," I told her. "You're gonna be fine."

"Ugh, stop talking! I can't take it!" Emily yelled.

"Stop yelling at me and let me work this out, okay?!" I can't think with her yelling. I looked around.

"No, you stop it! Why do you question every little thing I say! I am God-D***** sick of it!" Emily yelled.

I question everything she does? I do not! I tried to ignore wanting to be sarcastic in this situation. "I'm gonna try and get to you and pull you up."

"Now, will you please get me off this god-d***** tower?!" Emily yelled. "Just do something!"

I reached for her but the tower moved and she fell some. She was now hanging onto the ledge for dear life. "Shit!" I stood. I have to jump. Maybe then, it won't fall.

"Matt!" Emily yelled.

"I don't wanna tip it!" I yelled, preparing to jump to the nearby ledge. I jumped to the ledge but as I did, the tower fell, taking Emily with it. She screamed as she went down. I gripped onto the ledge I jumped to and pulled myself up. I turned and looked down. "EMILY!" Shit! Why did this have to happen!? I-I hope she survives the fall... Fuck...

* * *

 _I did my best! DX Sorry if I fucked up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter will be posted in a few days or so. Promise. :) Leave a review if you wish. Laterz!_


	15. Chapter 14: Decisions

_Ashley, Chris, Hazel, and Josh (as the psycho) are the only ones in this chapter._

 _Warnings: Errors, Decent-ish (don't know why I keep saying this), OOCness, and Multiple P.O.V.s_

 _I know I probably could be more descriptive with the layout of rooms but I still find that kind of difficult to do. It would probably be easier if I was going up with a layout to a room for a story I make originally but still hard like with trying to describe something you seen in the game (I'm watching a gameplay of Until Dawn). I'll try to get better with the describing of places in the future DX I guess, for now, just...try to remember the gameplay and imagine the rooms as they were? Idk! DX Sorry!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

Chris and I were in the lodge again. We couldn't find Hazel anywhere outside and hoped she came back in here but now we can't even find Sam. They're both missing. This is really bad... Chris came down the stairs, a large bruise of his head, probably caused by the psycho earlier. I didn't notice it until now because I was more focused on finding Sam and Hazel. "Sam and Hazel weren't up there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. Sam might have come down here and Hazel might be down here too," Chris stated.

"I haven't seen them either," I told him. I hope they are alright. This is just...this is crazy. I hope the psycho didn't get them... Poor Hazel... Josh died right in front of her... She must be devastated... His blood is on me... Chris headed around the staircase and I followed him. I immediately stopped when the candle nearby suddenly was lit. "Ah!" I looked at the candle and towards Chris. "Did that just happen?"

Chris had stopped moving and was looking at the candle for a moment before he started walking again. "Dammit! What is going on around here?"

"Chris..." I mumbled as I followed him down the stairs.

"Sa- What?" Chris asked, stopping his call for Sam and Hazel midway.

"Chris, I just want to say..." I tried to keep myself from crying. "What happened back there in the shed... I know how hard that was... Josh was your friend...and Hazel's..." I couldn't continue the rest of that sentence... I feel so sorry for Hazel...and I feel bad for what happened...

"Ashley, stop..." Chris said.

"No, I want to say, I mean thank you, thank you for saving my life," I told him. I as grateful that he chose me but...I don't like that Josh died...

"Ash, what was I gonna do? I... I couldn't let anything happen to you..." Chris stated. "I couldn't..." The two of us were inside of the cinema room and we went to the door across it. "Ash, you alright...?" Chris asked me. Right...we were talking.

"Yeah, I just... I know you and Josh were close, Chris..." We headed through the open door on the other side of the cinema room and it slammed shut. I scream and whimpered, looking at the now closed door. "What the heck!" I was close to crying again. I just want to find Hazel and Sam. Then, we can find everyone else and get out of here. I don't want anyone else to die...

I looked away from the door and went down the small hallway. I opened the door ahead of us but it slammed back shut and I jumped back. What's going on?!

"This is so effed up!" Chris exclaimed. Yeah.

I started heading to the other door and it flew open. I yelped in surprise. I was actually expecting it to shut when I opened it like the other one. I looked to the right and saw something go by a corner. It looked like a ghost! I gasped and moved backwards, bumping into Chris.

"Wait a minute. Did you see that?" I shined my flashlight towards where I saw the ghost. H-He saw too, right?!

"Uhh... Did I see what?" Chris asked me.

I moved towards where I had seen the ghost but only a little bit. "That, Chris! That!" I pointed towards where the ghost or whatever had been.

"What 'that' was 'that'?" Chris asked me, following me.

"It was like...a see through shape. Like a ghost," I said, placing my hand to my mouth. Maybe it was...

Chris sighed. "Oh boy." He didn't believe me.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed, not looking at him and looking where the ghost once was. We were right where it had been and it was long gone. I am sure it was a ghost. I know it! "Why don't you believe me?! I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?"

"We've been through Hell tonight. Okay? Your mind is fried," Chris said, trying to convince me I was just seeing things. "My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing."

"No! You are wrong! I saw it and I am sure, Chris!" I exclaimed. I know what I saw! It was there! I know it was!

"Alright. Alright. Maybe it's... maybe you did see something..." Chris said. "Let's just keep our heads."

"Are we going crazy down here?" I asked him. I hate this. This trip went from okay, to bad, to worse.

"It's the only place left Sam and Hazel could be, Ash," he told me. He was right... It was either down here or...somewhere outside...or somewhere else dead...

"I wish we could just go fine everyone else and-" I didn't mean this completely. I am scared, okay? I don't want to leave Sam or Hazel but I don't want to die trying to find them. I am just...really, really scared.

"What if Sam and Hazel need us? What if they're in trouble?" Chris questioned me.

I started to tear up. I didn't want to think about that. "Oh God..." The door to the basement opened by itself.

"Let's go." Chris started heading down the stairs. I slowly followed him and caught up to him at the end of the stairs. We heard a noise and it made me jump...and scream. I'm easily startled...and easily terrified...

Suddenly, some objects flew out of something and went at Chris. He tried dodging the objects but I think some of them hit him still. "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled. I turned and jumped, yelping. A rocking horse was...rocking. "Oh my God, that scared me."

"You knocked into it right? You knocked into it?" Chris asked me as he headed down the basement a bit.

"I don't- I don't think so... I mean, I don't know! How did everything get so freaky around here?" This is just too much for me...! I didn't follow him. I headed over to a doll house. I tried to look in it. I saw something interesting. "Look-Look, look, look, Chris! You can see in the windows."

"See what?" Chris asked. "Tiny furniture?" I heard him walking over to me.

"No, it's a whole scene with dolls and everything!" I stared inside for a bit before moving a latch at the top of the dollhouse. It show a keyhole.

"Huh. I guess you need a key if you want to play around in there," Chris stated. He headed back to where he was heading before and I followed him. He turned my direction, looking at his phone, and the ghost walked by behind him.

I pointed towards it. "Wait! Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris! The ghost!"

As soon as it was out of sight, Chris turned around. Really?! "What?"

"Didn't you see it?!" I exclaimed, even though I know he didn't.

"...No..." he mumbled.

"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting?! 'Hashtag, there's a freaking ghost after us'?!" I exclaimed, frustrated and slightly angry he didn't see...again!

"Ash, calm down, okay? There is no ghost here. Ghost of what?" Chris questioned. "You're freaked out because of what happened with Josh-"

"You're not paying attention! I saw it! I saw a ghost and it looked like Hannah! It looked like Hannah!" I yelled. I was close to crying again.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Chris asked me.

"Or-Or maybe Beth," I continued.

"Jesus, Ash. What do you think they followed us up here from the seance?" Chris asked me.

"I don't know! Maybe!" I yelled.

"They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist, okay?!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, who was talking to us at the seance, Chris?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know," Chris said, sighing some.

We both heard a scream and turned towards where I had saw the ghost of...Hannah or Beth at. A picture flew down to the floor. "What did that?" I asked in a scared tone. I was feeling too many emotions right now. I started heading over to the picture.

"How does a picture just jump off the wall like that?" Chris questioned. The ghost did it! I got over to where the picture was and saw a key on the wall.

I grabbed it. "Huh. Here you go." I looked at Chris, who followed me, and I spotted the ghost pointing at something. "Oh my God! There, look there, Chris!" He looked as she was walking and she was soon gone. "You can't tell me you didn't see that!"

"Wow, that's um..." Chris didn't know what to say.

"See? You did see it!" I exclaimed.

"That's...I dunno... I-I just... This is fucking crazy..." Chris headed to where the ghost had been. Well, he sprinted to where the ghost had been. I'm not sure if it was Hannah or Beth.

"Chris, it's showing us the way!" I followed Chris. We ended up back at the doll house. I put the key into the slot in the doll house. "This is unbelievable. I feel like the ghost wanted me to see this."

"Why? What?!" Chris questioned me. I opened up the doll house and looked inside. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chris commented multiple times. "What is going on here?" he continued.

I recognized it. "Oh God! It's like..." It was us as dolls.

"It's not 'like' anything. That's us," Chris said, stating the obvious. "Hiding there, waiting for Hannah. Last year." He wasn't apart of that. He was with Josh that night...

"But...it's so accurate. I mean, that's exactly where I was sitting...and that's where Matt was..." I stated.

"This was setup by someone. Who was there," Chris stated.

"Or someone, or something, that was watching us..." I said.

"Maybe it's a warning. I think someone...I think someone put this here to mess with us," Chris told me. Why would someone do that? It had to be the ghost!

"No, it has to be the ghost. It's trying to tell us that the maniac killed Hannah and Beth!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's this bastard and he's just trying to fuck with our heads," Chris stated, angrily.

"Why would he set this all up, Chris?" I asked him.

"He's trying to tell us he's going to come after us all too," he stated. The Hannah dolls head moved and its eyes opened. I yelped and Chris exclaimed, "Yikes!" The top of the doll house opened. I grabbed the book inside of it. I stared at it. No way...

"It's... It's Hannah's diary..." I said. I opened it and looked through it. "'Everyone bein' here together on the mountain is gonna be so awesome...cozy fires and hot tubs...and omg Mike...I am so psyched to spend some time with him.' I can't read this! It's so sad, Chris..." I closed it and put it back in the doll house.

We heard a door open where the picture had fell and we went down the hall again to go in it. As soon as I approached it, the ghost appeared and screamed before vanishing. I jumped back and Chris ran in. The door shut.

"Oh! Chris! Chris!" I yelled. I tried to open the door but couldn't. Chris opened it for me.

"...Nothing," he said.

"But you did see it, Chris. For real," I said.

"I saw...something," he told me, looking around. "But where'd it go?" As he went to explore, I looked on a old desk and picked up a book. I looked at it and then I spotted some scissors. I picked them up and put them in my back pocket. I walked around to where Chris had gone and moved some boxes. I spotted a camera and picked it up. "Uh, Chris?" I put it back down as Chris walked over to me. I looked at him. "You think it's the guy?"

"Well, that'd make sense, I guess..." he stated.

"I don't like being watched," I stated angrily.

Chris turned the camera to the side. "Better?"

I turned it back and yelled at it. "Go suck an egg!" I turned it back. "Now it's better."

Chris and I walked around the basement some more. Chris came across a new room. "Wait, there's a whole 'nother room through here. It's mammoth." He started heading into the room.

"Chris, I don't know if I want to keep going," I told him. I followed him through the burnt up and heavily damaged room. "Where in the world are we now?"

"Are you kidding me?" Chris turned the corner up ahead, heading left.

I tried to catch up with him. "Did you know this was here?" I headed towards an air gate up ahead to look in it. I didn't see anything.

"This? This is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea this was here," Chris stated.

I went over to where Chris had gone off to. He was standing around and I decided to talk to him for a bit. "I don't think I can take anymore of this."

"Yeah, I'm about at my limit here too," he told me.

"All I wanted to do was forget last year ever happened..." I revealed to him. I wanted to forget that Hannah and Beth ran off, never to come back, and I wanted to forget that Hazel had ran off...and was almost gone forever like them... Oh God, we need to find her and Sam.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing," Chris said.

"Yeah... Well... You know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard on somebody..." I mumbled, trying not to blush. I like spending this time with Chris...though I'd rather spend it doing something else that didn't involve any psychos.

"Great so you're basically saying that we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially caused her to run away and never be heard from again?" Chris asked me.

"If it was you, don't you think you would have run away? I mean, who likes being made fun of?" I questioned him.

"People don't make fun of me," Chris said, matter of factly.

"To your face," I commented.

"What?" he questioned.

"Chris, we made her look so stupid in front of all her friends and the guy she liked," I said. "I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody." The ended the conversation.

We headed down the room and entered a hallway. We got blocked off so we went to the room to the left through the wide door frame...that had no doors. We continued down the hallway, after passing a broken down wall to a room and searching that room only to find fake newspapers, and we approached some stairs that lead down some more. I stopped at the edge of them. "You know what? No."

"Ash-" Chris tried to protest.

"No! I've had enough! I'm not going down any further into this nightmare, Chris!" I exclaimed. I can't take anymore of this! I can't do this! I crossed my arms.

Chris looked down the stairs and then at me. "Ashley... I understand, okay? I'm really freaked out too, but if Sam and Hazel are down there all alone with a maniac...and we leave? We're basically killing them ourselves."

He was right and we can't just let them die...or be tortured or whatever. I can't let my fear of dying and fear of...everything that's happening stop me from finding Hazel and Sam. I hope Hazel is with Sam. I really hope she is. I don't want her to still be outside...or to vanish like Hannah and Beth... "God-D*****"

"Ashley, come on," Chris said.

"Why are you always right?" I asked him.

"I'm not always right," he replied.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," I stated.

"I don't want to be. I want to leave," Chris admitted to me. This was bothering him just about as much as it was me.

I shook my head. "We gotta find Hazel and Sam. Let's go."

We headed down the stairs and went down a little ways. Once we were down all of them, Chris stopped and I wanted to reveal something that was on my mind suddenly. "Chris... I'm gettin' a really weird feeling from all this..."

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"So, we're saying that the same guy who made the newspapers also set up the camera, right?" I counter questioned him.

"Yeah... I think so." He nodded a bit.

"It's just... it feels like he's constructing the whole story for us...then watching us run around, freaking out, seeing what we do, like it's...like it's some sort of fucking experiment!"

"Yikes, that's...that's kinda... That actually makes a weird sort of sense..." Chris responded.

"Right?!" I started to walk around and I looked around. Chris followed me. We found some batteries and timers. We went down the hall, guess you could call it a hall since it seemed like one, and we entered another room. There was a doll or something strapped to a...platform and things were just laying around; things were laying around everywhere, actually. We ended another part of the room and the door slammed shut behind us. There were chains and hooks handing on the wall with blood on them...and on the wall. "Oh boy..." I commented. "Do you think all this stuff is...his?"

"Unless the Washington's were into some freaky shit in their spare time, then year probably," Chris stated.

We walked around some more and discovered a dead pig hanging. "Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. Repulsive!"

"This can't be for eating," Chris commented.

"Why the hell is that here?!" I exclaimed.

"It's like a god-d*** grindhouse movie in here," Chris said.

We moved away from the pig and walked around some more. We found pictures of us on a board. This isn't good... There was a door ahead but we didn't want to enter it. I walked through the corridor, following Chris, and we found another door that had blood trailing to it.

"Oh crap. Look at that." Chris went right to the door. "Might be Sam's. Or..." He was referring to the blood. Oh God, I didn't want to think about them being hurt...or dead. Shit... I want to be back home... I wish this trip didn't happen! Chris opened the door which seemed hard. I saw someone in a room near us but I ignored it and went through the door Chris could barely hold open. He let the door shut once he was in here too. "Oh, thank God. I thought it was going to crush me."

We walked through the new room, spotting fallen objects, a machine making the room colder than it already was, and a lot of dead pigs. We walked through some doors in front of us.

"Please no!" we heard Sam yell. We heard nothing from Hazel... Where is she...?

"Sam?" I called out. We headed down to the first set of doors we saw and went through. We spotted Sam in a chair that wasn't facing us. "Sam?" Chris and I went over to her. Chris held my flashlight and I turned the chair. It wasn't Sam's head. Whatever it was's head slumped over and there was a clown mask over its head. "I don't...I don't get it..."

"Shit. It's a dummy," Chris stated.

"I can see that!" I exclaimed.

"What's it doing with Sam's clothes?" Chris wondered.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Why would someone dress up a dummy like Sam?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I don't know and I'm kinda freaking out! I want to find Hazel! I want to find Sam! I want to leave!" I yelled, crying again. I looked away from him. "This is crazy! This is crazy!"

I heard Chris struggling and I quickly turned back to see the psycho gassing him. Chris fell to the ground, dropping the flashlight and it rolled towards me. I picked it up and shined it at the psycho. "Get back! Stay the hell away from me!" I quickly pulled out the scissors I found and stabbed him in the shoulder with them as he raised the gas mask towards my face. He moved away, dropping the mask.

"Ah! Oh, no nonononono," the psycho said as he gripped his shoulder. I was frozen in place, watching him. He turned towards me. "Live and learn!"

"What?" I was confused. The next I knew, his fist was coming at my face and I blacked out...

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I watched Josh, on the footage in his workshop, get stabbed by Ashley and then watched him punch her in the face. I get why he did it but...seriously? He'd hit a girl? I was mad at him and I wanted to yell or growl in anger...but my mouth had other plans. A giggle escaped my lips. I guess my mental side is almost completely taken over. Am I just going to be a silly kind of crazy where I am just giggling and saying random shit or am I gonna be crazy crazy where I want to hurt people and stuff...? I wonder... I hope I'm not whatever kind of crazy forever...

[Chris's P.O.V.]

I started to wake up. "Ugh... My fucking head..." I looked around. Ashley was across from me, her arms strapped to the chair she was in. Only one of mine arms was strapped down. My other one was free. "Shit! Ash? ASH!" Ashley groaned and lifted her head. Her eye was bruised. Did the bastard punch her!? "Jesus, Ash, what did he do to you?"

"I think he hit me..." she responded.

"Shit. I'm gonna murder his fucking face off." I looked around, trying to see if he was around. There was a gun on the table that was between Ash and I.

Ashley started to sob. "What is this...?" She looked around a little. "No... Chris..."

"This is the guy who killed Josh," I told her.

"Oh my God! No! Oh God, Chris!" Ashley sobbed more and she was freaking out.

"You murdering piece of shit!" I yelled. "You monster!"

"Look around! We're gonna die, Chris! I don't think I'm ready to die!" Ashley yelled as she sobbed.

"No one is going to die," I assured her.

"I wish I could tell you... It's just not fair!" Ashley sobbed harder.

"What? Tell me what?" I asked.

Ashley shook her head as she sobbed. "It's too late. Chris, what's the point?"

"Stop it. Just say it." I need to know what she wanted to tell me.

"We're always talking around it, and now, I mean, we've wasted everything." Ashley sniffled.

"Ashley, none of it was wasted," I said.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled some more.

I was getting close to crying myself but I wasn't going to. I'll get us out of this...but encase I don't... "Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time."

"What are you saying, Chris?" Ashley asked me.

"I'm sorry... I should have told you how I felt," I apologized, frowning. "Ashley, I swear when we get out of this-" We both heard something and looked up. There were saws above our heads that just turned on. "Oh God!" Ashley screamed and started sobbing even more loudly that she was before.

"Hello my special little subjects," we heard the psycho say.

"I'm so scared, Chris," Ashley whimpered.

"Don't be scared..." I told her.

"Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made one father choice already today and now he must make another," the psycho told us. "Chris, you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left can live. The choice is yours." I picked up the gun and shot at the blades. The psycho chuckled. "Don't be so silly, Chris."

I thought for a second and pointed the gun at myself. Ashley's eyes widened. I was breathing heavily.

"Wait, stop! You can't do it, Chris, it should be me. You chose to save me before. Let me choose this time... Let me choose to save you," Ashley said. She looked determined. "If I do one last thing in my life, let me do this! Chris please!" She started sobbing again but only a little bit.

I didn't hesitate. I kept the gun at my head and pulled the trigger...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter! I hope you love it! XD Next chapter will probably be the chapter Hazel's craziness comes out but, I think I said this already, she won't be crazy crazy. Just silly crazy with mumbling crazy shit and giggling non-stop almost. I feel that was more likely for her character. We will, however, still see a bitchy side of Hazel in later chapters, which means her silly craziness will not last that long cause something will snap her out of it._ _We got to see Hazel's thoughts for just a paragraph but hey, better than nothing._

 _Leave a review and see you later! Peace!_


	16. Chapter 15: Alone

_Only person in this chapter is Emily. I will never be into writing scenes for her character but here is one. It's more than likely half-assed because there isn't really all that much to do but put her thoughts and where she is going/what she is doing. I need to work on describing errors but...that's hard and I didn't feel like trying to do that for this chapter. Sorry. Maybe the next one I will work harder on. I mean, next chapter is crazy Hazel time. Look, I did my best DX I am sorry if this is half-assed! DX_

 _Warnings: One P.O.V., Errors, and Decent-ish. Also, not gonna be much speaking out loud; just the thoughts and stuff of Emily._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

[Emily's P.O.V.]

As I came to, I noticed I was upside down from a rope that was caught on my ankle. The remainder of the tower was burning and barely staying where it was. "Oh God!" I yelled. "Oh my God!" I looked up towards everything and yelled for Matt. "Matt! Matt!" I didn't expect him to be up there. He's more than likely dead or somewhere else. I'm gonna kill him when I see him. How could he just leave me like this?! "Oh, Jesus..." I looked at the ladder across from me and I started to swing to it. I gripped onto it just as the rope broke. Good timing, me. I could have die if I hadn't done something just then.

"Alright..." I made my way to the other side of the hanging latter and I dropped onto the ledge underneath it. I looked up and I saw that the tower was beginning to collapse even more now. I started to crawl backwards from the edge as I looked up at the tower and I guess I didn't move fast enough cause some of the debris landed on my knee and scratched it up. "Ow!" I started moving back faster and the rest of the tower fell down, barely missing me and almost taking me down with it.

I stood up and walked around a bit, testing to see if I could still walk. I can. Thank God. I started to rip the bottom of my shirt. "Here goes six hundred bucks..." I picked up a stick and wrapped the cloth from my shirt around the top of it. "Better be worth it. I looked great in that top." I dipped the tip of the stick with the cloth in a open barrel of flammable liquid and I stuck it in fire afterwards. "Alright... Now we're talkin'."

I turned around and started to explore the mine that I have fallen into. I found a way that lead to an elevator and as I headed to it, I could hear odd noises; like an animal shriek or something. I headed down some stairs and went deeper into the mines. This lead to an elevator?! This felt like it was leading me further into this death trap!

I entered a large mine shaft and the way out, I think, was blocked or something. I pulled on a lever on a mine-cart and it rolled down, bursting through the boards at the end and I continued to the elevator. I don't care about exploring this place at the second. I just want to get the hell out of here. Alive.

I eventually got to the elevator but the damn thing wouldn't work! I looked around and spotted a ladder nearby. I went to it and climbed up it. I placed my torch down at the top and was about to pull myself up when it fucking broke. Now, I was sliding down even further into the mines. "Fuck!"

I stood up. I pulled my phone out and unlocked it. I screamed and fell back onto my ass as skulls on sticks appeared in front of me from the light of my phone. "No, no, no, no! Gross! Gross! Gross! Oh God. Ugh! Disgusting!"

I headed out of the little area. I headed down the little pathway. "Matt?" I pulled through some boards that were in my way. I entered a bigger area now. I walked around, searching for any ways out. I found a picture and debris. I heard a loud shrieking noise that scared me. There weren't any ways to get out but climbing up the wall. I started doing so and then I jumped to grab the ladder. I climbed up it and shined my phone around as I walked down the path, not stopping for a second.

"Matt..." I whimpered out. My phone ended up dying and heard the shrieking noise again, followed by a...flamethrower? I don't know. I entered another area and saw that it was the room of where I fell. I spotted my torch and picked it up. I am lucky to have ended up back here...somehow. I flipped a nearby switch. The lights turned on. "Finally, something works."

I headed down the staircase I was on, I couldn't head back and there wasn't any other way to go, and I just headed down the path, heading EVEN FURTHER into this fucking place. I whimpered out Matt's name again as I got to a rockslide. "Yes. YES!" I attempted to climb up it but there's no way my ass was getting up that thing.

I continued to look around the damned place. I want out. I looked around. Might as well just start exploring a bit. I spotted some glasses on the floor. "Hannah?" I picked them up. They did belong to Hannah. No... No way... I looked around more. Maybe there were more clues that Hannah, and maybe Beth too, had been in here. I spotted a photo of Hannah and some marks on the wall, behind some boards.

I walked around a tad more and found a cross. I lifted it up and found that 'Beth' was written across it, along with a date. "Beth!" I dropped the thing. "Oh Jesus..." So...Beth is dead...but...is Hannah?

I continued to look around for anymore clues...and a way out. I found Hannah's locket on a barrel and picked it up. Shit... Hannah... I moved a broken door of some kind out of my way and headed into the next part of the mine...again. I hate mines...

I spotted something up ahead but I couldn't tell what it was from a distance. It looked like two rocks stacked up. I went over to it, just to check it. I placed my hand on the thing and turned it. I screamed. Most definitely was not a rock! I started to sob as Beth's head rolled off the boulder that had a jacket around it. "Oh God, no! Beth, no!" Am I going to end up like that?! I don't want to die!

I sprinted to the fucking door leading to the elevator. This place had me going all over the fucking place! I went around in a circle...twice, I think! I went back to the room I practically started in and went onto the elevator. I started going up after pulling a lever but it didn't go up all the way. It stopped. "No..." I whined as I stepped off. As I walked off of it, I noticed someone carrying a flamethrower. I backed up against the boarded side of the elevator. The guy didn't see me. "Oh God, please don't come this way," I whispered.

The guy moved past where I was and he was looking the opposite way but I knew he was going to notice me soon so I started to run. I ran and jumped over two parts of a broken bridge. I tossed my torch into some flammable liquid. I ran until I got to a dead end. I could hear the guy getting closer to me. I hid behind some boards...but he soon came around the corner, staring right at me with his weapon turned towards me... I'm going to die...

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Not much to it, sorry. The rest of her scene will be scene...in the chapter after the next. This chapter is named Alone because Emily is alone in the mines, well almost alone._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed. See ya whenever! Luv ya!_


	17. Chapter 16: Mental

_The chapter we've been waiting for. Hazel's silly craziness moment has finally arrived. Let's see how this goes, shall we? I worked really hard on this. If you had wanted a crazy Hazel that wanted to do horrible shit, sorry but you are just getting a silly crazy Hazel that says crazy, random shit and giggles. I've said this a lot of times, haven't I? O.O So sorry. If Hazel doesn't seem too silly, I tried my best. First time making an oc go crazy in a silly way._

 _Warnings: Errors, OOCness, Decent, and Multiple P.O.V.s_

 _ENJOY! IF YOU HATE IT, THAT'S FINE! MY FANFICS AREN'T FOR EVERYONE!_

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

I crawled through the air vent. I can't believe I actually got away. I got lucky. Really lucky. I hope the others are alright. I moved through the air vent as quickly as I could and came to the end of the vent. I moved so that I was practically laying on my back. I kicked the vent cover three times before it flew off. I climbed out and stood up. I looked around the room. There mannequins and stuff. I moved towards a bulletin board that was to my left. I moved the paper to see what was underneath. I was surprised, to be honest. "This is... This can't be right. Oh my god," I whispered. I saw plans for the machine that killed Josh...only it showed someone standing safely behind the board with only their head sticking out to make it seem like...they were getting cut in half. Wait...this can't be right. No, Josh is dead, isn't he? These plans couldn't have been used for that, right? I put the paper down and moved away from it. Josh... He couldn't be the Psycho, right? He's dead. What the hell is going on? Josh wouldn't fake his death...but those plans. I don't want to believe that it's Josh doing all of this... I don't...

I walked around and went to an old desk. I looked through the drawer and pulled out a file that was in it. I opened it up. "What...?" On the first place, it said Josh's name and it was confidential information. I looked through it more and saw a lot of listed therapists. I didn't know that Josh had been to a lot of different therapists... Why wouldn't he tell me? ...Then again, I wouldn't want to tell anyone either. It's no one else's business. I closed up the file and explored the room some more.

I spotted a phone on a shelf. I picked it up and swiped to unlock the screen. There was a message displayed on it. I looked at the conversation between Josh and his therapist. Dr. Hill said something about a plan and Josh wanted him to leave him alone, then Dr. Hill asked him if he was taking his meds to which Josh replied that he was fine. There is so much in this room that makes this all connect to Josh. I still don't want to believe this. I know that most of us where involved in what happened last year but...this isn't right! He's playing mind games with us. You think you know a guy... I put the phone down.

I looked around the room some more. I'm still in the basement, I think. It looks like a room that would be in a big ass basement. There was a board that had Hannah and Beth's picture on it, along with their missing posters. "Ugh... Creep city." All of these clues are just making me believe this really is Josh's doing after all...unless I am wrong and the psycho is just some dude who is obsessed with the Washington family, which sounds even more creepy.

This is just making me more worried. If Josh really is doing all of this, fucking with us...he must be doing this because of what happened last year. I wasn't a part of the prank last year, though. Why am I a part of this? Why is Hazel a part of this? She tried to help his sisters...unless she is in on this and we've all been fooled by them both...

I went into a hallway and went a little bit deeper into the basement, heading down some stairs. There was a door ahead of me but I noticed a voice recorder on a table at the corner of my left eye. I went over to it and pressed play. The voice of the Psycho started playing on it. "Hello and thank you all for joining me. Tonight, we're going to conduct a little experiment." Suddenly, the voice changed...to Josh's. "Hello... Hello, children. Nah... That's not right." He made a weird cough sound. "Greetings, pilgrims." I stopped the recording.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

It was Josh. That just confirmed this. I wonder if he said anything else. I turned the voice recorder back on and was surprised to hear Hazel's voice. "What the hell are you doing, Josh?" she asked him. She must be close to him, maybe standing right behind him. I don't know how voice recorders work, but she doesn't sound too far away from him so...

Josh let out a surprised yelp before sighing. "Jesus, Hazel. You startled me."

Hazel laughed on the voice recording. "Sorry but I was wondering what the hell you were doing."

"I'll tell you later," he replied. I turned off the voice recorder. So...Hazel is a part of this too. I mean, she is in on his plan. I was right... I don't like being right sometimes.

I headed up the stairs near me, ignoring the door I saw earlier. I don't really care about it. I found a set of two doors and went through them instead after seeing there was no other way for me to go. I went across the new room I was in and saw a dummy or something in a chair...wearing my clothes. This is where my clothes vanished to. I'm not wearing those clothes ever again now that they are on a...thing like this. There was a video camera near it. I don't know but there just happened to be one there. I headed to the door and something grabbed my ankle through the little barred window. I jumped out of my skin almost and looked down. I sighed in relief as I crouched down to see that it was Mike. "Mike, what are you doing down there? There's a g-" I stopped myself and let out a breath. "Oh, Mike, thank God you found me."

"It's okay. You're okay," Mike whispered.

I looked around behind Mike to see if I could see Jessica but she wasn't there. "Where's... Where's Jessica? She's not with you?"

He looked sad and seemed close to tears. He hesitated to speak before actually finally speaking. "Jessica's dead."

"What?!" I exclaimed quietly. Josh, nor Hazel, couldn't have killed her. They just wanted to mess with us, right? Right?! Oh God. Please don't let them be psycho killers. They weren't before...and please don't let them be like that now... I can't lose my friends. Yes, I am angry at them for doing this but...friends do stupid shit all the time, right? I can forgive them for this...if they didn't kill Jessica.

"He killed her, Sam," Mike whispered. "There's some maniac on the mountain who is trying to kill us. All of us. And I swear to God, when everyone is safe and accounted for, I am gonna hunt that fucker down and rip his nuts off one at a god-d*** time."

"Whoa," I whispered. "Listen, this guy who you're talking about... he attacked me. He showed me these videos, too, and one of them showed Josh being killed... just... ripped apart by this huge fucking sawblade..." I didn't 100 percent if this crazy guy really is Josh with Hazel helping him. Maybe... Maybe Josh and Hazel were going to prank us but the crazy guy came in and really killed Josh. Maybe his death wasn't faked... I want to believe that those two aren't doing this... I don't want Josh to really be dead...but that would be better than him being a fucking murderer along with Hazel.

"Jesus Christ," Mike whispered.

I couldn't keep the truth from him...but I don't want him to harm Josh or Hazel if they truly are doing this. Actually, I know they are doing most of this but I don't believe they could kill Jessica. I don't believe that for a second. I need to stop trying to deny what is true...even if I don't wish for it to be true. "And Mike... I think... somehow Josh and Hazel are involved in all of this."

"Wait, what? How?" Mike questioned me, looking at me with a curious and confused look on his face.

I hesitated slightly. "I'm really not sure, but...there was a message from his doctor and...it mentioned a 'plan' that was, like, a 'bad idea' and now he'd dead!" I half lied.

"What the fuck is going on around here..." Mike whispered to himself mainly. He talked slightly louder. "There's a door here. It won't open. Can you unlock it from your side?"

I stood up and grabbed my bag off the door knob before opening the door and headed down the stairs to the door that Mike was behind. I moved a board that was keeping the door locked and I opened it. Mike nodded at me. "Hey."

"Jeez, you look like hell," I whispered, looking at him closely. He looked like he went through some shit. I think we've all went through some shit by this point.

"Nice to see you too," he commented. I walked past him and went behind a shelf. I put my bag down and opened it. "What are you doing?" I heard him ask me.

I looked at him. "Well, actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know?" I moved my fingers, gesturing for him to turn around. "Do you mind? Mike?"

"Oh. Right. My bad." Mike turned around.

I removed my towel and put on some undergarments, a white shirt, a red hooded jacket, grey yoga pants, and some sneakers. "Okay. Done. Let's put this thing to bed."

"Amen to that," Mike commented. He looked at me.

We both heard voices close by but I couldn't make them out exactly. "What was that?"

"Is that crying?" Mike wondered. We both headed out of that room and went to a door ahead of us. We pushed it open together and we spotted Ashley & Chris at a table in front of us. The psycho was walking over to them.

"No, no, no. Get away!" Ashley exclaimed. Chris fired a gun at the guy three times but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Oh, Chris." The psycho...or Josh I should say, shook his head. "Oh Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris."

"What the fuck?!" Chris exclaimed. Mike and I started heading over there but Mike stopped me. I guess he was trying to protect me or something. He cares about everyone, even if he doesn't show it.

"Oh, you've heard of blanks before. I mean really." Psycho Josh walked around them and he removed his mask, revealing himself to everyone. It really was Josh. I already knew this. I've been saying it and denying it over and over in my head. So, Hazel has to be nearby.

"...Josh?" Chris questioned, surprised. Josh started to laugh.

"Josh!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the table and started working on getting Ashley un-cuffed from the chair she was in.

"Josh..." Mike said.

Josh laughed more. "Oh, oh very good!" He walked around the room, smiling and laughing. "Every one of you got my name!" Mike started getting Chris un-cuffed from his chair. Josh kept talking. "And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good! I mean, how does that feel? Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No, no, no! They're gone!"

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing," Mike stated. I looked around, wondering where Hazel was. She was helping Josh, wasn't she?

"Oh, come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, everyone one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated the little phantasmagorical spectacle created by Hazel and myself! I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies... I mean, God, that shit was expensive! And no retakes. Nope, nope, nope, only double takes. You should have seen your faces. Hook line and sinker for every little stinker." He chuckled more.

"...What?" Ashley whispered.

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

No... No, no, no! Hazel was...a part of this?! All of this?! Oh my God... I think I'm going to throw up... She was helping Josh this whole time... She and Josh tricked all of us...

"Josh... your fingerprints were all over this. It was obviously you...and Hazel," Sam stated.

"Oh really? Really, really, really?" Josh questioned her. I just want to know where Hazel is. I'm happy she is okay but not happy with the whole...prank she was a part of.

"You're crying out for help, Josh. Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, sure. I'm totally just crying out for help. 'Help me! Oh help me! Help help'," Josh said, sarcastically.

"Where's Hazel?" I asked Josh. "If she is a part of this, where is she? I won't believe that until I see her." Hazel couldn't be a part of this. She just...couldn't be. She wouldn't do this to me...to us...

"Yeah, where's Hazel?" Chris asked.

As if on cue, we heard giggling nearby and we all looked as Hazel skipped over to Josh and hooked her arm around one of his. She continued giggling. "Joshie! You revealed everything without me!" She pouted a little. "You big meanie! We were suppose to do this together!" She giggled some more, her pouting stopping. "I still love you, though, so don't worry!" Josh gave her a kiss on the head and she smiled really big, twisting her body side to side like a...kid would, I guess. Her giggling continued. Something was...definitely off with her... I've never seen her act like this before in my life.

"What the hell did you do to Hazel?" Mike questioned him. "She's acting like she's fucking high or something! Did you drug her?! Is that why she helped you? Because you forced her?!"

Josh opened his mouth to speak but Hazel spoke first, speaking cheerfully. "Nope, nope, nope! No druggies were used on little me! I helped him cause I knew this would be fun! Hehehe! Fun, fun, fun! Fun for everyone! Woo!" She fist pounded the air, laughing and tilting her head from side to side. "Funny fun fun."

"None of this is fun," Sam said. Hazel pouted.

"Come on! Come on! It was just for fun!" Josh told us. "I mean, so you got a little bit of egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt!"

"What are you talking about you ass hat?" Mike questioned him. "Jessica is fucking dead!" We all looked at him, except for Sam.

"Huh?" Hazel questioned. "How could silly Jess be dead? I like silly Jess." I looked at Hazel and she was frowning, looking like she was going to cry. I don't think she's acting. "Jess can't be deadz." Hazel shook her head a lot. "Nope, nope. No dead."

"What?" Josh stared at Mike, confused.

"Did you hear me? Jessica is dead." Mike walked around and went over to Josh and Hazel. "And you're gonna fucking pay, you dick!" Mike punched Josh and Josh fell to the ground. Hazel was still standing but she rubbed her arm.

"Owwie..." Hazel whined. She had been holding Josh's arm. She looked at Josh and then at Mike, pouting. "Why did chu doz that? We were only havin' fun! We didn't hurt anyonez." She looked at the jacket Mike was wearing and poked it. "Weird coat." She kept poking it.

Mike gripped onto her wrist but it didn't look like he was holding it roughly. "Hazel, snap out of it, okay?"

"What are you talking about, Mikey? I ish super fine! Super great and happy!" Hazel giggled and smiled at him. "But you are such a big o' meanie for hurting Joshie. A big super meanie." She hit at Mike's arm, giggling. "Meanie meanie mean o' meanie, Mikey."

Mike held Hazel's arms done and frowned. He looked towards Chris, Sam, and I. What were we going to do with Josh and Hazel...?

* * *

 _So, Sam was in denial, at first, that Josh had planned things but as she found more clues, her denial just...went poof and she was upset...and pissed...and other emotions. She cares about Josh and Hazel still._

 _Hazel is silly crazy that seems like she is high on something according to Mike XD Adorable. Also, Hazel somewhat responds normally but goes right back to being silly not long afterwards. I didn't really have much of an idea of what she should say._

 _In the next chapter, Silly-Crazy/Mental Hazel will reveal she is pregnant and the group will decide what they'll do to the two lovers. O_O Will both of them be taken to the shed or will only one of them go? O_O Who knows. Oh, wait, I know. XP I am silly._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed. If I fucked up, tell me where I fucked up at and I will add anything if necessary. Maybe you can help me improve Silly-Crazy/Mental Hazel. Peace!_


	18. Chapter 17: Sick

_Another new chapter. You know, this story is getting closer and closer to the end. Thank you everyone who loves this story and has been sticking around throughout it. I love all the reviews I have gotten for this story and I love you guys :3_

 _Warnings: Errors, OOCness, Decent-ish, and 2 P.O.V.s only. Chapter is called sick because Hazel and Josh are both a bit mentally unstable._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friends!_

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

We all moved into the main room of the lodge. Chris and Mike carried Josh since he is still unconscious. Ashley and I dealt with getting Hazel in here and had her sit down on a couch. Hazel was giggling like someone on some laughing gas. "That was a really nice walk. What are we gonna be doin' now, friendz? Are we having a sleepover? Ooooh, can we have pizza? I love pizza! Love, love, love, love, love, love pizza. Pizza is yummy!" She clapped a bit. She was actually acting like a child too and not just someone on laughing gas. I don't think she is like a high person.

I looked at Ashley who looked close to tears. This was her little sister. Seeing her like this must be breaking her heart. I don't think Josh did anything to Hazel. I think this is the Hazel that was born from what happened last year... A Hazel that I wish would go away... I looked back at Hazel and smiled softly. In her current state, I have no idea what would make her really upset so I am just going to go with what she says... "Yeah... We ordered some pizza...but it'll be here really late."

"Awwww." Hazel pouted. "That's so uncool." Hazel smiled not even a second later and giggled again. She started to tilt her head side to side again like she had earlier.

Mike came over to Ashley and I. We both looked away from Hazel. "I think the best thing is to take Josh to the shed."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He won't be able to do anything stupid."

Mike looked past me and towards Hazel before looking at me. "What should we do with Hazel?" he asked lowly. "I think Josh might have done something to her."

Ashley shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt her." She sniffled. "She must have developed a mental disorder because of..." She didn't have to continue. Mike and I knew what she meant. She started to sob more. "Oh God... Do you think she'll ever be the same again?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "Right now, I think she should stay in her with us so we can watch her and try to make her snap out of it."

Mike nodded. "Sounds good but I still think Josh did something to her. He must have." I shook my head, sighing as he walked back over to Chris. Chris had tied Josh's hands behind his back while he was unconscious. Josh was waking up now. Without saying anything, Chris and Mike started taking Josh outside of the lodge as Josh slowly started to register what was going on.

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

Mike and I were outside with Josh. Josh's hands are tied behind his back and Mike was pushing him forward. We were taking him to the shed. He deserved to be in there. I think he might have done someone to make Hazel act how she has been acting since she reappeared. He must have drugged her or something. Mike pushed Josh forward roughly and Josh staggered forward a bit before turning towards us.

"Guy! Guys come on..." he said. Mike and I walked towards him. Mike started pushing Josh back, making him walk backwards. "Seriously, this is crazy, you know?"

"Shut up," Mike told him. We stopped moving.

"Where's Hazel? You-You didn't hurt her, did you?" Josh asked us. He sounded really worried about her. What was I thinking? He wouldn't do anything to Hazel. He loves Hazel. Hazel must have a mental problem now... Damn, poor Ashley... I should've stayed with them... No wonder she was crying so much... I mean, she probably would've cried even if Josh had done something to Hazel but believing...and possibly knowing that Hazel has a mental problem...probably from what happened last year...must have hit her really hard... Speaking of being hit... I can't let Josh get away with harming Ashley.

I glared at Josh. "Why did ya hit her, man?! Why did you have to fucking hit her?!" I moved past Mike and punched Josh.

Josh grunted and landed on the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"You punched Ashley, you piece of shit!" I yelled. If Hazel was in her right state of mind, she'd be pissed with him too for harming her older sister.

Josh stood up and grunted a bit more...or something. I couldn't tell. He made some kind of noise anyways. "I got so mad."

"You don't hit a girl. You just don't," I stated. I shook my head. I know he is my best friend and all, but that shit really pissed me off and I am still angry with him with the whole prank thing that he, and Hazel apparently, did.

"Dude... Dude, Chris... Bro... I-" Josh tried to talk to me.

"I'm not your bro," I stated angrily. Mike started to push Josh again. I followed Mike. Mike still had a gun in his hand. He keeps waving it around.

"Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me?" Josh fell into the snow again.

"Locking you up, bro," Mike commented.

"What?!" Josh exclaimed, sitting up and looking at us.

"So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning," Mike stated.

Josh stood up again. "Come on! I didn't do anything!"

"Are you serious, bro?" I questioned him.

"You're a god-d***ed murderer is what you are. You even drugged your own girlfriend!" Mike exclaimed.

Josh shook his head. "No, no, no. I would never hurt them. Never. Never." Them? Is he referring to Hazel and Jessica? Or Hazel and...someone else? "I didn't do it. Michael, please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica or Hazel an-"

"Are you insane?" I asked Josh. "Like really? Do you not understand what you've done?"

"I'm a healer, man!" Josh yelled at me. "I bring people together! Not like you assholes."

"That's enough," Mike stated.

After some more walking and Mike shoving Josh, we were finally in front of the shed. Josh started to talk again. "You only see what you wanna see!" he yelled. "You're blind!"

"Stop talking," Mike demanded.

"You are-" Josh stopped when Mike grabbed onto his wrists and made him land of his stomach on the ground. "Argh..."

"Dude," I said.

"It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke," Josh remarked. He whimpered when Mike did...something to him. I couldn't tell. Mike's body was in the way.

"Oh, wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... a little bit of pain?" Mike asked Josh. "Right now, I am SO, SO SORRY." He continued hurting Josh.

"Stop it!" Josh yelled.

"Jesus dude..." I didn't like this at all. Mike pulled Josh up and Josh was on his knees, still not facing us.

"Michael... I'm sorry, man. I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear to you I have no idea what happened to her..." Josh said.

I was feeling a bit...skeptical. "Shit... Mike, this... I dunno, something feels really wrong here, man-"

"Are you joking?" Mike questioned me.

I tried to explain how I felt. "I-I'm just having a really hard time figuring out that he would, like, do anything to hurt Jess-"

Mike looked at me. "I saw what he did to her." He was really pissed. "I saw with my own eyes. This-" He gestured to the blood on him. "This... This is her blood."

Josh chuckled. "Can't we all just get along?" Mike hurt him again as he pulled him to his feet. "OW! DAMN IT!"

"We're not dicking around," Mike told him.

"It's not right... nope..." Josh staggered forward towards the open doors of the shed. "This is not how it's suppose to go DOWN." He turned towards us. We walked towards him and Mike started making him back up into the shed. "You're just a bunch of bullies! You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys. Not like...not like you got the guys to really do anything about it anyways!" He was going back and forth between sounding afraid and just being angry at us for doing this.

Mike gripped Josh's shoulder and pushed him down towards the ground roughly. I spoke once Josh was, once again, back to his knees. "Oh, stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is."

"Uh huh?" Josh wondered. "I DID something. I made you believe in the world I created with Hazel and we showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit."

"Don't blame Hazel into your mess," Mike said. "She's all...loony in the head because of you."

"You manipulate us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and you did it all while you hid in shadows. You're a coward, Josh. That's all you are," I said. I don't believe Hazel had wanted to get revenge on us; I believe she'd do anything for Josh and helping him prank us was one. That and I think her lack of sanity she was getting made her want to do it too.

Mike gripped Josh's arm and started pulling him towards a stool. Josh struggled but Mike managed to get him to sit on the stool. I went to help Mike tie him up.

"Okay... Tying me up now, okay!" Josh continued to struggle.

"Stay still, man-" Mike said as we started to tie him up to the wooden post behind him.

"Right, right, right, right... still..." Josh was still for a moment. "Can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around-" He started to squirm and wiggle around.

"Josh, dude-" What the hell was he doing? He was speaking in a funny way too.

"Leave me a little wiggle room, huh?" Josh kept wiggling.

Mike moved away. "What does it take to shut you up?!" I tightened the rope around Josh's wrists.

"OW! Not so tight, okay?!" Josh got a little quieter. "Not so tight, okay?" I moved to stand beside Mike in front of Josh. Josh started to mumbled about plastic ties.

"What in God's name is he talking about?" Mike asked me.

"This is hard to watch..." I commented. Josh was going crazy...like Hazel.

"He ever say this kind of shit before?" Mike asked me.

"No, I never seen him like this... I had never seen Hazel like she was... Mike, I think something is wrong with both of them...mentally," I told him.

Josh continued mumbling. "...Everyone is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." He looked up at me. "Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass, Ashley's a dumb dumb..." He chuckled weirdly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked him, getting angry...again.

"Well, I said you're a dummy, dummy," Josh said, laughing while doing so. "'Ohh... Ashley... I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you liked me...'" He started to make kissing noises and faces.

"Stop," I told him.

"You know what that sound is? It's the sound of you never kissing Ashley, you pussy!" Josh exclaimed.

"Stop!" I yelled. I picked up a thin board.

"Yeah, you know? You might as well let Ashley sleep with Mike," Josh went on. "I mean, at least he's got some notches on his belt, you know? He'll-" Josh thrusted his hips up three times. "-Treat her right!" He stopped. "You're fucking pathetic, Christopher!"

"I'm gonna beat his head off!" I got ready to swing.

"Don't listen to him. Not worth it," Mike told me. He was the one hurting Josh earlier! I can't let my anger out the same way?

"Hey Mike," Josh said. "Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Mike!"

"What?" Mike finally asked him.

"What happened with Jess, Mike?" Josh asked.

"You know what happened," Mike said a bit softly.

Josh shook his head slowly. "No... No... I don't... I got a problem, Mike... I don't remember killing Jess. I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's...so soft and she's probably got like a really tight bod..."

Mike pointed his gun right in Josh's face. "Shut your fucking mouth!" Josh stared at him. I hit Mike's arm with the board, making him drop the gun. "Seriously?" He picked the gun back up.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Did you think I was really going to shoot him?" Mike asked me.

"I-I dunno," I replied. I thought he was...but hey, people make mistakes...like Josh. Damn...

"Come on, Chris! You know me better than that," Mike said.

Josh mimicked Mike. "Yeah, Chris. You know me better than that." Josh chuckled.

I looked at Mike. "Ah... yeah. Well, just, next time give me a heads up, alright?"

"Oh, you poor little piggies. You can't even get your good cop, bad cop routine to work. Leave it to the pros, bros!" Josh squirmed around in the stool.

I looked at Mike again as he started speaking to me. Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning," he told me.

"Oooh. Sleepover. C-Can we order pizza?" Josh asked, taking weirdly again; childishly. Didn't Hazel say something similar to this earlier? I could have swore I heard her say it to Ashley and Sam.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked Mike.

"They'll want to know everything's fine back there," Mike said.

I nodded. "You're right. See ya in the morning." I tossed the board to the ground and walked out of the shed...

* * *

 _Hazel wasn't in this chapter much but you still got to see some of her silliness. You also gotta see a slight similarity to both Josh's and Hazel's current mental state._

 _Emily will be back in the next chapter. She will be in the first scene. The second scene will be her back at the lodge with Sam, Ashley, Chris, Mike, and Hazel (Josh in the shed). Third scene is with Chris going with the Stranger. There are going to be a few things happening that will be quite...interesting. xD Hehe~_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my friends. I did my very best. I love seeing the reviews and hearing your thoughts/opinions. I love you guys. I don't know when I will post another chapter; probably in about three days or so maybe. I really need to work on my other three fanfics. Like for realz Dx I get so distracted that I don't update them as much as I should and stuff._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed and I will see ya later!_


	19. Chapter 18: Monster (Wendigo)

_Warnings: Errors, Decent, OOCness, Not-Very-Descriptive, May-Or-May Not-Be-Boring-As-Fuck, and 3 P.O.V.S!_

 _It's getting closer and closer to the end, you guys! O_O Just seven more chapters or so. This story has been so awesome to make and annoying at times, but mainly awesome. I am glad that you guys are enjoying it or at least those who have reviewed are (hope everyone else is also enjoying it). I kinda sad that it is almost over but kind of relieved because it'll give me one less fanfic to work on._

 _Anyways, enjoy! I did my best and I will probably edit this chapter some._

* * *

[Emily's P.O.V.]

The guy had found me in my hiding place. I screamed as he gripped my wrist. "Shh! Quiet!" he told me. Like hell I was gonna listen to him. He was going to fucking kill me!

"No, stay away!" I struggled to get my hand out of his grip. Suddenly, I heard that creepy animal noise again and the guy heard it too. He let go of me and threw a bag at me.

"Use these!" he told me. "And get the hell out of here. Now!"

I landed on my ass when he had suddenly let go of me. I crawled backwards and fell of the edge of the...ground that I had been on. I rolled and flipped down the uncomfortable slide of rocks and landed on flat, hard ground. I groaned. The bag that guy had thrown at me landed on me and I grunted from the impact. "Whoa. What?" He was...helping me? What? "What the hell?" I stood up. "Oh shit. Oh boy." I leaned over and picked up the bag. I pulled out a flare and set it off. I put the bag around me and I started to walking around.

There weren't any places to go really but forward from where I was. I just followed the path and...ended up at a not-so-safe area. I dropped down into a new area, the dangerous area as I said, and I went down the path. I really need to get the fuck outta here. I really do. I just followed the path, not straying from it for one second. As I did so, I could still hear animal noises.

I eventually found a small opened between the rock wall and boarded-up wall. I squeezed through it and something suddenly broke through it, reaching for me. "Shit! Shit!" I didn't think twice as I started hauling ass away from there. I went down the narrow path and ducked as another arm reached out to try and grab me. I continued running. "What is that?!"

I ran down the bridge ahead of me and jumped over the gap, dropping my flare. I quickly grabbed it and kept running. I am not dying here. I looked back and some ugly looking creature was right on my ass. It was fast! Really fucking fast! I got to where I head to choose between two sides and when I went to go right, the monster appeared right and front of my faces practically! I ran left, narrowly escaping its grasp somehow. I ran right for the elevator and activated it quickly.

I crouched down as it started going in. I was panting like crazy. "Breathe out... Breathe in... Oh God... Oh God..." What the hell is that thing and why is it chasing me?! I caught my breath and stood up. "Okay, Em, snap out of it." The elevator suddenly started to stop and I froze as I heard the monster moving around behind me. It must have jumped onto the thing. I waited until it wasn't too close to where I was and I was off it the second it was. I tossed my flare and kept running.

I ran towards a chain and yanked it. I then ran away as I heard rocks or something falling behind me. I ran up some stairs and I tipped over a barrel. I don't think it'll stop the thing but maybe, hopefully, it'll slow it down. I kept running and knocked over another that spilt some flammable liquid out so I lit another flare and tossed it onto the liquid. I dropped down that platform as the flame spread and I started up some kind of mechanism; I think it was some kind of grinder.

I got onto the conveyor belt of the machine. It moved upwards slowly so I started to crawl up it. "Come on!" I stayed on the conveyor belt instead of getting off when I saw a way to get off. I jumped across the grinder once I was at the top that I saw at the last second; I knew this was some kind of grinder mechanism! I ran down the platform I jumped onto and headed to door up head of me. I went through it and closed it, locking it. I stopped moving to catch my breath.

I quickly hopped onto a board to try and get to a zip line and missed the next one, falling down into the snow, hurting myself a bit more. I sat up and held my bitten shoulder. I heard the monster let out a shriek and I took off running towards the lodge.

I am sure the thing was still chasing me and I screamed multiple times as I got closer to the lodge. I ran to the door and hit it. "Let me in! Let me in!"

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

"Is that-?" Ashley started to question. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still visibly upset about Hazel.

"It's Em!" Sam exclaimed.

I headed towards the door quickly. "Let her in! Quick!" I opened the door. I heard Sam behind me. Ashley had stayed with Hazel.

Emily stumbled in, landing on the floor. "Shut the door!" She crawled away from the door. "Oh my God! Shut the door!" I closed it and looked at Emily as Sam helped her up.

"Em, are you alright?" I asked. I followed Sam and her to where Hazel and Ashley were.

"I didn't think that I'd make it-" Emily panted out.

"You were screaming bloody murder," I pointed out. Something must have really spooked her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her. She lead her to the couch Hazel and Ashley were on. Hazel was still giggling and moving her head side to side.

"There was something-" Emily started.

"Where's Matt?" Ashley asked, looking at Emily.

"Come on. Sit down." Sam helped Emily sit down beside Ashley.

Emily continued to pant. "There was a monster-"

Monster? "Wait, what are you talking about?" I was confused. Extremely confused.

"I said there's something out there!" Emily yelled.

"Like what?" Ashley asked her, getting off the couch to kneel in front of Emily while Sam took her seat. Hazel smiled and stood up, swaying on her feet and looking at the girls. Mainly Emily.

Sam rubbed Emily's back. "It was Josh. It was all Josh-"

"No, no, no, no. Listen to me!" Emily yelled.

"We got him tied up; he can't hurt you," Sam told her.

"NO! It was after me! And it wasn't human!" Emily yelled.

"Hold on," I said. "Wait, Em, where's Matt? Is he okay?"

Emily stood up and walked past me. "I don't want to talk about that fucking sack of shit." She headed to the fire.

"Wow..." I said.

"He left me! He just fucking abandoned me when I was hanging off the god-d***ed tower about to die-" Emily started.

"What tower?" Sam asked.

Emily continued talking, not answering Sam's question. "And then I fell into this terrifying freaking mine shaft and he was just gone!"

Hazel giggled and she commented. "I'd leave you too."

Emily looked at her. "Excuse me, bitch?"

Sam stood up and got in front of Hazel. "She didn't mean it. She isn't...in the right state of mind right now."

Emily raised one of her eyebrows and she looked at Hazel. Hazel waved at her, giggling and still swaying on her feet. Emily looked at Sam. "Is she high on something?"

"Not exactly but she acts like someone who is 'high on something'," I commented.

Emily sat down on the couch again. Ashley moved from kneeling to sit to Emily's left. "I-I was walking down there, in the mines, and it was dark and I found this pile and there was Beth's head."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. Beth's head?

"Beth's head. I found it," Emily repeated.

"Oh my God," Ashley responded, looking and sounding close to tears once again.

"What the fuck?" I questioned. Why would her head be down there?

"Are you serious?" Sam asked Emily.

"YES! I'm serious!" Emily shouted and yelled. She then spoke softer. "I think they fell down there. But the worst part is that I don't think Hannah died, like, from the fall, not right away..."

Ashley looked at her. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I feel like she was down there... like, starving to death... for weeks..." Emily said. I noticed some dry blood under her nose and some at multiple places on her face. She also had a massive bruise on the side of her head. "...when we were all up here looking for her... We had no idea!" Emily crossed her arms.

"Jesus, that's...horrible," I commented. I can't believe this...

"Listen. In... In the tower, there was a radio and I-I got through to someone but that was right when the tower collapsed." Emily told us. I saw that Hazel was moving closer to Emily and the girls but she suddenly did something I-I, and the others, weren't expecting. Hazel had gripped Emily's throat and started to choke her.

"Hazel!" Sam yelled. "Stop!" She tried to pull Hazel away from Emily.

Hazel giggled and her grip on Emily's neck didn't cease. "Em Em needs sleep sleep! Hehehe!"

"Hazel! Stop it, please!" Ashley yelled, crying. I started to help Sam try to pull Hazel away from Emily. She was really strong from a girl. Emily had her hands on Hazel's, trying to get her to let go; she was also struggling to breath. She suddenly slapped Hazel, dazing Hazel enough to make her loosen her grip and for Sam & I to get her away from Emily. Ashley continued to sob and I moved over to her to hug her. I looked at Sam and Hazel...and Emily. Emily was panting, holding her throat. Sam had her arms on Hazel's shoulders and Hazel was touching her face where Emily slapped her.

"Owwie..." Hazel mumbled. "Meanie. Em Em no know that it is bad to harm a pregnant girly."

I think we all froze and stared at her. "W...What was that?"

Hazel giggled a little but not as much and not as long as she had been. "Whoops~ I told a secret~ Don't tell Josh~" She half-smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Sam asked Hazel, her eyes wide. Hazel just clapped her hands lightly after moving her hand from her face, still half smiling.

Mike ran inside. "Em! You made it!"

Emily let go of her throat and hugged Mike. "Oh God, Mike-"

Mike hugged her back before pulling away. "What about Matt?"

"We were trying to figure that out before..." Ashley covered her mouth to hold back another loud sob.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Hazel started to choke Emily," Sam told him.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed. "Why?!"

"She isn't right in the head, remember?" I sighed. I looked towards Hazel who...was starting to look really confused and she looked around the room. "Hazel?"

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

How the hell did I get in here? The last thing I remember was Josh punching Ashley in the face. I am mad at him for doing that, by the way, but what the hell happened after that? I don't remember what lead to me being in this room. Seriously, I don't. I looked around and I spotted Emily, Chris, Sam, Ashley and Mike standing near me, staring at me. Wait, they were all here? Wait, where's Josh, Jessica, and Matt? Did they find out about the prank? Did they know I was pregnant? Did I say anything and if so, what did I say? What did I do? Why am I asking these questions in my head? I don't know!

"What's going on...?" I asked them. I don't even have to act anymore. I am confused as fuck right now. Like for real.

"W-What?" Ashley questioned me.

"I asked what's going on. Why am I in here? The last thing I remember was...never-mind. Where's...everyone else?" I asked. Did they know Josh was really alive?

"We put Josh in a shed after we learned about the prank," Sam told me. "We don't know where Matt is Jess is...um..." What...? What happened to Jess? Wait, Josh was put where?!

My eyes widened. "What?! Seriously!? Just because we pranked you guys, you locked him in a shed?! Why aren't I in there with him?!" They knew I was a part of that, didn't they?

"Because we weren't sure what was wrong with you," Chris said. "We didn't know if Josh drugged you or-"

"Why would Josh drug his own girlfriend?!" I yelled. "Are you guys mental?!"

"No, but you are. You nearly fucking killed me, you bitch!" Emily yelled at me. What...? I did...?

"Explain everything to her later," Mike said. "Em, what happened with you?"

"She said some monster was chasing her," Chris commented. A monster? What the hell did I fucking miss?! Did I go crazy!? Why the hell can't I remember everything I did while in loony town?!

"She's messed up, guys." Mike placed his hands on Emily's shoulders. "Emily? Hey, Em?" He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter! xP Hope you enjoyed it. I love all of you. I decided that Chris's part with going with the stranger will happen in the next chapter and not this one. I am always changing my mind about things :P_

 _Horror movie and video game logic is used in this story. I'm sure that in real life, someone like Hazel would have been somewhat easily pulled away from someone if more than one person was pulling on her, I guess. I don't know; I am just guessing. DX Hope I didn't fuck up anything._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed it and see ya next time._


	20. Chapter 19: Stranger

_Warnings: Errors, OOCness, 2 P.O.V.s, and Probably-Not-So-Long-Ish chapter._

 _I was gonna update this yesterday but I had a horrible headache. I had another headache today but it recently just went away after taking, like, 3 pills (yesterday, they didn't work at all, really). This was going to be the chapter where Chris goes with the stranger to go find Josh but I decided to hold that off until the next chapter for sure. This chapter is just all about most of the gang meeting the stranger._

 _Now, enjoy the chapter, my friends! XD_

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I am still so damn confused about what's going on. Who the hell is knocking on the door? Maybe it was Matt? Couldn't be Josh cause he's locked up in the shed because of these bitches who can't take a fucking prank, and also left alone since Mike is fucking here; I'll kick his ass for that later, and it couldn't be Jess because apparently something has happened to her. Could be Matt...but he would probably say something while knocking so maybe it isn't him. Who the fuck is it that is knocking? The knocking on the door continued.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike whispered. That's exactly what I'm thinking.

"Josh?" Ashley suggested. I gave her a look. Does she seriously think that Mike let Josh go and that Josh isn't locked in the shed still, but knocking on the door? Like seriously? She noticed the look I was giving her and she rubbed the back of her head, looking away from me.

"Jess?" Chris suggested.

Mike looked at Chris. "It's not Jess."

"Sorry, man. But...who is it?" Chris wondered lowly.

"I don't know," Mike whispered. He was probably going to say something else but I spoke before him.

"Why don't you two manly men go find out?" I suggested in a whisper, crossing my arms. Mike nodded.

Chris touched Mike's shoulder. "I got your back."

"Good," Mike responded. I watched as Mike and Chris headed over to the door across the staircase from us.

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

Mike pointed his gun at the door. I stood beside him. On the other side of the door stood someone that didn't look like any of our other friends from what I could tell.

"Okay," I said, looking at Mike. "I'm gonna open the door. You ready?"

"Uh huh," I barely heard him mumble as I looked away.

I asked again anyways, just to be sure. "You ready?" I saw he nodded from the corner of my eye. I hesitated to open the door. I jumped when Mike spoke up.

"Just do it already. Whoever it is has probably gone by now," he stated. What is he talking about? The guy is still there. I can see him through the blinds covering the door. He should've said that more sarcastically.

I didn't want to open the door to begin with. "Unless you want me to take the gun."

Mike protested. "No, no, no. I think that's less good. You do the door. I got the gun."

I put my hand on the door knob and my body against the door. I slowly started to open it but the guy pushed against the door and it swung open as I landed on my back on the damn floor. "Shit!" I started to get up as a man wearing thick clothing and carrying a flamethrower walked inside.

Mike backed away from him a tad. "Ah! Ho-Hold on there! Hold on there, mister." Mike had the gun pointed at the stranger. "Freeze-" The stranger snatched the gun from Mike's hand. "Ahh! What the-!" Mike started to back away from him more and so did I. "Alright, alright. Just...take it easy, grandpa." The stranger did look a bit old.

The stranger closed the door. He started talking. "Okay. Everybody just calm down." He moved towards us. "Now, just move over there." He gestured over to where the girls were. "Go on, move! Let me say what I came to say." Mike and I went right towards where the girls were with the stranger following us. He continued to talk. "I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned." He walked over to the fire and placed a bag down. "I don't know why you did after what happened last year."

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asked.

"Please...don't mention them, please..." Hazel mumbled. "Unless you want to see crazy Hazel again possibly..."

"Sorry," Ashley whispered in apology to her younger sister.

"How could you know without being involved-" I started to say.

"Or responsible?" Sam finished.

"You hold onto your horses. I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain-" the stranger started telling us.

"Your mountain?" Mike questioned. "I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that."

The stranger chuckled. "Well, this mountain don't belong to me, it's true, but it don't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo."

"Wendigo?" Hazel wondered.

"Who?" I chuckled out. This guy is crazy.

"What the hell's a Wendigo?" Mike asked.

"Let's hear him out," Sam told us.

Hazel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I want to hear more about these...Wendigo things."

"Not like we have a choice," Mike commented, sighing.

"Now, I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not," the stranger said. "I got reasons I want to...get it off my chest."

"See? I told you! He's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" Mike exclaimed. He has his arms crossed.

"Shh, shut up, Mike," Sam hushed him.

The stranger turned his back to us. "There is a curse that dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed."

"Oh crap," I heard Mike mumbled. He believes this?

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe," the stranger told us.

"The basement might be okay," Sam suggested.

"Okay. Get down there, now. All of you and wait," the stranger said.

"What? Why? For how long?" Sam asked.

"Until dawn," Emily answered.

"Guys... I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming," Mike told all of us.

"No shit," Hazel commented, getting up from where she was and hitting him in the arm. "What the fuck were you thinking, Mike!? You should have stayed with him regardless of what you fucking heard!"

"Jeez, Hazel, I'm sorry, alright? It's weird seeing you pissed off like this," Mike said, looking at her.

"Yeah, well, a different kind of Hazel was created after what happened last year, Mike." Hazel turned away from him with her arms crossed and she rolled her eyes.

"Where did you leave him?" the stranger asked Mike.

"In the shed," Mike stated.

The stranger nodded. "Your friend will already be dead."

"What?!" Hazel yelled, her eyes widening in horror.

"No..." I stood up. "No... He can't be... We were just with him!"

Ashley rushed to Hazel's side. "Calm down, Hazel. Relax. Focus on something else."

"How the hell am I suppose to focus on something else?!" Hazel yelled. "My boyfriend might be dead because-" She pointed at Mike. "-This jackass abandoned him in a shed!" Hazel looked like she was close to hyperventilating and close to crying; Ashley & Sam made her sit on the couch, both of them trying to calm her down to prevent those things from occurring.

I shook my head. Josh couldn't be dead. "Man, Josh can't be dead. We were just with him." He's my best friend and he is going to be a father. His kid can't live without his father... I don't like it when that happens to someone.

"A lot can happen quickly on this mountain," the stranger stated.

"No." I refuse to let Josh die if he is still alive. "I'm gonna go get him."

"Y-You are?" Hazel asked me, staring at me with tear filled eyes.

"You can't go out there, Chris!" Ashley exclaimed. She was also looking at me. Hell, everyone was looking at me.

"I'm suppose to be his best friend and I let him down," I told her and everyone else.

"No. He let you down, Chris. He let us all down," Ashley said.

"I don't care. I'm going to get him," I said. "And I'm not letting his kid live without his father."

"What?" Mike asked, confused.

"Hazel's pregnant," Sam told him.

Mike's eyes, and Hazel's, widened. "Seriously?" Mike questioned.

"Y-Yeah, I-I am," Hazel said. "D-Did I tell you guys that while I was...all loony?" All of us, minus the stranger and Mike, nodded. "O-Okay then." She looked at Ashley and hesitated to speak. "Since...you think Josh let all of you guys down...do you think that I have also done so?"

Ashley looked at Hazel. "You're my little sister, Hazel. Yes, you kind of let me down by helping Josh with the prank but I could never hate you. Though, I am still quite pissed that you helped Josh with the prank."

Hazel sighed and frowned a little. "I'm sorry... We just needed something else to help us cope with what happened... Therapy wasn't helping him much and I know it wouldn't have helped me... Revenge was the best thing we could come up with... I'm really sorry and I am sure Josh is too...if he isn't crazy like I was earlier."

Sam hugged Hazel. "We all make mistakes... I, for one, forgive you for pranking us. I guess we did kind of deserve it." Hazel half-smiled.

"I know you are having a moment and all, but if you want to rescue your friend, you might want to start moving," the stranger said. I looked at him and he looked at me. "I'll go with you."

"I don't need your help," I stated.

"Going alone is suicide," the stranger replied, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine," I said, shrugging a bit.

"The rest of you get down to the basement. Be safe," the stranger instructed. "Don't go outside again until we're back." He moved closer to us and he looked me in the eye. "You don't seem to understand the magnitude of the situation."

"Well, I'm going to get Josh, aren't I?" I questioned.

"No, I'm going to get Josh. You're going to help me. Do you understand?" the stranger asked.

"...Uh... Yeah... I think so..." I answered.

"You need to follow me and do everything I tell you," the stranger said. I nodded and he started heading off. I followed him.

"...Bring Josh back alive please..." I heard Hazel say as I walked away. If only I could promise her that I would... If I come back without him...she'll be so upset and be so mad at me... I'd be mad at myself, actually.

I followed the stranger to a different door of the lodge and not the one he had entered from. It was the way I had took when I went to find Josh and Ashley earlier. The stranger handed me a shotgun. He pointed towards the end of it. "This is the end you point towards the thing you want to kill."

"I know how to use a shotgun, man," I told him.

"No, you don't," the stranger remarked.

"What?" I looked at the shotgun. "How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know," he replied. What the hell? Has he been watching us the whole time? He opened the door and I turned around as I heard footsteps approaching where we were.

It was Ashley. "Hey... Come back safe." She approached me and she kissed me. I blushed a little as she pulled away.

"We need to hurry, son," the stranger said.

I continued blushing. "I uh..." I nodded at Ashley. "I'll see you soon." I walked out of the lodge and Ashley closed the door behind me. I moved to stand beside the stranger. "So... So tell me. You're the expert on these 'things'. What's uh... What's a guy gotta know?"

"You just be careful. You follow my lead." The stranger started heading down the steps. That really didn't fucking help. I need info on these things! I'm...going to fucking die, aren't I...?

* * *

 _This has been another chapter of "My Mental Lover". I really hope you enjoyed it. I stayed up 2 hours later than I wanted to so I could post this chapter tonight. Yay... I am so damn tired. I expect a hug from you guys for this XD I did my very best with this and I apologize if I fucked up on anything at all._

 _So, now Chris is finally going to go and try to save Josh. If you've played the game or seen a playthrough, you already know what is going to happen, but you guys are probably more interested in what's gonna happen when Hazel finds out Josh isn't with Chris and is in the hands of the Wendigo. Some shit is gonna go down in the next chapter, biotches. Lol. XP_

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time. *tosses cookies all around*_


	21. Chapter 20: Basement

_Here's another chapter! Woohoo! Are you excited?! I'm excited! I love this story very much and I wish it could never end but it has to or else we'd have a neverending story! O_O Btw, I love that movie, The Neverending Story. I love the song too! It's amazing!_

 _Warnings: OOCness, Errors, and Long-ish_

 _Emotions In This Chapter: Fear, Anger, Sadness, Denial, and Bitchiness. You have been warned. Again. Sort of._

 _ENJOY AND PARTY HARD! I DID MY BEST AND I AM SORRY IF I FUCKED UP OR PUT SOMETHING YOU DISLIKED!_

 _OH! Btw, should Emily die in the chapter before the last one ever (last chapter will be the interviews plus a couple years later; one before it being when they are rescued) or should she survive to be interviewed? I planned on letting everyone live but I feel like some people would be happy to see someone from the group die so should Emily live or should she die?_

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

I followed the stranger down the snowy path, heading to the shed. I guess he's been around here long enough to know where to go. "So... How many times do I have to shoot it with this shotgun before it's dead?" I asked. He wasn't telling me much so asking questions will let me know something and not, well, nothing.

"Well, you'd be shooting a long time," he replied.

"Y-You mean this thing won't even kill it?" I questioned him. Why the hell did he give me this if it isn't going to kill it?

"No...but it'll slow it down," he said as he continued to walk in front of me.

"But how do you kill it?" I asked. That's something I really need to know.

"They don't like fire," he stated.

"I don't like fire," I countered with that statement. I needed more than just that.

"They fear it and it can kill them if you have to. See, their skin is like...it's like tough armor unless you burn it off first," he explained. What? Seriously?

"That's gross..." I mumbled. It kinda was. We walked down the path in silence for a few moments because I asked him another question. "What are these things like? I mean are they just crazy unpredictable or can you figure out what they're gonna do?"

"Well..." he started. "They adhere to some patterns...like any animal...or human."

I was a bit confused. "Wh- You mean, like how? Like they've got schedules?"

"Well, they only hunt at night," he said. Oh great... Just great...

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't ask," he replied. Okay then...

"Any, uh, pro Wendigo tips?" I asked as we got closer to where the shed was. "Like if I rub garlic all over me, they won't be able to smell me or something?"

"They'll still smell you," he stated.

He didn't seem to get what I was asking. "Anything like that?" I asked.

"They can't see you if you're standing still," he stated. "It's like toads. Sight is based on changes of movement in their field of vision."

This was good information; really good to know and I need to keep that in mind. "So if I don't move, I-I-I'm basically invisible."

We reached the shed as the stranger responded to what I said. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't recommend testing it out...unless you have no other choice." We walked around and went right to where Josh had been tied up at. There was blood on the ground from where Josh had been but he wasn't here and the stool he had sat on was knocked over and broken. Damn it!

"What happened?" I whispered to myself. No... No, he has to be in here somewhere. Hazel is going to fucking kill me when I get back if those Wendigo things don't. I looked around inside the shed and I didn't see him anywhere. Fuck. "He gone...!" I can't believe this... "We're too late!"

"Shh! Quiet!" the stranger told me in a hushed tone. I stopped talking and I heard a shrieking sound coming from the woods. That must be the Wendigo. "We gotta go. Right now."

I shook my head. "No, we gotta find Josh. He could still be out here!" I can't leave my best friend and I can't...I can't face Hazel and tell her that I failed to help him... This is bad.

The stranger chuckled. "First, the Wendigo, he'll render you immobile and then, he strips the skin off of your entire body, piece by piece, and then, he keeps you alive and aware as he feasts on your organs, one piece at a time."

I swallowed and moved back over to where he was. "So, the Lodge, then."

"Let's go now," he said, walking out first. "It might still be near." He walked away a bit and then stopped. I followed him and when I got to him, he gasped...or something. "Wait!" I froze. "Don't...move..." I wanted to look around but I stood still. "Be very quiet." I remained still until he started to move. I slowly followed him. Suddenly, he shouted. "RUN! GO! NOW, NOW!" We both started to run but we didn't get very far. The thing was right in front of us and it was ugly. The guy used his flamethrower and it jumped away somewhere.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!" It came out of fucking nowhere. I thought we were good! Why did he move!? We should have remained still the whole time!

"BACK! BACK!" the guy shouted as he used his flamethrower some more. I was scared, I gotta be honest. I wouldn't be surprised if I just suddenly shit my pants. "We're right out in the open." He had stopped using his flamethrower. I moved a little ways away from him and I was close to just sprinting down the path. "We gotta get out of here!" I was about to start running when I heard him grunt. I looked at him and saw blood squirting out of his neck.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I backed away from where the guy was as he dropped to his knees and his head fell to the ground, followed by his body slumping down to the ground. "Oh shit..." I'm in this shit alone now. I can't die here.

The Wendigo started jumping at me from near where the guy had died. I shot it and it flew back a bit. I turned around and started to run down the path. As I ran down the path I was taking, I looked back ever so often to see if it was right behind me. I couldn't see it but I know it was still around. I watched where I was running and managed to roll underneath a tree branch before I busted my face open or something. I turned around right afterwards to see the Wendigo standing on that branch. It leaped at me and I shot it again, making it fly back and hit the branch before it hit the snow. "Yeah! Suck it!" I went back to run in the opposite direction of where it was laying. I jumped down a small drop but I landed wrong, hurting my right ankle. "Shit!" I looked up to see the Wendigo on top of something in front of me; I don't care what the fuck it is it's on. It leaped at me once more and I shot it once more. It landed on the ground and it jumped at me again. I shot it once more and it flew backwards again. I wish it would just stay the fuck down!

I limply ran towards the door of the lodge. I don't know which door it was but I was hoping someone was nearby. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I saw Ash from through the window of the door. "Ash! Ash!" She quickly got the door open and I got in. I saw that I was pretty much in the main room of the lodge with Ashley now. Okay. Don't care. "Oh, thank God!" Ashley moved away a bit and I closed the door. "Oh my God!"

"Chris! Oh my God, what happened?!" Ashley asked me.

I started pushing her back as I looked towards the door. "We gotta go. That thing was, like, right behind me." It came into view of the door and it started leaping forward. We both started running, sorta, as Ashley screamed. "Go, go, go, go, go!" I yelled. We both headed to the basement as quickly as we could. We met Mike halfway.

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I watched, while leaning against the fence that happened to be a part of the room Sam, Bitch, and I are in; actually I was in here in this part of the basement most of the time during the prank...I think, as Mike, Ashley, and Chris finally arrived to where the rest of us were, here in the damn basement. I fucking hate this basement and this room. It's where Josh and I watched everyone on the monitors via cameras around the lodge. I wish the prank never happened... Wait a second...

I frowned as I realized Josh wasn't with them. Hell, I wasn't just frowning. I was close to tears and I was glaring at Chris. Chris was suppose to get Josh! Josh was suppose to be here with all of us, safe! I can't believe this! No one seemed to notice that I am visibly upset.

"Oh my God! Guys! Thank God!" Emily exclaimed. Go suck a cock, bitch. Okay, yes, I am happy that nothing happened to Mike, my sister, or Chris, but I am pissed and upset that Josh is...gone. I can feel the tears ready to fall down my cheeks. I'm just...holding them in for as long as I can. I am going to fucking kill Chris when we get the hell out of here. He fucking let Josh die!

"What took you so long?!" Sam exclaimed.

Chris moved to sit down somewhere, limping as he did. "It's not so good up there right now-"

"Understatement of the night," Mike said.

"Chris, where's the flamethrower guy?" Sam asked. Oh... Yeah... That dude wasn't here either... I didn't really care about that though... I might later but right now... Just... I can't believe Josh is fucking gone... Maybe he is still out there, alive somewhere... Who knows... Chris probably doesn't even fucking know...

"Ah... Yeah... He uh..." Chris mumbled out.

"He didn't make it...?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Emily exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The thing, it...tore him apart..." Chris said. "Right in front of me..." Oh God, I hope Josh didn't die as horribly as that guy!

I gotta know for sure if Josh really is gone or not... He could still be alive...hopefully. "C-Chris... W-Why isn't J-Josh with you?" My glare was long gone...

He looked at me, sadly. "I tried, Hazel. When we got there, he was already gone... I wanted to stay and look for him but...the Wendigo came and I couldn't stick around or I would have died just like that guy... I'm sorry."

I let the tears fall. "Oh my God... Josh..." I covered my mouth. That thing must have gotten him as soon as Mike was gone... I can't believe this... He didn't deserve to die...not because of some...dumb prank. No... No, no, no... If we hadn't done the prank, none of us would be here and none of us would be dead. Because of Josh and I... Josh, some stranger, and, I think, Jess are dead. How did Josh and I not know about the Wendigo while we were here, setting up everything...? I can't believe this is happening...

"Hazel..." Sam said. I glanced at her to see her reaching to touch my shoulder. I moved away. I didn't want her, or anyone, to touch me. I want to grieve alone. "...It'll be okay, Hazel." No, it fucking won't be okay! Josh is gone and our kid isn't going to ever meet him... We'll be alone...

"Just leave her be, Sam..." Ashley said softly. I just continued to cry to myself. No one cared about Josh as much as I do...did...whichever... Oh, Josh... I am still hoping...that you are still alive somewhere... Maybe it just dragged you off... No, it probably just killed you right away... I'm probably just...in denial, I guess... I don't know anymore... I don't know...

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

I feel bad... Josh is gone and I don't like seeing Hazel so upset... She needs her space...but I just want to hug her tightly... I continued to frown and I looked away from her.

"Alright. These all the doors?" Mike asked, running around.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still running around and checking.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Another way out," he stated.

"Mike... I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn," Sam said. Mike looked around where the monitors were; the monitors were showing different parts of the lodge... I'm assuming Josh and Hazel had spied on us from here during everything... "At least we're safe down here..."

"Oh? Yeah? All wrapped up like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" Mike questioned her before he moved away from the monitors.

"People will come for us. In the morning," Sam said.

"You don't sound so sure," Mike said.

"That is what'll happen! Right, Em?" Sam looked at Emily. I crossed my arms and stayed near where Hazel was standing.

"Yeah... I mean..." Emily didn't sound sure either... "...Right?"

"Well, you can wait," Mike said. "I'm leaving."

"Mike, there's no key for the cable car," Emily told him.

"Josh. He's gotta have it. Dead or alive, he's gotta have it," Mike said. I looked at Hazel and I noticed she was shaking a bit...

"Josh?" Sam questioned.

"One of his dirty little tricks," Mike said. "If that fucking thing got ahold of Josh...like I'm sure Hazel's assuming...then, we're shit outta luck."

"Fuck you, Mike!" Hazel suddenly yelled, sniffling. "There's no way one of those things would have just let him live and dragged him off somewhere, considering what it did to that...stranger! ...Though...I am hoping it did..." Hazel...

"It's possible," Emily commented.

"What's possible?" Sam asked.

"It may have taken him down to the mine..." Emily said.

I half-smiled and looked at Hazel again. "You hear that? Josh could still be alive..." Hazel cried some more, maybe from happiness at the news of some hope for Josh and not from being sad, and she hugged me. I hugged her back. I turned back towards Emily as I hugged Hazel and I saw her turn towards the desk behind her and the bulletin board that was hanging on the wall.

"I saw some horrible stuff down there... I think it's where that thing lives...and..." Emily stopped talking and she looked at a book laying on the desk. "...Huh."

"...Em? What?" Sam asked.

"Fuck it." Mike threw one of his arms around. "I'm gonna get that key. Right from that thing's god-d***ed bedroom and then I'm gonna get us all the hell out of here."

Sam went over to where Emily was and she was looking at stuff. "Em, what is all that?" Mike started heading over there too. Hazel pulled out of our hug and she went back to leaning against the wired fence, grinning slightly as she stared at her feet with her arms crossed. I went over to the desk.

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Josh could still be alive... I can't believe I just started assuming he was dead... I'm so happy at the thought of him possibly being alive. I hope he is actually alive and I'm not just getting my hopes up for nothing... Please still be alive... I should probably get him off my mind before I go crazy or something... I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"It's that old guy's bag," I heard Emily say. I looked over to where everyone was. Emily...wait, no... Bitch, Sam, Ashley, and Sam were standing around the desk while Chris was sitting near it. They were looking at stuff; apparently that stranger guy's things.

"Is that a map?" Mike asked.

"The guy was prepared for anything," Sam said.

"Not quite," Mike said.

"What is this place?" Emily wondered. I was tempted to go over there and look at the stuff to keep my mind off...ya know.

"Oh my God," Mike said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is that?" Sam asked.

"I was down there. It was horrible," Mike said.

"You were?" Sam asked him. I saw her look at him.

"There had been a cave-in. In the fifties, I guess, and these miners got trapped down there. Some survived, but, like fifteen of 'em didn't make it," Mike told her. Wonder how the hell he knew that... "There was this reporter and I think he figured out there had been some, like, big cover-up going on. I found these plans, they knew the mine was a death trap but they let the miners keep working anyway. And... I'm not sure what it means but I found this chair with dried blood all over the place...like somebody'd been tortured..."

"Michael. I'd like to, maybe, focus on how we're going to get the fuck out of here, please?" Em the Bitch was acting the same as usual.

"I'm just saying it's weird how much crazy shit's gone on up here..." Mike said.

"What's weird is that there's a tunnel leading from the lodge to the Sanatorium, see?" Em the Bitch pointed at something from what I could tell.

"That's how I got back here," Mike said.

"I saw this when I was down in there. That's where it lives," Emily said. Yeah, I'm gonna be nice and say her name correctly in my head before I say it out loud and start something. She said that for the mines. Which place does it really live at? Mines or Sanatorium? Bitch, stop making me get confused.

"Em..." I watched Ashley place her hand on Emily's right shoulder. "Em, what is that...?" Ashley backed away from her, pointing at something on Emily's shoulder.

Emily turned to look at her. "...Huh?"

"What is that?" Ashley asked again, sounded more serious and not scared.

Emily placed her hand on her right shoulder. "Ash..."

Ashley started to freak out. "Em, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" What the hell is going on? I moved from where I was and moved closer to them.

"It's nothing. I just...it bit me and..." Emily said. Wait, the Wendigo bit her? Oh, this is great! Shoot this bitch, please!

"It bit you? What bit you?" Ashley asked. Now she just sounded pissed.

"The ah...the Wendigo," Emily replied. Yes!

"The what?" Mike questioned. Seriously?

"It's nothing, really. It's not a big deal," Emily said.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Shit," Mike commented.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Really," Emily said. Someone just shoot this bitch already. Infected with the Wendigo virus thing or not, just shoot her. "It's not that bad."

"Em... If that thing bit you..." Mike said.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm fine!" Emily was panicking. I can tell by the look on her face. Ha! She's scared she's gonna die!

"Are you?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, at least let us check it out," Sam said.

"Emily, if the Wendigo bit you, you could turn into one of those things," Mike stated.

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Sam stated. Is it? Is it really?

"He said it was from eating each other, remember, he said that!" Ashley exclaimed. Ah, right, cannibalism. The guy had said, um..., if any man or woman ate someone on these mountains, Wendigo spirits would be unleashed. So...damn it, Em is fine then. I still want someone to shoot her though.

"Wait, is that how it worked?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Ashley exclaimed. "It happens if it bit you. You're gonna turn into one and then you're gonna turn on us! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" She was moving around the room, somewhat sobbing as she spoke. Now she sounds scared and pissed. Never knew she'd be like this.

"You can't be down here with us," Mike stated. YES! LET THE WENDIGO BITCHES KILL HER!

"WHAT?!" Emily shouted.

"Mike!" Sam exclaimed.

"You gotta go," Mike said as calm as can be. I don't know how he does it. I'd be flipping shit or something. I'd do that right now if I really wanted to.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emily yelled.

"You're putting us all in danger," Mike said.

"Like hell I am!" Emily yelled, trying to save her own ass. Good luck, bitch.

"Emily! You can't stay here!" Mike was getting louder and less calm.

"Mike, just cool your head, okay? We don't know if it works like that. Maybe it's just a bite," Sam said. Oh, it is just a bite, but I'll let them figure that out themselves. This shit is entertaining, though it really shouldn't be.

"I've seen what these fuckers can do," Chris commented, finally speaking again. "I don't want to see it again."

"Bye, bitch," I commented.

Emily looked around at all of us. "What is this. Guys. What are you doing?"

Mike pointed towards the exit of this room. "Door's right here. I'm letting you do this voluntarily."

Emily shook her head and walked up to Mike. "Oh no, you're just making yourself feel better about sending me to my death since you there's a Wendigo out there ready to rip me to pieces like it did with-"

"Okay! Oh my God, would you just go?!" Ashley yelled, gesturing to the exit. "Go! Get out of here!"

Mike walked around a bit and suddenly, he had a gun pointed at Emily. Finally!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mike, calm down!" Sam gripped onto Mike's elbow. He pushed her away lightly. He kept the gun pointed at Emily.

Emily had climbed onto the desk. Holy shit, this is great. Hopefully, he actually shoots her. "You're going to shoot me? Mike...? Me?"

"This is the safe room, Em!" Mike yelled. "It's not safe as long as you're in it. Not for us."

"No!" Emily was sitting curled up on the desk and she sounded like she was sobbing a little, which is understandable. "Don't, Don't do this!"

"I'm really sorry," Mike said lowly that I could barely hear him. Emily wasn't looking at Mike, but looking downward-ish. Mike had the gun pointed at her and I thought he really was going to shoot her so I could do a happy dance, but he didn't. He stopped pointing the gun at her and looked away from Emily. "Fuck, I can't do this."

"Oh my God," Emily breathed out. Lucky bitch!

"You did the right thing," Sam said. No, he did the wrong thing. He could have gotten rid of the bitch of the group!

"I hope you did," Ashley commented.

"Maybe," Mike replied. He was pacing around the room. "...For now. Shit...fuck, fuck." He pointed towards Emily. "Keep an eye on her... If you see anything weird...you guys know what to do."

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"Yep," I commented.

"No one leave. Okay? It's not safe out there. I'll be back soon." Mike headed out of here. I went over to the desk that I had been standing near most of the time and leaned against it. I watched as Sam sat beside Chris on the other side of the room, Emily curled up more on the desk she was on, and Ashley went to grab the book Emily had picked up earlier, I guess. I don't know. Maybe it was a different room. Anyways, she picked up a book and Ashley went over to where I was, sat down in a chair at the desk.

"I thought...that...that he was going to help us..." Emily mumbled.

"What, the flamethrower dude?" Sam questioned her.

"Now, we don't have a chance," Emily said.

"No, guys, it just means we've got to be tough," Sam stated. "We gotta do this on our own."

"I don't know if I can," Emily said. The two of them stopped talking, ending their conversation. I looked over Ashley's shoulder as she looked through the book.

 _Only_ _a few men have dared hunt the Wendigo. I am the only man who has kept them under control. Heed these words or it shall be your death. And your death will not be the last. The Wendigo must be contained!_

 _The wendigo grows out of CANNIBALISM! When a human is desperate and craves food, trapped on the mountain in the fierce winter storms, when he has eaten nothing for many days, the Wendigo spirit will begin to possess him. Even the strongest man is weak to it. He will kill without remorse - often those companions who have travelled with him. He will eat the flesh raw from the corpses._

 _I have seen this happen, for many years ago, a craving for flesh that cannot be sated. And then the change begins. The eyes turn first and become milky and white. Then the teeth become longer, like fangs. The creature grows and the skin is pulled taut across the bones._

This information is disturbing but helpful. The things probably look very ugly or something; creepy. More creepy than what is drawn. Ashley flipped to the next page.

 _There was a tribe who lived in these mountains. The Cree. Their shamans tell stories of a tall creature "born in ice". The tribe respected the mountain and all the animals which lived on it. The mountain became sacred to the Cree. Every animal became sacred also. The Cree believed it was bad luck to harm an animal on the mountain and would hunt elsewhere._

 _In 1893, the miners arrived. They found tin and later, traces of radium. They mined deep into the sacred mountain. The Cree says that the mountain cried out and the spirit was released._

A little history goes a long way, I guess. I don't know. Ashley flipped the page again.

 _The Wendigo's eyes change. They become both sharper and more dim. The Wendigo sees movement. It is a hunter, like a hawk. But it cannot see stillness. If you are to keep totally still then the Wendigo will not be able to see you._

 _The skin and flesh of the Wendigo are hard, like armor. They seem to feel no pain. They cannot be cut or stabbed. Bullets will not pierce their skin, though a shotgun will keep them at bay._

 _Because the Wendigo is mutated from a human, it knows how to hunt us. It can perfectly mimic its prey. You must remain sharp and disciplined._

 _I have killed 6 Wendigos. Knives or bullets will not harm them. Use a flamethrower. It is the best weapon. Fire envelops them, burns away their skin and makes them weak._

 _But try NOT to kill them._

 _Killing a Wendigo should be the last resort. Death releases the Wendigo spirit into the air._

 _I have contained them. I used traps to catch them into cages. The traps were baited with human limbs from those who had no further use for them._

 _One by one I caught those who had infested the mountain._

Alright. So, only fire can kill them, but we shouldn't kill them unless we really have to. They can't see us if we stay still; very, very helpful. They can pretend to be someone so...we need to be extremely cautious, I guess. I'm thinking this as if we're going to leave. I think we're just going to stay here all night. What fun...

"Flip the page," I said, noticing that Ashley hadn't turned it yet. "Unless you're still reading."

Ashley shook her head. "I wasn't reading; I finished reading it already. I was just thinking about it... These things look scary, Hazel... I saw the one that was chasing Chris... I don't like this."

"We'll be fine," I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, looking at me.

"I'm fine," I stated.

"Are you sure? I mean, with Josh being-" Ashley started.

I didn't let her finish. "I said I'm fine, Ash. Now, could ya please just flip the page?" She didn't need to know how I felt because I'm sure she knows how I feel. I don't like that the Wendigo might have 'kidnapped' him and I like that he might still be alive. I should stop thinking about that now...

She sighed and nodded. "Okay." She looked back at the book and flipped the page like I asked.

 _There may be defenses. Shamans wrote of rituals. I have found native artifacts on the mountain, and copied them. Totems. Bunches of herbs and feathers. I copied their designs. I have tested them. Out on the mountain they work. They keep the Wendigo at bay. Not entirely, but enough. But inside buildings, they do not work._

 _Cree legends say that the Wendigo grows from the bite of another Wendigo. But the bite is harmless, I have been bitten, but I did not change. The only way is to eat the flesh of another. There is no other way._

So, again, bite is harmless. Figured that shit out on my own without this damn book so suck it! Emily is gonna be pissed and happy to hear this information, but I don't plan on telling her shit.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no," Ashley commented on the page of the book. And now it's gonna get revealed. Okay. I'm ready for the bitch to return to the surface.

"What?" I looked over my shoulder to see Sam walking towards us. "What is it? What does it say?"

"It says that...well, the bites..." Ashley pointed at the page while looking at Sam. "If it bites you, it's not infectious. It doesn't do anything." Ashley and Sam both seemed relieved at the good news of Emily being okay. I don't really give a shit, honestly. The bitch needs to drop dead and I'll continue to think this for a while to keep my mind off...that other thing.

'Let me see that!" Sam took the book.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I heard Emily ask from behind us.

Ashley stood up while Sam looked at the book. "Em, it say's you'll be okay..." Ashley hesitated to say to her.

"It says what?" Emily asked.

"You're going to be fine," Sam stated. You learn something new every day. I learned that bitches tend to get lucky today.

"Fine?! Mike almost shot me! Is that fine?!" Emily yelled. I knew she'd be pissed off.

"He didn't shoot you-" Sam said.

Emily pointed a finger at Ashley. "And this bitch almost let him!" Uh, hoe, Chris and I also almost let him shoot ya. You can't just blame Ashley for this shit.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sam said. "She was scared. We all were."

"I'm the one who's scared," Emily said, looking between the two of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't know what was going to happen. None of us know!" Ashley exclaimed.

"There's, there's no excuse! There's no excuse for this!" Emily turned away from her and put her hands to her face in frustration of what was happening. She walked away a bit.

Ashley followed her. "Please, Emily, please just try to understand-"

"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch." Emily turned and slapped Ashley. Ashley crouched to the floor from the slap and she stood up, moving across the room holding her face. I clenched my fist. I am pissed. I knew she was pissed but I never thought she'd slap Ashley. Then again, I should have figured that any bitch would slap anyone when they are pissed.

"I'm sorry..." Ashley whimpered out a bit. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

Emily rolled her eyes and looked towards the bulletin board. I took that chance to walk right up to her and as she looked towards me, I swung my fucking fist right into her fucking bitch of a face. She stumbled backwards, hitting the desk and she dropped to the floor. She held her face with one of her hands. I heard Sam yell my name as I did that but the bitch deserved it. Sam ran over to help Emily up. Emily looked at me and I saw that she was going to having matching eyes with Ashley; I wish Josh hadn't punched Ashley. I wish I didn't just think about him. I glared at Emily. "Touch my sister again, bitch, and you'll see what happens." I'll push to a damn Wendigo if I have to. I went over to where Ashley was and I hugged her.

"You okay, Em?" I heard Sam ask Emily.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," I heard Emily say. Not if I kill you first, hoe.

Neither one of them talked for a few moments. I'll assume Sam started looking through the book. "Shit," I heard Sam comment. I looked at her and she was indeed reading the book. "Shit, shit, shit. We've got to get Mike. Like now." She put the book down and she headed out. The rest of us followed her. We were disobeying what Mike had said, but hey, Mike doesn't know what he is walking into. Hope you are still alive buddy, even though you left not too long ago.

* * *

 _Hazel repeats thoughts because she is crazy. She also does this when in denial of something happening or had happened possibly. Dat punch doe. Emily got herself a black eye now too. She and Ashley are matching. Emily, you shouldn't have slapped Ashley. Oh, and Emily, if/when you push Ashley later on and have her potentially in danger, depending on what the audience chooses, you might die. So, tell me folks, should Emily die or not? :3 Mwahaha. If Emily dies, we can just have Sam and Matt end up together eventually or something. :D Decisions. Decisions._

 _Also, Hazel truly hates Emily, repeatedly thinking about someone shooting her (Emily) or Emily just dying period. Wouldn't you if you hated someone that much and you were in this situation where the bitch could get you killed?_

 _Btw, some collectibles from the game were not mentioned being found. :P So, if something is mentioned but the character hadn't found it, it's simply because the character didn't mention finding it whilst it was their p.o.v. Why should they mention something that wasn't really all that important at the time?_

 _I hope you loved this chapter._ _Shit went down like I promised but probably not in the way you expected. Sowwy. Still hope you enjoyed it. I might edit it later if I have to. Depends on what ya'll think._ _Leave a review because it makes me happy. I will see you guys next time._


	22. Chapter 21: Mike and Wolfie

_Here's another amazing chapter; well, I hope it is amazing. I love you guys. I don't have much to really say this time around. Isn't that amazing? DX No, it isn't._ _How dare you think it is! DX_

 _So, Emily shall die. From the reviews and comment (on Quotev) that I got, people want Emily dead. I want her dead. She will die in the chapter before the last chapter ever! Her death will be a bit different than her deaths in the game because no one gives a shit about this bitch! ...Except those who do actually like her, to which I am very sorry that I am going to kill her...but she's a bitch, you gotta admit that much, even if you do like her character. Seriously._

 _Warnings: Errors and Decent. Only about Mike. More on the lines of doing things than talking; hardly any talking really. It's not really that long, though the paragraphs are a bit long and they probably shouldn't be that long but oh well. Shit happens._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

I headed through the door ahead of me and entered it. I am, once again, in the same Sanatorium. I locked the door behind me. I walked down an extremely messing hallway and eventually made it to an open area that had stairs that...lead upstairs. I headed towards those stairs and went up them. I went to where the chapel was since it wasn't that far and I needed to go in there anyways, I think. It...was more damaged than it was before. "Ah, shit." I looked around the chapel and shined my flashlight around. I noticed that the wolves the stranger had weren't around. "What happened to the wolves?" The Wendigo things must have gotten them.

I continued to walk around and couldn't really find much that I could use; that's a lie I saw a torch and a shotgun but the door leading to them was locked up tight. I headed up the stairs at the end of the room and I headed to the end of the little walkway, seeing a hole in the ground. I dropped down into the room with the torch and shotgun which is very convenient, I guess. I picked up the torch. "Now I just need a pitchfork and a mob." I lit the unlit torch and picked up the shotgun after pocketing some ammo. I unlocked the door and headed out.

I recalled spotting a lock on one of the doors and headed to that door. I shot the lock off and kicked the door in. As I headed in, the wolf I met before that I made friends with came out from behind some rubble. "Hey, big guy." He barked at me but he didn't attack me since we're friends. "Happy to see me again, huh?" I put my shotgun down for a moment to pet him. "I was hopin' I'd run into you again." He let me pet him. "Good boy. Alright pal." I picked the shotgun back up. "You're coming with me. Alright. Here's the plan. I happened to see a map of this place so we're not flying blind. There should be a way through the psychiatric wing that'll take us right outside the mine. Think we can handle that?" He growled and moved his head a bit. "Couldn't have said it better myself." I am talking to a wolf. That's not weird.

The wolf went ahead; I'm gonna call him Wolfie or something. He went through some open doors that lead outside. Outside, there were wired-fences making a path. I followed Wolfie through the snow, through the wired fence path, and we were at another building. Wolfie barked and scared me a bit. "Jesus Chris- Okie dokie, boy, calm down." Wolfie went left and I followed him. "Wish I could move like you, Wolfie." He had gotten to the other side of the barred door and I was stuck on this side. I spotted a level on the wall and pulled it down. The door behind me closed and the door in front of me opened just a tad. "Awesome." Not awesome at all. I tried to squeeze my ass through the small gap but I had to push the door a bit more to get through. Wolfie ran over to me, panting like any wolf would or whatever. "You see that? I do got moves. Don't I, Wolfie?"

Wolfie started moving again and he headed down the stairs. I followed him. I went down the right corridor and went to where Wolfie was standing. He was looking at a dead wolf that was ripped apart and was hanging on the door. "Oh, son of a bitch." It looked newly done too. I need to be extremely cautious. I don't want to die and I don't want Wolfie to die either. "Jesus Christ. What the fuck have I gotten myself into..." Wolfie went right and I followed him. He kept going down the hallways and I just followed him. We ended up going through a broken wall at the end of the path he was leading me down.

I walked through a door and entered yet another corridor. B-Wing was labelled above my head so going right lead to the B-Wing. There was also a way to go towards my left but I didn't really wanna lose Wolfie. I went with my gut and went right cause I honestly didn't know which way he had went and I am hoping he went right. I went down the corridor and after turning, I immediately spotted Wolfie. I followed him through the corridor we were walking through and we ended up in the center room. As I entered it, a box fell over. I pointed my shotgun at it for...no reason since it is just a damn rat probably. After a few seconds, a rat ran out from beneath it. I watched it run and jumped when I saw a Wendigo staring at me before it made a shrieking noise. It leaped at me and I shot it. It flew backwards. "Ha! How's that feel you fuck?!"

I ran left with Wolfie following close behind me. I'm sure the Wendigo was getting up or something by now. I got into a new hallway but I went to the room on my left instead of going straight down the hallway. I shut the door and pushed the cabinet in front of it as my torch went out. "God-D***it!" The Wendigo stuck its head at the little opening at the top of the top and shrieked again. I ran to the next room and locked the door behind me. I noticed that Wolfie had gone in here way before me. "Shh, we're okay." I walked around slowly and quickly ducked down behind a desk as the Wendigo appeared on the other side of the room from a hole in the ceiling. I stayed still and grabbed a bottle before it hit the ground. I slowly went around the room as it headed to where I entered it.

I continued down the hall with Wolfie where there were a lot of cages. I was really confused for a bit and then I noticed that there were Wendigos trapped in the cages. As I moved through the room, following Wolfie, the Wendigos that were in cages constantly tried to grab me but they couldn't. As we got to a long hallway, a Wendigo appeared at the end of it to our right so we went left. We ran to the end of the hall and the door was shut. I hit it open after turning the knob before turning around. I saw the Wendigo jumping around on the cage-like walls and I shot it as another starting coming to party. I pushed down a barrel and kicked it towards them. I shot it once both of them were close to it and I was far enough from it with Wolfie. It, of course, exploded and messed up the place and...I think it killed the two Wendigos.

I went through the door I had gotten open a bit by pushing it even more. I closed it and locked it. I walked through the new room, not sure where Wolfie was but more than likely he was ahead of me, and I went up some stairs. I continued on through many fucking rooms, like a lot of them, and I could hear the Wendigo noises. I went through a hallway and another fucking Wendigo came at me. I ran ahead and shot a lock off the door. I went through it and barricaded the door with another cabinet.

I jumped down a hole in the floor and looked up. Wolfie walked towards the hole and I was prepared to catch him. "Hey boy. Come on down. It's alright." He backed away. "Okie dokie boy. Catch ya on the flipside." I watched him go away. I hope he'll be alright. I hope he makes it out of here.

I ran down the thing I was on and jumped down the ledge of it. I ran to the door and tried to open it. Another fucking Wendigo appeared and leaped at me. I shot it and as it flew back, it landed and got back up quickly. I quickly shot the barrel near it and I ran out of the door once I quickly got it open. I made it out just in time as all the barrels exploded, blowing up the Sanatorium...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. Sorry that there wasn't too much and just Mike. I didn't have enough time to do the scene with where the others are going after Mike so I decided to do that in the next chapter._

 _Leave a review if you liked the chapter or just wished that this was left out. XP It was annoying to do but I got it done. Love ya. See ya next time!_


	23. Chapter 22: Tricks

_The Wendigo love to play tricks by pretending to be peoples. You bitches... Not you guys, the Wendigo bitches. Grrr -_-_

 _Warnings: Errors, Decent, 3 P.O.V.S. It is also about as long as the last chapter. Oh and currently, only 4 chapters after this one. OOCness too, btw. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

[Jess's P.O.V.]

I groaned as I awakened. "Oh...shit!" I slowly got up. I have cuts and gashes all over my body. I am hurting all over...and I'm half naked still... What was that thing that grabbed me...? Why didn't it kill me...? How am I still alive...? Is it going to come back...? "Shit," I said again as I stood when more pain shot threw my body.

I spotted a jacket hanging near me and winced as I walked over to it and put it on. I put on some boots that were there as well. I hope the...monster hasn't gone after the others... I hope Mike's okay... He was the last person I saw before I blacked out...

I heard a shrieking sound in the distance and quickly turned around, looking around. That thing... It's here...

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

I'm walking through some tunnels with Sam, Emily, Chris, and Hazel. We are trying to get to the Sanatorium to warn Mike about the Wendigo. Sam was ahead of us, I was a little bit ways behind her, Hazel was beside me, and lastly, Emily and Chris were behind me.

Sam turned towards us as she got to a corner. "Come on, guys! Hurry up! We gotta find Mike." She waved her hand. "Come on." She headed past the corner, going right.

The rest of us paused our walking once we got to the corner. Chris was leaning against the wall and Emily, Hazel, and I were looking at Chris.

"Hey..." Chris started. I walked towards him and Emily walked by me; I could see that her left eye had bruises forming at the side of it. Hazel had hit her pretty hard...like Josh had hit me. I stared at Chris as he continued talking; I could hear shifting behind us, waiting for us. "Ahh... I'm kinda gimping out here, guys... I think maybe you should go on without me."

I looked towards Sam had gone to see that she came back to see why we were taking so long and Emily was standing near her. I looked back at Chris. I shook my head. "No. Chris, we are not leaving you. We're sticking together. Mike will just have to wait."

Chris moved from leaning against the wall and he started walking again. Hazel and I both stayed behind a bit to stay with Chris since he was limping; I'm sure Hazel is only staying behind for mostly me and somewhat Chris but I'm not going to say that out loud. I don't want to get another argument started...if one would even start, that is.

We went around the corner and walked down the long tunnel. When all of us got to the end of it, Sam tried to open the doors ahead. She was having trouble. "Oh shit. Mike must have locked it behind him. Crap! There's gotta be another way in," she said as she looked around.

I walked towards a manhole in the middle of where we were at. "Wait. Hey, what about this?"

"A manhole?" Hazel questioned. "You think it'll lead to the Sanatorium?" Sam jogged over to where the rest of us were at.

"I mean...should we try it?" I asked, looking at Hazel. She just shrugged.

"Well, it's not like we got a whole lot of choices here..." Sam stated.

I picked up a pipe laying beside the manhole and used it to pull the cap off a bit. I placed the pipe down and helped Sam move it to the side.

"I don't like this at all," Hazel commented. She doesn't seem to want to go down the manhole.

"Then stay behind, bitch," Emily said. "No one will miss your sorry ass anyways." You know, I don't blame her for being mad at Hazel for punching her after she slapped me; I kinda deserved to be slapped and Hazel shouldn't have punched her but she reacted like she did because she loves me and she just...didn't like that I was slapped, I think. Actually... I wonder what was going on in Hazel's mind when all of that was happening... Now, I'm sure that because of Hazel punching her, Emily will probably try to get back at her... Butterfly effects all around... Certain actions cause certain consequences...

"Don't start arguing, please," Sam said as we both looked at them.

"The sooner we get moving, the better," Hazel said, sighing and biting her lip. I could tell she was holding back something; possibly a remark or insult towards Emily... Sigh...

I looked down the manhole that was now open for us to enter. I kinda agreed with what Hazel said earlier. "Okay, this is maybe the last place I'd wanna be right now."

"So who's going first?" Sam asked. No one us made a move to go down so Sam started to go down the ladder first. "It's not so bad. You think this is the tunnel to the Sanatorium?"

"Of course it is. Where else would it go?" I questioned.

"A dead end?" Hazel suggested.

"Let's just hope it doesn't lead to one of those," Sam said as she continued down the ladder. Emily started going down next, followed by Hazel. Chris crouched down beside the manhole.

"Chris... I know you're hurt but you gotta move it, alright?" I stared at him.

"I'm tryin', Ash," Chris replied as he started going down the ladder as well. I waited for him to go down a bit before I started going down it some myself. Before I went down any further, I thought about the possibility of a Wendigo following us.

"Hey, um..., we should close this, right?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sam questioned. I looked down to see her standing underneath me.

"I mean what if something's following us?" I asked.

"Yes, fine. Close it," Sam replied hurriedly. She moved out of my line of sight but I could still hear her talking. "But we gotta keep moving. Can you just catch up? Please?"

"Yeah," I said. I pulled the cap closed and went down the ladder. I jumped a bit when I spotted Hazel still standing around, waiting for me. The others were already long gone. "You startled me."

Hazel smiled. "Sorry. I didn't want you to be left behind...alone." I smiled back at her.

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I didn't want Ashley to be alone. Who knows what could happen down here. For all we know, a Wendigo could be hiding out somewhere in here... It's so creepy in here too... I hate it.

We both started walking through the sewers, not moving all that fast. Can't be too careful, I guess.

"...Why did you punch Emily?" Ashley asked me randomly. I thought she'd know why. Maybe she wants to confirm her thoughts?

"Because she slapped you," I stated blankly.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that...but I deserved it, Hazel. She had every right to be mad at me," Ashley told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, I had every right to be mad that my older sister got slapped. I don't like it when you get hurt...and I still need to deal with Josh for that punch to the face he gave you." If he is even alive...

"You'd hurt your own boyfriend?" Ashley questioned me.

"What? No! I'll just probably yell at him or something. I don't know. I can't stay mad at him for long," I admitted. I looked at Ashley as we walked. "I couldn't stop thinking about wanting Emily to die earlier."

Ashley gasped and stopped walking. She gripped my arm to make me stop walking too. I stared at her. "Hazel! Why would you think about something like that?!"

"Several reasons. One: I fucking hate her. Two: we're better off without the bitch. Three: there's always someone who wants someone else dead for no real reason and I just happen to be that person." I crossed my arms. "I'm sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Ashley sighed. "Hazel... Hating Emily doesn't mean she should die."

"I know that but I can't help it," I stated. "She irks my nerves!"

Ashley sighed again and she started walking once more. "We need to catch up with everyone."

"Right..." I followed close behind her. We walked for about...a minute maybe and we came to two different routes to go: drop down the broken...stair thing, whatever it is, or go through a suspicious looking cave-like entrance.

I was about to head towards the broken stair thing when we both heard someone that...sounded like Jessica, in my opinion, coming from the suspicious looking area. Maybe it is her? Should we risk it?

"H-Hello? Who's there...?" Ashley asked, looking towards the suspicious area.

"Should we go look?" I asked.

"...I don't know," Ashley replied.

I started thinking about it. I remember seeing something in the journal Ash and I looked at. Didn't it say something about Wendigos being able to mimic their prey? Could that be a Wendigo we hear?

"Jessica! Is it you?!" Ashley asked louder. She didn't get an answer.

"I don't think we should risk going that way... It could be a Wendigo..." I said. Or it really could be Jess. We are in a tight predicament right this second.

Ashley moved towards the suspicious area anyways and climbed over the rock to get into the cave-like area. "This is fucking crazy..." Yeah, it is.

I guess we're risking it. I followed her. "Be cautious..." I dropped down the rock thing and started following Ashley down the path.

"Jessica? Is that you?" Ashley asked again as we searched around.

"I really don't like this..." I mumbled. As we walked, we kept hearing a banging sound. As we got closer, we saw that there was a latch that could be unlocked and opened. Fuck that.

"Oh no. No, no, no..." Ashley mumbled to herself.

"Let's just keep going. That isn't her. I'm sure," I said. I'm not sure and I really hope it isn't Jess cause then I'll feel very guilty. I'm not even sure if she is alive since Mike claimed she isn't...

"Okay..." Ashley whispered. We went past the latch and went down the path some more. We climbed out of the cave, dropping down just as the others were coming by. "Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you."

"Sorry it took so long," I said.

"Glad you're both safe," Sam said. I nodded.

We all continued down the path together and we ended up at a dead end. We would have been able to got up the wall...if the ladder wasn't broken. I guess we'll just climb it?

"The ladder's toast. We're never going to make it up there!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We could try climbing it," I suggested. It didn't seem that hard.

"Yeah. I think I can do it. It's like...a rock wall," Sam stated. She moved forward. "I'm gonna keep going. You should head back to the lodge. I've gotta get Mike."

"I'm coming with you, Sam," I said. "I need to know if Josh is alright...or not."

Sam looked over her shoulder at me. "You sure?" I nodded.

"Be safe and good luck!" Ashley told us. I watched them head back... I don't look forward to climbing this fucking wall...but I'll do it if it means getting to Josh...and Mike...

* * *

 _There's another new chapter. We are getting so close to the end T~T I'll probably keep saying this until the last chapter is about to arrive._

 _Oh and sorry for making Hazel seem like the bad guy when she was thinking about Emily dying and wanted her to die...and punched her 2 chapters ago; people do shit when they are pissed, scared, in horrible situations, etc. If you liked that, that's fine. If you disliked that, it's fine. I'm just...typing what pops into my head that I believe is pretty good. I'm still open to more criticism about Hazel (got it on Quotev) and I'm sorry if Hazel isn't like you thought she'd turn out. I'm open to any advice that I can use for future fanfics so I can try to prevent some problems from happening._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed and see ya next time. I love all of you. I'll edit later if I have to. Probably._


	24. Chapter 23: Reunion

_Welcome to another chapter! You'll be seeing Hazel, Sam, and Mike a lot this chapter! Woohoo! Awesome, right?! Also! You'll be seeing...JOSH! YEAH! Josh is back! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Luv ya! I did my very best and I am sorry if I fucked up on anything. I'll edit this later if anything just...didn't add up, I guess. I don't know DX_

 _Warnings: 2 P.O.V.s (Hazel and 2nd Third-Person p.o.v. this story has had), OOCness, and Long._

 _If I describe things differently than what was heard or done in the game, don't worry bout it. :) Also, anything can happen in a fanfic!_

 _HAVE FUN!_

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Sam and I are at the top of the rock wall; Sam had climbed up here quickly while I took my time because...I didn't wanna fall and get injured...or get, well, dead. Sam's great at rock climbing so that was easier for her, which explains why she climbed up so fast.

"Ready to get Mike?" Sam asked. "And Josh?" she added shortly afterwards.

I looked at her. "Yeah." I nodded shortly. "I'm ready."

We started walking around and it didn't take us long to get to a fork in the path. We went right and walked up the stairs. As soon as we got up them, we heard the sound of something crashing behind us and we turned to see that the stairs we walked up were now broken. "Shit," I muttered.

"Ahh. Jesus," Sam whispered.

"Let's keep moving. We'll just have to get out another way," I told her, quietly. She nodded and we continued down the small path with railings. We headed left and a rock fell from the ceiling, collapsing the walk way in front of us. We both gripped the railing to keep from falling over. Sam then jumped across the gap that was made, me following right behind her.

We continued down the path and Sam picked up a steel pipe. "Good idea," I commented. "We might run into on of those things."

"Exactly why I grabbed it," she replied. There was a metal door straight ahead of us. We headed towards it but stopped when we heard a shriek; there was a Wendigo nearby. The door was suddenly opened and Mike came running in.

"God-D*** it! Stay out here!" Mike yelled, more than likely directing that towards what was chasing him. He tried to shut the door but two burnt up hands prevented the door from being shut all the way.

"Mike!" Sam exclaimed. Neither of us moved however. The Wendigo got the door open and it was on fire; literally on fire. It wasn't just burnt! "Holy shit!" Sam and I both exclaimed. The Wendigo jumped onto Mike, knocking him to the ground in front of us. I didn't think a Wendigo would look this scary and creepy looking!

Sam readied herself to swing the steel pipe. "Hey! Fatty! Over here!" The Wendigo paid her no mind and she swung once at its head. It didn't do much but it did piss off the thing. It got ready to jump at her when she swung at its head again, sending its head flying off its body. It fell to the ground, defeated and Mike quickly got up to close the door and locked it. I could've done that while Sam was dealing with the Wendigo but it...didn't really cross my mind. I was distracted by Sam's badassery.

"You two alright?" Mike asked us.

"Um...sure," I stated, completely unsure. That was...intense? Is that the right word for what just happened?

"Uh, define 'alright'," Sam replied to Mike.

"Alive for a start," Mike said, looking at us as he slowly caught his breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, alive's good!" Sam nodded, somewhat smiling at him.

"Good? Alive's grand!" I exclaimed. "I'm surprised that thing didn't catch you on fire, Mike!" I went over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it. I could see the surprise look on his face. I'm just glad he didn't die, okay? It doesn't mean I like him as a person...yet. I still dislike him for what happened last yea-I really need to stop bringing that back up in my head before I end up doing something again without knowing it.

"The hell are you two doing here, anyway?" Mike asked Sam and I.

"Sight seeing," I commented sarcastically as I pulled out of the hug. I half-smiled. "We came after you, dumbass."

"We were gonna warn you about the Wendigos," Sam said.

"But it looks like we came after you a little too late." I rubbed the back of my head. "Oops." I noticed that Mike had some injuries to his face. Did he always have them and I'm only noticing now?

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," Mike said a bit sarcastically; he wasn't angry with us though. He started heading past Sam and I. "Let's find a way down to where this fucker lives." We started heading off.

We eventually ended up somewhere in the mines and Sam started up a conversation that...probably wasn't gonna last very long. "I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close," she said.

"Yeah..." Mike said.

"That was just one that was on fire though," I pointed out. "Imagine seeing one that isn't... I do not look forward to that..." Sam nodded a bit.

"So, I noticed something kind of weird about it..." Mike told us.

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

"Um, what?" Sam asked.

"The Wendigo- It had a scar," he said.

"So?" Sam questioned.

"What are you trying to say, Mike?" I wondered, curious.

"I've seen it before," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam and I asked. I wish he would just spill it out already. He's taking forever to say it.

"I saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar and he was transforming into a Wendigo," Mike stated. I blinked. He actually saw pictures of that occurring?

"You're kidding," Sam said.

"It was one of the miners who'd been trapped, back in the 50s...in the cave-in," Mike said. "Which means that thing is 80 years old. At least."

"Damn..." I whispered.

"Spunky for an old timer," Sam commented. Yep. We continued to walk and Mike spoke once again.

"They cleaned the place out..." he said. "Killed a lot of people."

"They?" Sam questioned him. "You mean there're more of them?" We're dead. We're so dead. We're suppose to stay still, right? When those things appear? I sure hope that shit will work...

"Oh yeah," Mike replied.

"How many?" Sam asked.

"Too many," Mike stated.

"Let's stop talkin' bout that. Please. Before I start shitting my pants." I walked ahead of them a bit.

"I think we're close to the lair," Sam said.

"How can you tell?" Mike asked.

"I don't know... I just...feel really terrible all of a sudden," Sam stated.

"Glad I'm not the only one," I commented.

"Ditto," Mike said.

We came to a ledge. We have to go through the water to get to the other side of this thing. "I really don't want to go in there..." Sam said.

"Well... We don't really have a choice in the matter..." I said. I don't like this. A Wendigo could be hiding in the water... This is scary... I want to find Josh and get out of here...

"There's no other way through," Mike stated, confirming what I thought moments ago. This is the only way to get through. Fuck you, water.

Instead of going in, Sam went to the left to walk down the path. "Sam?" I questioned. Mike followed her and I followed him.

She seemed to spot something on the ground. I couldn't tell what it was but I could see rocks. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Shit..." Mike replied. "Looks like a grave."

"It's a grave?" I questioned. Like a rock grave then? I don't know. I'm just thinking shit. I moved to stand behind Sam and watched her pick up something. She looked at it and then started stepping back; I moved out of her way.

"Oh God... Mike... Hazel..." She held her hand out, showing us the watch she found... She didn't have to tell me who it belonged to... I know who it had belonged to... Beth... "This is Beth's! This is her watch!" I looked away from the watch. I can't believe that...she had been done here...and none of us had known... Was Hannah down here too...? I can't believe this... I could've been with them if I had followed them...but I had thought they followed me since I was in front of them... I feel so...fucking sad right now... I miss them both so much, it hurts...

"What? Let me see," I heard Mike say. I guess he looked at the watch a bit better.

"Look, there was a cross here," Sam said. I looked at her and saw her pointed towards the rocks.

"So then this is where she was buried," Mike stated. I whimpered, letting out a small cry.

"Oh God... Beth..." I started to cry some. I stared at the grave. "S-Sam... I-If this is her grave... Why isn't she there...?"

"Someone dug her up...but who could have done that?" Sam looked at the watch in her hand again.

I felt Mike softly grip my arm, pulling me away from the grave. "Let's keep moving," he said just as soft. We walked back over to where we stood before Sam walked in the grave's direction. Sam and Mike dropped into the water before me, holding their arms up above their heads. I went in after them...and was grateful that Sam held one of my hands in one of hers, though it was a bit odd how we were holding hands since our hands were up in the air... The water was freezing and I wasn't crying anymore, though I am sure I'll be crying again soon enough... We quickly moved towards the left where the water wheel was, wanting to get out of the freezing water as quickly as possible. Sam let go of my hand to climb up ledge with Mike before they both helped me up there with them. There wasn't a way to go in this direction but there was an opened journal or something on the ground. We went over to it. "Oh, shit," Mike commented. "This looks like Hannah's writing."

I dropped down beside the journal as Sam crouched in front of it. I studied the writing... It is Hannah's writing... They were both down here... Oh my God... I slowly started reading what was written. I'm sure Sam was too...

 _Day 1. My little sister is dead. The fall killed her... I watched the color drain from her face. My leg is broken. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body. Someone will come soon._

I covered my mouth to stop myself from letting out a loud sob encase there was a Wendigo nearby. Tears, however, did fall down my cheeks furiously. Beth...was dead since she had gone missing with Hannah...but Hannah lived... How long though...? I made myself read more when Sam turned the page.

 _Day 5. I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside. I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me._

I-I hope she didn't...eat Beth. I don't want her to be a Wendigo... I don't want her to be one of those monsters... Sam turned the page...

 _Day 30. I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm DYING. It's the only way I can survive any more. If someone finds this, I'm SORRY. I had to. I had no choice. Forgive me Beth. I'm sorry._

Sam read that out loud to Mike. "Jesus..." he commented. I silently cried more and I felt Sam wrap one of her arms around me, giving me an one-armed hug. I can't believe she got so desperate that she...

 _Day 33. My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out; PUSHED OUT. I am aching but no more COLD. NO PAIN. I am getting stronger!_

N-No... Hannah...

 _HUNGRY. HUNGER. HUNGRY. HUNGER._

"N-No!" I cried out, no longer able to take this. "Hannah!" I sobbed loudly, endangering all of us if there is a Wendigo near us but I have to let it out. I can't hold it in anymore. Sam wrapped her other arm around me and hugged me tightly. Mike crouched down in front of us.

"Oh God... It makes sense..." Sam said, talking to Mike. Can't they talk about this later? I'm close to losing my sanity again... "I think... Hannah dug up Beth. It was Hannah."

"No, that's-that's ridiculous," Mike said.

I felt Sam remove her arms from around me. I could tell that she stood up and Mike did too. "Michael... Michael, it has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense. Beth died in the fall..."

"So, so what's the mean?" Mike asked her.

"So Hannah must have buried her," Sam said.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation. I was shaking my head, getting into a curled up sitting position. "She's not a Wendigo... She's not... No, she isn't... She can't be..." I couldn't stop myself from repeating that over and over. Reading that...and learning what happened...it just...killed me.

I don't know how long I was repeating that over and over but it couldn't have been too long. I felt someone shaking me and realized that Sam was crouched in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. "Hazel, I know how you feel about this...but you can't lose yourself right now... We need to get Josh, remember? Remember Josh?"

"Josh..." I mumbled. "We need to find him. He needs to know..."

Sam nodded. "I know. Come on." She helped me up. I realized that I was shaking like a leaf. I can't believe I was that out of it... Sam let me go in the water first with Mike before she got in. She held my hand again and we followed Mike to the end of the watery path... Mike got out first and he helped me before Sam climbed out... I was still shaking, not just from the coldness of the water we had been in...but from the shock and fear of Hannah...eating...Beth... I just... I can't...

"Hazel?" I looked up to see that Mike was looking at me. He seemed concerned. He is a nice guy... Why did I dislike him so much before the accident last year...? Must have been because of Emily... Maybe I should apologize to her about hitting her...and try to be her friend... I don't know... I'm not thinking straight right this moment..."Still there?" Mike asked me. Sort of.

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah... S-Still here..." I looked for Sam and saw her opening up a door. It swung open and I jumped back while Sam screamed and Mike jumped back with me as water and a head came out of the door. I stared at the head... This is what happens when one of those things get you...

"Jee..." Mike whispered. He pulled me along with him and the three of us went inside of the room. There was a body hanging inside the room... It was that guy that went to help Chris try to get Josh... He didn't deserve that kind of death... The poor man...

* * *

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Josh was crouching down in front of a desk inside of the mines that a Wendigo had dragged him to, his hands over his head as he whimpered and shook with fear. His therapist, Dr. Hill, was sitting in a chair at the desk before Josh, making popping noises before sighing and standing up. Dr. Hill walked around the desk and rubbed his hands together as he approached Josh, who continued to whimper and shake.

Dr. Hill crouched down beside Josh and he began to speak to him. His voice seemed to achoo, though that would make sense considering he was only a hallucination. "I wonder how much these 'sessions' are of any help to you now. You just won't listen to me and things seem pretty..." Dr. Hill turned his head as the sounds of a Wendigo along with that sounded like a girl screaming mixed in with it; perhaps the Wendigo was just screaming, though that is uncertain. He looked back at Josh and continued. "...fucked up." He smiled creepily and stood up. "So, I'm-I'm going to leave you now, Josh. It's time you learned there is more to be afraid of than can be dreamt up by the unhinged imagination of a self-indulgent, spoiled little brat!" Dr. Hill seemed a tad angry. "You had so many people who cared about you, who were willing to help, but at every turn, you chose to push them away. And now you're all alone. Even your precious girlfriend, the mother of your child, has left you all alone." Dr. Hill moved to lean against the desk. "Though by the sounds of things, you won't be alone for long. No, you won't be alone for long." Dr. Hill moved from the desk, still talking. "Deep breaths, Josh. Deep breaths..." He walked away.

The desk had vanished and Josh was laying on the ground instead of crouching and holding his head. That conversation was all in his head. "No. No. No," Josh repeated said as he heard his deceased sisters singing 'Frère Jacques'. "Not again." Josh was laying against the wall now, having gotten up; he is freaking out. "Get away!" Josh crawled away from the wall and was looking around frantically. He could hear his sisters continue the song while pausing to giggle. "Get away! Get away from me!" It's all in his head, however, and no one is around but him. Josh stood up and gripped his head, shaking it. "No! You're dead!"

"Sorry," he heard Dr. Hill say. "You can't change what happened last year."

"Josh," he heard Hannah say next.

"Shut up!" Josh yelled.

"We miss you, Josh," Hannah continued.

"No! You're dead!" Josh yelled this statement once again. Josh was moving all around, moving his head frantically. "...it's not ready..."

The voices in his head continued. "You manipulated us!" Chris yelled. Hazel's voice was soon heard, asking "Wouldn't they be mad when they find out?"

"...No, they're gonna love it..." Josh mumbled as more voices talked inside of his head. "I just want us to have a good time...they're gonna love it when it's ready..." Josh then spoke with a less serious tone and more frightened one now. "I don't take orders from you... You can't tell me what to do... You can't tell me what to do anymore..." Josh held his head as he heard the Psycho he portrayed laugh in his mind. Josh seemed to become calm suddenly, nodding. "Okay... Okay... I trust you..."

"Come with us..." Hannah whispered.

"I trust you..." Josh was still nodding a bit. The voices died down for a moment. Josh walked around for a few seconds and he jumped back when a very disgusting corpse-like vision of Beth appeared before him. 'Beth' appeared to be slightly cracked, and obviously dead, with parts of her flesh missing from her face.

'Beth' sounded like a demon at first. "Josh."

"No, no, no. You're not real!" Josh yelled, backing away and staring at her.

'Beth' now sounded Beth herself. "We were all alone down there."

"No, no, no. Not again," Josh said as 'Beth' vanished. He moved the opposite direction of where he had gone but there was a wall. He moved to the left of it and jerked to a stop when he saw 'Beth' again but with a disgusting corpse-like vision of Hannah beside her. 'Hannah' was also cracked and dead in appearance with flesh messing from her face just like 'Beth'.

"All alone," 'Hannah' said. She sounded like the real Hannah but with a mixture of a demon-like voice. "But you're with us now. Soon, Hazel will be with us too."

"No! Go away!" Josh yelled.

"Family," 'Hannah' said, smiling and twitching a bit along with 'Beth'.

"Get away from me... Get away!" Josh yelled.

'Beth' was speaking as the real Beth with a demon mixture, just like 'Hannah'. "Why didn't you save us, Josh?"

"I didn't!" Josh said, trembling.

"Why did you only save Hazel? Why did you want us to die?!" 'Beth' was angry with him.

"I didn't want you to die... I didn't... I swear!" Josh told them. 'Beth' and 'Hannah' were soon gone. Josh walked back towards the wall and suddenly, a large pig's head came out of some intestine-like goop on the wall, squealing. "N-No! No!" Josh punched the pig's head and it fell from the wall, landing in front of him, moving and jerking around for a few seconds before stopping. Intestines fell from the wall and onto the ground. 'Beth' and 'Hannah' emerged from them, completely covered in blood. "Please! Please no...! Please no..."

"Josh," the bloodied, decaying corpses of Beth and Hannah said together.

"No, no-no-no... I don't... I don't take orders from you!" Josh was scared shitless by this point.

'Hannah' pilled off the skin of her face, revealing a bloody skeleton face. "Is this what you want?" She moved closer to him.

"No..." Josh said. "No! No!" He waved his arm around, trying to shoo her away. "Why are you doing this!? Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why didn't you save us, Josh?" 'Beth' asked again. "Why did you only save Hazel? Why did you want us to die?"

Josh shook his head. "No! You're dead!" The 'girls' vanished and he watched as a Wendigo's head emerged from where the pig's head had once been. It screeched it him as he stared at it in horror... It was all in his head...but he couldn't stop it from occurring...

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

Mike, Sam, and I heard something... We looked through a gap in the wood to our right to see that Josh was standing around, talking to himself... I covered my mouth as I prevented myself from letting out another loud sob...again. We're both fucked in the head but Josh was worse than me; he's been dealing with this longer than I have... I hope he snaps out of it... I don't like seeing him like that... I talk to myself too but not like that... I can't imagine how he will feel when he learns about Beth...and Hannah... Maybe we shouldn't tell him... Who knows what he'd do... I'm just happy he is alive...regardless of his mental state right now.

I slowly and hesitatingly followed Sam and Mike into where Josh was standing. "Josh? Buddy?" Mike slowly approached him. Sam was close behind him and I was a little ways behind her. Seeing him like this is...heartbreaking; I hate it. Josh was holding his head and saying that...someone couldn't tell him what to do...and then started to say that he trusted that someone... Is he hallucinating? He could be... I mean...he hasn't taken his meds so...

"What's the matter with him?" Sam asked.

"He's tripping or something," Mike said.

"D-Do something! I-I don't like seeing him like this..." I said. A few tears went down my cheeks. This is the third time I cried in like...within 30 minutes all together...

Mike slapped Josh. "Josh!" I wasn't expecting him to do that...but I'm not mad that he did...because Josh seemed to get out of whatever...that had been.

"M-Mike?" Josh questioned.

"Josh! Hey man," Mike stated.

"Don't h-hit me, p-please," Josh stuttered.

"Josh," I said. I moved past Sam and Mike. "Hey..." I grinned a bit, still happy to see him alive. I was still crying a tad little bit.

"H-Hazel!" Josh moved forward and wrapped his arms around me. He wasn't out of it anymore but he still wasn't completely himself. Once we're outta here, we need to get some meds in him...and myself. "Y-You're here!"

"Couldn't not come for you. I love you and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon..." I hugged him back slightly but pulling away to just hold his hand. He squeezed it a bit. I studied his face. He's still scared...but I can see that he is kinda happy, probably because we found him.

"You were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket," Mike told Josh.

"We didn't think we'd get you back," Sam said. "Josh... Hannah was down here for...weeks...a month! She dug Beth up..."

I shook my head frantically while Mike said her name in a warning tone, "Sam..."

"Mike..." she said back. Now isn't the best time for him to know everything about...that. He'd lose his mind again; I'm sure he would after witnessing what he was doing not even a minute or two ago.

"Let's just get the fuck outta here," Mike said.

Sam nodded. "Okay." She looked at Josh. "Josh, do you have the key for the cable car?"

Josh quickly nodded shortly. "Um... Y-Yeah..." I watched him dig through one of the pockets of the overalls he was still in. "Here." He pulled out the key and held it out towards Sam. She took it.

Sam looked around and she seemed to spot something. She pointed towards...something. I'm honestly not really paying attention. I'm just too happy and scared...and sad right now to care about anything. "See that over there? That means there's a direct way out. C'mon." I soon realized that the way out she was speaking of...was climbing up another wall. Josh won't be able to climb out in his state. Hell...I probably won't be able to climb out either. I'm still kinda shaking.

"There's no way Josh is gonna make it up there. Same goes for Hazel after what she learnt earlier," Mike said.

"D-Don't bring that back up..." I said. Too late... Hannah's a Wendigo...which means that she could be the one to kill us and not one of her...Wendigo army...members. I felt Josh tug on my hand. I looked at him. He was frowning and had his head tilted to the side; he looked confused and worried even in his current state. "I'm fine..." He nodded a few times before looking around...

I zoned out and when I came back to reality, Sam was climbing up the rock wall and Mike was heading towards the way we had entered. "Alright, let's go Hazel and you fucked up son of a bitch."

... "...Mike... Don't be a meanie..." I said. "Come on, Joshie..." We followed him, our hands still connected.

"You didn't... You didn't have to hit me so much, man," Josh told Mike.

"Ah, yeah... I'm sorry about before, man. I thought you killed Jess," Mike said. "I was wrong."

"You...were definitely wrong... Um, you don't know for sure, though, right?" I asked Mike. "Is she really dead...or did something happen to make you believe she is?"

"I...rather not answer," Mike replied.

"Oh... S-Sorry..." I frowned. I shouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid... He wouldn't want to talk about the possible or certain death of Jess... She was, um, is... fuck it, is was his girlfriend.

Josh and I followed Mike into the room where...the stranger's body was hanging... I paid attention to Josh... He looked at the corpse and mumbled to himself. "No... No..." As we continued to follow Mike and were heading to the watery room, Josh's breath grew uneasy and he was mumbling to himself more. "I know... I know... I know... Okay..."

"...Josh?" I questioned. He looked at me. "...You okay?" That was a stupid question to ask but I didn't...know what to ask...

"Uh... y-yeah," he answered. Okay...

Mike went into the water and Josh let go of my hand, getting in after him. I...didn't go in... I don't want to... "I-I can't..." I was shaking like a leaf again. I feel even more unease than I was earlier... I feel like something is in the water...

Mike looked over his shoulder. "Hazel, what's wrong?"

"W-What if one of the...monsters attacks us...?" I asked. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I don't want any of us to die...

Josh turned towards me, still in the water. He had his arms above his head like Mike. He held his hand out towards me. "I-I'll hold your hand... Nothing will happen... Just focus on me..."

I hesitantly gripped his hand...again...and I slowly got in the water. I let go of Josh's hand momentarily as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I held his left hand with my left hand; he is to my right... We followed Mike through the water. I relaxed a bit... We'll be okay... Josh was making me feel safer...

Suddenly, Mike cried out. "Oh fu-" Mike was soon under the water...and I did something that I didn't think I would do in this situation. Instead of screaming or trying to get out of the water like an idiot, despite my current behavior, my body and mind (sorta) knew exactly what to do... I quickly wrapped my right arm around Josh and covered his mouth with my left hand, which had left his hand.

"Stay still," I whispered quickly. I felt his head move down and up slightly so I guess he understood. We both stood perfectly still as...as a Wendigo popped out of the water. It looked around and got up in our faces, screeching. It turned to it's left and...I saw...Hannah's butterfly tattoo... This was H-Hannah... Don't freak out. Don't move a muscle. It...felt like hours...but I know it wasn't... Hanna-the Wendigo screeched once again before walking off towards the way we had came from; from where Josh had been. As soon as I was sure...it was gone... I let go of Josh and...kinda freak out quietly. "Oh my God... Oh my God... Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." I looked at Josh and saw that he was still breathing uneasily...and he was staring at me. "T-That... That was Hannah..." I whispered. "H-Hannah...almost... Oh my God..." My fear nearly fucking came true! One of them, anyways! Oh my God!

"Hazel. You're breathing too fast. Relax," I heard Mike say. I didn't even realize I was breathing fast. I saw Mike come out from a corner near the way we were heading to leave this place... Wait...

"Y-You were hiding?!" I whispered yelled, knowing that the Wendigo would possibly come back quickly if I yelled loudly.

"I... There wasn't a point in all of us dying. I didn't think that...it would just leave you alone," Mike stated, hesitantly.

I gritted my teeth. "Because we didn't move..."

"Let's just go because it comes back," Mike said, moving on ahead.

"...Come on, Josh..." I whispered.

"...Was that really Hannah...?" he asked me. I looked at Josh and he looked extremely upset...and sad. "It...had her tattoo..."

"It was...but it isn't the Hannah we knew and loved. It's just a killer," I told him quietly. He nodded slightly but I know he hates that answer. I wish...Hannah didn't become a Wendigo...

* * *

 _There's the new chapter. So, I did my very best with trying to be Josh in his mental breakdown state; it was really hard to do, like, holy shit. I hope I nailed it. If not, my bad DX Btw, is was his girlfriend isn't an error._

 _Btw, sorry that I didn't do the hallucinations scene in Josh's point of view; I wasn't confident that I would be able to nail that and get what he was thinking typed down correctly so I decided to just keep it all in third person for that scene, which made the scene easier for me to do. Also, I think I wrote that scene in past tense and not present. Nonetheless, I hope you still like this chapter._

 _Also, I know I do not mention many things being found but just because I didn't have the characters mention them doesn't mean that they haven't found them. I didn't want the chapters to be too long and boring due to artifacts and shit being found._

 _Three chapters left! The next chapter will be just Jess and Matt, then the next one will be of the others in the lodge with the Wendigo bitches, and the last chapter will be the interviews and a timeskip. XP So, you have stuff to look forward to reading!_

 _Leave a review if ya enjoyed and stay fabulous! XD_


	25. Chapter 24: Alive

_This is only about Matt and Jess. It isn't a very long chapter as well. I hope you enjoy this. Luv ya! Don't have much to say._

 _Warnings: Errors, 1 P.O.V., and OOCness._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

[Matt's P.O.V.]

I climbed down a wall inside of the mines. I don't know if Emily is alive or not. I've been wondering around her for a while now and I haven't seen her. I just hope she's alright; even if she isn't the best person all the time, I still care about her very much. I looked around and went over to the table I spotted. There was a lantern and a lighter on it. I picked up the lighter and used it to light it up. I heard heavy breathing near me and it was very close. I turned to see someone, didn't have time to register the face of the person, swinging a shovel at me. I reacted quickly, dodging the attack and gripping the end of the shovel.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. I saw that my attacker was Jess. "Jess? Is that you?" She was badly injured, cuts and gashes on her face, legs, and the part of her chest that was visible that the jacket she's wearing wasn't covering. "Jesus, Jess. What the hell happened to you?" She was holding her waist with one of her arms and I'm sure she was in a lot of pain. I can't imagine what she went through. "How the fuck are you still alive?" It was like she got mauled by a bear or...something.

Jess shook her head a tad. "Yeah..." She even sounds like she's in pain. Shit... I wish I had something with me. Like a first aid kit.

I didn't know what to say to her, to be honest... So, I decided to tell her about what's been happening. "There's something going on tonight. There's someone really fucking with us up here."

"No..." Jess responded weakly.

"What?" I wondered, watching her.

"It's not someone... It's some thing..." she said. Some thing?

"Jess... You... You've had a pretty rough night," I said. "It's pretty confusing."

She shook her head a bit. "No... I'm telling you..."

"It's okay," I told her. Her injuries got her imagining things. Maybe I scared her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She let out a sob. "...Oh God..."

"Can you move?" I asked her.

"Yes..." she responded. I'm still gonna help her if I see her struggling too much.

I nodded. "Come on, Jess." I slowly started walking around the area with Jess. I don't want to accidentally leave her behind if I go too fast. I headed over to what looked like where there had been a cave-in. "Look at that. Some sort of cave-in here."

"That was me," she replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"I fell through that roof," she told me. She fell...from that far up?

"You fell this far? That makes two of us," I said, moving away from where the cave-in was and went down the shaft beside it.

"What?" she asked.

"I fell off a god-d***ed fire tower down here," I explained as I walked slowly, checking every few seconds or so to see if she was having any trouble.

"You're kidding me," she said in what sounded like a whisper.

We got out of the small shaft and onto some mine-cart tracks. Well, we didn't get on them; we walked beside them and headed through a tunnel together. The whole time we've been walking, I've been trying to ignore the shrieking of the...animal that Emily and I had heard hours or so ago. Was it even an animal? Maybe it's what attacked Jess.

I turned left at the corner, Jess behind me, and the shrieking got louder. It sounded like it was coming to where we were.

"Fuck..." Jess muttered under her breath.

"J-Jess?!" I looked around. There was a place to hide or we could run down the tunnel. Fuck running; Jess wouldn't be able to make it in her condition, especially with the animal close by. "Alright, come on, Jess." I gestured for her to go into the hiding spot first. She went in there as quickly as she could with her injuries and I went in behind her. The hiding spot was just a boarded up wall. We leaned against that wall and stood still.

I could hear the animal behind us but I didn't look to see what it was. I couldn't risk us being seen by it. It seemed to go further away as the noise it was making got further away. I looked at Jess as she was falling over and I gripped her shoulders, keeping her standing.

"It hurts..." she whimpered. Fuck... We need to get out of here fast so I can get her some help.

"Jeez..." I realized I might have caused her more pain. "Does this hurt?" I asked her, still holding her up.

"Oh God..." is all she said.

The thing, I'm not sure it's an animal anymore, was gone so we got out of the hiding place. We went down the tunnel. I looked towards Jess and beckoned her towards me since she was a bit behind. "Come on, Jess." Not long after I said that, I spotted some...monster coming up behind her. We both got to where I could break down a wall or just run for it and pray we don't get caught. Fuck running...again. I broke down the wall and we both shimmed down the edge of a cliff.

We both held still. From the corner of my eye, I could see the monster looking around but it didn't seemed to see us at all. It ran off and I sighed in relief. That was close. I looked at Jess and grinned a bit. "We made it out," I whispered. She smiled weakly at me and we both looked to see the lodge in the distance...

* * *

 _Since this chapter wasn't gonna be that long, I was like, "why the fuck wait a day just to post it?" so here it is! The next chapter will probably be posted on Monday. TWO CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY (and there is 2 chapters left of the Death Note fanfic my bestie (Brittany) and I are doing XD). So, I have two fanfics so close to being done and I love this fanfic and that one as well. I love fanfics. Hey, if you spot any really cool fanfics, let meh know. I probably haven't read them and I would love to._

 _Leave a review if you enjoyed or hated it XP LUV YA REGARDLESS!_


	26. Chapter 25: Final Showdown!

_One more chapter after this so don't let the title mislead ya! :D So, showdown with the Wendigo bitches. Shits gonna get intense probably! O_O I hope you enjoy this and I hope I did a decent job at this 'cause I did my best. Sorry if I fucked up; I am constantly worrying about fucking up badly. I'm okay with small errors but huge ones? Gah! DX_

 _Warnings: Errors, OOCness, and 3 P.O.V.S_

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

I had climbed up rock wall after rock wall. I finally made it to the last one. I started to climb it as carefully as I could, not wanting to die by falling all the way back down. I jumped and grabbed onto the overhand of the rock wall. I pulled myself up, finally done with the rock climbing. I started walking down the snowy path before me. I walked quickly so I can get to the lodge faster. I wonder if the others got back there yet. Maybe Mike, Josh, and Hazel beat me there and are waiting for me with the others. I won't know until I actually get there.

The path I was taking wasn't too long to walk down but I was feeling rather nervous with all the shrieking of the Wendigo going on in the distance... I don't want encounter another one of those things. They're horrible. I just hope we can all survive this living nightmare...

The snow path ended when I got to edge of the beginning of another watery path. I jumped in and, I'm not gonna lie, I let out a small yelp from the water being so cold. This is the third time today that I've had to walk through cold water and, again, I don't feel safe at all in it. I headed to the end of the watery path where I could get out and follow another snowy path. Once out of the water, I started walking once again, not straying from the path. I reached the edge of the rock wall I was standing on top of and some of the ground, and snow, beneath my foot went collapsed, causing me to slide down the rocky wall...slide.

I stood up and just continued walking. The lodge wasn't too far away from me now. I didn't walk very far when I heard another shriek of a Wendigo; this time, it sounded a lot closer. I started sprinting down the path. I ducked underneath a fallen tree and I continued down the path, turning left when the straight path ended. I dropped down a small rock wall and kept running. I looked back a few times to see if it was following me; I'm sure it was because its cries were still loud and they would've gotten lower from the distance I'm putting myself from where I had been before I started running.

I jumped over a gas can as I made it to the back door of the lodge. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I was freaking out a bit but anyone would in this kind of situation. "HEY! HEY!" I shouted, holding someone in the house could hear me...if anyone was even inside yet. "COME ON! OPEN UP! GUYS, COME ON, ARE YOU IN THERE?!" I shouted more. I pounded my fists against the door a few times and tried the knob again. Still wouldn't open. I'm so dead!

"Sam-"

"Ah!" I quickly turned around to see Mike, Hazel, and Josh standing there. I have no idea as to where the hell they came from but I'm happy to see them and not a Wendigo. It was Mike who had said my name. Josh and Hazel were holding hands.

"Mike! Hazel! Josh!" I whispered yelled. Mike looked a little more cut up while Josh and Hazel still looked like they had when I last saw them. "Oh gosh. You look terrible."

"A, um, old friend wanted to say hi to us," Hazel said quietly, looking down at her and Josh's entwined hands. Old friend as in a Wendigo. Got it.

"Gonna look worse if we stay out here," Mike told me.

"C-Can you get the door open?" Josh asked me. "I-It's freezing and Hazel could get sick..." He wrapped his arm around Hazel, most likely to keep her, at least, a little warm.

I picked up a rock and smashed the window of the door. I let go of the rock and I placed my arm through the whole I made, moving my hand towards the lock on the door and unlocking it. "Okay..." I opened the door and the four of us went inside. Mike closed the door behind us. "So, w-what exactly happened?"

"Uh...Like Hazel said; Hannah paid us a visit," he told me. Hazel didn't exactly say that but...it was implied, I suppose.

"Oh..." I looked at Josh and Hazel.

"That wasn't Hannah. That isn't Hannah. At least, not anymore..." Hazel said, a bit emotionless. "That was just another Wendigo..." I nodded shortly, not wanting to say anything else that could upset her more. I turned the light switch on, only for Mike to immediately turn them back off.

"Not good," he stated. The Wendigo can see light? Okay then... No lights.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"The others... We should look for them," Hazel suggested slowly. Josh slowly nodded in agreement.

Mike nodded in agreement as well. "We should check the basement. Might be someone left down there." He's assuming that the others were killed? ...Oh God... I'm-I'm sure they were careful. They are fine.

We headed downstairs and headed towards the basement, going through the theater. Hazel and Josh walked behind Mike and I, the two of them completely silent. I decided to make small talk with Mike. "How do you rate our chances of survival?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Mike whispered.

We heard a shriek of a Wendigo as Chris, Emily, and Ashley were sprinting our way through the door we were going to head through. "GO! RUN!" Ashley shouted as she ran.

Chris ran by the four of us. "GET OUTTA HERE! GO, GO, GO!" Ashley entered the room and Emily was right behind her. As Ashley was about to run pass Hazel and Josh, Emily pushed past Ashley while pushing her into Hazel and causing Hazel to stumble backwards, making her nearly fall over with Josh who also lost his balance since he and Hazel are holding hands. As Emily and Ashley left the room, I noticed Hazel sending a glare at the back of Emily's head before she and Josh started running right after them.

"RUN!" Mike shouted as he too started to run away. I started running away as three Wendigos appeared in the hall the others had came through. I ran up the stairs after everyone and as I caught up to them, I saw that everyone was frozen in place, causing me to stop running as Mike whispered to me. "Don't fucking move a muscle."

On the chandelier was a Wendigo, swinging back and forth...

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I was standing at the side of the staircase. Chris and Josh were behind me. Emily and Ashley were in front of me; well, Ashley was in front of Emily who was in front of me. Though Emily and Ashley had been ahead of Josh and I, the two of us happened to run past them somehow, though I wish I dragged Ashley along with me so that Emily would be closest to the danger in front of us all right now... The Wendigo that was once Hannah was swinging on the chandelier...

I can't believe that Emily pushed Ashley! I thought she got her 'revenge' on Ash when she slapped her. Maybe it was because I punched her? She did, however, push Ashley into me, making me stumble backwards and nearly caused Josh to fall over as well as myself. Bitch knows how to hold a grudge just like me. She risked the life of not only Ashley but Josh, myself, and the baby. She's gonna pay for that... Emily... You really shouldn't have done that.

We were all standing still. Two more Wendigos appeared as Wendi-Han got off the chandelier and moved around. Wendi-Han started to fight one of the other Wendigos, easily overpowering it and throwing it to the furnace. I saw Mike and Sam exchanging glances and Sam nodded slightly. They must have a plan. I hope so. I watched as Wendi-Han fought the same Wendigo it threw while Mike slowly moved towards a light bulb while the Wendigo bitches were distracted with each other. Wendi-Han decapitated the Wendigo it was fighting.

Sam stepped backwards, causing the floor to creek. Wendi-Han noticed and moved closer to her as Sam remained completely still. Wendi-Han looked around and shrieked. I looked towards where Mike was and I saw him break the light bulb. I heard a door open behind me; Chris got out of here, I'm sure. I felt Josh tugging on my hand lightly, wanting me to start moving backwards towards the door...but I got plans of my own. "Not yet," I whispered.

Wendi-Han had heard Mike break the light bulb and it was heading his way. Sam shouted. "HEY!" As Wendi-Han started heading over to Sam, Emily had been backing up and was about to back up into me. I didn't think twice about it... I just did it... I pushed her as hard as I could with only Josh as a witness... I'll probably regret this later in life...but not today. It's risky but...I'm sure she won't make any noise. Right...?

Emily stumbled forward, making enough noise to make Wendi-Han look our way. I was still but...Emily didn't catch her balance in time. Wendi-Han went at Emily quickly, going past Ashley and grabbing onto Emily's head. Emily let out a horrified scream before her head was slammed into the wall harshly and she was tossed into the side of the staircase. Emily landed and...she was motionless, her head bleeding badly... She was dead. I caused her to die. I know that I had kept saying I wanted her to die...but I was angry and I pushed her because I was angry... Fuck...

Wendi-Han moved around. I watched Sam hide behind a pillar from the corner of my eye. Wendi-Han heard her and she went in Sam's direction. Josh started pulling me backwards and soon enough, we were both out the door. I hope Ashley is out of here soon too...

* * *

[Third Person P.O.V.]

The only people left inside of the lodge were Mike, Sam, and Ashley. Sam was hiding behind a pillar with Wendi-Han closing in on her hiding place. Sam remained completely still. Mike was still standing near where he broke the light bulb, though he was slowly heading down to where Ashley was; Ashley had moved slowly past Emily's motionless body and was backing towards the door.

Wendi-Han shrieked and looked around, unable to spot any movement. Ashley sprinted out of the lodge while Wendi-Han and the other remaining Wendigo weren't paying attention. Wendi-Han jumped onto the railing of the staircase, staring towards the direction of the other Wendigo.

Sam moved and head behind the corner of a wall. Wendi-Han heard her move and went over to her location. Mike had backed up all the way to the door and was slowly backing out of it. Wendi-Han was right beside where Sam was standing, growling and looking around. Her face turned towards Sam and slowly opened her mouth, shrieking right in Sam's face; Sam refused to move and Wendi-Han moved on. As soon as Wendi-Han was out of the way, Sam started running. The other Wendigo went after her.

On the floor beside the staircase, Emily moved slightly. She was still alive! She groaned a bit and looked up a tad, seeing Sam running away from the Wendigo. The Wendigo chasing Sam jumped at her, only for Wendi-Han to jump at it, stopping the attack. Sam hit the light switch as she ran out of the door, making the whole lodge blow up, incinerating Wendi-Han, the other Wendigo, and accidentally killing Emily from she had believe had been dead beforehand.

Outside of the lodge, everyone that had gotten out alive were standing around, watching the lodge burn while the spirits of the two death Wendigo flew out of the lodge, though none of them could see it. Over the lodge, a helicopter was flying around.

"We have visual. The main structure is completely destroyed, over," a female pilot said. "Hold on... I'm seeing something... It looks like there are survivors. Let's pick them up." The helicopter headed in the direction everyone was standing...

* * *

 _There's the next chapter. The last chapter ever shall be posted Wednesday, possibly. All depends, I guess. XD I hope you found this chapter to be decent. I'm sure a lot of you will like that Emily is dead and some might disagree with just Emily dying and not several people of the group. I'm not gonna do an alternate ending. Though, if I ever do make one, it'll probably be a long time from now, ya know? *shrugs*_

 _Hazel says it instead of her when speaking of Wendi-Han because she doesn't consider it anything but an it. In the third person p.o.v., it was made to be her because it ish 3rd p.o.v._

 _So, Hazel pushed Emily and thought Wendi-Han killed her. Nope. Em was still alive and died from the explosion. :P So, though Hazel is mainly responsible for her death, Sam has some responsibility for her death too, sort of. We all know how Hazel's anger gets to her sometimes; it got to her again in this chapter and, in result, caused the injury and death of Emily. I won't say she isn't a bad guy or a good guy but I'll say that she's...neutral, in a way. I hope I'm making sense. Sorry if I am not. My mind works weirdly._

 _I'll edit this chapter if I fucked up something badly or made something not make sense. Let me know if I did that._

 _Leave a review and stay fabulous! XD Boom!_


	27. Epilogue: Final Chapter

_The last chapter...has arrived. It was nice updating this and making this for all of you. Thanks for sticking around the past 3 months I've been making this (or somewhere between now and the last 3 months). I'm glad you enjoyed it._

 _Warnings: OOCness, P.O.V.s of Everyone Except Emily, and Not Long or Short (Decent Amount)._

 _I hope you enjoy this last chapter, everyone. :3 Love ya!_

* * *

[Chris's P.O.V.]

"The old man..." I said, speaking to the policewoman sitting in front of me. I've been speaking to her for a few minutes now, mentioning the stranger a few times. This was like any normal interview: loads of questions that I had, or didn't have, to answer. "I, er..., I don't know how to describe him, I mean-"

"You said you thought he was stalking you at first. Did anyone else in your group think that?" the woman asked. It was kind of rude of her to interrupt me but it's fine. She's just doing her job.

I think so. "Well, yeah-" But he just wanted us out of there, safe and away from the Wendigos.

The woman interrupted me again. "Is it possible they could have killed him?"

"What?" I thought I explained it to her already. None of us killed him. A Wendigo killed him. "No, no, you don't understand. Don't you underst-"

She interrupted me once more. "If he attacked you-"

I interrupted her this time. I needed to set all of this straight before she just continues to assume the opposite shit of what I told her. I stared at her and I'm sure she could see the annoyance and irritation on my face. "He saved my life...and I watched him die." I never thought that an interview would be this annoying...

* * *

[Ashley's P.O.V.]

I spoke to the policewoman in front of me. I wasn't speaking calmly; I can't stay calm after all that has happened. Not anymore. "I heard Jessica. I don't know how or why she was down there but I know I heard her." I had mentioned the mines a little earlier and I mentioned the prank that happened. I didn't...really mention the Wendigos. I don't want to talk about those things... "I-I stabbed him and I tried to get away but I didn't know. I swear I didn't know!"

"Didn't know...? Who did you stab?" the woman asked.

I explained. "Oh, I-I stabbed the maniac. I didn't know it was Josh, but then he was the Psycho and how was I supposed to know Josh had all the saws and the gun and oh my God." I shook my head. This will all be a horrible memory...

* * *

[Jessica's P.O.V.]

"How did you end up in the mines?" the man in front of me asked. He's an officer. I...think he is interviewing the others too...

"I was carried...and taken...and..." I still feel weak and I still hurt...everywhere. I might have scars when my injuries are gone...but I hope I won't.

"What did you see?" the man asked me.

"I don't know... I don't know..." I don't know what that...thing was.

"Your friend Ashley, she told us she tried to help you," the man told me.

I shook my head lightly. "No..."

"She said she heard you calling out," the man stated.

I shook my head some more. "No... Not me..." She must had heard someone else... Mike suddenly crossed my mind. "...Mike...!"

"What do you remember?" the man asked me.

"He came for me...! He did...!" Mike tried his best to save me from the monster... He tried so hard to help me...

"Came for you?" the man questioned.

"Where is he...? Did he make it...?" I asked the man. I don't remember seeing him...or the others when Matt and I were found. I hope he made it... I hope the others made it... Even Emily...since we had been friends once...

* * *

[Mike's P.O.V.]

I was telling the woman in front of me about Josh. "He was out of his fucking mind. He wanted to hurt us. Yeah, he... and... I thought he was the one who attacked Jess. I thought he... I thought he drugged Hazel." That was all just...fucked. They need to investigate the mines and get rid of those things. Or close off that area so that no one will ever go there again.

* * *

[Matt's P.O.V.]

"I was right there and I could have done something. I tried to do something... I wasn't good enough," I told the officer that was interviewing me. I wonder if they found Emily... "Where's Em? Have you found Em?"

"Yes, we have," the officer replied.

"What? Where? Where is she?" I asked.

"Sir-" she started.

"I need to talk to her," I said.

"She was in the lodge," the woman said. She was frowning at me.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you... What do you mean? What do you mean she was in the lodge?"

"In the fire. We recovered her body-" She didn't have to continue... I didn't let her...

"No, no, no." I started crying. Emily can't be dead. She can't be. "No, she can't be. Oh God. Oh fuck no..." I continued to sob, no longer able to answer anymore questions...

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

I am quite nervous. Before me is an officer; a male one, actually. I'm nervous for two different reasons... One, I still haven't gotten any of my anxiety meds into me and two, I don't know what'll happen if I say that I caused Emily to die... I didn't think that I'd...actually cause her to die. I feel bad... She wasn't the best person...but she...honestly...didn't deserve to die... I'm so sorry, Emily... I placed my hand over my abdomen. If I have a girl, maybe I should name her after Emily...

"How are you feeling?" the man asked me. I guess he sensed my uneasiness.

"I don't know..." I answered honestly. "I'm being consumed by many emotions right now."

"Your friends said that you and your boyfriend pranked them," the man stated, watching me closely. I nodded but I said nothing. "Was it because of last year?"

I nodded again and whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "Yes..."

* * *

[Josh's P.O.V.]

I'm sitting uncomfortably in a chair in front of a male police officer. I don't want to be interviewed about what happened... At least...not without Hazel in here with me... I hope she's okay...

"Why did you prank your friends?" the officer asked me.

I answered reluctantly. "I was...I was so...mad at them for what happened to my sisters...and what almost happened to my girlfriend..."

"Hazel?" he questioned me.

I nodded a bit frantically; still haven't gotten my meds in me...but I'm mainly sane, thank God. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grew worried immediately. "Is she alright? Where is she?" I need to see her. I need to know she and the baby are safe.

"She's fine," he told me. That wasn't good enough...

"Let me see her. Can she be in here too?" I asked, anxiously.

"I can't let-" he started but I interrupt him. I'm...not taking no for an answer. I need her to be in here with me. She'll keep me sane...keep me calm.

I glared at the man, not caring that he was an officer. "Let her in here or I'm not answering anything else."

* * *

[Hazel's P.O.V.]

The same man was interviewing me again, only this time I'm with Josh. I'm glad I am with Josh now. He was so happy to see me when I walked in here; he must have been close to freaking out...or felt like he'd freak out if I wasn't with him for a while...

"Why did you hurt your friends?" the man asked us.

"I didn't hurt anyone..." I said. I was lying, of course. I punched Emily...and caused her to die... I hurt the same person twice...

"I was mad when she...when Ashley stabbed me with the scissors..." Josh told the man. "I wouldn't have done that if I had been taking my meds..." He didn't mention that he still hasn't taken meds yet.

"...and I haven't taken my anxiety pills," I stated. Might as well tell him now. Why the fuck not.

"The girl that died in the fire. Did you cause her to die?" the man asked.

"No," Josh stated.

"...The Wendigo did. She lost her footing...and moved, causing it to see her. It smashed her head against the wall..." I explained.

Josh nodded. "The Wendigo could have killed all of us...if we moved." He smiled a little, squeezing my hand that he happened to be holding. "Hazel...saved my life. She kept me from moving..."

"What's a Wendigo? Are you sure you're both alright? You both mentioned that you haven't taken your meditation," the man said. We shouldn't have told him that.

I got angry. "We aren't crazy. The Wendigos are real. Our lack of meds didn't make us hallucinate those monsters! They are real and one of them killed Emily. Ask the others about them. They'll say the same." I want to leave now...

* * *

[Sam's P.O.V.]

I don't like that I'm being interviewed...but it's the only way for them to know about everything... I told them about the prank and before the prank had even happened. "I thought we were close... After his sisters disappeared, he'd come and talk to me...whenever Hazel wasn't around... He said I was the only one who understood him...other than Hazel, of course... Hazel and I use to be so close..." They betrayed our trust... I forgive them but...I don't know if I can truly trust them anymore, to be honest...

"If you need someone to talk to-" the man started.

"I'm fine," I stated.

"Sometimes after a traumatic experience-" he continues.

"I said I'm fine," I said again, more...angrily. "You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not. Doesn't matter because you will. You need to go down to the mines."

"What's in the mines, Sam?" he asked me.

I spoke honestly. "I've seen what's down there..and I'd give anything to unsee it." I wish we had never went back there...

* * *

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Five years have past since the whole Wendigo incident. The survivors of the horrible Wendigo attacks were living their lives to the fullest. Much has happened since that horrible incident but life couldn't have been better for everyone.

Jessica healed from her wounds but was left with a few scars on her face and stomach; her legs ended up scar-free. Jessica and Mike broke up after a while but decided to remain good friends and Mike ended up with Sam while Jess ended up with Matt; the two couples couldn't be happier. Matt, before he got together with Jess, had trouble coping with Emily's death; he loved her so much and felt he couldn't be without her. Sam became an conservationist, just like she had dreamt to be. Chris and Ashley were engaged. Ashley was living her dream job of being an author with her wonderful fiancé being what he had dreamed to be: an app designer. Josh and Hazel had gotten married about a year after their daughter, Annabeth Emily Washington, was born. Josh had his dream job of being a film producer. Matt, Jess, Mike, and Hazel's dream job hadn't become a thing, though Hazel actually never even had a dream job since nothing was super interesting to her; at least, not anymore and she's been more focused on raising Annabeth correctly. They all had aged up, yes, but their appearances had barely changed at all.

The eight friends, plus Annabeth, were in the backyard of the Washington home, having a little get together. They were all sitting at a large picnic table, eating and chatting. Jess was smiling and was leaning against Matt, who would blush and smile whenever she whispered something sexy or cute in his ear. Mike and Sam would share glances and smiles every now and then while they chatted with their friends and they would hold each other's hand for a bit before letting go to eat some more but they weren't too lovey dovey; well, at least not in front of people; they tended to keep most of their loving moments private. Chris kept glancing at his phone and Ashley would push it down to the table, telling him to ignore his phone for a while. Hazel had Annabeth in her lap and Josh had his arm around Hazel's shoulder.

"Still can't keep your phone down for a long period of time, bro?" Josh questioned Chris in a bit of a teasing tone.

Chris sent a playful glare his way. "Shut up. I wanted to see how many people downloaded the latest app I so greatly designed."

"Bragging again, I see," Hazel commented, smiling.

"It's not bragging. It's stating what's true," Chris point out. He reached for his phone again but Ashley popped his hand.

"Chris, it's rude to look at your phone while you're with friends," Ashley stated.

"And family," Hazel commented.

Ashley nodded. "Mhm."

"How's life treating you guys?" Sam asked, smiling at Josh, Hazel, and Annabeth. Josh and Hazel opened their mouths to speak but Annabeth spoke first.

"Life's awesome," little Annabeth said, grinning before putting a grape in her mouth and swallowing it. "Yummy!" She picked up another one and turned to look at her mother. "Try one, Mommy! It's good!" Hazel laughed and opened her mouth a little so Annabeth could put the grape in her mouth. Hazel ate it. "Good, right?" Annabeth's grin never left her face.

"Very good." Hazel kissed Annabeth's head.

Annabeth clapped. "Yay!" She went back to eating grapes herself.

Jessica stood up, smiling. "I think we should get the party started." She moved away from the picnic table and towards a large bag that was laying on the ground nearby that she had brought.

Matt looked at her. "I thought it already started but okay. What do you have in mind, babe?" Jess bent down to open up the bag, Matt may or may not had stared at her ass some, and she turned around after getting up with a large water gun in her hand that was full of water. She squirted Matt with water, laughing. "Woah!" Matt exclaimed, chuckling as he jumped from the picnic table. "You better had brought plenty of those or I'm gonna have to steal that from you."

Jess continued to smile. "I brought, like, three more. They are small, however."

Mike jumped from his seat, running to the big. "Small or not, I'm in!" Jess squirted water at him while he ran to the bag. He didn't mind getting hit by the water and he soon had a water gun himself. He smirked at Jess. "You're going down!" Jess laughed and Mike chuckled as they both started their watery battle. Matt sneaked over to the bag, pulled out a water gun, and squirted water at Mike.

"Two against one!" Matt yelled, smiling. Jessica squirted water into Matt's face. "Hey!" Matt chuckled.

"No teams!" Jess laughed. "That way this is more fun!" As the three of them began the three-way water battle, everyone else was laughing, smiling, and watching them.

"I'm going to join them," Sam said, getting up.

Hazel gasped. "You're going to be childish for once? My God." Sam rolled her eyes and Hazel laughed. "Go on, then." Sam ran over to the bag and pulled out the last water gun. Instead of squirting the water at Jessica, Matt, and Mike, she squirted it at Hazel, Annabeth, Ashley, Chris, and Josh. The five of them laughed and started moving from the picnic table.

Mike noticed Sam's unspoken idea and smirked, putting his half-way fun water gun at the four without a water gun. "Let's get 'em!"

"Take cover!" Hazel laughed. She and Annabeth ran to hide behind a tree, Josh hiding behind the tree opposite of them, and Ashley running to the side of the house with Chris right behind her...and Matt right behind him. Luckily for the water gun users, there was a full bucket of water near the back porch.

As the fun continued and the day slowly came to an end, the friends didn't think about the past. They didn't think about Hannah or Beth or Emily, not in that moment at least. They didn't think about how two mental lovers had started a prank gone wrong that wouldn't be forgotten, not by a long shot. What mattered in that moment was just that moment. They would no longer dwell on the past. The past wouldn't ruin any of their moments. Not anymore. They were going to live life as normally as they could...

* * *

 _Ladies and...maybe gentlemen, this story has officially ended. I couldn't think of a better ending, sorry DX Tell me if I made any errors and I shall fix them._

 _I enjoyed making this fanfiction for you guys and I loved all the reviews and comments I have gotten for this. Thank you all so much. I really hope you enjoyed this final chapter. I'm sad that it is over but I'm happy that I have one less story to work on._

 _Leave a review and goodbye, friends. :) Who knows? Maybe I'll see some of you reviewers reviewing other fanfics of mine in the future or some of you favoriting other fanfics of mine in the future._ _Hell, some of you probably like some of my other fanfics._ _You never know. :) Luv ya. Peace._


End file.
